Five Nights of Determination
by venomousbook38
Summary: 1 year since Five Nights of Redemption a new threat slowly makes itself known and tries to make all of the Freddy crew, the monsters and the ponies forget who each other are and then plunge all things into darkness, but one of the other within the evil group has other plans, how will they stop them, will they get out alive this time? in Five Nights of Determination you will see!
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights of Determination

 **Here it is the next part of the Five Nights series, Five Nights of Determination, this I hope will be the biggest story I ever write them once it's done I'm thinking of doing a sonic the hedgehog story but we can worry about the when we get there, so without further ado let's start this bad boy.**

 **Opening Credits**

 **(now play I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2)**

 **This story is being brought to you by VenomousBook38 and posted on Fanfiction . net**

 **This story with feature characters from Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **They were created by Scott Cawthon, Toby Fox and Lauran Faust and the MLP writing staff**

 **This story will also feature OC characters from VenomousBook38, MissKittyBear and Professor Kitten**

 **Also additional Characters will be featured in the story created by fans of the Undertale and MLP they are: Camila Cuevas, TC 96 and Disney Fanatic 2364**

 **Remember that any and all references and songs used in this story belong to all the appropriate owners and is not intended to course any kind of infringement**

 **Now for the story to begin…**

Chapter 1: looking for the lost

Dreams in the infinite void of your mind, one dream that speaks out to all is that everything is in place right where it should be, all of one's dreams come true and everything is peaceful and calm, that's the dream one certain Peahen is having right now and it wasn't helped by the song that was playing on the radio right now, a grand song that tells of searching for the one thing she wants right now, a beautiful piece of musical notes and vocals that come together to make parts of her body tingle, she even let out a little tear for the one she was hoping to see, someone she had left behind quite some years ago by now, she wondered if she would ever see him again, or if he was gone forever, lost to the void of darkness that the anthros have known to be a place of infinite despair.

She's been having this dream more and more as time goes on but today it was really getting to her and she thought it might be time to find out what happened to him, another thing that didn't help was that it was a quiet day at Pete's Burgers and Social Club and some of the Pete crew may have heard her crying.

Cyril: "Pamela darling, are you alright, I thought I could hear you crying, what's wrong, not a fan of U2?"

Pamela: "oh no it's not that, it's just… do you remember when I mentioned me having a Swan brother?"

Cyril: "yes, I remember, I also remember the comment Freddy said about not being an animatronic anymore"

Pamela: "well you see dear I wasn't joking or anything, I do actually have a Swan brother, his name was Sean"

Cyril: "so how come I don't remember him?"

Pamela: "well that's because before Fazbear's Fright we didn't belong with Pete's crew and joined after the fire, but you see my brother was with me and I left him behind, as far as I know his body would have melted in that fire and I assume he's dead"

Cyril: "that must be one big burden to carry, but please let's not worry about that now, I was actually here to tell you that Sarah has made one of her finest batches of burgers yet"

Pamela: "well then let's not keep her waiting"

And so with Pamela's mind at ease the two of them went into the Dining Area for burgers and some chips, it's been 1 year since the events of their last adventure and peace has reigned over the 3 universes with only small matters of personal things bothering everyone/everypony but it was something that they could deal with no problem and here at Pete's Burgers and Social Club things have been getting a whole lot better, as a social club they have provided the eatery as a hub for social gatherings and even charity events like a small run around the city and as a place where people can come to talk about their problems while eating the food.

Since everyone in the place is anthro they can feel more connected to the people around them and help out more where it matters, also as anthros they can even go out and breath in the fresh air and even take part in the events that they hold, one of the biggest events, just like in Canterlot High is the Battle of the Bands, but with Freddy's crew and Pete's crew it gets way more heated and their never seems to be a winner, the both crews are far too good.

After lunch everyone went their separate ways and chilled out for the time being, Pamela and Cyril were still thinking about Sean and Cyril wondered if he should talk to Stuart about it but left it on the back burner for now, Mike and Chip just got word of their film reel of the new Avengers Infinity War and it would be arriving soon, Pete and Sarah wandered around to check up on the crew to see how they were all doing, they first went to the Zoo Zone to see what Lenny and Tina were doing, they opened the door and they seemed to be fighting, but they were only looking at each other the same way a pet Cat would look at another.

Pete: "guys… what are you doing?"

Sarah: "yeah this isn't like a year ago where you were looking so cute huddled up"

Pete rolled his eyes remembering that day just before their last adventure, so he was just as curious to find out what they where doing.

Tina: "we're training, don't worry we still love each other, but what is love if you're dead"

Sarah: "what are you saying exactly?"

Lenny: "we want to be prepared for if there's a new threat, we've had a whole year of peace again but who's to say it will last, never know when the new bad guy will arrive"

Pete: "he's got a point there Sarah, just so long as it isn't Purple Guy again, seriously I swear if I see him again I will explode"

Sarah: "agreed"

Pete and Sarah watched them train for a moment seeing how their Feral Mode has progressed since the last adventure, they were fast, ferocious, wild and barely even predictable, the perfect duo, they would hold out well against any new threat, they just hoped that there wouldn't be one, they moved on to the Lake Zone some time later to check on Morice, funnily enough when they got there Pip was there too, they were talking about something to do with a new adventure but they couldn't come up with anything to start it off, the only thing they could really stick too was the idea of adding even more friends to their already large list of great friends they all had.

Sarah: "oh hey Pip, what are you doing here?"

Pip: "oh hey dudes, sorry I was just talking with Morice about a possible new adventure, you know especially since we can just make an inter dimensional portal whenever we like"

Pete: "well some action might liven us up a bit, it would be nice but where would we go and how would it pan out?"

Morice: "we're not too sure yet but the main part is that we all make even more friends, I mean they are calling us the Warriors of Friendship and everything"

Pete: "yeah but we can't just do an adventure without planning it first, I mean where do we go, what do we do, do we need to take anything first and so on"

Pip: "well that's the thing dude, we don't know… yet"

Pip put on a silly grin and tried to sell it as a convincing smile but both Pete and Sarah could see through it.

Morice: "well we tried at least"

Sarah: "no doubt but you need to keep thinking, maybe if your idea is good enough we'll go to where ever you want to go and we'll all be delighted about all you've come up with"

The two of them smiled and high fived each other, they kept thinking of things to really get the new adventure idea of the ground and rather then hit the ground running they wanted a flying start, meanwhile though Pete and Sarah had gone back into the Dining Area, while walking through they could hear a piano, someone was playing on one of the keyboards that they have, it was Oscar on the stage playing a little melody, it sounded kind of sad but also very echoic, they didn't know what he was playing but they were interested on the sound and how it echoed around the room.

Pete: "hey Oscar, what you playing there?"

Oscar: "hi guys, do any of you remember the Waterfall Area in MT. Ebott?"

Sarah: "oh I do, it was so beautiful, the deep blue rock formations, the echo flowers, the shiny water, the stars, it was like a paradise in the underground… what about it"

Oscar: "it's just I swear while we were there I could hear this piece of music"

He started to play the tone again and they closed their eyes imagining the setting of Waterfall along with the music, it was such a good match that it felt as if they were there again.

Oscar: "I think it was made even more obvious when Torigore went on his little pride march all the way to the flower bed of buttercups to save Asriel, the whole thing was one emotional trip, wonder if we'll have an experience like that again"

Sarah: "well if we do I know it's because we have so many friends and our bonds are like steel chain links"

Pete smiled at that remembering the fight they went through just for Asriel to be saved and when it did finally happen he was so happy to have a new friend/brother, Pete and Sarah played on the keyboard for a while playing their own slight variations of the Waterfall tune making remixes of it and adding new effects onto the keyboard to play the melody, some worked well while others might have been considered ear rape.

While they where playing Monty and Robin came into the Dining Area and rather randomly they started to waltz, the tune was slow yet graceful and had decent timing for the dance, they used as much floor space as possible, they danced with all manner of grandeur and distinction, now if only they had a part of the eatery that had costumes for role play or just for special occasions, they danced through the entire tune and even bowed and curtsied to each other at the end, Oscar, Pete and Sarah applauded their performance to which they bowed again.

Robin: "wow what a beautiful song, where did you come up with that?"

Oscar: "well, do you remember the Waterfall Area from our last adventure?"

Monty: "oh yeah! It was that really cool place in the underground"

Robin: "oh now I remember, yeah I thought I could hear something in the background, other then all the running water of course"

Sarah: "that's where he got it from, to be honest I'd already forgotten"

Pete: "you don't have the best memory do you Sarah?"

Sarah: "hey give me a break, besides, it's not like you remembered it either"

Pete: "got me there"

Pete just shrugged it off though and they went to see what Pamela and Cyril were doing, they first checked the Historical Zone but like last time his collection of rifle and cannon rounds as well as his collection of Waffen SS hats were hastily placed in their usual order, they knew what this meant and they tracked him down to the Castle Zone where they could already hear them talking about someone left behind in a fire, Sarah took a peep through the gap in the door and listened in on their conversation, she also noticed that Stuart was with them and thought it was going to be very interesting.

Stuart: "so let me get this straight, you left an animatronic Swan back at Fazbear's Fright and you say he's your brother, well that's a… quite the predicament you got there, is he dead?"

Pamela: "yes I do believe he is, but I can't be sure if he found peace or could be lost within the void like we were"

Stuart: "well, all I can say is that if like us he finds a way to reconnect to the real world then we need to show him how to achieve peace, if he wants it of course"

Pamela: "wait, what do you mean if he wants it?"

Stuart: "you said you left him back there, perhaps there's a chance he might resent or even hate the fact that his own sister left him over her friends, surely family is more important right?"

Pamela: "well of course it is but I didn't exactly have time to go back for him, after we defeated Springtrap the fire had already spread to the room he was in and was already melted so it was useless"

Stuart: "humm… I see"

Cyril: "hey what if we ask the Marionette to make him an anthro like he did for us?"

Pamela: "well that would be nice, perhaps it will make him happy too, but like I said I don't even know if he's even alive"

Sarah was so engrossed into Pamela's story that she just had to have her questions confirmed, while she was waiting for the perfect moment Pete, Oscar, Monty and Robin got board of waiting and pushed her in, they burst in and took the others by surprise.

Cyril: "what is the meaning of this, why if I was still in the RAF I'd have you all court martialled for prying on personal information"

Pete: "but you're not and I'm technically your commanding officer so let's keep this civil shall we?"

Sarah: "don't be mad at them, I was the one who was peaking behind the door"

Cyril: "duly noted"

Pamela: "it's alright I think the only one's who don't know about it at the moment are Mike and Chip"

Mike: "sorry did someone want to see me"

Mike and Chip had just finished watching Infinity War part 1 when they walked past the Castle Zone and Pamela mentioned Mike and Chip's names and the exact wrong moment.

Sarah: "don't worry about it we'll talk about it later ok"

Mike: "oh… sure"

So the both of them went off to try out a new pizza recipe that they hoped Chica didn't know about and tried their best to mix in the flavours just right so that each one of them would come through and make it so that it would taste better then any pizza before it, Pamela was a little relieved that they got distracted but wanted to let them know soon, her feelings have been on the down side as of late and the image of her brother being lost is putting her in a bad mood but the sharing of thoughts with her friends is always something she does to help herself out.

So while Stuart, Oscar, Monty and Robin comforted Pamela, Pete and Sarah went to see Mike and Chip, in the kitchen they were thinking of how to make the pizza, they had the ingredients on a sheet of paper but they knew that the measurements weren't right as some of the ingredients have stronger flavours so they had to use their best guess to get it all right, the one thing they did that wasn't on the paper was to make the base with chillies and mixed it into the dough.

Pete: "hey guys, can I smell pizza?"

Chip: "hell yeah, we found a recipe not even Chica knows and she'll be so jealous once we figure out how to mix the flavours in just right"

Mike: "she might love me to bits but after this marvellous creation she'll hate me"

Mike was laughing in a mock evil fashion but he had a good reason to, the pizza was the one shot at proving he was the better cook and Sarah was impressed but she also kept a close eye on him, she thought that if this pizza proved to be better then anything Chica made then who's to say he won't try burgers next.

Sarah: "well just so you know I'll be the judge of any culinary delights and if you think that you can best me well… you better be ready back up your words boy"

Mike: "it hasn't come to that… yet"

Sarah was watching very closely and saw how the pizza was made, there was plenty of the usual toppings and of course the sauce and the cheese, soon it was finished and the smell of the pizza flowed throughout the building and into the noses of all of the Pete crew, soon the pizza was on one of the tables in the Dining Area, unfortunately there was only enough for one slice each but it would be enough for the flavours to get out and onto their taste buds, of course being anthro they can taste so much more then what they were used to, some of the best things they ever had when they first became anthro were Pinkie Pie's cupcakes and Victoria sandwiches, they all took a bite of the pizza and the flavours exploded out into their mouths.

Lenny: "whoa! This thing is like a volcano of flavour, where did you find this kind of absolute heaven?"

Tina: "oh wow, this has got to be the best kind of thing ever, so much in just one piece of food"

Oscar: "oh man what is this, someone go get Chica, she has to try this, she is going to be so jealous"

Mike: "that's this idea"

Chip: "Mike you should try this, it's so amazing, you won't believe how well you've done"

Morice: "got to say this is impressive, what's next, best Nice Cream ever made"

Pip: "man I can't understand how you can get this much flavour into one single pizza, you must have magic skills or something"

Mike: "do I look like a pony?"

Cyril: "no but you make a convincing Mongoose"

Mike: "and you make a convincing Squirrel"

While even though it didn't last long they enjoyed the pizza and could safely say it was the best thing they ever ate, even better than anything Chica could come up with, Mike was proud of himself for making something that could best Chica, he knew it would eventually lead to a spark of creativity between them and further itself into a gratifying experience for both the Freddy and Pete crews and even better things behind closed doors for Mike and Chica.

For the rest of the day things were still going slow and not much was happening, Pete still hadn't finished his guitar lessons he was receiving from Oscar so for a time they got back at it every now and then, one of the big hitters they tried was this tune that they somehow remember from fighting Asriel but for the life of them they couldn't figure out where they may have heard it but they called it Hopes and Dreams.

Mike and Chip looked through some other recipes that they could try and even looked at some cooking TV series like the Great British Bake off, they loved the pastries and cakes they did but found it odd that some of the confectionary didn't even need to be put in the oven, nonetheless they were hopeful they could recreate them and best Chica even still, Chip even wondered if all this cooking they where doing would get Mangle involved, after some time looking at all the different things they noted them down then put on Doctor Strange to catch up on their Marvel knowledge.

Sarah, Monty and Robin went to the Zoo Zone to huddle up with Tina and Lenny, after their intense training and pizza they had fallen tired and needed to rest, Sarah loves to see them snuggle she thinks it's the cutest thing in the world… aside from when she snuggles up with Pete that is, so Sarah snuggled with Tina and Lenny while Monty and Robin snuggled right next to them.

The day was coming to an end and the Pete crew where all starting to fall asleep, Pamela however, despite having visions of sleeping at Canterlot Castle, The Crystal Empire and Toriel's house, was still flooded with images of Sean, she was having trouble sleeping, she looked out to the stars in the night sky and swore they made a new constellation of a Swan.

Pamela: "oh Sean if you're out there please… will you come back to me"

The stars also reminded her of Moonlight Star and his shining starry fur and how each star in his fur would shine as brightly as each star in the sky.

Pamela: "I hope the ponies and the monsters are having no troubles and that they are safe"

Pamela then felt the weight of her tired eyes closing in, allowing herself to fall under their weight she soon drifted off to sleep letting the day's stress melt away and into the land of dreams, as she dreams, the one dream she longs for may soon be on the horizon and on her door step, whether it will be the dream she's looking for cannot be known but it's approach also cannot be halted.

 **And there we are the first chapter of Five Nights of Determination, the first few chapters will be slow but I want this to be my best story in the series which means it has to be bigger and better then Redemption so I have a lot of work to do, I'm hoping for around a word count total of around 120,000 so yeah I got to put my money where my mouth is so expect chapter 2 to come out soon and I hope you'll enjoy it, but till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights of Determination

 **Before I start this chapter I'll just say to any one out there called "concerned" mate you must be on the wrong website, every story is exactly the same.**

 **Anyway for all us normal people let's keep this gravy train going, Chow Chow**

Chapter 2: parting hard

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Express has been a buzz of joy and excitement, for the Freddy crew it has been very busy as kids from around the city pile in for fun and fantasy come to life and with the Freddy crew being anthro they can move around freely and play with the kids for as long as they want, they can even talk with them and give warm fuzzy hugs, one of the best things for the kids about Freddy's is that after they became anthro they have become more sympathetic towards the kids with some of their problems and try their best to help them where they can.

With all the commotion the crew feel on top of the world, excitement is like a battery for them it makes them feel like they could run for hours, just as well when it seems there is no end to the amount of customers coming in and even some of the adults like how the crew have more human features about them and their friendly appearance helps them know that their kids will be safe in their arms.

A day full of happiness and joy, excitement and fun, what could go wrong, well the day had to end at some point and the pizzeria has to close in order to clean up ready for the next day, so after everyone had gone the Freddy crew was still buzzing and had to get it all out before they can rest, after all being excited tends to leave you all jittery and bouncy, the crew went to cool off in their own ways while the cleaners did their thing, Freddy went to get himself some tea and wanted to check on everyone to see if they wanted another adventure, though the year has been kind to them he really enjoyed their last adventure and wondered if he could coax his crew into another, since Chica was in the kitchen he talked to her first.

Freddy: "hi Chica"

Chica: "hey Freddy, what's up?"

Freddy: "well tell me what you're doing first then I'll tell you mine"

Chica: "ok well, I think it's time I made a pizza so magnificent that no one will be able to best me, not even Sarah"

Freddy: "what is it?"

Chica: "ah! That would be telling, you'll have to wait till it's finished"

Freddy could see she was in the middle of something but she did what she could to hide all the ingredients from sight.

Freddy: "alright then, well I'm just wondering something here"

Chica: "yeah and what would that be?"

Freddy: "you remember our last adventure right?"

Chica: "how can I forget, so much happened in those few days, new friends, new enemies, one heck of a feels trip, so if you're thinking of a new adventure with everyone and everypony I'm ok with that, I mean I never really got to use my healing powers did I"

Freddy: "no not really, oh and don't worry I'll try to keep my time traveling to a minimum"

Chica: "well then I'm in"

So with a smile and the last sip of his tea Freddy went over to see what everyone else would say, he has enjoyed the down time and the further growth of the pizzeria but for him it was time to start a new adventure, he went to see the Original Toys to see if they would like to join too, they were on their stage playing around and having a little fun, juggling and balancing on each other, it was a bit odd to see Finn practicing standing on one hand but he said it was for staying flexible while in his rock form and even the Marionette confirmed this but Freddy was always sceptical of the statement, nevertheless it was good to see them staying fit.

Freddy: "hey guys, how's it going"

Finn: "hello Freddy, just keeping our minds and bodies in shape, remember what Marion said when we became anthros, we will eventually die, so with proper exercise we can live for longer"

Freddy: "ah yes of course, well how about this, I'm thinking of starting a new adventure soon, would you be interested in coming?"

Opal: "oh totally I'd love to come, can we bring everyone along?"

Ashe: "yeah please, I'd love to party down with Vinyl and Pinkie again, those girls know how to rock"

Freddy: "of course, I'm down with that, just need to remember how to create a portal again"

Finn: "we don't need to rush, need to plan out things first, unlike Pip and Morice, they start something without any planning"

Freddy: "yeah wouldn't be surprised if they're doing that now"

Ashe: "well once you've got everyone on board you can come back to us, we are so going"

Opal: "cool a new adventure, we have to celebrate"

Once again Freddy had a bright smile on his face as he moved on to the next area, he went to go see the Marionette to see what he thought of the idea, most of the crew wasn't sure what he thought of their last adventure but it seemed he was pleased with it's out come as befriending different creatures from other universes was something he never thought he would do but after doing so well he didn't have any reason to object, but no one could be sure what he truly felt as his face is just a mask.

Freddy: "hey Marion, if I told you I'd like to go on another adventure, what would you say?"

Marion: "humm… a new adventure, another opportunity to make friends and see new horizons, perhaps face new dangers, I would say, yes"

Freddy: "wow really, well now I have to ask, do you get bored of being at Freddy's?"

Marion: "this pizzeria is more like a home to us isn't it, it's nice to come home and relax for a while but soon you yearn for things like adventure, a home can't provide such things, so you must soon fledge the coop and see the world in which we live"

Freddy: "well that's pretty much what I'm saying, my guess you've had the same feelings too?"

Marion: "that would be correct, perhaps we could journey to the centre of the Earth"

Freddy: "umm… isn't that just molten lava?"

Marion: "oh yes, sorry must have been one of Mike's movies again"

The Marionette seemed embarrassed about forgetting that the centre of the Earth is just a densely packed heap of molten rock, iron and nickel, he was however willing to go with Freddy on another adventure and would happily provide any assistance whenever it is needed to help with the planning, for the meantime, Freddy checked on the Toys to see how they were doing, like last time they were playing on the arcade machines trying to beat each other's high scores, funny enough Foxy was also in the arcade room trying to best Alistair's high score, as the Monster Kid, Alistair was a demon at the game having great foot work and foot eye coordination, so as a challenge Foxy wanted to beat his score to prove he was the best, he also thought it might make him run faster then Stuart but that is yet to be seen.

Freddy: "Foxy, what are you doing, you know Alistair will come back one day and bust that high score and not even break a sweat"

Foxy: "nuts to you Freddy, I'm at least going to try and you can't stop me"

Freddy: "oh far be it from me to stop you but I have a proposition for you"

Foxy: "I'm listening"

Freddy: "what if I told you all that I wanted to go on a new adventure?"

Toy Bonnie: "whoa are you for real! I mean I'm not apposed to it or anything but I tell you that dummy was way scarier and menacing then any god form Asriel, Purple Guy or demon child that I've ever faced"

Toy Freddy: "demon child? What was his name again?"

Toy Chica: "Chara, but if you ask me, anyone who's selfless enough to give his life to destroy the barrier is far from evil, just misunderstood perhaps"

Freddy: "so would all of you like to go on a new adventure?"

Mangle: "count me in, I'm all for it 100%, just so long as we don't fall into a heap every time we go to a different universe ok"

Toy Chica: "you worry too much about that tail of yours"

Foxy: "she's got you there"

Toy Freddy: "I'll take that as a yes for all of us"

So far so good, with a tip of the hat Freddy heads off to find Bonnie, he has a good look around trying to find out where he's gone but try as he might he couldn't seem to find him, at least that was until he heard the sound of the music coming from the stage, he saw that the Original Toys had started their little party and Bonnie had joined in, he wasn't sure if they told Bonnie about the whole new adventure idea but he looked to be in good spirits, with a smile on his face and not a care in the world, he partied on like they had just helped defeat one of the universes greatest evils.

Freddy: "well someone's happy, did one of you tip him off about the adventure?"

No one spoke for a while, they didn't want to say anything about it but they all had a smile on their face which was a dead give away to the fact that someone had told him about it and that he was just as excited to go as the rest of the Freddy crew.

Bonnie: "Freddy, Freddy, please don't blame them, we're all just too excited from today's hard work so of course if you're going around spouting talk about a new adventure we would be over the moon about it"

Freddy: "but it was possibly the most impactful adventure we've ever had, who knows what could be right around the corner if we have another one"

Bonnie: "exactly, we could face all kinds of new things, that's why it's so exciting, I say let's do it, no better time to have an adventure then now"

Freddy: "well I'm glad to see you're so eager to get started, first though we need to plan out the adventure before we go anywhere, got to be sure we are ready for it"

Bonnie: "yeah, lord knows I'll get ahead of myself again and almost get destroyed by an inter dimensional portal"

The Marionette gave Bonnie a smirk at his comment knowing that he was mostly right, the rest of the crew came out to the stage as the music grew louder, Chica even brought the pizza she was making and other bits and bobs for a buffet to be set on the tables and the party got ramped into overdrive, this gave Bonnie the chance to play some of the new songs from Crimson and some other good ones on the radio, Opal and Ashe were hooked on this little rag time number called Doop, the song was super catchy and Chica had this uncontrollable urge to going around saying pizza in time with the song.

Toy Bonnie started to lay down some sweet moves really getting into the groove and let all of his fun side out, there was dancing and music playing, it was a party that Pinkie would definitely want to be invited to, even the Marionette got into it and started to break dance and show off some moves that only he could do, but what was possibly the strangest thing was that Freddy started to dance the Gangnam Style while shouting "NEIN!" as well as Foxy and Toy Chica running around shouting about butts, this whole thing only seemed to prove one thing, that the idea of a new adventure would be amazing for them and that Mangle is actually quite talented as a Cornet player, she hit high notes so high you'd think she has the lungs of a Whale.

The Doop went on for hours, the song was far too fun to just let go, so each time they would swap places and do different dances and play different instruments while eating stuff from the buffet, it was like some kind of mad house full of raucous party goers that's had a bit too much to drink, but it was all in good fun and it's not like the Marionette was going to stop them, in fact at that moment he was standing upside-down on the ceiling pretending to be a light fixture, then it was time to ramp things up even more so, they all got in line and started to do the Can Can while listening to Michael Flatley doing insane amounts of tap dancing along to Irish music.

Some may think it be crazy to mix all that together but then just to go that one step further beyond they kept it up as the music changed to Andre Rieu, they went for it, the most incredible party they've ever had and this was just the Freddy crew, they even went through the usual party tracks and some Daft Punk and Bonnie did the craziest thing any of them have ever seen, first off he started by doing the Conga, nothing special to start with, that was until he used his telekinesis to make himself float over the tables then used it on everyone else to join him, they Congaed all over the place, up, down, left, right, they even went upside down for better part of a minute which made Bonnie drop everyone and they fell to the floor, Bonnie knew at that point he had over done it as he rushed to the toilet to puke, at which they all laughed at him, the fun only last for so long though and soon the night drew in ever closer and so did the fatigue.

Opal: "oh Bonnie you silly fool, come here"

Bonnie: "I'm ok, just need to chill for a moment now, sorry I over did it again didn't I?"

Foxy: "yeah, but in the best way possible"

Mangle: "yeah, you sure know how to rock, that was totally wicked"

Ashe: "I'll say, seriously didn't think of becoming your own roller coaster, that was pretty fantastic"

Marion: "couldn't have done better myself, you've really grown I have to say, it was very enjoyable"

Toy Bonnie: "can we do this again… oh man I'm dizzy"

Freddy: "I think it's time we pack all this away, it's getting late and we may have even more customers in the morning, but just want to confirm, you guys cool with starting a new adventure?"

Finn: "I'm all for it, bring it on I say, nothing like exploring and seeing the world, nothing will stop us now, crazy fools like us have no reason to fear anything"

Ashe: "yeah tots, me and Foxy got this in the bag, right?"

Foxy: "AYE! It would be great to see Toriel again, I want to show her how much more powerful I've become, my fire will give her a run for her money"

Bonnie: "maybe so, but you forget that Torigore is way more powerful then she is"

Opal: "oh right and you think you can best Sans?"

Toy Chica: "well at least I'm unique, no one has a power like mine, that means I can always be the best at my skill"

Chica: "are you sure, yours and Sarah's power are pretty similar, besides I'd love to have a counterpart, means that I can't be lenient and that I have competition"

Toy Bonnie: "good point, I have to stay ahead of Pip"

Toy Freddy: "eh, I'm cool with being the backup, I go right alongside Pete and Morice as support"

Mangle: "well my love wins out over you all"

Marion: "alright everyone that will do, let's get this all cleaned up and then get some rest"

The day's end had demanded them to get the Dining Area cleaned up and ready for whatever may be presented to them the following day, with their excitement finally waning they quickly rapped up any left over food and wiped down the tables, they all had smiles on their faces getting ready for an adventure they will never forget and have more memories of some great times, but is it the adventure they think is coming or something that could be on the horizon, as they clean up Freddy feels content as ever that for once things may go his way and that he can keep and eye on his friends/family, the thought fills him with hope and joy.

Another thought enters his mind, he remembers when Pamela talked about this Swan brother, he thought it was an odd statement but only commented that she wasn't an animatronic anymore, but while he didn't say anything else about it the thought never left him and it has been coming back to him every now and then and he's wondered why, what did she mean by having a Swan brother, the though was so bothersome that the Marionette saw the look on Freddy's face.

Marion: "Freddy? Are you alright, you've been there for a while and everyone has already finished cleaning up"

Freddy: "oh… well it's just… do you remember any animatronic Swan being with us over the last few years?"

Marion: "umm… not to my knowledge, I don't recall any Swans in either our group or Pete's, why do you ask?"

Freddy: "well, I've had this thought on my mind for some time now, Pamela said something about having a Swan brother and ever since she said that I've wondered if she actually meant it, an odd thing to get stuck in my head don't you think?"

Marion: "yes indeed it is, perhaps it could mean something but what I cannot be sure, perhaps it is good then that Finn, Opal and Ashe are trying so hard to stay fit, the better their bodies are the more powerful they will be, yet I am still worried"

Freddy: "worried, how so?"

Marion: "this past year has been very peaceful for all of us, despite the use of our powers we haven't used them for taxing fights like that with Asriel or Asgore, with the amount of down time we've had it would only be logical to think we have weakened to some degree"

Freddy: "sounds about right, oh and I promised everyone that I wouldn't use my time travel anymore, wouldn't want to risk the universe imploding and resetting everything at the start, no way am I going through taking on Purple Guy and killing Mike again"

Marion: "ah yes of course, very wise of you Freddy, well let's not worry about it now, we have an adventure to plan and it all starts with a good night's sleep"

Freddy nodded at that and went to where he stands on the stage, Bonnie and Chica where already fast asleep once he got there, Freddy took one more look out of the window before heading there himself and as he did he swore that he could see the same Swan constellation that Pamela was seeing at the same moment, he found it strange that he could see that, he though that it was just an illusion from all the partying and headed off to sleep, what he didn't know was that it could have been a sign of things to come.

 **Alright that was chapter 2, hope you guys enjoyed it, the next chapter will start to bring in the action and I'm sure you'll love that too but that will be next time, till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	3. Chapter 3

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok guys it's time for chapter 3, well have a look at the ponies to see how they are doing, hope you are all enjoying it so far so we shall continue onwards**

Chapter 3: happy anniversary

The bell rang, the sound of the end of the day for the new students of friendship at Twilight's friendship school, it so happens to be located right next to her castle which may have been fine for her and most of the other ponies attending the school but for the new "creatures" attending it was quite a trek home every day, it was just lucky that most of them could fly, this however didn't stop the likes of Gallus, Smoulder, Ocellus and even Sandbar from complaining, even if Sandbar lived in Pony Ville he lived on the other side of town so by the time he got home he'd be tired and would flop on his bed and have a nap, Yona however would say walking home with her friends is best and Silverstream would have a good laugh all the way home waving to her new friends goodbye with much enthusiasm.

Twilight sat in her office, as the head of the school of friendship she had to make sure everything was going right… in her own way at least, after branching out and away from the EEA Twilight and the others have been having a blast teaching the students about friendship and new ways to make friends and of course showing each other their talents and elements, in fact after braking away from the EEA Twilight tried a new philosophy, the notion of nature and nurture, to find out how a certain pony/creature worked, how they behaved and how they learn, with that in mind she would give them pointers on what kinds of personalities to look out for to get the best chance of becoming friends and who they might want to stay away from, as well as helping develop friendships the school also helps develop certain magical traits too, with so much potential in all her students she may even be able to create even more new elements of harmony.

The thoughts had run so rampant in her mind that she forgot about her paper work, she had mountains of them and they all needed to be completed before the weekend so she can rest easy and relax for a moment, it would be so simple for her too, as a book work she always excels at this kind of thing but she had so much going on in her mind at the moment, one thing was that Pinkie Pie wanted to celebrate the anniversary of Moonlight and Shining Armour becoming the first two Alicorn Kings, she insisted on inviting everypony to Canterlot castle and even made sure to go out of her way to get Vinyl and Octavia as well even though they were in the middle of a concert, but then it wouldn't be Pinkie if she waited, the idea of having a party did seem good right now, the year since the last adventure has been a big success for the ponies and having a celebration seemed right.

Just as Twilight was about to get up from her chair some of her colleagues came in to warn her about some strange weather patterns.

Twilight: "Moonlight, Starlight, Sunset, what's the matter, has something happened to the school?"

Moonlight: "no, the school's fine but the weather outside, haven't you noticed something odd about it?"

Twilight had been oblivious to the outside world almost as soon as she entered the school this morning but after Moonlight mentioned the weather she could smell a distinct chocolaty moisture in the air, once she took a peep outside she could see that the clouds had turned pink and that the fresh chocolate rain was at least a nice draft of refreshment that she needed after a long day of teaching, she also got reminded of a very peculiar video from Pone Tube where a pony called Choco Butter was singing about chocolate rain… very odd, but despite all this it seemed that a certain chaotic Draconequus was having a little fun, hopefully not hurting any pony, that's when Pinkie Pie burst in.

Pinkie: "TWILIGHT! I totally forgot to give an invitation to Discord and Screwball!"

Starlight: "wait, you're not serious are you?"

Pinkie: "OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!"

Sunset: "hold on, who even is Discord or Screwball?"

Moonlight: "isn't Discord that dragon thing in one of the stain glass windows?"

Twilight: "yes he is, he's the lord of all chaos, he can create almost anything he wants with just the flick of his claws, in fact, Screwball is his daughter and he… conceived her by simply touching his claws with Fluttershy's hooves"

Moonlight: "really, wow puts my daughter to shame"

Starlight: "yeah I think there's a single letter for that, it's Q"

The room was silent for a while as they all stared at Starlight, she was looking back wondering why they had such confused looks on them but all she did was stare back at Sunset, after the awkward moment they then rushed out and into Pony Ville where a little pink nimbus was floating a few feet off the ground, they were joined by the other Mane 6 as well as Octavia and Vinyl who were staying in a small hotel after the concert, they could hear both Discord and Screwball laughing and having a riot of a time while Twilight feared he could go rouge again and make one heck of a big mess, it's true that even though he did it at his and Fluttershy's wedding it was only for fun and because he was happy, perhaps it was just what it was now but not Twilight nor any pony else could be sure, besides ever since Screwball received her chaos powers Discord has had all kinds of ideas to help her master them.

Twilight: "Discord I can hear you up there, show yourself and tell me you aren't hurting any pony!"

Discord: "oh Twilight, I'm so happy you're here, would you like me to share something with you?"

Twilight: "what would that be?"

Discord: "well I want to share my happiness with all of Equestria, so I made the sky pink and the rain to turn into chocolate"

Screwball: "yeah, this one's a classic, didn't you also say you'd wash the roads, some of them look dirty, can't have that now can we"

Discord: "my goodness Screwball you're right, we definitely can't have that, especially on a day like today, I'll just fix that shall I"

Discord was about to give the roads a good soap bath to clean them but every pony knew this was the part things would go too far, so as their appointed god mother and moral guidance councillor Applejack put a stop to it.

Applejack: "alright that's enough, return everything back to normal"

Discord: "aww come now, the fun has only just begun, here let me show you my new trick, I like to call it Teapot Ponies"

Fluttershy: "Discord! Please just do as we say, you can play more when we get home"

Discord: "oh and you and what army"

Screwball: "umm… dad, she has a bunch of other ponies with her"

Rainbow Dash: "yeah and if you do knock it off we'll be forced to use the elements on you"

Rarity: "just as well really, I had my mane all ready to go and now it's covered in chocolate, you better have a good reason for that"

Discord: "oh but Rarity dear I do, I'm just so happy, but do tell me… elements of harmony, haven't they changed, oh please do tell me what they are"

Twilight: "with pleasure, they are Magic"

Applejack: "Honesty"

Rainbow Dash: "Loyalty"

Rarity: "Generosity"

Pinkie: "Laughter"

Fluttershy: "Kindness"

Vinyl: "Talent"

Octavia: "Tranquillity"

Sunset: "Redemption"

Starlight: "Perseverance"

Moonlight: "Forgiveness"

With all the elements combined they all come together and fire the rainbow right at Discord and Screwball, they were consumed by it letting it cover them in its light and yet as it dissipates nothing has changed, the ponies are baffled by it and since they started out with their strongest attack the only other option would be to use the full rainbow power but even if Discord was coursing chaos that would be too much, besides he had brought the cloud down to the ground, stepped off of it then snapped it out of existence, he then proceeded to return everything back to normal.

Discord: "well done Twilight, what an amazing display, oh I do so hope to see that again soon, with all those new elements you could turn anyone into your friend, of course I was only playing around, I didn't mean any harm to you or any pony, Fluttershy would say this is the part where I apologise so I am sincerely sorry for messing around, I just can't contain myself"

Fluttershy: "what has you so happy anyway, did you get invited to something?"

Screwball: "yeah some kind of party or something at Canterlot castle"

Twilight: "Pinkie!"

Pinkie: "oops, I guess I did give them their invitations after all, hehe"

Vinyl: "ha, trust Pinkie to forget something about a party she's putting on"

Octavia: "it's alright, we're invited too"

Rainbow: "is everypony invited or something?"

Sunset: "yeah, oddly enough but no creatures"

Starlight: "why not?"

Pinkie: "well duh it's for Moonlight silly"

Moonlight: "wait I have a party, what for"

Pinkie: "for becoming an Alicorn King, oh along with Shining Armour, I invited him and Cadence too"

Applejack: "well then if you reckon we're done here we were actually off to the party so we should all get going"

With a unanimous nod from everypony they made their way to the nearest train to Canterlot and off they went to celebrate the anniversary of Moonlight and Shining's evolution, once there they went straight for the castle where the Celestial guards gave them an escort right into the throne room, Pinkie had managed to get everything in place ready for the most momentous party any pony could think of and she put every ounce into getting it right, once in the throne room they could see that Celestia and Luna where already there ready to praise Moonlight and officially make him the bearer of the element of forgiveness along with Shining's new element, the element of protection, as he walked up to her everypony else stopped as he got half way up the room, he then stopped himself and bowed.

Celestia: "Moonlight Star, please approach"

As she finished speaking he was a little hesitant but this was all for him and he was happy to see this day come, the day he would become a true Alicorn King and a true bearer of a new element, even if it has been a whole year.

Celestia: "by the great power vested within me I hereby grant you the full responsibility of the element of forgiveness, I also name thee a true Alicorn King, may you watch over the skies with your ability to keep the day and night in proper cycle"

Moonlight: "thank you Celestia, I'll do my best to uphold the balance and make good use of my element"

Celestia: "I'm sure you will, now, Shining Armour, please approach"

Like Moonlight, Shining was a little nervous but he was just as eager to be a true Alicorn like Moonlight, he stood in front of Celestia with his head bowed.

Celestia: "by the great power vested in me I hereby grant you the responsibility of the element of protection, I also name you a true Alicorn King, may you keep you, your family and all your friends safe, with your magic you can protect everypony you hold so dear"

Shining: "thank you Celestia, I know I can keep everypony safe, with this new magic and my element I can"

Luna: "well then if that's all the important royal stuff out of the way shall we get this party started"

Pinkie: "now you're talking sister, let it rip boys!"

And with no more hesitation Vinyl ripped out her turn table and got the party started, the entire room was lit up with lights and lasers, there was even a dense smoke machine that stayed on the ground, the ponies all started to dance and sing to the music, most were just happy to have a good time and let themselves be lost to the music as even though it's been a peaceful year it's been pretty hectic, so with a party to drown the stress away everypony let themselves go loose, in the case of Discord literally, his limbs popped off and floated in the air, it was his way of relaxing.

There were food and drinks too, a full buffet of treats to enjoy while partying, later on more ponies started to join in and some of them were a little unexpected, aside from Lyra and Bon Bon and maybe the odd Trixie and Sunburst here and there, it seemed that Pinkie had also invited Big Mac and Derpy and even little Dinky.

Moonlight was busy doing flips in the air, he remembered how he was given his Alicorn wings using the Crystal Heart, it's not normally used for that but in some situations it can be used in some different ways in order to keep the Crystal Empire safe, on occasion Moonlight has indeed come to the Crystal Empire to defend it but right now he was enjoying the fact that he was now a true Alicorn King, with this title he has been bestowed with the full magic that any Alicorn can receive with means he has the potential to be stronger then Twilight, weather he would become stronger then Twilight is all up to him, Moonlight was having so much fun that he was oblivious to the fact that Derpy and Dinky were watching him until they called out to him.

Dinky: "hey daddy, are you going to come down here?"

Moonlight: "Dinky? Derpy!"

After seeing they were there his landed right next to them and wondered why they were here.

Moonlight: "why are you here? Thought you'd be at home"

Dinky: "don't be silly daddy, Pinkie invited us"

Derpy: "course be here for you"

Moonlight: "I know honey but I guess I didn't expect it"

Derpy: "silly Moonlight, should expect more often, we're not only ones"

Moonlight: "why? Who else is here?"

Applejack: "Big Mac!"

Almost as if to answer Moonlight's question Applejack blurted out in surprise, not expecting to see Big Mac she started to question him.

Applejack: "Big Mac what are you doing here, what about the farm, is Granny and Apple Bloom ok, what about apple bucking season?"

Big Mac: "now, now Applejack stop your whining, see I'm pretty clever, Sugar Belle was in town and she just so happened to pass by when I got the invitation from Pinkie, I asked what she was doing in town and she said she was moving in, of course I was happy like a Pig in mud so I asked if she wanted to stay with us for a few days, she was delighted, she also agreed to help around the farm in return I'd give her 50% of my cut of the apples every year"

Applejack: "well shut my mouth and hand me to the Cows, my brother actually made a deal, good work bro, proud of ya"

Big Mac: "now if I'm right we're here for a certain Moonlight?"

Moonlight: "yep, that's me"

Big Mac: "well than, Pinkie, say the word"

Pinkie: "it's time to ramp this party up!"

With no further questions Vinyl flipped one of her records on to the turn table and the dubstep started playing, now everypony started dancing even Celestia and Luna, the night had already been drawn in, a little early for Moonlight's tastes but since there was a party going on right now he didn't need to compline in fact he was dancing hoof in hoof with Derpy and giving Dinky and piggy back ride, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were playing around like they were Roman Gladiators, Pinkie had strapped her party cannon onto Rainbow and she was ready to race around the room and tear up the floor, no however without Discord and Screwball, they conjured up his own chariot pulled by Lions and was ready to race Rainbow and Pinkie.

Rainbow: "hey Discord, are one of those Lions named Lenny?"

Pinkie: "hey yeah you should meet the anthros, I bet they'll find you so weird"

Discord: "you have yet to tell me of those adventures, I'm still disheartened that you never invited me to that little adventure, but hey no harm done, not until I win this race"

Then Pinkie pulled out her teeny cannon and with it's firing the race began, they shot off along the floor at blinding speed, they traded blows against each other, cannon against chariot, they tried to stay ahead of each other but they matched their speed and soon the floor was not enough, as they got faster they started to run into the tables around the edge of the room and soon they where riding on top of them, everypony got out of the way and as they got even faster they where on the walls still neck and neck, Rainbow was getting mad that a bunch of common Lions were as fast as her so she want for broke and extended her wings and technically took to the sky, but while flying she stayed low so that the wheels of Pinkie's cannon where still on the wall and soon she past Discord and Screwball and crossed the line with a Sonic Rainboom.

Discord: "wow well… that was fun, but I think you may have cheated"

Rainbow: "oh come on Discord, you would have done the same thing"

Discord: "what me cheat, not at all, no idea what you're talking about"

Screwball: "oh no he's lying, he was totally going to cheat"

Rainbow: "ha knew it, thanks Screwball"

Discord: "Screwball, you're supposed to be on my side"

Screwball: "nope"

Pinkie: "well better luck next time"

The party was coming to a close and everypony was getting tired, with the end of the day coming Vinyl let Octavia take the reins on the choice of music, with her Cello she played soft, slow and relaxing melodies and deep warm sounding ballads, it helped everypony start to unwind and want to be together, especially for those ponies who are in love and have that special some pony, ponies like Big Mac but since Sugar Belle was at the farm Applejack came over to hug him for some brother, sister love, Lyra and Bon Bon had a moment together too, Vinyl sat next to Octavia as she played, Sunset and Starlight had recently confessed their love for each other and they stood together rubbing at each other's faces, Trixie and Sunburst had also become a bit of an item and they played with each other learning new magic tricks.

As Twilight witnessed all the love that was being given she felt as if her task as Princess of Friendship might be over, but then she knows better than that, her princess duties will never be over so long as she upholds that mantel she will always find new opportunities to make new friends and with more and more new lands being discovered the reality is that there will always be more chances to make friends.

As she looked on she could see something that seemed to be a miss, Moonlight Star, it was odd though, he was with Derpy and Dinky and he was smiling, so why was he so sad, it was something Twilight would have to find out.

Discord: "humm… Twilight, your protégé seems to be in a strange mood, he's happy for having created a family but he's sad because of some pony in his life he regrets letting down"

Twilight: "how do you know all this?"

Discord: "come now Twilight, I'm the lord of chaos, a little bit of mind reading is far from difficult for me"

Twilight: "right, I'll go talk to him"

As Twilight went to talk to him he held Derpy and Dinky close but then trotted off to the balcony to get some fresh air, he was consumed by some old memories and after all that has happened to him over the last year or so has made the memories all too vivid.

Luna: "beautiful night tonight isn't it?"

Moonlight: "oh Luna… yes, indeed it is"

Luna: "everypony is happy, I can tell they will sleep safely and have pleasant dreams tonight, but you seem regretful of something, can you tell me what that could be?"

Moonlight: "I did tell you about what happened to my sister didn't I?"

Luna: "yes you did, what was her name again though, remind me"

Moonlight: "her name… Sunshine Grace, she had the most beautiful looks of any pony from around here, everypony was jealous, gorgeous peach coloured fur and white mane, a vision of beauty"

Luna: "you must really love your sister, I can't blame you there"

Celestia: "well worry not, I'm sure if in your horse shoes she'd be thinking of you too"

Moonlight: "thanks Celestia, having you both here to talk to is always nice, since I have the power to move both the sun and the moon I guess in some ways I'm connected to the both of you somehow, so it really makes me happy to see you both worrying about me"

Twilight: "they're not the only ones"

Moonlight peered around from the balcony after hearing Twilight and thought he should apologise.

Moonlight: "Twilight! I'm sorry I should have come to you first, but then you know my story about Sunshine Grace don't you"

Twilight: "yes, but that don't mean I don't worry about you when you get like this, if at all you need to talk to me about something then I'm here for you Moonlight, I always will be"

Derpy: "guys, why the stars change?"

Moonlight and Twilight were confused by the question but as they looked to where she was pointing they could see a change in the constellations, just like with Freddy and Pamela, Moonlight could see something that struck him in the heart, the start had formed a love heart shape and Moonlight remembered that Sunshine's cutie mark was a pink love heart

Celestia: "Luna, don't suppose your night sky is supposed to do that is it?"

Luna: "no, it's never done that before, we best keep an eye on it sister"

Celestia: "yes indeed"

Moonlight was in disbelief of what this could mean, but from now on he too would keep an eye on the night sky, for whatever could be on the horizon may have something to do with these starts.

 **Ok there we go, hope you enjoyed that one, as you may be able to see a pattern here but it just because of what's coming, when we get that I'm sure you'll love it but it will be a while yet so please stick around, till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	4. Chapter 4

Five Nights of Determination

 **Alrighty then let's get this chapter going shall we, this might end up being my favourite starter chapter but that's only because I'm going crazy over Undertale… again but hey this whole story is going to be awesome so let's do this**

Chapter 4: a future for humans and monsters

Out of the 3 universes it has possibly been the most chaotic for the monsters, not only have they broken the barrier and escaped to the surface but they have also been progressing fast, turns out that with humans and monsters being in close proximity with each other they actually share traits with each other, for one Toriel has had the Determination to become a teacher like she said she would, but that's not all in the space of a year she's even managed to impress the faculty and made it to head teacher, with this position she has imposed and even been approved a new subject to the curriculum being the history and study of magic within humans, this includes understanding each other's souls and therefore their magical trait.

Other things that have happened during the resurgence of monsters is that Torigore got through his college course on human and monster relations which apparently was only available because the professor, he had seen the return of the monsters for years and that Torigore reminded him of a monster that had been all over the news quite a few times, he had seen this as a sign of their return to the surface, Undyne and Alphys have been taking good care of Alistair, they made sure that he went to Toriel's school, so far the only magic that he has presented has been physical magic, this type of magic makes him far stronger then what he may appear, however there was one occasion where he breathed fire but without hands he may never realise his full potential as both Toriel and Asgore have said before: "it's best to let magic be presented naturally rather then to force it out, it tends to weaken if done in such a way" problem is that without hands Alistair cannot direct the fire and it flows out of his control.

As well as caring for Alistair, Undyne and Alphys have been taking good care of themselves and each other too, Alphys has been working on a new invention in case of having any problems or strange anomalies occur while working on the core, she has presented an idea for expanding the core to create more power, enough to power the city they now reside in, the city of Colmore, it seemed that all of the city's scientists and government all agree with the proposal and all she needs now is the go ahead from the Colmore mayor, Undyne has had some great success too, as well as starting up her own gym along with Papyrus she has also just graduated from the police academy and was so good and passionate at the training exercises she was made a patrol officer right away and has already bagged a few assailants and put them behind bars, some say she's already on her way to being the best police officer the city's ever had.

Papyrus and Sans seem to do the same old things, being incredibly odd and some what intrusive but not out right annoying, even though Papyrus won't be able to join the royal guard anymore since it was disbanded he is still doing his best to stay active and always goes for a jog in the morning, he's even become a bit of a local celebrity second only to Mettaton who himself has been all over the TVs in town with the shows and plays he's managed to put on and even become a news anchor on his own show and Sans somehow got 3 more jobs and has tried his absolute best… to sleep on the job.

As for the town itself there's been big changes around the market area, the main thing that seems to catch the humans attention is the two new food chains, that of Grillby's and Muffet's, they like to compete for most customers in a day and they really seem to have a grudge with each other which only gets worse by the day, so far Grillby is winning, it's most likely because humans aren't accustomed to eating spiders, the other shop that has appeared in town lately is the new Tem shop, after going to college and getting better at her English she has made enough to relocate and set up shop in the Colmore town centre with an all new set of just as suspicious array of items and still trying to sell a questionable set of armour, yet despite her new found English skills and new shop she still specks like a regular Tem and even from time to time hangs out with Sands and Papyrus, I mean if Toby can do it why not Temmie, just don't invite Jerry.

Not all is well though, for one an organisation known as the AMD has been watching the barrier since its inception, and as head of the AMD it's been Jessica Grey's job to keep a close eye on the barrier, she's only been in the AMD for around 4 years but in that time she's lost some very close friends and family and so she made it her mission to deny the monsters full access to the city yet in her mind she seems to want to forgive them to some extent, but she's not going to give up on her job until she knows for certain it's the right move, things aren't looking so good for Asgore either, the AMD has been monitoring him and the family for some time as they know about his roots as the King of Monsters and want him, Papyrus and Sans to come to a hearing later in the afternoon, but other then that Asgore has been very helpful for Toriel's school creating a lovely garden and a water fountain made from clay using his fire magic, he also over heard something about making a likeness of Papyrus as a bush so he did, other then that with Asgore and Toriel getting back together they started to get very cosy with each other again and even had a third child, a girl named Astell.

The only thing left was Asriel… but he didn't want to tell us what he has been doing over the last year, he said it was too bothersome for him and he'd rather he forget about it, but was kind of busy practising with his magic, after coming back to life he's been doing a lot of practicing, something Undyne would be proud of, he wanted to get used to using his fire magic again, something that all Dreemurrs can do is use fire magic, it's like their base magic that they all can do at a young age an is usually the first thing they learn when there magic becomes strong enough to be manifested, he was using the dummies as target practice and was getting really good at aiming his magic at everyone of them, his speed had also increased too all he had to work on now was his intensity so that it would pack a big punch.

Lucky for Asriel though was that with the human soul he had received he did have a few extra skills and abilities the no other Dreemurr nor monster has, with the human soul he can realise his dream and use the power of the God of Hyper Death, he can stay in kid form and use the power to create the rainbow flame, a far more powerful attack bringing his fire up to a similar level to that of Asgore, when Toriel sees him use it she always gets jealous but is at least happy that he's improving, in order to best Torigore however he'll need to keep practising, so that's what he did, he charged up the rainbow flame, he was focused on one dummy and one dummy only, the Mad Dummy, he was tied down so he couldn't fly away, apparently according to Napsterblook he still hadn't apologised to Toy Bonnie for fighting him and his friends so he had this coming to him, he was about to take the shot but then just out of the corner of his eye Asriel saw Torigore walk in front of him but he had already thrown the fire ball.

Asriel: "torigore wait!"

Without even saying a word to him Torigore simply held out his right arm and caught the fire ball on his hand only doing minor damage, Asriel was in awe and a little shock, he knew that the rainbow flame was very powerful but to see Torigore just take it like it was nothing was something to behold… also Torigore seemed to be muttering something about someone or something.

Torigore: "ugh, curse that woman, it's not like we weren't friends or anything but now she won't come to the hearing, I need to show her that we can be trusted and that we're not like that"

Asriel: "hey bro what's up?"

Torigore: "humm… oh sorry bro, it's just, I'm trying to get the AMD director to come to dad's hearing, I was hoping that she'd see that we mean no harm to the humans that live here"

Asriel: "oh that, yeah"

Asriel doesn't like hearing about Asgore and the hearing, as they all found out about the AMD's monitoring of the barrier and that he thinks it's bad that Asgore is going to be questioned, he knows through the memories as Flowey that they could easily talk about the 7 human souls that had been lost in the underground that he had killed, if they deem him and thus all other monsters to be too dangerous they could easily be thrown back into the underground and be lost for millennia, plus coming to the surface has opened new pages for Asriel's life and the underground has something down there he'd left behind and would rather it stay there.

Torigore: "hey don't worry, dad's not in trouble, they just want to know about his rule as the king, besides he's not really a king anymore so he even has to answer to Undyne"

Asriel: "really, that's kind of cool, so anyway what are you doing here, I thought you would be at the AMD all afternoon"

Torigore: "well I was but if she's not going to listen to me then what can I do right, sometimes I get the felling she's mad at me because of what I did, can't say I blame her though"

Asriel: "what did you do?"

Torigore: "I think that's a story for another time"

Asriel: "ok well even though I like your new robe and shoulder cape I think you should talk to mum"

Torigore: "why, doesn't she like it?"

Asriel: "no it's not that, it's just well… she thinks you're ready for something special"

Confused and curious Torigore goes inside to see what Asriel is on about, inside is a typical family home with 4 bedrooms, one for Toriel and Asgore and the other 3 for their kids, there are pictures of the family all around but the most adored picture of them is the one where just outside the house in the garden there is a flower bed of golden flower butter cups by a tree, Torigore remembers how Asriel sat by the flower bed and how Asgore got his camera out as Toriel was sitting on the flower bed too, the picture has them all sitting on the flower bed, the picture was also taken before Astell was born so she wasn't in it.

Torigore makes his way to Toriel who was in the kitchen trying to get Astell to say her first word, she was trying so hard but nothing which was odd, Astell has proven to be one heck of a handful in many ways, she's around a year old but only when she was a few months old she's already learnt to walk and draw and even started to drink Asgore's signature Golden Flower tea from her sippy cup and yet not a single word out of her, this has Toriel defeated… at least for the moment, although Torigore and Asriel have noticed what they think is a human language made with hand signals they aren't sure if it is a type of sign language or just baby talk.

Torigore: "any luck mum?"

Toriel: "nothing, I just don't get it my child how can you be so quick to progress and yet language is so difficult for you"

Torigore: "well maybe it's a trade off, maybe because she's so fast at moving and being grown up she's having a slower development in her speech"

Toriel: "makes sense but then you and Asriel very quickly learned to be companionate to others, and you both were just a cute as this little one"

Toriel then nuzzled Astell and she giggled

Toriel: "especially you Asriel, your ears are still so soft and cute"

Asriel: "mum, that's embarrassing"

Torigore: "so anyway… Asriel said you had something special for me?"

Toriel: "ah yes of course, follow me"

Toriel picked up Astell as she guided them to a room in the cellar, it had a medium sided safe large enough to walk in and place large valuable items in there, as Toriel opened the safe Torigore could see what he was about to receive, in front of him was Asgore's Dreemurr armour, it was dark grey with gold finishings and spikes on the shoulder pads, then he saw Toriel's Dreemurr armour, it had a very similar design, then looking further he saw it, a third set of armour, oddly enough it seemed to match what he was wearing at the time an only had one shoulder pad and on the same side only had one shoulder strap.

Torigore: "is that my Dreemurr armour?"

Toriel: "indeed it is my child, here let me help you into it"

Toriel helped to put the armour onto Torigore and watched how he fit into it, of course it was a perfect fit, the armour is designed to change over time along with it's wearer, the steel is lased with magic and reforms so it always fits, Toriel took a step back and couldn't help that her son looked rather handsome in his new armour.

Toriel: "I know it's a year late, if I remember you should be around 19 right"

Torigore: "yeah that's right, don't worry it's great, I love it, I love you mum"

Toriel: "I love you too my child"

Asriel: "hey what about me, I'm technically 19 too, we are twin after all"

Torigore: "yeah but not physically or mentally for that matter"

Asriel: "aww come on"

Toriel: "I'm sorry Asriel but you're just too young, one thing the Dreemurr armour can't do is change in height, it's very odd I know but you don't need the armour, like you say with the human soul you are invincible so what would armour do anyway"

Asriel: "it would look cool"

Torigore: "yeah but it would slow you down, it's very heavy"

Torigore then used his magic on the armour making it disappear, with the armour now his it is bound to him and his magic ready to be called upon when it is needed but for now it was time for round two with Jessica he was getting ready and with a Snail pie for later in his inventory he went out to see Jessica about the hearing.

Asriel: "hey wait I'll come too"

Torigore: "are you sure, you don't want to dad getting hurt do you?"

Asriel: "you said he wasn't in trouble, so I thought maybe I could help you with this woman"

Torigore: "well I'll do the talking but maybe seeing you in person will help, let's give it a try"

So Torigore and Asriel went to the AMD building, it was a bit of a trek but it wasn't like going from one side of the underground to the other, of course both if them have already done that a lot in their life, on the way there they noticed this young girl with lovely pink and brown hair, she was crossing the road but hadn't seen the car that was coming at a speed most certainly too fast to stop in time, Asriel looked at Torigore and they both nodded ready to stop the car, they both jumped in front of it and using their powerful magic they both created a shield to stop the car, Torigore's shield was a bright Orange, perhaps reflecting his Bravery to stop the car and Asriel's was a bright Red, this was from the Determination coming from Ben, the human soul of Asriel.

Torigore: "hey kid you need to be careful, these roads are dangerous"

Asriel: "yeah he was driving way too fast, got to keep you're eye open out here"

Pink haired girl: "oh thanks, yeah I should be more careful, but hey if you two are out here I know I'll be safe"

Asriel: "move along now"

With a wave the pink haired girl ran towards Toriel's school, Torigore looked back at her and thought that it wasn't going to be the last time they see her, with that out of the way they made a move for the AMD building, it wasn't too far away only a few blocks down the road and they'd see Jessica again, but first like anyone else they'd have to wait in the reception area and then once she's free she'll be able to talk, the place was actually quite nice, almost like a warm house with some brown carpets and beige seats, Asriel was reading some of the comics they had on the tables and found something to do with an infinity gauntlet that housed the power of the infinity stones and even remarked "pffft, the God of Hyper Death could easily take on this Thanos guy" Torigore meanwhile was getting nervous again, it was like being at the dentist, what's worse is that he remembers the last time he went to the dentist.

In the underground the Dreemurr's had their own dentist and as part of their royal duty they would tend to not only their teeth but their horns too, Torigore looked to the mirror just to his left and noticed that his own horns had grown a few inches since he last looked, he could even imagine them being as big as Asgore's someday but then he would hate to see the dentist bill on that just keeping them clean, he tugged on this right horn out of nervousness and then sat back twiddling his thumbs still waiting for someone to call them in.

The receptionist: "MR. Dreemurr, Jessica will see you now"

Just then as Torigore's nerves started to peak the call he was waiting for was answered and him and Asriel went into the office, Jessica was spun on her chair looking out of the window, she still had the same tone from earlier, uninterested and dead set in her way, if she did have her way she'd send them all back into the underground, but after years of sadness and disappointment even if she still had magic she'd be unable to use it as her trait of Integrity has faded and her once wonderful blue fringe has greyed out.

Jessica: "so you've come back to try again have you, don't expect me to change my mind so easily, you are part of the reason I don't want anything to do with monsters, you are part of the reason why I joined the AMD"

Torigore: "I know but I was scared back then that I was losing everything, but now I see I can bring back what was lost, just look over there, that is my brother Asriel, remember what I said, I said that I'd lost him to a very good friend of mine but with my Determination and the Determination of others we brought him back and look, he likes your flowers"

Asriel: "you all smell so sweet and delightful, Miss Grey I think you need more flowers, I smelled them all already"

Torigore: "we can get her some roses later ok"

Jessica was stunned, she had seen Asriel on some of the camera footage from surveillance but to see him in person acting so pure and innocent had reminded her of someone she had let down and hadn't seen in the last 6 years, she doesn't know what has happened to her but she hopes and dreams of seeing her again soon.

Torigore: "so what do you think, does he look anything like a horrible monster to you?"

Jessica: "no, not at all, he looks like a young boy, he reminds me of my friend Roy, you remember Roy right?"

Torigore: "of course I do, he was the best"

Jessica: "but I'm not sure if I want to come to that hearing you're so bothered about, I'll… think about it and get back to you"

It didn't sound like much but Torigore was smiling ear to ear… which was easy for him since his ears come down to his collar bone, with a revelation like that Torigore felt he should celebrate a little and the both of them went to Grillby's, they had some burgers and fries with something to drink too, while at Grillby's they saw Sans teleport in and have his usual of course, a bottle of ketchup, Torigore knew he was going to be at the hearing to answer a few questions so he wondered what he was doing here now, especially since the hearing is in just an hour or so.

Torigore: "yo Sans what's the big deal aren't you being questioned soon?"

Sans: "oh hey your highness, you Goat that right"

Asriel: "ugh not more puns, now I know how Papyrus feels"

Torigore: "hehe, good one, well not exactly a prince anymore but I do like the respect you still have for the family"

Sans: "course, besides I never told anyone but before they hired Alphys I used to work for the old royal scientist, I… forget his name, any who I just thought I'd grab a bite to eat before the hammer comes down over my head"

Asriel: "is dad going to be there?"

Sans: "oh fluffy buns, yeah they got some very big questions for him, don't worry kiddo if anything bad happens I told him I'd help anyway I can, but for now I got to go, I'll KETCHUP with ya, hehe"

Asriel: "ugh!"

Torigore: "hahaha! Nice"

With that Sans had teleported away, presumably to the conference hall where the hearing was taking place, while they waited Asriel and Torigore had some Nice Cream before heading off, a sticky toffee sundae for Asriel and a strawberry glory for Torigore, once finished they headed off to the conference hall, it was in the centre of town where it was the busiest and they had to cut through a lot of people and other monsters, they had to be especially careful as a few looxes and wushas around the area, they noticed Undyne and Alphys was at the entrance to the hall and followed them in.

When they got into the conference room it looked more like a court room with the chairs going around the room in a horse shoe fashion, the room was filled with other humans and monsters and there seemed to be a lot of commotion as the time drew closer to the start of the hearing, Undyne then noticed that they were sitting next to Jessica and she seemed happy about this.

Undyne: "Jessica? What are you doing here?"

Torigore: "Jessica?"

Jessica: "I wanted to see if you were right, after seeing your brother and that he reminded me of not just Roy but also my daughter, I wanted to believe that there's a way to make a peaceful solution between us and maybe… we can be friends again"

Torigore: "yeah me too"

Undyne: "wait… you and the AMD director were friends?"

Torigore: "it's a long story"

Alphys: "well I for one would like to hear it, I bet you two were cute"

Torigore blushed at that rubbing the back of his head like he was being hit on or something, at the point the judge had come in and sat down, he looked around to see all the different monsters within the stands, he smiled as he always wanted to put a monster on trail but today was only a hearing, any crimes to be announced would have to be taken to a real court later and further questioning would have to proceed.

The Judge: "thank you all for coming today, I'm proud to see the world evolve, a new age is dawning for all of us and soon humans and monsters will walk the same roads, breath the same air and may even become friends and make contributions to the same community, but not till after this hearing, today's hearing has been called upon by the AMD and we even have the AMD director Miss Jessica Grey with us today"

Everyone looked to her and she gave a little wave, she then took out a picture from her purse, it was a picture of her and her daughter, it said "My Sunshine" at the bottom, Torigore was astounded at the likeness of the two of them, they even more closely resembled each other better then Torigore and Asriel even back before Asriel died.

The Judge: "even though this is just a hearing I would like to call the Prosecutor to the floor"

Prosecutor: "thank you your honour, I have 3 members of the monster community I would like to question today, my first is Sans the skeleton, Sans would you please take to the stands"

Sans: "well I would but I've already sat down"

Sans being his usual self had teleported down to the floor and sat down just before the Prosecutor could finish, his little joke got some of the humans laughing and even Jessica had a chuckle.

Prosecutor: "yes everyone likes a good laugh but from what we hear from your brother your job as a sentry is no laughing matter, can you tell us more about your position Sans?"

Sans: "well as a sentry my task is to scout an area of the underground and keep an eye out for humans, see we were like an early warning system, an extra pare of eyes so to speak, if I were to find a human I was to report it to Pap and make sure he's ready with his puzzles, eventually he would have the humans try out these puzzles and then if defeated capture them"

This is exactly what Asriel and now Torigore was afraid of, they're going to talk about the 7 missing humans, 8 if they counted either Chara or Frisk at the same time, this could lead to some serious trouble down the road and may create massive tension between monsters and humans.

Prosecutor: "I'd like to call Papyrus to the stands please"

Sans: "it's all yours bro"

Prosecutor: "so Papyrus, according to our info and your bother's testimony you set puzzle like traps to capture any humans that had fallen down into the underground, can I ask why?"

Papyrus: "why certainly, before the barrier was broken I wanted to join the king's royal guards, in order to do so he told me that I'd have to train with Undyne and I'd also have to capture a human if one arrived, I spent many mornings and afternoons training with Undyne and thought the best way to capture a human would be to capture them, they said something about killing them but I didn't think that was so necessary, so the puzzles would tire them out and make it easier to capture them, but I do know that Undyne has indeed killed one or two of the humans that I captured"

Prosecutor: "interesting, we already knew of around 7 humans had travelled to the top of MT. Ebott and never returned, can you give us a number on how many you captured?"

Papyrus: "I only captured 3 of them, but one of them escaped and even got past Undyne, she was in distress it seemed, distraught even about someone she was very close too, she had split past me and got all the way to Asgore"

Prosecutor: "thank you Papyrus that will be all, now I was hoping to call Miss Undyne to the stands but after what she's already told the courts and her position as a police officer being made only very recently I'm going to let it slide for now, so to move on swiftly from that I'd like to call a MR. Asgore Dreemurr to the stands please"

This was it, Asgore was called upon for questioning and after the bomb shell that Papyrus just dropped about the death of the humans this was only going to get worse, Asriel even remembers some of the children that Asgore killed watching from the side lines Flowey, he even remembers seeing Asgore doing it to them in different timelines and resets.

Prosecutor: "so MR. Dreemurr, if I'm correct you were the kind of the monsters yes?"

Asgore: "that is correct"

Prosecutor: "and as king it is your duty to your people to keep the hopes and dreams of those people alive"

Asgore: "yes"

Prosecutor: "so then, what are the royal guard?"

Asgore: "just as it sounds, the royal guard were the castle's protection, they made sure that me and my family were safe at all times, like what your human body guards would do for your President"

Prosecutor: "yes of course, a wise choice, but what I understand from what Undyne has already told me that she would receive humans captured by Papyrus and kill them, she's expressed a hatred toward killing humans but did it anyway, can you tell me why?"

Asgore: "you see, in the beginning everything was alright for us in the underground, we were happy, one day the first human to fall down was found by my son Asriel, he brought him to us and we loved him like we'd love either of our sons, but soon Chara had thought of an idea to free us, the problem was he ended up being fuelled by revenge and wanted to kill other humans on the surface, this only got him and my son Asriel killed, knowing that humans had once again taken something from me I had to make a statement, the whole of the underground knew of Asriel's death and so I declared war"

Torigore and Asriel knew this was the point of no return, it was going to be all down hill from here.

Asgore: "I ordered that any and all humans to fall into the Ruins be killed and their souls brought to me, but I lost everything soon after too, my son Torigore had found another human soul from an unknown origin and past through the barrier and also my wife Toriel had no desire to share my pain and kill anything so she locked herself away in the Ruins to slow me down"

Prosecutor: "laying all your guilt on the table I see MR. Dreemurr, that's very brave of you, just one more question if I may your honour, there was a lot of humans that had gone missing around that mountain, I'd like to ask, what do you remember of the last child you saw within the last 12 years?"

Asgore: "the last one I had dealings with was a young girl, if I'm right she was sad about something, before her tragic demise at my had we spoke, I sat her down in the royal kitchen and we has some tea, she said that her mother had promised she would come to a dance recital that evening, she was crying because she was let-down"

Prosecutor: "can you remember how she looked, what she was wearing?"

Asgore: "she had the most wonderful dark blue eyes and blue fringe, she wore a pink tutu and ballet shoes, though it seemed they had ripped from the climb up the mountain"

Prosecutor: "no further questions your honour"

Jessica: "MURDERER, YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

Just then Jessica had risen from her seat in hysterics, she shouted at the top of her lungs furious at Asgore's testimony and undeniable admittance to killing Jessica's daughter.

Jessica: "she was my Ingrid, she was MY SUNSHINE and you KILLED HER!"

She then stormed off barging passed the security and out of the conference hall.

Torigore: "Jessica wait!"

Jessica: "shut up you, I never should have trusted you, you and your kind should pay for what you've done, you course nothing but trouble, I'll make you all pay"

Torigore was defeated, this was supposed to show how monsters and humans can live together in peace but now it looks like things are only going to get much worse, with the evidence given Asgore with be remanded in custody until a full trail can be launched, Asriel saw this coming and just stayed close to Torigore, Undyne and Alphys, with the hearing adjourned they went home to tell Toriel the bad news, but they stayed close, they stayed Determined that things will get better soon.

 **Woooooow ok, that was chapter 4, yeah only chapter 4 and it was that long, damn I must have had a good idea for this one and that's why it took so long to post… as well as other things getting in the way but hey it's here and I hope you enjoyed it, till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	5. Chapter 5

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok are you guys ready for chapter 5 because it's here, get ready for more awesome sauce and more craziness, ready, here we go**

Chapter 5: the circus comes to town

Preparations for the new adventure were going well but still within the early stage, the Freddy crew had all agreed to go for a big adventure, perhaps something as big or bigger then their last adventure, it had lasted a few days and on in their minds for weeks if not months after, so far they had drafted up a list of all the things they needed and another list on what they wanted, with the lists they could figure out what supplies they would have to get and make sure there was enough for the weeks they planned to be away for, once the planning had gotten to a certain stage they would then start to talk with Pete's crew and see if they would like to help or if they would try to go on their own adventure.

The Freddy crew had a few ideas of where they wanted to go, they suggested at least two places to go to from each universe, if possible try and visit all 6 of them but perhaps that would be their super big adventure which could take a month or so, but one thing was still on Freddy's mind, every night since he first saw it, the stars in the sky have stayed the same, that is to say the Swan constellation has been presented and also seems to be keeping its position in the sky, almost like in a galaxy far away a super nova had gone off millions of years ago and had formed a new constellation and only now has the light from the stars finally reached earth for Freddy and the others to see.

The Marionette also noticed the stars one night and found it odd that they were not stars that have been redirected years ago but new stars created by some unknown force, he even confirmed this by not only pointing out all old stars but creating his own new constellation of a Peregrine Falcon, it was a simple feat for him, it was just as easy to make them disappear, so for some entity to be on the same level as him was dangerous, yet nothing bad has happened, so for the time being Freddy and the Marionette are just keeping an eye on things, for them though if whatever threat is to be presented it better hurry, nothing is stopping them from this new adventure they are planning and they are super excited, planning is going well and there supplies are being ordered as we speak.

As for things on the other side of town Pete's crew has had some worries for Pamela, she's been talking in her sleep and when she wakes she's always in a cold sweat and seems to be crying, this is especially worrying the likes of Stuart and Cyril, both of her lovers have been doing their best to comfort her but she only seems to be getting worse, today is no exception either, Pete was even certain that he could hear her screaming in her sleep at one point and he is really concerned for her, he was hoping to get in touch with Freddy about putting together a big adventure after helping Pip and Morice come up with an idea, but now he's got Pamela stuck on his mind and as a good leader of Pete's Burgers and Social Club he wants to make sure she's ok.

Pete finds himself just chilling on another slow day, as he sits with Sarah he can hear someone rambling, it sounds like they are trying to say sorry for something they have done and wants nothing more than to be reunited, it's Pamela, she sounds sad and somewhat angry at herself for not being with Sean when they were freed from Fazbear's Fright and was given peace, she scolded herself for being too eager to leave and left him behind, both Sarah and Pete were starting to think she might be going a little crazy.

Sarah: "Pete I'm worried, is she talking to herself in there or is someone with her?"

Pete: "well if so it's not Cyril or Stuart"

Sarah: "so then who is she talking to?"

Pete: "don't know, that's why I'm worried too, should we go talk to her?"

Sarah: "why is that even a question, yes we should"

So wasting no time they got off from the stage and went straight into the Castle Zone to check up on Pamela, as they entered she seemed nervous on what she was experiencing, it was weird, from Pete and Sarah's point of view she was only looking out of the window and yet she seemed scared like she was looking at something she didn't want to see, they pressed forward and tried to get her attention, she noticed them coming up to her and she seemed to calm down at least for a moment.

Pamela: "oh thank goodness it was just a dream, but then I've had so many bad dreams lately, I think something bad is going to happen and soon"

Pete: "Pam, what are you talking about, Sarah and I are getting very worried, do you want to go see Marion?"

Pamela: "well perhaps but I think I'm going to be needed here soon"

Sarah: "Pam darling you need to talk to us, you've been having so many bad dreams, maybe we should talk about them"

Pamela drained from all the crying and screaming only sighs and nods obliging to their wishes.

Pamela: "I think Sean has found a way to access my mind and show me visions of the future, but I know it's not real"

Pete: "so why are you so afraid?"

Pamela: "because he's alive and he's going to be so mad and I'll have to fight him, I don't want to fight him, I shouldn't have to"

Pete: "does he mean harm to us?"

Pamela: "well he mostly means harm to me but I think if anyone get's in the way he'll show no mercy"

Sarah: "then like it or not we'll all have to fight, don't worry, you won't go through this alone ok"

Pete and Sarah then come out into the dining hall sending Cyril and Stuart in to comfort her and give her the support she needs right now, but as they talk amongst themselves they prepare themselves for any possible attack.

Pete: "you heard what she said right, it's possible that Sean is alive and wants us to suffer"

Sarah: "all I'm worried about are his capabilities, if he can implant images and feelings into her mind then what else is he capable of?"

Pete: "that's a good question, we better be very careful"

As Pete and Sarah prepare for the worse the Freddy crew is still in the mists of making plans for the adventure of a life time, Freddy and Bonnie are in the middle of planning out where to go and what they could do, so far the only place they thought of was climbing up Ben Nevis or perhaps MT. Everest or even The Rock in Gibraltar, it all leads to one thing though and that is not a single one of these mountains has any monsters in them and even The Rock is full of Brits and Spanish, then they comment on how much they miss the Ponies and the Monsters.

Bonnie: "man, never would have thought having a year to ourselves could make me think back to our adventure we had so much"

Freddy: "you're talking about the Monsters aren't you?"

Bonnie: "and the Ponies, the things we went through just to do the right thing"

Freddy: "in the end though it all turned out well, but I know what you mean I'd love to go see them too"

Bonnie: "that's it! we'll need to make more lists of stuff we need but let's do it, we'll meet up with Pete's crew in a week or so and tell them that we are going to meet up with everyone and travel around the 3 universes, what do you think to that?"

Freddy: "well we'll have to ask Chipper to cover for us again but I think we could do that, I'll ask around and see if everyone is on board"

So leaving Bonnie to draft up a big list of just about everything for everyone and everypony Freddy went to check up on the others, not too long ago a man came in that was very good friends of the crew, he was one of only a few that was kind of in the background when all the murders where happening and knew quite a lot about the stories of the crew, he was a bit of a spy, he had lost his son to a rare disease not too long ago and wanted to give something back to them for trying to help out, it was like a gift to say thanks for the help, it was an original PlayStation, the good old PS1 and he had brought his son's favourite games, at the moment Toy Bonnie was playing Spyro the Dragon, it seemed he was also enjoying it very much too, like an old memory that had resurfaced, the game is a classic and remembered by millions now days, but to see Toy Bonnie enjoying it made Freddy think for a moment.

Freddy: "sometimes I forget that we were once children of a vastly different era, things were good back then, to think we have left our old child lives behind, I don't think we have"

Toy Chica: "hey Freddy, what's up?"

Freddy: "oh don't mind me I'm just thinking out loud"

Toy Bonnie: "well do you think you could lend a hand, I'm entering Twilight Harbour, it's the last level before Gnorc"

Freddy: "oh I'm so in"

Freddy took over playing the final level, the level had the usual level design tropes one would expect from a Spyro game, different chests to break in order to recover the lost treasure, each one needing a different method to open the chest, whether it be a super charge ramp or a random firework that would fly all over the surrounding area and then finally hit it's mark, the enemies where a little different thought, all enemies up to this point have been wielding melee weapons or were different aggressive animals, this time around they had small arms, since it was a 5th gen console it wasn't all that defined but from even a glance one would assume from the design and how the enemy was programmed to fire it, it would seem to be an assault rifle, whatever was presented the challenge wasn't all that great, Freddy merely took his time and when the moment was right he went in for the strike, soon he had all the gems in the level and reached the end, only Gnorc remains.

Toy Bonnie: "wow nice work"

Toy Chica: "that was cool"

Freddy simply rubbed his claws on his chest with a smug look on him.

Freddy: "not even a challenge, it's a kid's game"

Toy Bonnie: "well maybe so but it's one of my favourites, I used to play it when I was young, you know before…"

Freddy: "it's ok, I used to play Rayman myself"

Toy Chica: "so what brings you here anyway?"

Freddy: "well it may mean more planning but after a little brain storm with Bonnie we've decided we need to get everyone in on this adventure"

Toy Chica: "so like not just Pete and his crew but the Ponies and Monsters too"

Freddy: "exactly"

Toy Bonnie: "oh cool, well I'm totally in, you should go tell the others"

Freddy: "will do, catch you guys later"

So with a smile Freddy went to spread the news, seemed like all was going well for Freddy's crew, all having a good time getting the adventure put together so when Freddy saw Mangle and Finn happily talking away it only made Freddy smile more, they would be the next group to hear the news and he was sure they would be happy about it, they noticed he was approaching so they waved him over to see what he was up to.

Mangle: "hey Freddy, you look happy, what's on your mind gorgeous?"

Freddy: "gorgeous? What are you going to start hitting on my now?"

Mangle: "pffft! Not to be mean or anything but I think I'll be fine, plus you're too much like Pete, you're just not my type"

Finn: "anyway, what has got you so happy anyway, I hope the planning is going well"

Freddy: "yeah it's going well enough, well me and Bonnie decided we want to bring everyone on this adventure, there's just too many places to explore and we want to go to as many as possible, it's only fair then to get everyone in and have the most fun"

Finn: "well you know me, I don't argue with a good idea, I think you got a deal there"

Mangle: "make that a double, just so long as we go somewhere safe this time, to be honest I don't think I'll be able to take on any bad guys again, I'm just so chill right now"

Freddy raised his eye brow at that wondering if that meant anything and he thought back to when the Marionette said that if a fight is needed due to the Swan constellation it could be trouble due to the relaxed state of everyone and it could spell the end, Freddy seemed to look off in a different direction and just stare for a moment when Lenny teleported in looking exhausted and frantic.

Freddy was shocked, it was like he knew something was going to happen as he absentmindedly looked in the exact place the Lenny had teleported to, taking one look at Lenny could tell a lot, he was panting deep yet erratically, his fur was matted and bloody, he also seemed to be crying a little.

Freddy: "my goodness, Lenny, come sit down, do you need to talk?"

Lenny: "NO! no time we need to go now!"

Chica: "wait what do you mean, what happened?"

Lenny: "well I was trying to mean my own business but then Pamela started freaking out about something bad happening, I pay it any mind but then this rouge animatronic showed up and then started to attack us, it said that we had something to answer for"

Foxy: "well whatever this rouge animatronic is it has something to answer for itself"

Marionette: "humm… a rouge animatronic, don't sound good to me, we must help as best we can"

Lenny: "oh please, Pete is holding out as best he can but we got whipped by this thing ad I'm not sure if he can last"

Toy Freddy: "just point us in the right direction and we'll do our best"

Lenny: "I'll need you all, Toys and Original Toys in all"

Opal: "of course"

Ashe: "no problem"

Marionette: "I shall help with the teleporting, you seem weak Lenny"

With a smile and a nod from Lenny the Freddy crew gathered around in a circle, Lenny tried his best to teleport but after his ordeal he was too weak to even start the process, the Marionette could see the strain on his face and did the deed for him, with everyone now at Pete's they could see the damage for themselves, most of Pete's crew were out cold, knocked out by the power of this rouge animatronic, only the strongest had stayed in the fight but they would soon fall too, parts of the crew split up to tend to the fallen and the others followed Lenny to help him find and destroy the rouge animatronic.

Marionette: "Lenny, I must ask, where did this rouge animatronic come from?"

Lenny: "when we asked all that it said was the sister location, don't suppose you know of it"

Marionette: "not even in the slightest, strange, I should know of something like that"

Bonnie: "unless it was kept secret for a reason"

Freddy: "perhaps it's purple guy's last-ditch attempt to kill us"

Foxy: "I doubt it, watch remains of the guy if anything at all is in the monster universe, he can't get us anymore"

Freddy: "well maybe you're right but then who created this sister location"

Marionette: "a mystery that must be solved"

Soon after travelling through Pete's Burgers and Social Club they met up with the remaining Pete crew, they where just as battered and tired as Lenny but they had to over come this new threat before it could have a chance at killing anything, Pete was happy to finally see Freddy again, if only it was on better terms.

Pete: "Freddy, it's good to see you again, glad you're here to help"

Freddy: "as always, what's happened"

Oscar: "well for a few months now Pamela has been having thoughts about her brother and…"

Foxy: "yeah, yeah we know Swan in the sky, Freddy's already told us, just get to the point"

Oscar wasn't to happy about being cut off but got down to it.

Oscar: "(coughs) well after some prier warning this rouge animatronic came out of no where and started to pound us to death, I'm a little surprised that none of us has been killed yet"

Finn: "well then lucky for us that Mangle and Chica are here, they can heal them"

Toy Bonnie: "hey here's a question, has anyone seen Stuart, I've could an eye on everyone else but no Stuart, where is he?"

Cyril: "he went down the corridor in order to face the animatronic, we've been hearing a lot of fighting but we're not sure if anyone has won yet"

Bonnie: "well someone must have won because it's been quite since we got here"

?: "you must be talking about me then, sorry to disappoint you"

Just then a voice rang out through the darkness and the animatronic started to walk out carrying Stuart, the animatronic was very different to any of the crew as it looked more like a little girl no older then 7, she wore a dress and had 2 pony tails, one of each side on her head, her shoes were reminiscent to that of a jester and her whole attire was very colourful and clown like.

Pete: "who are you and what have you done to Stuart"

Baby: "oh this dog, let's just say I took him for a walk, he'll be fine, I'm Circus Baby, you can call me Baby though and I will avenge my father, his death are on your… paws"

With a sinister laugh she threw Stuart by their feet and stood there mockingly, she was something none of them have seen before and even the Marionette was unsure of her capabilities and what would be the best way to defeat her, all he could do was offer his support to the situation and defend his friends the best he can, just as they were getting ready to fight Pamela woke up and she knew this was somehow a part of a new threat but she didn't know if Sean was involved, she was scared beyond anything she has felt before but without any warning to Chica, Toy Chica or Mangle she rushed off to help the others.

 **Ok and that was chapter 5, I hope it came out well I've been very distracted while making this chapter, I've been going through a lot of super awesome things like finding someone who has posted up a Spyro Soundfont that sounds just like the original games and I was all over that stuff, plus I'm still making other stuff like Undertale remixes so yeah… I've been all over the place but hey I did it here it is hope you liked it, so anyway I'll see you in the next one bye bye… wait that's Markiplier**

 **Venomous Book out**


	6. Chapter 6

Five Nights of Determination

 **Hey guys I'm back, where have I been? Well just making more mods for tf2 and some drawings here and there oh and about the Spyro soundfont I used it to make my own level soundtrack, I'll be doing more of that in future most likely but since I still have a whole story to do let's focus on that shall we**

Chapter 6: the nightmare begins

Pamela wasn't about to let her life be controlled anymore, after the times she has fought for and alongside Rarity she was ready to take on any rouge animatronic and show everyone she isn't just some damsel in distress, running into the corridor she could see the others getting rather annoyed at the sight of the defeated Stuart, what's worse was that Stuart was always the one to go head long into something even if he didn't know what he was getting into, this time around it proved to be a mistake as the rouge animatronic was very smart and played on Stuart's weaknesses, that is if he can't get up to speed he is weak, some may say that without his speed he's just another anthro Dog, no amount of pretending to be the Flash or Quick Silver will save him.

For Pamela though it's a big mistake to hurt any of her friends and almost a death sentence if someone hurts her lovers.

Pamela: "you, who are you?"

Baby: "a little late to the party aren't we? If you were here earlier you would know that my name is baby, but spilling the beans now is ok I guess"

Pamela: "Baby? What kind of name is that, it's ridiculous"

Baby: "it's the name my father called me when I was a good girl you anthro freak, but then I wouldn't expect you to understand since you murdered him"

Pete: "father, who on earth is your father?"

Baby: "why William Afton of course, you might know him as Purple guy"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of his name, but how could she accuse anyone of murdering the Purple guy, he was killed in another universe by a child of that universe, Chara used one of his infinite souls against him and the resulting explosion destroyed the barrier, so how could baby even know about that.

Baby: "and now you're all wondering how I even know that, let's just say a friend from that universe knows what happened"

Freddy: "it doesn't matter, you won't live long enough to know how we find out"

Baby: "my father was right, you have become just like him, murderers"

At that the crew rushed at baby and started their attack, she stood there anticipating their full-on attack and one by one she simply knocked them all onto the floor, she merely need to slightly push their heads down as they came close enough to touch her hand, the only ones who didn't blindly rush her where Freddy and the Marionette.

Baby: "and I thought the Dog was stupid, you all just seem so incompetent, how in all this universe did you kill my father"

She looked to the crew and even though most of them were dazed after their date with the floor, face first, they barely had a scratch on them.

Baby: "ah I see, trading smarts for resilience, but you the Squirrel, you seem smart, why go and do something like that?"

Cyril: "sometimes the best way to attack is to go for a bayonet charge, but I left mine back home so I had to relay on my own strength"

Baby: "well you all lack strength so I'll put you all down for good, like what my father wanted years ago"

The crew started to split up and spread themselves around Baby, they formed a circle around her and got ready for a group fight, Baby looked to her opponents, she imitated cracking her knuckles to which a scratching of metal and plastic was heard which sent shivers up the spines of the crew, she gave them one last look with a smile of contempt then in the blink of an eye the crew simultaneously started throwing some serious punches and kicks, she dodged and blocked a lot of them and even if a few of them did hit her she was doing more to them then they ever could to her, she was using their own paws against them making them look like fools and Freddy was getting annoyed.

Pamela was giving it her all to put the girl like machine down but her design made her robust and durable, she could withstand a lot of punishment and dish out even more then they all could combined, their attacks seemed to be fruitless it also didn't help that Sarah had also come in and stood next to Freddy taking the same stance as him and looking just as annoyed, the crew all tried their best but Baby wasn't going down at all, it was like after all they've faced is nothing compared to this one child, but how could they have faced all those different challenges and be stopped by this one foe, the very notion of this made Freddy more then just annoyed, even worse was the fact that they could easily defeat her and that they are just not trying.

Baby was having fun blocking all their attacks, every kick and punch, every rush and headbutt, it was fun to toy with them but since Stuart was starting to regain consciousness she thought it was time to end this, with a mere smile on her face she slowly closed her eyes and let them all pile on her, moments later she showed her strength and forced them all away hitting the walls and coursing some massive damage to some, by now Freddy was furious at everyone, so much so that his eyes had gone black with a white pupil.

Freddy: "what are you all doing, do you think she's going to be easy on you?"

Bonnie: "no…"

Freddy: "then why are you going easy on her, do you think this is a game, she's here to destroy us, she's just like Purple guy, she's his daughter, so what are you doing just throwing punches, where are your powers?"

Foxy: "do you think we really need to use them?"

Freddy: "she's beating you to a bloody pulp, yes you need to use them, we have powers and she doesn't, I can even show you how easy it would be, Opal, Ashe, come here"

Opal: "yes Freddy?"

Ashe: "what up pal?"

Freddy: "I need you to demonstrate the use of your powers, Baby has beaten us senseless but she's not even a threat"

Baby: "excuse me?!"

Freddy: "show me how powerful your pearl powers can be"

Opal: "as you wish"

Ashe: "it would be my pleasure"

So as Freddy watched with Sarah as well as Finn after getting battered, Opal and Ashe went pearl form and used the pearl prism on Baby trapping her, they used pearl shards to attack the prism each one getting ever closer to her, she was scared now, she knew they had powers but now that they were being used on her she had no idea how to fight back, but that didn't stop her from trying, cracks started to appear within the prism, they came from Baby and moved out till the prism shattered and Baby was free, as soon as she got free Baby grabbed Opal and Ashe by their heads and slammed them into the wall then threw them away.

Baby: "so you have a few powers so what, I'll avenge my father even if that means I get destroyed"

Freddy: "you're making a big mistake, Finn, finish her off"

Finn: "she'll be swiss cheese when I'm done with her"

As Finn started to harden up and become a rock transforming into his rock form Baby closed her eyes and started to play a tone, it sounded kind of old but still a classic nonetheless, it was actually one of Oscar's favourites and he couldn't help it if he sang along to it as well.

(now play Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk)

Baby: "Work it  
Make it  
Do it  
Makes us

Harder  
Better  
Faster  
Stronger

More than  
Hour  
Our  
Never

Ever  
After  
Work is  
Over

Work it  
Make it  
Do it  
Makes us

Harder  
Better  
Faster  
Stronger

Work it harder  
Make it better  
Do it faster  
Makes us stronger

More than ever  
Hour after hour  
Work is never over

Work it harder  
Make it better  
Do it faster  
Makes us stronger  
More than ever  
Hour after hour  
Work is never over"

Once Baby was done singing Finn was ready to use what he had at his disposal and vanquish the last of the Purple guy's legacy, he started by summoning many pebbles and juggling a few in his hands making sure he was ready for anything from the robotic girl, Baby on the other hand could only rely on her enhanced strength as she had nothing else to go by, this is exactly what Freddy was looking for out of the others, he just hoped that it would be an easy victory and that she would stay dead unlike the Purple guy, after leaving the pebbles to orbit for a few moments Finn started to launch them at her and with every strike she was badly dented, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't grab them as her hands would get damaged and any other parts of her would get damaged too.

She seemed to be at a loss, there was no way she could win this one, the rocks that Finn are slinging around are dense and unstoppable, but she didn't want to go out like this, if she could help it she'd try to stop him, but all she could think about was doing exactly what they did to start with, rush in and get obliterated, she had no other choice she had to try something, taking a few more blows she ran as fast as she could taking each new rock as it comes, Finn threw them faster and with more mass to stop her, her body getting more and more beaten, then just as she was about to strangle Finn she stopped, her hands around his neck and Finn seeming shocked, she simply stopped and them rag dolled.

Everyone looked at her and sighed, a relief that the rouge animatronic was finally defeated, her body lie on the floor in tatters, funnily enough she landed right next to Stuart who by now had just regained consciousness, he looked around and wondered what was going on after remembering being planted in the face by a white plastic covered fist.

Stuart: "jeez, next time I do that will someone back me up, it's not like I can take on the world or something, especially if they can slow me down"

Sarah: "it's ok Stu, we won"

Freddy: "though it took longer then it should have, now you can see why we have our powers, we also need to figure out what on earth is going on"

Marionette: "right, something about the Sister Location and this other character from the monster universe"

The crew then went back to the others, by now Chica, Toy Chica and Mangle had finished healing the weaker members and even served up some pizza, they talked about what had happened in the corridor and the Sister Location and what it could all be about, was it a product of Purple guy, a last ditch effort to finally be rid of then Freddy and Pete crew once and for all, or was it the work of some spiteful employees from the old days, then there was mention of this other person from the monster universe, who were they, did they have something to do with Baby, how did they get here and why would they want to destroy the crew, all this was going and yet all Sarah was concerned for was Pamela.

Sarah: "hey Pam, are you alright"

Pamela: "oh me… yeah actually, seeing Finn turn that girl into scrap made me remember, I have my crystal powers and I need to start using them again and protect the ones I love, I am strong and capable of being there for my friends, so I won't let Sean scare me anymore, I have to be brave for whatever more may come our way"

Pete: "glad to hear it, if we do meet up with your brother I want him to know he can't hurt us and think he's on top"

Pamela: "don't worry he's going to get what's coming to him"

Just then more noise was coming from the corridor, the crew looked around and saw everyone was at the table enjoying the pizza and relaxing, they remembered that they left the body of Baby in the corridor and thought she might have been faking it.

Mike: "like father like daughter I guess"

Tina: "fine, come on out you abomination, we'll not go easy on you this time"

Lenny: "we'll make you suffer for a thousand life times"

?: "no please, we just wanted to say how absolutely awesome that was when you destroyed that kid"

Chip: "step into the light so we can see you better"

The new arrival then came into the Dinning area and revealed itself, it was another animatronic with a small very Springtrap looking finger puppet on it's shoulder, the animatronic it's self was a azure blue Cat with green eyes, very much akin to Toy Bonnie, some may say they were brothers if it wasn't already for the fact that Bonnie and Toy bonnie consider themselves brothers and the fact that it's design resembled that other the Original Freddy crew before becoming anthros, problem is the finger puppet was gaining all the attention because of it's Springtrap look and everyone was on edge as it looked around.

Everyone was giving it some right dirty looks but then out of no where Foxy had rushed in on it and took it off of the Cat's shoulder and remembering his powers Foxy threatened to burn it to a crisp, raising his hand in the air and conjuring his fire he was ready to deal a heavy blow to the finger puppet.

Foxy: "so you did come back you Purple menace, why wont you die, you are a disgrace to everything good in this world, this time I'll make sure you stay dead, and if you come back I'll make it worse, every time you come back I'll kill you"

The Marionette could see the hatred in Foxy's eyes, those dark eyes with white pupils lend themselves to absolute fear, as for the little rabbit he was scared beyond belief, he was hoping to make friends with the Freddy crew along with the Cat but he never thought he'd have to deal with and angry Fox, but then the Marionette saw the look in the Cat's eyes and so did Toy Bonnie, they weren't just black with white pupils, they were black with bright red pupils and they looked more like a Cat's eye, a vertical slit and the very outer edge of the eye had a light blue tint to them.

Toy Bonnie seemed to remember something but he wasn't sure if had actually ever happened or if maybe he was remembering something from another life time, he couldn't focus though and Mangle came over to hug him.

Foxy: "who are you, how can you keep coming back"

Springy: "I'm Springy, I'm not Purple guy I swear, I'm the last remnants of what good he did have, do you remember?"

Freddy: "what?"

Before any answers could be thought of the Cat had pounced on Foxy and held him in the same hold as Foxy did with Springy.

?: "you better watch yourself or you'll find yourself burnt and turned to dust"

Foxy: "how, you don't any powers do you?"

?: "I have one, I can take the powers of whom ever I touch and it will last for a few minutes, now prepare to die"

The Cat then showed Foxy he had absorbed his power and produced a ball of fire in his hand just like Foxy did, though it did seem powerful it was only half the power of Foxy's

Mangle: "you stop right there you pompous intruder, can't you see what you're doing to my darling over here, who are you?"

The Cat then stopped regaining his normal green eyes, some of the crew even noticed that his hair had gone from red to blonde, he looked at Springy and saw he was ok and let him climb back onto his shoulder, he then helped Foxy off of the floor, he brushed himself off then walked off.

Vincent: "sorry about that, I'm Vincent and well… Springy here is my very good friend and I really don't like anyone touching him or taking him away, I get a bit…"

Toy Bonnie: "crazy, he goes crazy and can't think straight without him"

Vincent: "yeah exactly… wait how do you know that?"

Toy Bonnie: "I don't know…"

Mangle then hugs Toy Bonnie closer to her chest, Toy Bonnie rubs his head all over her soft, fluffy chest and Vincent can see to shape of something very soft and squishy behind all the fur and has a system malfunction and faints.

Pip: "uer dude… are you ok?"

Vincent: "if animatronics could have nose bleeds I would be a bit dirty right now"

Monty: "yeah he's fine"

So after their initial meeting they sat him down at the table and made sure he was comfortable, he seemed to be a rather chipper kind of animatronic and always had a smile on him, oddly enough he asked if he could have a pizza with bananas on it.

Chica: "why bananas?"

Vincent: "well I just like bananas, plus what's the deal with having pineapples on a pizza"

Bonnie: "I see your point"

Chica: "wait what?"

Bonnie: "you know me I like fish or meat on my pizzas"

So while Chica tried to come up with a banana pizza recipe Freddy got started with asking the big questions.

Freddy: "so Vincent, where exactly did you come from?"

Vincent: "well I'm not too sure on my origins but I do remember hearing about you guys and wanting to be apart of the Freddy crew, now that I'm here it's a whole lot bigger than last I heard"

Freddy: "we have indeed become quite a big family, but the thing is, your friend said something about being the last good of the Purple guy, what does he mean by that?"

Springy: "it's exactly what I said, I am the Purple guy, remember when you went back in time and faced Springtrap a second time?"

Freddy: "I thought I was asking the questions… yes"

Springy: "and you and Mike saw something coming out of the suit after he was defeated?"

Mike: "yeah"

Springy: "well I was what was left behind, I had to find a new suit to continue to exist, that Springtrap monstrosity was worn out so I possessed this finger puppet, it just sucks that I still look like him"

Freddy: "so you are the good that Purple guy purged away?"

Springy: "yes, exactly"

Freddy: "so Vincent you don't remember how you came to be at all?"

Vincent: "nope, but it's cool for as long as I can remember all I wanted was to be with you guys, I've travelled far and wide to find you but I have to say the last place I was in was the Sister Location she talked about"

Freddy: "really… so was there a creature there called Purplegeist or any employees from around 1983?"

Vincent: "nope, none of that, other then the kid all I saw was… (gasp) him"

Vincent pointed towards the Marionette and everyone just looked at him with eyebrows raised, the Marionette just looked at everyone and simply said "what" Vincent then gave him another good look and despite the similarities there where some differences too.

Vincent: "oh no I'm sorry, it's just you look a lot like him and I thought that I saw him here when looking at you, all I'll say is that this guy is very angry with the 3 universes for leaving them in the void"

Mike: "the void? 3 universes? You mean to say it's not limited to just our universe?"

Toy Freddy: "well isn't the void all about death?"

Toy Chica: "yeah so that means who ever dies will go to the void"

Marionette: "exactly, the void is multi universal so from any and all universes the souls of the lost will find themselves there"

Vincent: "but then if he died how did he get back"

Finn: "we've done it our selves a few times, I'm sure even he could do it too"

Vincent: "ok then, well I'm tired and Springy already fell to sleep on my arm, is it cool if we crash here tonight"

Pete: "no problem, I'd like it if we all stay here tonight, after that surprise I don't want to be unprepared in case someone else wants to come for a fight"

Tina: "well next time they won't survive, me and Lenny with be ready with our feral mode, right?"

Lenny: "you bet your ass"

Oscar: "good, then let's all head of to bed"

So the crew and the new comers all went off to sleep ready for the next day, there's still the matter of finding out what the Sister Location is and what dangers it could bring, all they know is that it seems to be a place where new evils are being committed and could lead to their final deaths but for now they try to relax as they remember they have their powers and will have to use them in order to defeat this new enemy who ever he may be.

 **Alright and that was chapter 6, seems the story is coming along now, I'll be uploading a little more this week as I have some time off work so I might do the next chapter in the next few days so hold tight and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	7. Chapter 7

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok guys a new chapter is coming your way, get ready for more action and a bit of drama in this part as we get a little more in depth… or something, either way please do enjoy**

Chapter 7: eternal darkness

Moonlight was out to lunch with Rarity and Fluttershy, it was a nice yet breezy day out, perfect for Daffodil sandwiches, the only problem was… it was still night, even since Derpy had seen the stars the sun has been stuck beyond the horizon and can't be moved, nor can the moon, so for the last few days the entire time has been night and even with the full power of not just Luna but Moonlight and Celestia nothing has happened, even Twilight and surprising enough Sunset gave it a try but still nothing, this has of course made Moonlight feel useless and now he just feels that all this could be his fault, he was the one who tried to take over a school in the human world and tried to forcibly take the Crystal Empire all for himself.

Despite all this he knows he's in good hooves as Rarity and Fluttershy are some of the nicest ponies he knows and will get him back on his hooves in no time, he only wishes that Applejack could have joined him as well since her brutal honesty would also help to make him stop being so hard on himself and make him realise all of this is out of his control, thinking of what she would say made him deaf to the worried tone to Rarity's voice.

Rarity: "Moonlight, Moonlight dear?"

Moonlight: "humm? Wha… sorry I was just thinking about what Applejack would say about all this"

Rarity: "well I'm sure she'd be just as worried as we are, but you've hardly touched your sandwich"

Fluttershy: "well it's ok, we're all worried about what this all could mean, but as they say life goes on"

Moonlight: "not like this though, everypony is scared and barely come out from hiding in their homes, the animals have gone into hibernation, even the ones that don't hibernate and for the weather, well it all seems to be stilted, nothing is ok about this"

Fluttershy: "now you listen here, I don't care about all the animals hibernating, I'm just glad that they are safe, but if we don't figure this out then they will get sick and well… die, if you are going to be the element of Forgiveness then you have to forgive yourself for what happened to Sunshine, you also have to keep trying to rise the sun no matter how hard it is, you have to be strong"

Rarity: "wow Fluttershy… are you ok?"

Fluttershy: "never better… but I need another sandwich"

Moonlight's jaw was agape, he knew Fluttershy had her stern moments but not once has he even been in the middle of it himself, it reminded him of when he had a similar talk with his mother, she said that he had to be strong and follow a course that would make him proud and that with the memory of his sister he will do what it takes to make her proud, with that same spark now being rekindled in his mind he quickly scoffed the sandwich and made a beeline for Twilight's castle.

Rarity: "well you certainly got a spring in your step, what happened?"

Moonlight: "I remembered what my mum said to me just after the Hydra attack, she told me that I shouldn't be sad but to go and make something of myself, so I wanted to become an apprentice to Celestia and to do so I studied the day and night cycle, I was already pretty good at it when Twilight was chosen to be her apprentice"

Fluttershy: "so where are we going?"

Moonlight: "we're off to Twilight's castle, I heard her say she'd look for a spell that can release the sun and the moon and bring the day cycle back into order, hopefully with her help we can put everything back to normal"

Rarity: "I don't see why we can't just use Discord or Screwball"

Fluttershy: "they won't help, they live off this kind of stuff, they find it interesting when something goes wrong, they are after all the bearers of chaos so for them this is like a dream come true"

Rarity: "oh of course what was I thinking"

After the bland expression from Rarity they continued to gallop as fast as they could to the castle, when they were close they thought something was wrong when they could hear Twilight shouting in frustration to the world and even heard another voice trying to keep her calm, they knew Spike was around since he was all but refusing to join "the great Dragon migration" as they had been calling it since he knew that no matter where they went the sun will not greet them and they'd be flying in circles for a long time till they find a way to bring it back, but the voice was not Spike so they booked it into the castle.

Once inside they found books everywhere, most were books that Twilight already had but there were a lot of other books from Celestia's privet library and even the restricted section, yes a restricted section of Celestia's own library, one that was set up by Starswirl the Bearded, speaking of which Twilight was talking to him at the very moment, Moonlight had heard of his resurrection along with the other 5 pillars but never thought he was going to help with a simple sun and moon problem, as he was a master at magic he'd be able to fix this in no time but here he is as confused as Twilight was and that wasn't a good sign.

Twilight: "how… how can all these books not have the answer, can you really say you've never had this problem before?"

Starswirl: "I'm sorry my dear but this has never happened to us before, not when fighting the Sirens, not when fighting the Pony of Shadows, not even when I was training Estelle or Celestia"

Moonlight: "Estelle? Isn't that the name of the kid that Toriel had?"

Twilight: "well yes but the spelling is different, replace the A with an E and add another E at the end, anyway when did you guys get here?"

Rarity: "only a moment ago, we were hoping you had the answer to this eternal night problem"

Starswirl: "so was I my dear, but I'm afraid I've come at a loss, I have never been so stumped in all my years"

Fluttershy: "surely there's something you missed"

Starswirl: "that's just it… I've checked everything"

All seemed lost, even Equestria's most revered unicorn of all time has been bested by something as simple as a sun and moon that won't move, Moonlight wasn't about to give up not after the words from Fluttershy got him motivated again, he was even about to do the same and break everypony out of this bad mood, but as he opened his mouth Spike came in with a letter from the Crystal Empire, it seemed something bit was going on as Spike seemed frantic and was panting from the brisk jog he must have taken to get up the many stairs the castle has, without Spike even saying a word Twilight was quick to think and get everypony necessary for what ever the issue may be.

So in the map room everypony who needed to be there was being briefed, there was Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Vinyl, Octavia, Moonlight, Derpy, Dinky, Screwball, Sunset, Starlight and Starswirl, the Mane 6, Spike, Moonlight, Sunset, Starlight, Vinyl and Octavia was sat around the map while the other stood next to Starswirl, Twilight took the lead with the situation as she normally would but of course they didn't know what the letter would say, it was just that after the fiasco that was the eternal night Twilight was on one extreme edge right now.

Twilight: "ok, I've called everypony here because Spike received a letter from the Crystal Empire and I'm just trying to play it safe, there's every possibility that everything is ok and I'm being paranoid… again but I want to be sure"

Applejack: "that all fine and dandy and what not but how come Discord isn't here?"

Fluttershy: "well he could be useful but even he doesn't know how to fix all of this, so I sent him to keep Celestia and Luna company"

Rainbow Dash: "well if something bad is happening to the Crystal Empire why don't they come along?"

Starswirl: "they need not worry themselves about this, they have much more pressing matters at hoof right now"

Twilight: "my point exactly, now enough stalling, we need to find out what this letter is about, Spike"

Spike scratched one of his shoulders out of nervousness but then Twilight noticed he's been doing that a lot lately, she let the thought slip and let Spike open the letter.

Spike: "ok it reads: dear Twilight, it's Cadence, please make hast, an old foe of ours has used the darkness of the night to return and retake the Crystal Empire, we have fought valiantly but his old tactics of fear have worked its way into my ponies and they have fallen to his onslaught, please you must bring your very best to help us in this our dire hour"

Twilight: "you heard him everypony, we need to help Cadence and the Crystal Empire, we need to be on our A game if we want to defeat this evil"

Applejack: "well I got an idea, you better go get Shining Armour and I'll get Big Mac, that way we'll stand a better chance of fighting who ever it is we're up against"

Sunset: "sounds good to me the more the better, hey Starlight, you want to get Sunburst and Trixie"

Starlight: "well I could but they don't really fight much, plus they go "antiquing" way too much"

Starswirl: "we have enough as it is, just get these other 2 and we'll be off"

Pinkie Pie: "righty-o beard guy"

Derpy: "do think is good idea bring Dinky to fight?"

Screwball: "don't worry I'll look after her, I might not be able to move the sun, but I have a few tricks she might like"

Dinky: "oh, teach me to make pink clouds"

Screwball: "that might be a bit hard, but I can teach you how to fly using your magic"

Moonlight: "well I'll be watching over you both, I don't want any of you to get hurt"

Vinyl: "I think this is going to be one of those things where we get hammered and yet the kids are the ones to save the day"

Octavia: "we'll see, won't we"

Rainbow Dash: "alright ponies, let's move out"

So they made their way to the Crystal Empire and the cold north, it was quite the trek and would take them some time, but with Shining Armour joining them it would go much smoother and with Big Mac around he gave the little ones a ride on his back, it was nothing to him, a whole cart full of apples weighs more, what was odd about the whole thing as that unlike last time they went to the Crystal Empire there was no resistance, nothing was even trying to pop out and stop them from making their way to the Empire so when they got there it was even stranger to see no sign of fighting, the only evidence that anything had happened was the crystal ponies all cowered in fear at the sight of the tower, it had changed, its once radiant blue aura had been changed to a menacing black and dark crystals had started to grow on it.

Twilight feared the worst, the return of King Sombra and if he was in there what could be happening to Cadence and furthermore Flurry Heart, at that notion both Twilight and Shining raced to the top of the tower where Sombra's old throne used to be with everypony else following suit, once there they could see that Sombra had indeed taken residence on the throne and they could see Cadence standing guard in front of him, yet she was completely unharmed and neither of them were making any advances to each other, Twilight and Shining were confused and that didn't help when they were sure that Sombra was going to try to control the Crystal Heart again if not destroy it and replace it with some kind of Dark Crystal, the situation only got worse when everypony else came in, started accusing Sombra and he told them all to "shut up!" and then wanted to have a proper conversation.

Sombra: "please everyone I implore you to let me talk"

Shining: "talk? You? Ha don't make me laugh, the last time you did anything of note was coursed this Empire to disappear into thin air, you sent the Empire to be lost, only for you to come back and try to rule it once it returned, you sent yourself and my Cadence into the emptiness, a world the exists only to hide those who want to be hidden but for others it's a place of ruin, I'm surprised none of the ponies here went crazy"

Sombra: "I share your pain and grief Shining for I too have had time to reflect on my actions"

Shining: "how so?"

Sombra: "spending time in the emptiness has giving me my once so strong kindness, but as I returned my only focus was the Crystal Heart, but once again I was thwarted by your sister's pet and your bride"

Cadence: "well you did have it coming to you, you had friends and ponies who loved you, my mother was no exception and yet you repaid her with death"

Sombra: "a grievous mistake I will not make again, you see after being sent to the depths of Tartarus twice I have given this third chance of life as a chance to redeem myself"

Starswirl: "and how exactly are you going to do that?"

Sombra: "ah Starswirl, I'm glad you asked, I'll start at the beginning shall I, when I was born I didn't know what I was or what I was there for, I was born from the chaos of waring factions, the Draconequus and the Shadow ponies both fighting for the throne of the Crystal Empire, as a Colt all I thought was that I was just different to most ponies but one of them all the same but as the years went by and my lust for power grew I started to travel, I was already a Stallion by the time I reached Canterlot and what I saw there turned my mind into the evil that you all remember, but tell me, do any of you remember me as a good pony, one that would fight along side the royal sisters?"

Twilight: "nope, not a thing"

Cadence: "you fighting with Celestia, I'd pay to see that"

Sunset: "no I didn't know that"

Vinyl: "umm… am I supposed to know or is this a trick question?"

Moonlight: "to be honest I don't really know much about you"

Derpy: "why that?"

Sombra: "well you see my little ponies it's because you're all far too young"

Starswirl: "you had mention of Shadow ponies, do you perhaps have a power like that of Stygian?"

Sombra: "Stygian?"

Starswirl: "a friend of ours, he was once taken by the darkness and went by the name The Pony of Shadows"

Sombra: "ah yes that tale, no I am not a pony that has been taken by the dark… well not any more, I am a different kind of pony, known only as a shadow pony we have incredible magic powers but we only come in either earth pony or unicorn, to my knowledge there has never been a Pegasus shadow pony and once I had the information I needed to become all powerful I had control of dark magic and the ability to grow dark crystals"

Starswirl: "so you are different… interesting"

Octavia: "wait but you said that you aren't taken by the dark anymore, what do you mean by that?"

Sombra: "well you are an image of beauty my dear, a coat and mane so dark it rivals mine"

Vinyl: "hey watch it bud, she's taken by yours truly"

Sombra: "well where are my manners, of course she is, what I mean by that is what happened to me after I learnt the dark magic, it corrupted my mind and turned my into the slave driver, I did all that stuff you already know but now I want one thing and one thing alone, I'll even let you tie me up if you want, but I wish… to see Celestia and Luna once more and re establish our friendship to the way it used to be"

Twilight: "you… wha?!"

Shining: "of course I am serious, you did bring the Screwball didn't you"

They all looked to Screwball and even Applejack and Big Mac to see if he was lying or not and they decided to put him through the very recently created pony lie processer, it's a crude system only requiring 3 questions one from each of them but so far it has gone un challenged and has worked every time, so they gave it a shot and thought since Sombra was doing no harm this couldn't either, up first was Big Mac for question 1.

Big Mac: "so after dying twice, trying to take over the Empire twice and making all crystal ponies fear and work for you to mine crystals or something, you King Sombra, tyrant of all things far and frigid north… want to make amends and be friends with Celestia and Luna?"

Sombra: "why yes, it's only right to repent for what I've done"

Big Mac: "I got nothing, no eye movement other then looking at meh"

Applejack: "ok but what makes you think well for give you, what makes you think we'll let you have this moment for you"

Sombra: "well for one I can make this infernal night end, as much as I like the dark too much can be a real drag"

Applejack was shocked at that revelation, she wanted to night to end as much as anypony but still she was very apprehensive.

Applejack: "wow same, no change in face for posture at all, well if this fails then yeah he's telling the truth"

Screwball: "ok shadow guy, way would you help us?"

Sombra: "two reasons: one is I want to help Celestia and Luna understand that I am sincerely sorry for the heinous atrocities that I have committed, I need them to realise that it wasn't me but my twisted mind, two… this darkness is being coursed by something that is not from this world, it comes from a new world, a new universe as it were and someone in this tower is to blame"

Sombra then looks to Moonlight and sees how he reacts to this news, it did help as Moonlight sees flashes of pink and a face that's all to familiar, but then Sombra carries on and takes him off guard.

Sombra: "I saw visions of a white face with a cracked eye and fancy dark clothing, what ever it is, it's big and more then we can handle, we'll need the princesses and Cadence for this one, please we must go back to Canterlot as soon as possible"

Screwball: "nope, he's telling the truth, I can't find a thing out of place"

Twilight: "what… ok fine, Sombra, for your honesty you will not be bound, but you will be escorted with us to Canterlot castle, Moonlight, Big Mac and Shining Armour will stay close to you so that if you try something they will take you down and make you wish you've never been born, Cadence will also join us"

Cadence: "wait but what about Flurry Heart"

Pinkie Pie: "I can look after her, she'll love being with me again, plus we haven't played in a long time I bet she misses me"

Cadence: "are you sure"

Pinkie pie: "its no problem, I've got a lot of new games we can play"

Starlight: "well seems it's settled, shall we get going?"

Rainbow Dash: "yeah it's rude to keep a lady waiting"

Sombra: "indeed, lead the way"

So with no fuss or any kind of fighting Twilight lead everypony back to Canterlot, Sombra was in the middle of the pack being boxed in by Moonlight, Big Mag, Shining Armour and Starswirl, Cadence was near the back keeping an eye on the little fillies along with Derpy, as they trotted on Dinky took a good look at Sombra and wasn't really sure why he was so scary, the one thing that was glossed over in all the talking was that fact that Sombra was missing his infamous cape and armour.

Dinky: "hey why is it that everypony is so scared of him, I mean yeah he's dark but he's not scary or that weird"

Cadence: "well like he said, he was twisted by dark magic, it got into his mind and made him do so many bad things, we just don't want to chance it and have him turn on us if he's been lying"

Dinky: "but Screwball said, he was telling the truth"

Screwball: "hey why listen to me kid, I'm strange too you know"

Dinky: "yeah so, my mum's an odd talking boss-eyed mare, what's your point"

Screwball: "…"

Derpy: "Screw… you'll fine ponies as weird and strange yet not different"

Moonlight: "and yet they are still as capable of love and compassion as you are, don't put yourself down just because you're different"

Fluttershy: "I tell her everyday"

Screwball: "and I tell you everyday… I love you mum"

Fluttershy: "I love you too my cherry blossom"

Twilight was looking back hearing the sound of everypony's affection for each other, it warmed her heart when ever she heard words such as those, but as she looked back she saw that Sombra was crying listening to their love and up lifting support, she wondered if he fell in love with anypony and she had to ask, if her was going to be friends she may as well try to break the ice, hopefully not literally as they were crossing an icy river.

Twilight: "Sombra… did you ever love somepony, anypony at all?"

Sombra: "there was… a couple, first was a crystal pony named Radiant Hope, she was a nice pony and even though we were the same age I always saw her as a mother figure, there were time I would become ill and she would always look after me but as I started to travel I left her to be a nurse and we drifted apart"

Rarity: "oh that's so sad, what ever happened to her?"

Sombra: "honestly I don't know, I hope she made it to clinical lead at the hospital somewhere, it's alright I have another love out there, she's coming up pretty soon"

Shining: "Celestia?"

Sombra: "pfffft oh god no, Luna"

Shining and Twilight: "WHAT!"

Big Mac: "humm, makes sense"

Twilight: "well ok then"

With a smile on Sombra's maw they were coming in to the castle grounds and went into the castle with the same royal guards from the party escorting them in, as they got in however Screwball and Fluttershy could sense a high amount of chaotic energy flowing around and that wasn't good, it usually meant that Discord was getting rather mad and could start up some really nasty chances in reality, so they lead the group into the throne room to see what was going on, they saw Discord and he did seem mad but only because he has been trying almost all day to move the sun and the moon and not even he could do anything and he was all worked up.

Fluttershy: "Discord, are you alright?"

Discord: "I'm fine honey just all worked up and tired, moving the sun around should be easy for me but it's really stuck down there"

Fluttershy: "it's ok, when we're done here we'll go home and you can have a bath"

Discord: "can I bring my giant rubber Duckie?"

Fluttershy: "of course you can"

Rainbow Dash: "how cute… anyway Celestia, Luna… there's someone who's like to see you after a long time and say sorry"

Celestia: "now who would that be?"

Moonlight: "well, come on out"

Sombra: "hello again, Tia, Luna"

Celestia: "oh! Sombra? And who are you to call me Tia, only family members call me Tia"

Sombra: "well we were family once… weren't we"

Luna: "you lost that right when you read that book on dark magic and took over the Crystal Empire, what now you think you're reformed or something?"

Sombra: "I'd like to think so and I can prove it"

Celestia: "how?"

Sombra: "see this darkness, this eternal night?"

Sombra's curved red horn then bubbled with the dark magic, his eyes had changed too, the whites of his eyes went green and a purple smoke seeped from the outer edges of his eyes, using his dark magic the darkness finally went away and the moon had moved giving way to the sun and its purifying glow, the day had finally begun and the land of Equestria could return to normal… for now.

Celestia: "what… how, how did you do that"

Sombra: "come on Tia, you know what power dark magic has, but I'm surprised that the chaos dragon was powerless to stop this, I thought chaos magic was the most powerful of all"

Discord: "you, I don't for get you, your kind was a mistake and if my kind was still around they'd destroy you"

Sombra: "why, is it because it cost them they power or was because it cost them their lives in the end?"

Discord: "don't you dear speak of them like that"

Luna: "enough, all we care about now is what you plan to do with us"

Sombra: "I know it won't be easy, but in time I want to be that friend you used to call brother, that friend you'd fight with, fight to protect, fight for a common goal, but I made a big mistake and I want to reconnect to that side of me again, the side that cares, the side that's sorry"

Celestia: "it will take some time, but if I've taught twilight and Sunset any thing it's…"

Twilight and Sunset: "it's that you always give second chances"

Celestia: "well yes… but not right now, it's been a long day… night and we are all tired from the ventures we have done so why don't we all rest"

Rarity: "sounds fair, but you said something about a white face and fancy clothes, exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

Sombra: "I'm still not sure really, though what I am sure on is that it's not of this universe and could spell a much longer night ahead"

Moonlight: "surely Starswirl can help us"

Starswirl: "sadly I cannot"

Starlight: "bummer"

Starswirl: "I am needed elsewhere along with the pillars on matters of a dire nature, but please once I return I'd will gladly hear of your tales and your valiant victory"

Octavia: "of course, you know some say I'm more then just a great cello player but also a good story reader too"

Starswirl: "well then I look forward to it, however I am in need of some chambers to rest in, may you have some on offer?"

Celestia: "I have enough for all of us"

So with the day restored and Sombra under a keen eye everypony went to rest after a long day of saving Equestria from a horrible fate, but it was only the beginning of a bad situation, the true darkness is rising and its power only grows with each day that passes, soon it will take control and only few will be left to defeat it.

 **Alright phew that was a long one but that's all for this chapter, of course more will come but I have work piling up again so it might be a bit before the next chapter, worry not though I'm not going anywhere so till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	8. Chapter 8

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok guys another chapter is coming here we're getting through all the hardship of the monsters and what might happen between two old friends, let's get right into this shall we**

Chapter 8: bad news

It was late inside the Dreemurr house, all was silent and quiet, only the sounds of the house creaking every now and then, but even if the waking world was calm the minds of the Dreemurr's were stirring, Toriel was fearful of what could be happening to Asgore, she didn't know what the human prisons were like and just hoped he was safe, Astell just wanted her daddy to be back at home, she may never have said anything but her advanced mind knew that what happened was bad, as for Torigore and Asriel, they were worried about Asgore but their minds seemed to dream of something much worse, an event that both of them fear more then anything else.

Torigore fidgeted like mad in his bed, in the dream he was in a dark room, he didn't know where he was or what was going on, after looking around to see nothing he chose a direction to go in and started walking.

Torigore: "hello… anyone there"

At first no one was there and there was nothing to see, just unending darkness, but as Torigore continued on his path something came into view.

?: "hahahaha! You old fool, do you really think she'd ever take you back for all the pain you've coursed?"

Torigore could hear a familiar voice, but it wasn't one he wanted to remember, a voice of only cold and cruel malice, a voice he was thankful that the Freddy and Pete crew had destroyed, so why now does it return.

Torigore: "hey! You better back off"

?: "I think it's a bit late for that"

As Torigore got closer to try and stop what was happening it was already too late, the monster that was kneeling had been killed, its body turning to dust and the soul inside was absorbed, as the dust blew away it left a message on the ground reading: stay Determined my son, Torigore wasn't quite sure what that meant but he did what he could to stay Determined as whatever took his soul was starting to appear, the darkness turned red as a silhouette of the creature made itself known and was revealed to be Omega Flowey.

Flowey: "ayehehehehehahahahahaha hah, well hello brother, I hope you like the new look because I'm going to use the power of this soul to kill you over and over again, go ahead, try and stop me but in this form, I AM A GOD!"

Torigore was shocked and scared, he had never seen Asriel as Flowey, he knew of his existence but never did he imagine he'd ever see such a monstrosity, as Flowey began to fight he didn't know if he should actually fight him or just try his best to avoid the attacks, he was so conflicted about whether he should fight him or not he couldn't properly avoid all the attacks and soon he was on his knees and barely able to move, Torigore took one last look at Flowey, he could see the intent to kill on his eyes, the insanity was so obvious that he truly didn't believe this could ever be his brother, but he had the evidence that it was him, after chasing after Asriel in the underground and saving him using Ben's soul, Torigore noticed the dust on the flower under the hole and one smell was all it took for him to know they came from Asriel.

So seeing him here now was too much for him and he crumbled and started to cry, Flowey continued to attack and finally finished him, that's when Torigore woke up, a cold sweat around his neck and pillow, tears on his fuzzy cheeks and in his ears, for a moment he continued to cry a little more, letting the pain of such knowledge drain away until he felt safe again, of course like any dream knowing it was just as such brought about a relaxing sensation that shouldn't have been needed but was welcome nonetheless, once Torigore was calm again he went down stairs and warmed up some milk, one thing he remembers from his childhood is that warm milk is the best way to calm the nerves of a Dreemurr and guarantees a good night sleep.

As the microwave was humming away at Torigore's glass of milk Asriel came into the kitchen as well rubbing his eyes and looking quite upset, when he got a glimpse of Torigore he was a little surprised to see the same look on him.

Asriel: "Torigore? Why are you up so late?"

Torigore: "bad dream… you?"

Asriel: "yeah"

Torigore: "milk?"

Asriel: "please"

So with a smile on his face and a ping of the microwave Torigore got out another glass and poured some milk into it, once it was done the both of them sat in the living room sipping on their milk, Torigore was quickly relaxing into the seat while the milk warmed through his body, it made his fur puff up just a bit and soon he was drifting off again, but the sound of Asriel's sniffles stopped him from actually sleeping, he was still very upset about the nightmare that he had and he was willing to help him through it.

Torigore: "hey, do you want to hear about my nightmare?"

Asriel: "(sniff) ok"

Torigore put his arm around Asriel to make him feel safe and even grabbed a blanket to cover them as he began.

Torigore: "ok so it started with me being in a very dark room, I had no idea where to go or what to do but as I walked along I'm sure I saw dad being killed by Flowey, I was scared and I didn't want to fight him because I knew it was you, but thing is after dad died he left me a message to stay determined, I think he's trying to tell us something in my dream, so what about you?"

Asriel: "oh… well I had a nightmare where I somehow lost Ben and I tried to find him so we could stay together, I know he doesn't want to be lost again either, so I wanted to make sure I could find him again and reunite but… I couldn't find him, I looked everywhere but the more I looked the more I faded away, I got scared that I would become Flowey again and well soon it all got too much, I couldn't find him and soon I turned to dust again and…"

Asriel couldn't finish as he started crying again, the dream was too real for him and it made him fear becoming Flowey again, Torigore also shed a few tears after the realisation that he was afraid of Flowey, his dream seemed all too real as well as the look on Flowey's face, that creepy smile and blood red eyes with such malice intent just to kill one lonely being in a sea of monsters, his unyielding focus to kill one insignificant thing and just move on to the next just for fun, it seemed wrong to him that could ever be the small delicate piece of fluff cowering in his arms right now, he held him close, reassuring himself that Asriel was here to stay and won't just simply disappear, he even slowly let out more tears letting them fall onto Asriel's head.

When Toriel woke up she could hear the cries of Astell, she was distressed and wanted someone to comfort her, Toriel could tell with the way she was crying, there was also a hint of wanting food but mostly love from one of her parents, so Toriel came into her room and picked her up, she was easy to handle, as a more advanced baby she knew how to sit and laid on Toriel's shoulder while sucking her thumb, looking outside Toriel could see the sun coming up and she remembered that Torigore and Asriel had agreed to go to Mettaton's news show to talk about dealing with Asgore's imprisonment, with a sigh she looked in both of their rooms but none of them were there, she had a good check around but nothing, she then tried down stairs and as she made it into the living room she noticed two horns and one ear, it was them alright.

Toriel: "Astell my child, why don't you keep them company and I'll get us some breakfast ok?"

With a little nod from Astell still sucking away at her thumb Toriel placed her in the middle of the two boys and made her way to the kitchen and made a variety of different breakfast items, an array of pancakes, full English breakfasts and some cereal.

Toriel: "there, a feast fit for a king, everyone would love breakfast like this… well apart from maybe Papyrus, such a funny child, why would anyone eat spaghetti for breakfast, so strange, but then Sans would have ketchup, he's funny but just as odd"

As she finished her little outward monologue she sipped a bit of tea she made and realised it was the usual Golden Flower tea that Asgore would have for his breakfast, she looked down at it and noticed how a tear had fallen into it, she wiped her eyes and felt her wet cheeks, perhaps she'd been crying in her sleep and went to check up on her children, Torigore and Asriel were still asleep while Astell had gone in between them sprawling out on top of the blanket, Toriel smiled at the precious moment and loved how cute they looked, taking one more sip of her tea she sat in front of the sofa and let herself relax for a moment, it was still early after all and she really didn't want to disturb them.

Soon after Toriel was done with her tea they started to wake up, Asriel was first but followed by Torigore when Asriel pushed him away, they noticed that Astell was on the blanket and Toriel was just sitting on the floor, Torigore picked up Astell and took her into the kitchen while Toriel and Asriel followed, they all got settled in and tooked in to breakfast, Torigore went for some English breakfast, Asriel went for some pancakes and so did Astell, making sure to get the sauce all over her face, Toriel just had more tea and tried to stay on top of Astell's mess.

Toriel: "ok boys I know you've had a long night, other wise you wouldn't have been sleeping in the living room, but you need to get ready for the news conference with Mettaton"

Torigore: "we know mum, we're going to meet up with Alphys and Undyne then we'll go down to the studio"

Asriel: "I think Sans and Papyrus is coming too"

Toriel: "well then you boys have a long morning ahead of you, best finish up on breakfast and get ready to go"

So with breakfast finished and out the way they went to get some more smart ware on and make there way to Alphys' house, once there they had to wait for Sans and Papyrus and then make their way to the studio, they also wanted to bring Alistair along since he wanted to show how brave he was in the face of such bad news but even he was worried for the former king, he just wanted him to be alright, soon enough Sans and Papyrus teleported in and were ready to go.

Papyrus: "ugh, damn it Sans you know I hate it when you use your "shortcuts", I'm surprised we didn't end up in the wall like last time"

Sans: "chill Paps, you know you can trust me, sides that only happens when I get tired and I slept like a kit"

Torigore: "I highly doubt that"

Sans: "well if Asgore is anything to go by I guess your right, but judging by the looks on your highnesses faces you've had a very bad night"

Asriel: "how can you tell?"

Sans: "the look in your eyes, they are baggy and a little red around the edges"

Papyrus: "perhaps some of my famous wake up spaghetti will help them"

Sans: "how is it any different from your other spaghettis?"

Papyrus: "it's full of caffeine and sugar"

Undyne: "umm… no offence Paps but I don't think that would go down well, don't you think?"

Papyrus: "of course your right, sugar and spaghetti, not a good combo, perhaps I'll try chicken"

Asriel: "well that would work better but we've already eaten"

Alistair: "come on guys we need to go or we'll miss the show"

Alphys: "Alistair has a point, we best get moving"

So with the small talk done with they made their way to the studio, luckily it was quite close to the centre of town so it was just a simple couple of minutes of walking, while they were walking the pink haired girl bumped into them again, she seemed lost and out of place, Asriel seemed to notice a lovely little pink flower in her hair, it reminded him of the roses they had brought for Jessica, too bad that it was all for nothing now, she also seemed to shy away from him and he tried to talk with her.

Asriel: "hey what's wrong, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Pink Haired Girl: "I tried to get into Ms Dreemurr's class but they couldn't recognise my soul trait, they said they've never seen a pink soul before"

Asriel: "a pink soul, well that's ok I have a human soul mixed with my monster soul"

Pink Haired Girl: "really, wow that's so cool"

Asriel: "hehe, yeah… so anyway what are you going to do"

Pink Haired Girl: "well can you keep this between us?"

Asriel: "sure, no problem"

Pink Haired Girl: "cool, I'd also like to come with if that's ok"

Asriel then held his thumb up quite nonchalantly and re joined the group as they entered the studio grounds, the studio was host to all things Mettaton, his news show, game show, music performing stage and a slue of other passions of his, at the moment he was in the middle of signing autographs after the successful execution of one of the plays he loved to direct, though it was a success to him and the crew involved on the inside he would have loved for Rarity to have played a part in it, the girl was totally incapsulated in Mettaton, he was like some kind of super star of multiple talents and she had to get a close up.

Pink Haired Girl: "who is that?"

Asriel: "that's Mettaton, technically he's a ghost inside of a robot body, he's the underground's most famous pop star and other things, why not say hi?"

Pink Haired Girl: "ok"

Torigore: "when did she get here?"

Asriel: "a few minutes ago"

Torigore: "ok and what about school?"

Asriel: "well she said to keep it a secret… but she has a pink soul"

Torigore: "oh ok… I mean it's not like you don't have a special soul or anything"

While they waited for the signing to be done there was some commotion coming from somewhere in the studio, within the grounds they were still building parts of the studio, unfortunately the crane operator hadn't tied the ropes on properly and had come loose letting 5 tons of steel girders and some rebar fall to the ground.

Torigore: "sans"

Sans: "on it"

Sans, using his telekinesis grabbed a hold of the steel and held it in place trying to find a way to bring it down slowly into a neat pile, but undenounced to anyone was Jessica, she had spent the last few days finding out about a recently discontinued project that was said to be able to disable monster magic, it was called the Anti Magic Ray, or AMR for short, she'd like to call it the Nullifier Device, it came with a piece of paper documenting the reason why it was discontinued, the most important thing about it was that it takes the power of one's soul to fire but this also means it could crack the user's soul and therefore weakening them to a state close to death, but for the target monster it can course tremendous pain and loss of magic for a few days.

Jessica didn't care about its down sides but she had picked the perfect moment to strike, with the current situation Sans is very vulnerable being out in the open and busy trying to keep every one safe, one shot is all it would take and course no end of problems, she brought out her picture of her and her daughter Ingrid one more time as she applied pressure to the needle that acted as its trigger, the blood would flow into the power matrix and would charge up using the soul power flowing through the user's body.

As she looked at the picture she sang a lullaby to remind her of better times.

(now play No Sunshine by Nyx the shield)

Jessica: " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _I'll always love you and make you happy,_

 _Because you are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

After she sang the old classic she aimed the device at Sans and fired.

Jessica: "it won't kill him but it will stop him"

Sans was struck with high energy that stunned him for a moment and then he fell on his knees seeming weak and tried to catch his breath, meanwhile Torigore had already took charge of the situation and started to order people around, he had summoned his shield again to stop the steel from hurting any of the humans or any monster that might have been in the area, his command of his shield is vast, he can create small shields to stop any small object and large shields for large objects or a volley of small objects, the shape of the shield can also be manipulated, any shape he can think of it can be made, he made a gap in the shield to let everyone out while keeping a close eye on Sans and Jessica.

Torigore: "Asriel, you and Alistair look after our pink friend"

Asriel: "ok got it"

Alistair: "yes sir, ok pink girl, let's get you out of here"

Torigore: "Alphys, you keep an eye on them, take them to your house, promise me you'll get there safe"

Alphys: "o… ok, I'll do… do m… my b… best"

Torigore: "I'm counting on you, Undyne, I need you and Papyrus to help me move Sans, as soon as I drop the shield she's going to fire that weapon again, you ready?"

Undyne: "this will be simple, I've already bagged some dorks with guns, they couldn't even hit me"

Torigore: "ok, ready, 3, 2, 1"

After 1 Torigore dropped his shield, the three of them moved quickly to get out of Jessica's line of fire, she shot multiple times getting more ferocious as they got closer to Sans, Mettaton even offered his services by blocking the shots, his vortex shield was enough to stop the device's energy and after they got Sans off of the floor Mettaton joined them in retreating to Alphys' house, but Jessica wasn't finished yet, she took one last shot and it clipped Torigore's ear making him stop in his tracks for a moment, like Sans he felt out of breath and fall to the ground, Papyrus took hold of Sans like he would on occasion so that Undyne could carry Torigore.

Undyne: "come on your highness, we're out of here so move it"

Torigore: "I'm… not a… prince anymore"

Torigore's speech was slurred and laboured, Undyne dragged him all the way across the street along with Papyrus, Sans and Mettaton, but as they linked up with Alphys and the kids they seemed to be looking at something just above, as they looked they saw what looked like a greyscale version of Alistair, aside from the lab coat and older appearance his likeness was indeed very close but then Alistair dropped one hell of a bombshell.

Alistair: "Dad? Is that you?"

They all looked to Alistair but he was only focusing on the figure above, as they all looked those who may have knew him remembered him, mostly Sans and Alistair, the memory of him flowed back into their minds like he had been brought back into existence, what they didn't know was that he was along with some others and what it could bring was soon to be revealed.

Max: "yes, it is I, your father, Max, greatest scientist of the monster world, second only to one other"

Max took one look to Sans and saw the sorry state of him, he looked back towards the studio grounds and saw the carnage that had occurred, he found it fitting to see it, it's a foreshadowing of his plans along with the rest of his team he had brought back with him, he also saw Jessica heading back to the AMD building, though by now it had already happened, with the place that he had just come from he has gained powers no monster nor human should really have.

Max: "I can see the troubles have already begun, soon he will require your presence, all of you will be tested and all of you will be forgotten, you should keep your friends close and perhaps even some enemies"

Max then looked to Torigore, he was in just as much of a bad state as Sans, but he knew with his strength he would recover much quicker, he looked to the sky, with his temporal powers he could see a future, and he shared it with them, he has many strange powers, one of them was the ability to show them different possible futures that he can see.

Max: "my dear son Alistair, what a coincidence that Alphys and Undyne actually named you what I named you, wonder if the future I see is the same future I want to create, see the land turn dark, the sky, nothing but grey and your friends all forget themselves and each other, without that connection that they have all your worlds will fall, when I said that you'll require all of them I meant all"

As he said all he showed them more of the dark future, not just Colmore being plunged into darkness but Ponyville and soon all of Equestria, as well as all of the pizzerias of Freddy's world, and then they got a very small glimpse of something, but they couldn't really see who it was or if it was someone they know, they saw their worlds devastated and ruled by Max and yet they were nowhere in sight.

Pink Haired Girl: "Asriel you have to do something, we can't let him do this"

Asriel: "but what can I do, it's too scary"

Ben: "are you joking, this guy's a push over, don't be afraid Asriel, just use your power"

Ben using his determination built up Asriel's courage and with his help he pulled through, Asriel opened his eyes and shot a fire ball at Max making him jump from his perch and down to the street.

Max: "well Asriel it seems you have something very special inside of you, I know a certain someone who would love to take that from you"

Alistair: "if you dear hurt my friend then you'll be sorry"

Max: "you dear speak against your father"

Alistair: "mmmm… YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

Max felt that, though for what it was worth he already felt betrayed, he would have started a fight with them but was stopped when someone had thrown a fire ball in his path as he took a step forward, he looked up to see Toriel all burnt up ready to defend her children for all her might would allow, she even brought Astell as her whimpers and cries alerted Toriel to the danger.

Toriel: "Max, how long has it been?"

Max: "your majesty, a long time indeed, I also see you carry a new child, heir to a throne long since lost"

Toriel: "I think it's best if you were to move along"

Max: "you cannot hide forever, the future is coming far sooner then any of you can guess"

Max ran away but they weren't out of the woods yet, AMD activity was increasing after Jessica's return to HQ and they had to get out of the line of fire, so since Alphys' house was closer they headed there as fast as they could, her house was much like her lab in the underground but since they were looking after Alistair they had plenty of things to patch him up if he fell which he did often, Toriel took Sans and Torigore into her care and placed them into bed so they could rest and shake off the effect of the Nullifier, she also took a look at Mettaton to which he said "it's ok darling I'm fine, I'm made of some stern stuff" and the pink haired girl whom she did remember had entered her school a few times.

She then took a look at Asriel and seeing he was ok she hugged him.

Asriel: "mum I'm ok, sorry if I worried you or anything but I didn't expect all that to happen"

Toriel: "I'm sorry my child, just after losing you once and the pain that it brought I didn't want to loose you again, so when Astell was making her noises telling me something was wrong I had to help"

Torigore heard what was being said and smiled, but then he thought what this could mean for them and the others from the Freddy and Pete crew to the Ponies, what could happen if they aren't ready for what could be their final challenge, and how did Alistair feel about his true father returning to the world but then wanting to plunge it into darkness, it could all come to ruin and despair.

 **And that's the end of this chapter, that wasn't too bad was it, anyway hope you guys liked it, the next chapter on should be starting to get the 3 universes together then the real fighting can begin so keep an eye out for that one and until then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	9. Chapter 9

Five Nights of Determination

 **Hey guys what's up, it's time for another chapter, this will be the last chapter within the story before they start to go through the universes and meet up, after this one things happen that will bring the 3 universes together so the story is getting going so better hold on tight and here we go**

Chapter 9: the truth revealed

The Freddy and Pete crew were up and about, they were filling themselves with plenty of pizza and burgers for the day ahead, both Freddy and Mike had agreed that they need to use their powers again if there are going to have a chance of finding out what this spiteful monster was doing with the Sister Location and why they sent Baby to kill them, they also wanted to talk with Vincent more to see why he was in the Sister Location and what more he knew about it, it seemed that he doesn't remember much so they'd have to push him to remember all about it, meanwhile with Vincent, he was gawking at all of the crew, the last time he remembers hearing about them they had burnt down Fazbear's Fright and finally found peace, of course he wouldn't know anything about that unless he was a lost child soul himself.

The Marionette wondered if he was but he couldn't tell from looking at him alone, at least Springy was open enough to tell them the truth and for that they trusted him, but the Marionette had to say something.

Marionette: "so, what you staring at?"

Vincent: "oh it's just, everyone is an anthro now, they look so much cooler then I last remember, but like, how?"

Marionette: "well a year ago a young boy from a different universe use some incredible power to create a portal to his world so we could help him, as you should know travel through a worm hole requires organic matter to pass through"

Vincent: "well of course, everyone knows that"

Bonnie: "really, even he's that smart"

Marionette: "yes, only you are stupid enough to go through without a brain"

Vincent: "but then that begs the question, how did you give them organic bodies?"

Marionette: "did you know that we are all child spirits?"

Vincent: "what? No"

Marionette: "indeed we are, your friend Springy seems to remember his past as Purple guy, but do you remember a time before being who you are now?"

Vincent: "no… nothing"

For a moment there was silence between the two of them, Marionette put his hand on Vincent's shoulder to comfort him, he appreciated the friendly gesture, but he didn't seem all that sad, he just didn't know a life before now and was perhaps just like the Original Toys.

Vincent: "so do they all have child souls lost inside?"

Marionette: "not all, see the Toys, they were created with a natural sentience and so with that I could connect it to their bodies and created what you see now, I could do the same for you, it could give your power a much needed boost"

Vincent: "oh cool, that would be so awesome, oh but wait if you do that for me you'd have to do it for Springy too, we stick together no matter what"

Marionette: "indeed, I'd be happy to, but what is his power?"

Vincent: "you know, I don't actually know"

Soon after the crew heard that the Marionette was going to make Springy and Vincent an anthro like the rest of the crew, they gathered around them and formed a circle, they had already said sorry to Springy for their prejudice and Springy could understand why and as for Vincent, well his up beat attitude had already permeated through and into their minds, they already considered them one of their own, but now was their initiation, with the circle formed the Marionette started to use his magic, it slowly seeped through his body, the white magical aura flowing through his legs and up to his arms, as it reached his palms he grabbed it and channelled it into Vincent and Springy.

The magic swirled around them and engulfed them making them shine bright, the light spread throughout the place making everything blinding, it was so powerful that even when Pete turned full black the light shone on and forced him to close his eyes, when the light subsided they could see them both on the floor, as they woke up they could feel the difference and that they were now truly alive.

Vincent: "ow, man that was some strong stuff, I mean does a headache really feel like this… wait a sec I can feel that, oh wow that's amazing"

Bonnie: "yep that's what happened to us when we first became anthro"

Foxy: "that and the fact that I have two paws instead of one"

Vincent: "oh that's right you had a hook on one hand didn't you"

Springy: "well can I just say that I am grateful, for one i look cool and the fact that I killed you Marion, why would you give me this new life"

Marionette: "no, you didn't kill me, you are not evil like the Purplegeist, you are the good that he purged, you can be assured I will protect you and will always give you life when you need it"

Springy: "thank you, all of you, for forgiving me"

They all nodded, now though it was time to get serious, they still need to train and get reacquainted with their powers so they can take on any other threat that might decide to say hello, so like when they trained for their last adventure they started to fight each other to test their powers, some of them wanted to train alone just so they could see their powers and work out what they needed to improve on, Sarah and Chica used there powers on each other again, they seemed to be doing fine, Mike and Chip were at each other again, they too seemed to be in good shape, Toy Bonnie and Morice were looking good too, but this time Pip joined in to help Toy Bonnie, one of the teams from before was Bonnie and Stuart, Freddy could see how Bonnie was getting bashed left and right, time and time again, just like last time Bonnie kept his cool and didn't let the battering bother him, unlike last time however Bonnie wasn't grabbing a hold of Stuart mid-air, Freddy had to do what he could to spur Bonnie on.

Freddy: "come on Bonnie, you can take this guy, you've done it before"

Bonnie: "I know but I can't seem to catch him, I feel slow and I don't know how I can stop him, I'll keep trying"

Freddy: "maybe I can help, I have an idea"

Stuart was pounding on Bonnie, every time he came in like a rocket he would land on the opposite wall and keep on running, he wasn't slowing down at all this time so Freddy thought he could add to the disruption and try to punch Bonnie too, Freddy threw punch after punch but Bonnie could easily keep Freddy away, for every punch he threw he was simply pushed back, but Freddy didn't stop, he got faster at punching and even tried a few kicks, as this happened Bonnie pushed back ever further, soon Bonnie saw what was happening and the next time Stuart came in for a strike he was stopped by Bonnie's telekinesis and thrown to the ground.

Bonnie: "got you now Sheep Dog"

Stuart: "aww man, no way"

Bonnie: "thanks Freddy, you're the best"

Freddy: "it's simple, I remembered what Marion said, your telekinesis is a muscle, use it or lose it"

Bonnie: "right, of course, well I'll keep training, we're going to need it"

Stuart: "so you ready for round 2?"

Bonnie: "bring it on"

With Bonnie regaining his full power again it was time to move on to the next team, Freddy thought back to the night before, he sent Opal and Ashe to defeat Baby, he was hopeful that they would be powerful enough to end her in only one move, but she broke out of it and made them look like fools, at the moment they were helping Pamela with her own crystal powers but Freddy needed them to be more powerful themselves if they are going to stand any chance of beating any up coming threat, he watched for a moment as they did some target practice, Opal and Ashe had the best aim, they hit the targets with individual shots and even when spreading shots out with one swipe of their arms, but Pamela was looking apprehensive, she knew she had to fight or she will most likely die but she still seemed on the fence about something, Freddy would have to figure that out later, his first worry was with the Cat sisters.

Freddy: "hi girls, have to say you did good against Baby but… well you could have done better"

Ashe: "well it could have been my fault, I mean I was so excited about the adventure we were planning that I was playing pirate with Foxy all morning, I guess I got carried away and I didn't focus on the fight"

Opal: "don't blame yourself, I totally underestimated her"

Freddy: "well then I have a job for you both, trap me in the pearl prism until I can't break out, if I can brake out then it's not powerful enough, you'd know that I'm not the most powerful of creatures in this world or the next, so if I can break out then what else can?"

The both of them looked at each other and nodded, they entered their pearl forms and stood ready to face Freddy, Freddy just stood there with his arms wide open ready to take what they have to dish out, they started by trapping him in the prism, it's a crystal shape mixed with both of their beautiful blue and pink colours, it's dense and can usually hold most powerful creatures but as Freddy wanted to demonstrate it's not as powerful as it used to be, he broke out of it and didn't even seem to be all that bothered by it.

Freddy: "really, is that the best you can do, I thought you can trap anything in that thing"

Opal and Ashe were surprised and outraged by how easy Freddy managed to get out, they knew they could do far better then that, so charging their quartz they powered up the power of their prism and cast it on Freddy again, this time it took far longer for Freddy to break free but after a lot of struggling Freddy broke free, as he got free he seemed to be getting tired and panted a bit, Freddy even tried to look unphased but they could see he was tiring and so with one last shot they put all they had into the prism, the evidence was clear they did a better job at it as now the prism was far more shiny and uniform, all in all it was like the perfect ice sculpture.

Freddy tried his best to get out but no matter how hard he forced the prism to break it didn't even crack, it was as solid as it could be and Freddy was getting exhausted.

Ashe: "what's the matter Fazbear, can't break out, aww too bad"

Opal: "maybe we should keep him on ice"

The girls laughed until Robin punched it and it shattered from the damage.

Robin: "looks like you still need to work on it, if I can break it then who's to say someone else can't do the same

Freddy: "it's ok though, Robin and Monty have super strength, that's hard to come by around here, you guys did great, I think you'll be good to go"

Freddy then fell onto the floor for a moment to regain his strength, while that was happening Vincent was doing a bit of yoga, he figured if he can't find someone to touch he'd have to resort to fisticuffs, but rather then just going straight into throwing punches he thought of using movements that can easily throw off the enemy while also being good for turning into a good punch to the gut or something, with every move he visualised how a possible fight would playout, he was able to dodge every attack, every shot of magic or some other super natural power and land a hit on any imaginary foe and gain their power, he envisioned them being devastated by their own power and losing to him while Springy did something really amazing, in his day dream he saw Springy taking hit after hit seeming to get weaker with every blow but then as it all seemed bleak he let off a powerful explosive force that stopped the enemy dead in his wake.

After seeing that and looking at Springy he wondered what it could all be, Springy just smiled and winked, Vincent knew it was something big and it may just save them and the crew in a very bad situation, the only limiting factor he could see with the power would be if Springy is overwhelmed before he has enough power to expel, they continued with the training for a few hours, all was going well and everyone seemed to be regaining there lost power… all except Pamela, she still had a vague picture of Sean in her mind and she knew some time soon she'd have to fight him, the odd thing is as she looked at the targets she was hitting them fine, no problems were being presented, so why was she faltering on Sean, every time Freddy told her to imagine Sean she stopped, something was still playing on her mind.

Pamela: "Freddy I can't, every time I see him I remember how good he used to be, I remember the life we had before the Purple guy killed us and placed our bodies in the suits, he used to be so protective of me, he used to share his ice creams with me and he was pretty funny too, I just can't hurt him"

Freddy: "you have to, it's that or he'll hurt us, you have to fight anything that would try to do any harm to us, remember not who he was before Purple guy but rather who was there to stop Purple guy, was he there?"

Pamela: "no, it was you, Mike, Bonnie, Chica, The Marionette, he was in that back room feeling nothing but lost, he didn't even try to find the White Void"

Freddy: "exactly, so who are you going to protect?"

Pamela: "me and you and all my friends, they will be safe under my wings, but even still I can't help but think of a song for my brother"

Pamela then started to sing a little tone, it was a heartfelt ballad full of sorrowful emotion that they all could sympathise with.

(now play Hold Me Now by RED, that's right they are back)

Pamela: "Fall asleep to dreams of home,  
Where the waves are crashing.  
The only place I've ever known,  
Now the future has me.  
I see the fire in the sky,  
See it all around me.  
I said the past is dead, the life I had is gone.  
Said I won't give up,  
Until I see the sun

Hold me now,  
'Til the fear is leaving,  
I am barely breathing.

Waking up and letting go,  
To the sound of angels.  
Am I alive or just a ghost?  
Haunted by my sorrows.  
Hope is slipping through my hands,  
Gravity is taking hold.  
Said I'm not afraid, that I am brave enough.  
I will not give up,  
Until I see the sun.

Hold me now,  
'Til the fear is leaving,  
I am barely breathing.  
Crying out,  
These tired wings are falling,  
I need you to catch me.

As I burn,  
As I break,  
I can't take it anymore.  
I return to the place,  
Where the water covers over everything.  
Rescue me somehow.

Hold me now,  
'Til the fear is leaving,  
I am barely breathing.  
Crying out.  
These tired wings are falling,  
I need you to catch me.  
Hold me now,  
'Til the fear is leaving,  
I am barely breathing."

Pamela cried for the memories she cherished so much, as the song played she remembered the things they'd do together and the good times brought a smile to her face, the crew looked to her and they did sympathise with her, so much so that they hugged for a bit, but Vincent was a little confused, all he had ever known was himself and Springy, he never had a brother or sister before and didn't know why she was so sad yet his newly formed heart was bleeding for her all the same.

Vincent: "Springy, is this what it feels like to feel sorry for someone"

Springy: "yep that would be about right"

?: "well boo hoo, how sad, you miss your brother, well let me tell you my dear he's not going to be too happy with you"

Pamela: "what? Who… who are you, show yourself"

Ennard: "I am Ennard, the combination of the three most hateful animatronics ever created by Fazbear entertainment and Purple guy's last revenge"

Springy: "oh no, not this one"

Pamela: "what do you know of me and my brother?"

Ennard: "he only told me to face off against the others then to bring you with me so he can finish you off"

Freddy: "is that a fact?"

Ennard: "indeed it is, I really don't care about this sibling rivalry you obviously have but once he has you in his grasp you can expect to be made into nothing"

Freddy: "Vincent you never told us about this guy"

Vincent: "I've never seen him before I swear"

Marionette: "it's ok we don't need to know that, he's as good as dead"

Ennard: "you think I'm that easy to kill, perhaps I should show you what the good DR. gave me"

The end trail looking robot then waved his hands about in a spell casting kind of fashion and recited some sort of incantation spouting "invokum monoculus" and one of it's many eyes shot into the air and started shooting smaller explosive eyes, the entire place was wrecked by it's incredible power leaving only Freddy, Pamela, Vincent, Springy and the Marionette standing, it laughed at their plight and was about to order the eye to fire again when Springy leapt up and released the energy of the explosion but at 3 times the damage right back at the unruly creation.

Springy: "I would say I was a fool to have created you and the Sister Location, but it was actually something created by Purplegeist, so I'll make it my task to destroy you"

Pamela: "no, I'll do it, I said that I'll protect my friends from Sean's wrath, so what ever it takes I'll take it on"

Ennard: "you have to be a fool to think you can take me, eat this"

The eye was about to fire again but then using his magic, Marionette recited his own magic incantation and shouting "imputum fulumenus" which created a bolt of lightning that shot across the room to destroy the giant eye, this got Ennard mad and came rushing at the Marionette wrapping its self around him.

Ennard: "I promise you, you'll die slowly and painfully"

Marionette: "that's what you get when you steal from other universes"

Pamela: "you get the hell off of him"

Pamela was in the zone now as she flew over them dropping crystal bombs on the two of them, she knew the Marionette could take the punishment but she still went easy on them, she didn't want to hurt the Marionette too much, Ennard crawled off him and tried to use its many eyes to bring her down, she did what she had to, to avoid the eyes and they missed, Freddy was impressed, it seems she had taken the words from Freddy quite well, but then she was struck with one of the eyes and fell to the ground, Ennard then wrapped itself around Pamela.

Ennard: "you think you're so good just because you can hit me with a few crystals, well good for you, but I'm not dead yet, your brother is going to be so disappointed in you"

Freddy: "that's it, Pam, think of him as your brother, think about what he'll do to you if he wins"

Pamela: "no, he's not going to win, I WON'T ALLOW IT"

Pamela then unleashed her power, using her crystal form she charged up her quartz and released her version of the Shatter Matter letting loose shards of crystals all over and cutting up the twisted animatronic, then using her power and the fear of losing she reformed and she made sure her crystal was the hardest thing in the building and even let Ennard hit her a few times, nothing was even getting through any more, she was as hard as it comes, she started by pounding hard on Ennard's clown like mask breaking it off and it fell to the floor, after more punches from Ennard she grabbed his hands stopping him from moving and allowed Vincent to take his power.

With Vincent's own power he had the ability to form metal wires in his paws and even had the ability to let electricity flow through the wires, so wrapping the wires around him the relentless monstrosity and sending shocks through them Ennard was assaulted, its systems were getting fried but no matter how much power was sent through the wires it never seemed to lose power.

Chica: "here let me help, I'm the holder of electrical power around here"

Chica had come to help Vincent take down the grotesque machine, using her own electric power she just went straight into over drive and sent out a voltage so powerful it could blow out half the city, but still it didn't go down, not even when Pamela was pummelling it with streams of crystal shards, more and more of the crew had woken up from the explosion and came in to help, they got the machine on the ropes, surely there was no way for it to escape, but then it dissolved into a pile of wires.

Mangle: "did we do it, is it dead?"

Cyril: "I'd say yes, what else would it do if it was over come by our power?"

Toy Bonnie: "I don't know, that didn't seem like it was dying to me, Freddy what do you think?"

Toy Freddy: "I'd say let's throw it out before it does something else"

Toy Bonnie: "I wasn't asking you"

Freddy: "I'm with him, let's throw it out"

They all agreed to throw it into the rubbish, but before any of them could touch it the wires flew over to their heads and shocked them with the same intensity as Chica's own electrical discharge, once again everyone was down save for Pamela and Springy, however Freddy had enough strength to give Pamela a reminder.

Freddy: "Pam, remember, this is what your brother will do to you, to us, you cannot let that happen, will you protect us?"

Pamela didn't even answer, she knew exactly what to do, her eyes changed, black with a white pupil, she slowly walked up to the pile of wires and using her own crystal prism she made sure it was solid and rigid, it was bright and shining.

Pamela: "I heard you when you were training Opal and Ashe, it needs to be strong enough to hold you"

Freddy: "that's it, go get him Pamela"

Pamela: "Springy, are you charged?"

Springy: "I need just a little more to blow"

She nodded and with a bite on his ear and a kick towards the crystal prism Springy unleashes the power locked inside with a considerable amount of bonus damage to boot, once the smoke cleared all that was left of the robotic creature was one of its eyes, Pamela looked to it with contempt and crushed it, she was disgusted by its existence and so rendered it into nothingness.

Vincent: "what the hell, why in gods name did you do that to my Springy, I should rip you a new hole for your neck and put that stupid thing you call a tail in there"

Pamela: "hey don't give me that or you'd be as good as dead along with the rest of us"

Vincent: "oooh why don't I just…"

Toy Bonnie: "look into my eyes"

Toy Bonnie forced Vincent to look into his eyes by holding his head, none of them knew what he was doing but from what the Marionette could tell he was using their connection, what ever it could be, to calm him down and it seemed to work.

Springy: "well if you ask me Pamela that was a smart move and fun"

Freddy: "you did it Pam, that was amazing, now remember you may have to do that again to defend us from any kind of threat, or your brother"

Marionette: "don't worry Pamela, we'll always be with you"

Pamela: "it's ok, I can defend everyone myself"

With that the rest of the day was spent with everyone continuing to train, they knew after that attack and more on Sean that they meant business, but the real enemy has mounted their full attack, the universes are now in some real danger and the victory they've just had here will not last, they are up against a far more devastating evil and they will stop at nothing to get what they want.

 **So there we have it that was chapter 9, that was something alright, so I hope you enjoyed, like I said the next few chapters will get everyone/everypony out there into the massive group you all remember, but this time there are a few more characters to add so I hope I can keep up with it all and of course till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	10. Chapter 10

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok so here it is chapter 10, this is the point where things get real, no more beating around the bush as it were, it's time to bring the 3 universes together, it may take a couple of chapters but with each chapter some big will happen, let's get started then**

Chapter 10: the fight begins

The training continued, everyone knew the stakes and how much more powerful the threat has become, through fighting both Baby and Ennard they knew that if they are to stand a chance of winning they'll need their powers more then ever so they didn't stop training, just to make sure they knew that their powers would actually do something they partnered up again and gave it their all to practice their skills on each other, Cyril even went as far as to use a Westland Wyvern with rockets and bombs as well as the 4 20mm cannons to completely destroy Oscar, but Oscar being the smart Owl that he is used sound waves to blow them all away.

They kept on training harder and harder only stopping when Vincent got a craving for another banana pizza, Chica was more then happy to cook one up, she was getting used to his silly laid back attitude and everyone even tried out the pizza, they thought it was actually very nice, but after that they went right back into training, some of them even got so into it that they even blow out into an all out brawl starting with Tina and Lenny, even Mangle took on Toy Bonnie while Toy Freddy challenged Finn, for a while even Pamela chose to fight with Opal and Ashe, but the big show was with the rematch of Mike and Chip.

Mike: "so once again we face each other in this our most troubling time"

Chip: "indeed, I can see you have gotten stronger, but so have I"

Mike: "then come and prove yourself to me"

Mike and Chip stood right next to each other, looking into each other's eyes they could see the real human inside, they powered up letting their auras surround them, once they had boosted their powers to a certain point they backed off and stared each other down, they seemed to be as confident as ever, if anything they had kept their powers ready for anything, they just underestimated Baby, but now they were ready for their own fight, they rushed at each other at an intense speed, only being stopped by their strength to hold each other back, they stood there smiling while pushing at each other with their arms, they then pushed each other off and then started to go at each other with such speed and power the rest of the crew could barely keep up.

Their punches were so hard that they created shock waves that everyone could physically see, they were flying at each other with such force even the Marionette was surprised they didn't break any bones, they hadn't even used any of their aura powers yet, it was like they were only warming up, yet if they went any harder they could do some serious damage, but just then they went for it, a flurry of aura missiles, rockets, bombs and one final attack, something they haven't done before, they absorbed their auras and used it to charge up a super powerful attack, cupping their hands together they formed their auras into a ball of light and dark energy then launching them forwards their energy clashed and Chip noticed just as he was launching his energy they had entered a Dragon Ball Z beam struggle.

Their energies were very powerful just like their Yin Yang shield, in fact because they were so powerful and evenly matched their powers combined at the conversion point and created a surge of power coursing some kind of explosion that knocked them out, everyone came rushing to their aid as they came crashing to the ground, despite the devastating power of the blast they both seemed to be ok.

Mangle: "oh Chip, are you ok?"

Chip: "hey, did anyone ever tell you, you are the most beautiful angel in the world?"

Mangle: "well no, but plenty have called me the vision of beauty and grace before, but I'm glad you're ok"

Chica: "Mike, Mike wake up"

Mike: "aww, I had the best dream, you and me were sitting on a grassy cliff and looking down at the sea, we watched as the people below went by and the world was moving so slowly, it was like paradise"

Chica: "well that does sound nice"

Mike and Chip were fine but worn out so along with their girl friends and Vincent they sat at the table and chewed down on the banana pizza, it seemed all was winding down from the long day of training, but there were two competitors left on the floor to finally fight it out and find out who was the best leader with in the Freddy and Pete rivalry, Freddy and Pete stood off at each end of the dining area ready to take each other on for the crown of best mascot.

Freddy: "so it has finally come to this, you and me, one on one, you shall feel my true power and be amazed at my feats"

Pete: "you have no idea, the power I wield shall overcome you and be your down fall, want me to go easy on you?"

Freddy: "there is no going easy, there is only one winner and if you go easy you shall lose, I will not be easy, I will win"

Pete: "then draw, you and me"

They stood at opposite ends of the dining room, they tried to loosen up by cracking bones and relaxing their bodies, there was even a moment of no one moving, like they had frozen in time, the only thing that made them look alive was the subtle movements of their bodies as they breathed, but then with out warning they dashed at each other and the lights went out, no one could be seen but as Pete dimmed the lights to nothing he used one of his powers to let everyone see what was going on, it seemed Freddy didn't need the light to see where Pete was, he could see what was about to happen just before it did, his time powers gave him an edge in predicting where Pete was going to be and what he was about to do, but for how useful it was it wasn't very reliable, it was still only a sneak peak into a possible future and only about a second away, Pete's ability to change light however was far more trustworthy and Pete could actually see where Freddy was, so Pete could hammer on Freddy far better then Freddy could fight back.

Freddy had to think for a moment, after their last adventure he promised he wouldn't use his time powers anymore, the risk of destroying the universe had become much greater after all the saves he had to perform and it was stretched so thin that even the simple act of love can rip it open, for now the universe is still stable, but how long can that last, Freddy thought for a moment and came up with perhaps one move that can work, using the localized time pockets he got from Starlight, using them he managed to through one at Pete just as he was about to strike with a heavy blow, Pete was hit with the time pocket and he started to get younger until he was a little Panda Cub.

Freddy: "hah! Look at you, you've turned into a cub, that's so cute"

Foxy: "well would you look at that, well hello there little lad"

Pete: "what! What have you done to me?"

Sarah: "oh my goodness, he's so small I can pick him up"

Pete: "I would say this is embarrassing but I… I think I like you being taller then me"

Mangle: "so precious, can I have one"

Freddy: "sure"

Just for fun Freddy then used a time pocket on Toy Bonnie, he then turned into a Bunny Kitten and he started to cry out for someone to hold him, oddly enough Mangle started to cry too, perhaps it was her reaction to how cute he had become or was just some underline motherly instinct that had been dormant, she held him in her arms and he cosied up to her and started to fall to sleep, he also seemed to keep his head on her chest, to which Vincent started to feel light headed again so he just ate more pizza, but for how cute the scene was for both Pete and Toy Bonnie the time pockets aren't very stable and dissipate soon after, Pete finished off hugging Sarah and got back into the fight.

Pete: "you know you really shouldn't have done that cus now I'll show you what I'm made of"

Freddy: "go on then, I'd love to see what you've got"

Pete then did something new, it was almost the same as what Moonlight did when Freddy turned him into a Colt, he floated up into the air and an aura surrounded him, it was a dark aura more intense then Mike's own darkness power, Pete's fur then went black but it left his hands and feet white and an area around his neck was also left white, his eyes were glowing white as well, suddenly all light in the room was gone, the only source of light now was Pete's glowing eyes and fur, he spread out his arms and legs so they would make a perfect 4 corners, the light within Pete then got brighter and it shot out like a beam of light, light blasted out of Pete's hands and feet, landing on Freddy like a focal point.

Freddy was being blinded by the concentration of light, it felt like he was being incinerated by it, it was so intense he swore he himself was turning into light, but that would mean he was being subjected to raging heat which would surely mean he should be dead right now, but all that happened was his fur was lighting up much like Pete's, he had only one option to stop this, create a time dilation field, so with his own power at max he created the field which stopped Pete in his tracks, Freddy opened his eyes to see the Pete was still firing the light at him, he was surprised to know that his light wasn't a continuous stream rather a pulse of light that shot out very rapidly, being that Freddy was the one to create the time dilation field he could enter it freely without him transferring over to that time scale, so with a good karate chop to the back of his neck Freddy then dispersed the field.

Pete: "aaaauuuhhgg, right in the neck, who did that"

Freddy: "(whistle) over here"

Pete: "wait, but… how?"

Freddy: "time powers remember, I had to be careful of course, didn't want to go and course time to collapse or anything"

Marionette: "very effective work Freddy, well done, I think if you use your head like that as we move forward, this monster Dr. whoever he is, will have a hard time dealing with us, I'm sure the 3 universes will be alright too"

Finn: "speaking of, should we go see the others too, if this has some thing to do with a monster then perhaps this could involve the ponies too, we should get them all together and take out this threat"

Lenny: "good thinking, what do you think?"

Marionette: "yes, indeed, just one question though, Vincent, have you ever been through an inter dimensional vortex?"

Vincent: "well no, but I have often thought that I may have come from a completely different universe, wonder which one though, anyway it would be cool to see new worlds, sounds like fun"

?: "well then you won't mind if I but in and take your place"

Springy: "not you again, thought you were already destroyed"

?: "you'll have to try harder then that"

Mangle: "Baby!"

Baby: "the very same, but with a few mods to boot, oh and it seems the Dr. isn't the best at reconstructing robots so you can call me Scrap Baby instead"

Marionette: "your existence is most annoying, allow me to put you out of our misery"

Mangle: "no, allow me"

Oddly enough out of all the commotion between Freddy and Pete and then the arrival of Scrap Baby, no body had noticed that Toy Bonnie was still just lying in Mangle's arm still as a little Bunny, sleeping away like nothing was happening, that was until he was awoken by Mangle.

Mangle: "I don't know what's going on, the time pocket should have died off by now but I'm loving how cute you're being, right now though I need you to send this reject back to where it belongs"

Toy Bonnie then stirred, he woke up and jumped onto the ground letting himself wake up, after a moment of just looking at Scrap Baby a pink glow started to form around him and he grew up back to normal size, Toy Bonnie was himself again but something had changed about him, like Pete earlier his eyes had started glowing but this time they were bright pink and had a bit of pink steam coming from the corners of his eyes, like Sombre would have if he used his dark magic, there also seemed to be a pink diamond shape on his forehead, everyone else looking at him would say he got a love power boost from Mangle.

Toy Bonnie: "you people just don't get the idea do you, you're supposed to die when we kill you"

Scrap Baby: "that's rich, coming off a bunch of kids who stayed alive only to die like 3 times, who are you to tell me when to die"

Toy Bonnie: "we are the one's who will protect others from you"

Scrap Baby wasn't having any of this nonsense so she came running at Toy Bonnie hoping to use her claw to crush Toy Bonnie, however he used his ice to make her slip, the ice was a slight shade of pink and was extra slippy, the funny thing was it that she had roller skates for shoes and she had already shown how she can roll around with only a small amount of effort but on the ice she fell over and Toy Bonnie let Robin and Monty pound her, they punched hard trying what they could to turn her into dust, but despite this she was quite durable, they even tried to possess her and make her crush herself using her claw, but try as they might it seemed that Baby had the upper hand, that being the only hand she had left, she kept pushing the claw away and she even over come what possession they had over her.

After she blow them away Toy Bonnie assaulted her with waves upon waves of ice, she tried to move out of the way but Toy Bonnie was putting it on thick and fast, her leg got caught and soon she was up to her neck in solid ice, Foxy came in to taunt her a little but then added to her dismay by using his fire powers, he launched a continuous stream of fire that spun around the ice burg containing the young girl, soon, just as the ice had melted, the fire burnt down and Foxy got closer, it seemed that she had disappeared, no where in sight, but out of nowhere she came at Foxy and swung her huge metal claw at his head knocking him out but as he was falling to the floor she grabbed him and through him to the ground.

Sarah: "oh you are seriously asking for it, Toy Chica you're with me"

Toy Chica: "got ya girlfriend"

Sarah: "Morice, go invisible, if she does that again I want to know that she didn't just disappear"

Morice: "got it"

Sarah: "Pip, help out Toy Bonnie"

Pip: "right on dude"

Sarah: "Toy Freddy, time to make an earthquake"

Toy Freddy: "hell yeah!"

So the team got to work putting down this menace, Toy Freddy put he's best foot forward and created earthquakes measuring around a hefty 9.2, massive vibrations were sent everywhere, Sarah and Toy Chica used their sharp leaves and feathers to slice Scrap Baby up, every time she tried to dodge or just get out of the way Pip and Toy Bonnie would freeze her in place but she'd always break out, however Morice started to put her in her place, Stuart even had chance to steal a few punches while everyone wasn't looking, Morice could even confirm along with Bonnie using his psychic link that she can go invisible too, she was getting pummelled to bits, but that wasn't to say she was going down, in fact she fought back with as much intensity as they were, she knocked down Stuart again and even as Foxy came to she tried to hold him for ransom.

Foxy: "you do realise none of us have any money, holding me hostage like this is a complete waste of time"

Scrap Baby: "curses, you're right, but maybe there's something else I can hold that is more valuable to you"

Mangle: "not my Toy Bonnie, or Finn, or Chip"

Scrap Baby: "no something a little more… yoink!"

Vincent: "Hey!"

Springy: "she stole the pizza!"

Scrap Baby: "I think it's time you all got together once again, then we'll see how much wrong you've done, not just to me but to everyone you love"

Scrap Baby then created an inter dimensional vortex and jumped through, Freddy and the Marionette could see some kind of shield around her just as she jumped in, it protected her from the forces needed to keep the vortex open and thus got through unharmed, Freddy was scared, how was she able to create a vortex, why did she have a vortex shield, what on earth could this mean, he was so scared what was about to happen.

Freddy: "everyone, follow that purple guy forsaken thing NOW!"

Vincent: "wait we are going to a new universe"

Marionette: "you aren't scared are you?"

Vincent: "well no, it's just like I said, I've always thought I came from a different universe, I think it's just getting a bit real for me"

Springy: "she stole the banana pizza, you can't let that stand"

Vincent: "you're right, I will never let that stand, the pizza is mine!"

So while saying that last bit as if he was singing an opera, Vincent jumped into the vortex and started his travel into a new world… at least to him, the Marionette made sure that he was the last one to go through the vortex so that he could close it off as he past the event horizon and so coursing the closing process to begin.

(ok so here's something new, background music prompts, now play Ascent, it's the closing music track from Of Beauty and Rage by RED)

While in the vortex they noticed that as they travelled they didn't see any branching paths to other universes or any wondering travellers like the Doctor, Doctor Whooves or even Klonoa, it was all baron and even the vortexes usual blueish purple was a more deep yet sharp red, the vortex was playing music, a very sad kind of music, with pianos, violins, cellos and at one point in the music it sounded as if there was a crowd of people either being angry or scared and running away, it was hard to make out but from what they could tell the music could be a sign of very bad things to come.

The music steadily got louder as they travelled through but as they got closer to the end the music started to get quieter too, once they reached the end they all jumped out and onto the ground of Pony Ville, for once they all landed on their own feet… aside from Vincent who landed on his face with Springy sitting on his head.

Vincent: "well this certainly looks heroic now don't it?"

Vincent's voice was muffled by the ground and his own face.

Springy: "I don't know, I bet I look really cute don't I?"

Toy Chica: "that does look really cute actually"

Chica: "pfft, no… that's funny, hahahaha"

Freddy: "guys focus, we're in Pony Ville now and there's an absolute freak out here that needs to be sent back to hell, we have to find her before she does any damage"

As soon as Freddy was done talking there were screams coming from the centre of the village, so the crew made their way to the sound and tried to catch Scrap Baby in the act, the end has begun, the Freddy crew have finally been brought into Pony Ville and it don't get much better from here, what awaits them in the future, only time will tell.

 **Alright that was chapter 10, hope you guys liked it, now I may not post for a while, I've got a holiday coming up soon and I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks, but I'll by posting again soon so don't worry, please tell me what you think about the story so far and more will be on the way soon, till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	11. Chapter 11

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok so here it is the next chapter, of friends coming together, of the enemy forming, let's get ready, the continuation of Five Nights of Determination begins, oh and professor I really think you'll like what Vincent has to say about the ponies ;)**

Chapter 11: princess damsel

The crew were all together for this, the true challenge awaits ahead of them, they ran into the centre of Ponyville trying to find the whereabouts of a certain robotic girl, she'd be easy to find amongst the crew, it would be way too easy to distinguish the anthros or even the ponies that are running scared and a badly beaten robot with a giant oversized claw for a hand, as they all ran through they heard screams coming from young ponies and their parents as they try to protect them from the monster that is Scrap Baby, her creepy smile sending shivers down their spines, her giant claw serving as one big old tool of intimidation, her hand with the sharp finger tips, covered in what remains of the banana pizza.

Scrap Baby: "what's wrong, scared of a little girl? You ponies are so easy to scare, it's not even worth my time, but don't you worry, your princess will become far more devilish then I could ever be"

Mike: "not if we have anything to do with it"

Just as Scrap Baby was almost face to face with a little filly the crew bust in to stop her, to the eyes of the family they looked like the hero to save them from the monster and restore order to her chaos, but this was far from Baby's real mission in Equestria, she was just toying with the crew while she had time for some fun.

Scrap Baby: "but of course, you are after all the murderers of my father, it was only a matter of time before someone put an end to you, maybe then that's me"

Mike: "your "father" was the killer, we got revenge"

Scrap Baby: "and where does that leave me, where's my revenge"

Springy: "there's no need for revenge my baby, you can rest assured that all I wanted was for you to be happy"

Scrap Baby: "and you are?"

Springy: "can you not tell, I am your father, the good that is William Afton"

Scrap Baby: "no, you are not my father, he was not as soft spoken as you"

With that Scrap Baby then jumped high into the air, smashing through the ceiling using her claw, she continued to jump over houses and through fields.

Vincent: "what was that all about?"

Springy: "she's become delusional, she remembers what I was like before and so in this form she believes that I cannot be her father, this is all my fault"

Vincent: "how can it be?"

Springy: "I was the one that created Baby, I did it for her, and even though I told her countless times not to get near her, she did anyway, she believes this is what she was meant to do, I have every right to be blamed for this"

Freddy: "but you can still put things right, let's follow her and destroy her"

With Freddy's words Springy's purple eyes glow brightly and they chased after her, they chased her out of every house they went in, and every field they stopped at and had a one on one battle with any of the crew that they felt particularly up for a brawl, but Baby wasn't even giving it her all and was still just messing with them and would run off at speeds none of them thought was even possible and had to have Stuart carry them all along with him, what was worse was as they went by every house was that the ponies they saved started to gather around them and follow along with them so as they actually caught up with them after every run it was obvious that Stuart was tiring.

Pip: "dude, what's up man?"

Stuart: "can't you see that I'm dying over here… can't keep running like this… I'll get exhausted"

Cyril: "have to say, you're doing great"

Pamela: "you should rest, we need your full strength against Baby and Sean"

Marionette: "but then how are we going to catch up to Baby, or find her in this case"

Cyril: "well I've actually been holding out on you guys"

Mangle: "how so? I mean you do have that DC3 don't you"

Cyril: "well I could use that but this town is too small, I have something else instead"

Cyril then used his power to conjure up a CH-47 Chinook, it was big enough to fit everyone in but with it being a helicopter it could take off vertically, the crew looked to it and gasped.

Bonnie: "what the hell, I thought you don't go for choppers"

Cyril: "(smirks) choppers, how American… no I don't but we don't exactly have the space or time to be taking off and landing when our target can just fly off to where ever she wants"

Foxy: "point taken, but then where do we find her, she's taken off somewhere and we don't know where"

As they thought for a moment they could hear something in the background, it sounded like a voice that they remembered from one of the parties that had been going on in between the last year or so and they had been invited.

Sunburst: "guys, guys, are you here to stop that metal thing?"

Pete: "does it look like a little girl with a tiara on it's head and a giant metal claw?"

Trixie: "yep, that's the one, the Great and Powerful Trixie tried to stop her but it seems my magic wasn't so great and powerful, Sunburst tried to stop her too, but it was just too mush for my poor darling"

Sunburst: "it's ok, at least we're not in danger anymore"

Lenny: "would the two of you want to come help us?"

Trixie: "the Great and Powerful Trixie would be happy to indulge herself in more violent action, but Celestia has ordered for Ponyville to be evacuated, we must go to Canterlot castle immediately"

Tina: "well at least tell us where you last saw her"

Sunburst: "she's in the farms just outside of town, it's close to where Applejack's apple farm is, you know where that is right?"

Cyril: "it will only take a few minutes, ok off we go"

So with the crew on board the Chinook they took off to the field as the last of the ponies escaped to Canterlot, it wasn't as fast as any plane that Cyril had materialised before but with how small Ponyville is it wouldn't take long for them to reach this field, even as they came up to it they could see Scrap Baby waiting for them, she looked at them with the malice and revenge they'd come to expect which gave Freddy a chill down his spine, it reminded him of the same distain he once had for night guards and how he looked at Baby when the crew first confronted her, it made him think that she might be right… at least for a split second anyway.

Cyril landed close to her and they all piled out of the Chinook leaving it to sit there in case they needed it for later, Baby stood there standing her ground and let the wind blow her synthetic hair into her face, a face of broken parts that made her look like a broken porcelain doll, the crew was lined up behind Freddy, Mike and the Marionette, but anyone of them could have snapped and rushed right at Baby to try and destroy her, Sarah almost did but Springy chimed in just as the tension grew thick.

Springy: "Baby please… Elizabeth, Lizzy… my Lizzy, please don't do this, we don't have to fight, just let us make you real again and we can restart our lives, from the beginning"

Scrap Baby: "that name… only my father calls me Lizzy"

Springy: "can you not hear it in my voice, the way I sound, do I not remind you of him?"

Scrap Baby: "yes you sound like him, but my father would never talk like that, he said that my life means nothing unless I can make something of myself, so why would you care about me, why would you try to take me back when you are nothing like my father, you are no one to me"

Springy then felt as though he was shot in the heart, for what good that he is he was always ashamed of the things he said, to Elizabeth and to Michael his son, he remembered the things he did and the lives he's ruined, to be accepted into the Freddy crew is something he's still unsure on, was he even worthy to be in their presence, to be called a friend, Vincent looked at the way he was just standing there and looking at the ground, he can't understand what it means to have a father but he feels like the rejection Springy is facing is far from deserving.

Vincent: "hey you!"

Scrap Baby: "yeah and what do you want Cat!"

Vincent: "look into his eyes, can you see the sadness he's facing, he's dealing with a lot right now, trying to come to terms with the wrong that he's done, but look at me, I don't care nor do the children he apparently killed, for all that it's worth we've all accepted him and forgave him, so why can't you see he's your father"

Scrap Baby: "it's simple really, my father wasn't a violent man, he wasn't someone that would ever raise a hand to me and slap me when I did something wrong, but in those eyes I saw, cruelty, insanity, madness, sedition and psychotic intention, my father was a horrendous man who used machines to kill, this thing you call a friend is not my father and never will be, so show me those eyes and maybe we'll see who he is"

Vincent: "he's not that man, he never could be, he really is the good that was purged, but even if he doesn't have those eyes I have a pair that might give you what you're looking for"

Vincent closed his eyes and let his inner most power crazed instincts surface, as his eyes opened the sight of Vincent's now black and blue eyes shone fourth with the red pupil shining bright gave Baby a big smile on her decrepit face, as the power flowed through his body Tina and Lenny stood by him and let him use their feral mode and soon the three of them stood on all 4s ready to pounce.

Scrap Baby: "yes that's it, that's what my father would look like, demented eyes and a big creepy smile on his face, but he would stand tall and proud to have made something of me, you know I have to say even though it was a mistake that I was trapped in Baby he would smile so wide you'd think the top of his head would come right off"

Springy: "that's enough talking, Vincent, do me a favour and rip that thing apart"

Vincent didn't answer, they had entered a super concentrated state of the feral mode and coursed them to act very Cat like, with one simple snap of Springy's fingers they ran right at her, charging at the speed of a Cheetah the three of them unleashed a hail storm of furious slashes and swipes to which Baby had barely any time to react, they were moving so fast it was like the wind in a hurricane, so fast, so sharp, it could cut paper, she was being ripped apart so she had no choice but to whack them across the face with her claw, they were blown back but got up on their paws ready to go again.

They circled her like they were a pack of Wolves, hungry for something to eat, ready to be finally rid of the Purple Legacy once and for all, how irony twists fate so far against itself, Springy was ready to snap his fingers again but before he did he said.

Springy: "do that again but this time I want her dead"

Chica: "but she's your daughter, are you sure you want to do that"

Springy: "I killed my daughter, for which I will forever be scarred, but whatever that thing is, it's nothing to me"

Scrap Baby: "aww I hurt your feelings, please, you are nothing like him, you are just a little fuzzy Bunny"

With a rise of Springy's eye brow they stared at each other for a moment before he snapped his fingers, when he did though it was Baby who made the first move, using her skates she swiftly knocked down Lenny, Tina and Vincent but again they just kept on coming back, they then piled on her ripping into her, they were like a tornado ripping away at anything that stood in their way, any loose part, any stray component, anything that was an easy target was taken away, this wasn't making things any better as Baby then blew them away, this time none of them could get up and they dropped out of feral mode, this was Baby's chance to run but she didn't, instead she went over to Vincent, picked him up and started to serve him a course of punches and kicks and with the skates they made the pain far worse.

Any time any of the crew tried to help him she would knock them down with her claw, even Monty and Robin were ineffective against her, Sarah even tried to short her out by sticking one of her own claws in her exposed neck, however as her systems went into overdrive she simply touched Sarah and she received the same shock back and was left shaking back to Pete's loving arms.

The onslaught continued with no one being able to help Vincent, they all tried again and again but nothing would stop her, but then…

Springy: "get off of him"

Scrap Baby: "oh… what was that, I can't hear you"

Springy: "you will get off of him"

Scrap Baby: "try again, one more time"

Springy: "you want the father you used to know, don't you?"

Scrap Baby: "what was that?"

Springy: "YOU WILL GET OFF OF MY SON!"

At that the eyes of Springy were shining a bright purple and the look on Baby's face was that of fear, the fear she remembers, a fear her father would usually place in her, but this time he did raise a fist to her, running up and jumping in her face Springy laid on punch after punch, a flurry of hard punches that with every hit the sound of metal breaking and bending could be heard, Springy didn't let up, he punched and kicked like someone had insulted his pride, then just to make things worse he was heated enough to use his own source of power to blow up, but this time something different happened.

Springy's body started to glow purple and small holographic purple wings formed, they curled in towards his body and unleashed the explosion, this time the blast was a more purple colour rather then its usual greeny yellow colour, the crew, including Vincent was shocked at the sight, but Vincent was even more shocked at the revelation that Springy just let out, once the explosion subsided somewhat and Springy had calmed down Vincent was wearing quite the look upon him, so was the rest of the crew.

Vincent: "your son?"

Springy: "wait, did I say that?"

Vincent: "yes, you said to get off my son"

Springy: "(sigh) it's true, you don't remember much because of what happened to you, it's strange because I could have done to you what I did to Lizzy… but I made you differently, I'm sorry I never told you"

Vincent: "well I don't really know what to say, I might be able to if I knew what happened to me"

Finn: "it will have to wait, the damn thing is getting away"

Scrap Baby: "I think it's time I go get that friend I was talking about"

And with one great big jump Baby was going in the direction of Canterlot Castle.

Freddy: "come on guys, get to the chopper"

Chip: "are you serious right now"

Mike: "pfft, arny arny arny"

They all ran back to the Chinook, it would take some time to get to Canterlot so while on route Mangle and Chica did what they could to heal Vincent, Tina and Lenny, Vincent looked at himself and could see some clotted blood in the fur around his head, he didn't think much to it at first but then a vision popped into his head for a moment, what he saw he wasn't sure on but for a brief moment he felt scared, like something was trying to say something about the past that seems lost to him, what could it mean, but as the vision faded so did his fear, he wasn't even sure why he was scared so he didn't pay it any mind, but even while the vision had gone something still persisted, two beady eyes shone bright red in the back of his mind.

Springy: "Vincent… are you ok?"

Vincent: "yeah… fine, what ever it is, we can figure this out together"

Springy: "yeah… course"

Springy knew everything about Vincent, he would have told him right then and there, but after the words from Scrap Baby and her rejection of him he was worried the same would happen with Vincent, so for now he tried his best to focus on what Scrap Baby was doing and it wasn't good either.

Cyril had to land just outside of the main gate and they would have to walk through the court yard and into the castle through the doors, as they ran along they could see the ponies of Canterlot acting hysterical and running around like headless chickens, everypony was scared beyond belief and the look on their faces seemed as if it was the end of the world, what could have coursed them so much grief, the crew could see that Baby wasn't in any of the houses nor could Twilight or the other Mane 6, speaking of which.

Freddy: "Twilight!"

Twilight: "Freddy?! What in Equestria are you doing here?"

Freddy: "we're here because someone from our universe has the ability to create portals and possibly course serious damage to Equestria, so of course we came to stop them"

Twilight: "well I guess then that's why you've brought every… one, here to help you, oh and someone new, how cute"

Vincent: "oh umm… thanks I guess"

Springy: "pleasure to make your acquaintance miss…?"

Twilight: "Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle, at your service"

Springy: "ah! I'm Springy and this is my good friend Vincent"

Marionette: "sorry to cut the formalities short but we really must attain your assistance"

Opal: "please, that thing from our universe has already done enough damage as it is, gather your friends and follow us"

Ashe: "and don't skip on the power houses, she's proven to be a right pain in our sides so far"

Twilight didn't take any chances with what was said, so as the crew went in to find where Baby had gone to Twilight ran through out the castle to gather the mane 6, Spike, Moonlight and his family, Sunset and Starlight, Shining Armour and Cadence as well as Big Mac, and Vinyl and Octavia to follow after, just for good measure she even got Discord and Screwball in to help out, Twilight was unsure if this would be enough so she tried to see if Starswirl was still in the castle but everywhere she looked she didn't see any sign of him, so she only had one option, she went to go find Sombra.

Despite the apprehension the ponies still had for him, he was given chambers in a darker area of the castle, it was cold and eerie and as they got closer to his chambers it got lonely as not even Luna's night guards wanted to be anywhere near him, but Twilight soldiered on, not caring for the past that he left, if he was willing to reform, then it was time to prove it.

As they got closer more and more of them stopped walking, they've already come this far so they figured it was ok to stop, Twilight noticed this and wondered were they had all gone.

Twilight: "aren't you coming?"

Applejack: "no way sugar cube, he may say he's not evil anymore, but I don't want him near me"

Discord: "ha, I'm not afraid, but like I've said, his existence was a mistake of my kind, the less time I spend with him the better"

Twilight: "Moonlight, what about you"

Moonlight: "I don't want him to look at me like he did back in the Crystal Empire, I saw something I don't want to see"

Twilight was dumbfounded, she was certain she was scared of him the most, he introduced the idea of dark magic after all, so to her he was like an evil version of her in a way, how could she be so scared but the only one willing to go talk to him, to her though it didn't matter, as the princess of friendship she at least had a footing to stand on and get what she needed out of him, she went into his chambers and found him looking out into the sky, as the day came to an end the sun would start to shine a more orange colour signalling the day's end, but the sky didn't darken, a sign of things to come perhaps.

Twilight: "umm… Sombra?"

Sombra: "it's starting, the true enemy appears"

Twilight: "er… come again"

Sombra: "don't you feel it, the way the sky shines, the way the wind changes, like the world, this world and the next tells you, something big has come"

Twilight: "well I had that at my school once, but that was just Discord"

Sombra: "this is far different, my guess is that you need me to help fight against this enemy"

Twilight: "well you did say you wanted to become friends with Celestia and Luna again"

Sombra: "yes, perhaps if I show my commitment to them they will see that I was telling the truth"

Twilight: "yes, exactly, please will you help us?"

Sombra: "I will, I will help you, help Tia and Luna, help your friends and the anthro animal humans"

Twilight: "…anthro animal humans… oh right yeah, hehehe"

And with a shallow smirk on Sombra's face they made it back down the corridor back into the main part of the castle, of course on the way as they met back up with everypony they gave him some fearful looks though Screwball and Dinky didn't really mind, they thought he looked cool, but as for Discord he gave him one hell of a dirty look but Sombra just gave a big grin because he knows what it means, once back within the main part of the castle they tried to find the Freddy crew so they could work together to find out about Baby, but all they could see was bedlam, now even the guards are running around, spouting mass hysteria about the coming end of days or something, it wasn't looking good.

They tried to find their way through but the crowd of guards was way too thick for any of them to see where they were going, Twilight herself was becoming a little frantic, it wasn't normal for Freddy and the crew to just spring up out of nowhere and talk about some threat that originated from their universe so it must be something serious, plus Sombra did sound very concerned with what it could be, so to say now that Twilight was worried might be an understatement.

Just when she was about to do something about the situation Luna came in and sorted out the guards from their panic.

Luna: "everypony stop! You will form a line and aid me in escorting Twilight and the others to the throne room, do I make myself clear?"

The guards then shouted "yes your Majesty!" in unison and proceeded to do just that.

Luna: "my apologies Twilight, but I believed that the only way I was going to get through to them was to use the royal Canterlot voice, I know many are not accustomed to it much anymore, but in this time of crisis I needed to use a very valuable asset"

Twilight: "not at all, I think it was a smart move, but wait the anthros are here too, do you think you could help us find them first"

Luna: "no need, I have already taken them to the door of the throne room, they are waiting for us now, we must make hast as what ever has gotten everypony so worried may already be in the throne room, we needn't waste any more time"

Rainbow Dash: "er yeah agreed, put your best hoof down Luna, we've got to find out what is going on here"

Luna: "then let's go straight there"

So without further word they put the rubber onto the asphalt and made a B line right to the door of the throne room, as they went past more guards that were losing their marbles they saw the Determination in the eyes of Luna and Twilight, they even noticed the looks on Moonlight, Dinky, Derpy, Screwball, Discord and even Sombra, the looks on all their faces and it told them to follow and follow they did, once there they hooked up with the crew and got ready for what may come.

Freddy: "I can see I'm not the only one with new friends, I remember you saying something about having foals but you didn't say anything about a shadow"

Foxy: "well he's cool by my account"

Mangle: "pretty strapping too"

Sombra: "did I just get hit on by a Fox?"

Chip: "yeah, and what's the deal with that?"

Sombra: "nothing it's just, I didn't think light and dark can go together so well"

Chip: "really, this is my cousin, say hi cousin"

And just to prove a point Mike and Chip powered up, using their light and darkness powers to show Sombra the things he could do when mixing two completely different powers, they even bro fisted to show their powers collide into one, the yin yang shield.

Sombra: "impressive"

Marionette: "ENOUGH! If Scrap Baby is behind this door then we need to move, now!"

Luna: "agreed, guards! Open the doors"

And so with a swift movement the doors were opened and everyone/everypony rushed in, in their hast they didn't really see anything out of the ordinary, but soon as they took in the sight they could see Scrap Baby with her arm around Celestia's neck and her claw threatening to chop it off.

Oscar: "whoa, what the hell are you doing"

Pete: "you make one more move and you'll…"

Scrap Baby: "I'll… what? Chop off the princess's lovely head here, oh no, how could I?"

Luna: "don't you even dare, who even are you?"

Scrap Baby: "it doesn't really matter to you, all you need to know is that I'm here because of them"

Baby pointed her claw towards the crew giving them judgemental looks.

Scrap Baby: "they are the ones who killed my father"

Luna: "father, you, no one could ever love something as hideous as you"

Scrap Baby: "that's rich, coming from you, the one who felt jealousy for your sister's fame"

Luna: "how do you know that!"

Scrap Baby: "oh come now, your legacy as Nightmare Moon is everywhere, you really think I wouldn't pick this up"

Luna: "why you dirty, snivelling…"

Vincent: "hold up, wait"

The sound of a record being scratched could be heard as Vincent broke the tension and the mood, then a little jingle could be heard that is usually associated with Sans (play Sans from Undertale as background music till the tone becomes serious again)

Vincent: "so are we just going to completely gloss over the fact that there was all that security outside this room but inside the room there was nothing, no one and that's cool, you know let's just have the enemy go to the one place that has no protection at all"

Celestia: "um… yeah, so"

Vincent: "so where's your bodyguards, I thought you are supposed to be royalty"

Pamela: "hey yeah, what gives"

Rarity: "are you two insane, you don't just insult the princess like that"

Luna: "no wait, that's right where was your security?"

Celestia: "outside?"

Luna: "running around like idiots, some security Tia"

Sombra: "shish even I wouldn't have guards so incompetent"

Scrap Baby: "um… guys, kind of have the princess in a vice grip lock here, might want to take this seriously, I mean her life is at stake here"

Celestia: "oh right, where were we?"

Scrap Baby: "at the part where you tell me more about Nightmare Moon"

Celestia: "right of course, I'll tell you"

Luna: "what, no Tia don't!"

Luna then tried using her magic on Baby to destroy her but she used the vortex shield to absorb the energy, she kept trying to stop her but the shield didn't even faulter once, even when Twilight, Sunset, Starlight and Moonlight used their magic to enhance Luna's, not even when Sombra used one of his dark crystals did the shield break, all that happened is that the crystal formed around the shield, with Baby now undisturbed she brought Celestia's face right up to hers.

Scrap Baby: "you're under my control now, tell me, how did it feel to be betrayed by your own sister?"

Celestia: "she turned against me, it drove a stake into my heart to learn she had become Nightmare Moon and she fought with me"

Scrap Baby: "tell me, go deep into detail, how does it feel to know your sister was going to over throw you"

Celestia: "no I have a better idea"

Scrap Baby: "er! What!"

Celestia: "I'll show you instead"

Just then Celestia turned her head towards everyone/everypony as if she was an animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's, for a slight moment Celestia's eyes changed from their usual dark pinkish colour to a bright orange and it seemed that they had slit pupils instead of round ones, but as soon as that happened she burst into flames, the whole of the inside of the shield was engulfed in fire, it was so powerful it even blew out the top of the shield yet the shield itself still did not fall.

Celestia: "Luna, time and time again after your return, you sort after my forgiveness, countless times I gave you my word that I forgave you, but sadly to say I was lying"

Luna: "what?"

Moonlight: "WHAT!"

Celestia: "how could I ever know that you were telling the truth, maybe it was possible you'd try to do it again and take this land from me again, you'd turn it all into the eternal night you have always wanted, well now it's time for the eternal day, the hot sun will vanquish the weak, only leaving the strong to fight by my side, and soon this land will forever belong to me"

The fire became more ferocious and the heat started rising, but things were becoming way too real for Starlight, her dream that she had was finally becoming a reality, she could just feel it and it scared her to death.

Sunset: "hey Starry what's wrong, why are you so scared"

Starlight: "wouldn't you be if you knew what's coming?"

Luna: "I think I know what it could be"

Just then a tone began to play, it started off slow but it quickly ramped up and became something dreadful indeed.

(now play Losing Control by RED)

Celestia: "Just another caricature  
See how temptation leads  
It sells me the lies, like a sheep in disguise  
With every word it plants another seed

I feel a change in the atmosphere  
I never thought I'd end up back here  
Divided, alone, afraid  
In a breath my chains reappear

And I build it all up just to watch it fall down  
(Nothing left to save, I'm letting go)  
And I'm digging all up what I've buried underground  
I'm losing, I'm losing control  
I'm losing control  
I'm losing control

Just another thorn in my side  
I try again and fail  
I seal my fate, it's almost too late  
I try to hold on, but it's slipping, slipping away

And I build it all up just to watch it fall down  
(Nothing left to save, I'm letting go)  
And I'm digging all up what I've buried underground  
I'm losing, I'm losing control  
I'm losing control  
I'm losing control

Hold on to me, don't let me fall  
'Cause I can't waste it all on nothing  
Hold on to me, please don't let go  
I'm losing everything

And I build it all up just to watch it crash down  
(I'm losing everything!)  
And I'm digging all up what I buried underground  
I'm losing, I'm losing control  
I'm losing control  
I'm losing control

Control  
Control  
Control  
Control"

As the song finished the fire finally subsided, just as well as it got so intense as Celestia sang, the fire was now down to an ember but it was still about the size of Celestia, the shield was still holding even after all that but once the fire died down it was dropped and revealed that Scrap Baby had survived the tremendous blaze, she walked out from the smoke and gestured towards it, within the smoke was a creature with the same looks as Celestia but wearing armour similar to that of Nightmare Moon with teeth just as sharp.

Luna: "t… Tia?"

?: "Tia… ha, such a cute name"

Twilight: "well that's who you are right… Celestia"

Moonlight: "yeah… ha, just snap out of it and we'll take on this Baby in no time"

?: "oh no, I don't think we'll be doing that"

Luna: "Tia, please"

Daybreaker: "I am not Celestia! I am… Daybreaker"

And with a creepy smile her teeth twinkled in the twilight sun, her demonic eyes gave them all shivers and let them know this wasn't the princess they all knew just moments ago.

Starlight: "I told you this was bad"

Sunset: "yeah I believe you, and to think, Celestia used to give me shivers at times"

Toy Freddy: "looks like we've got a real fight on our hands guys"

Marionette: "I'm inclined to agree"

And so the problem only gets worse, a nightmare of dreams, a burning sun to light the moon ablaze, just like what Sombra said the true enemy had appeared and thus the world of Equestria shall be put to the test, the horizon looks darker and darker as time proceeds.

 **Holy moly +5500 words how in the ever-loving fudge did I just do that, that's amazing so any way I have more comments in the reviews to read ok so…**

 **This guy: wow. Just wow… great name btw ¬.¬**

 **Ok let's be serious he at least gave me some actual constructive criticism which is miles better then just calling everything cancer, I mean is Concerned that stupid guy with the giant broken clock and the stupid shades going "this has to stop" now that's what I call cancer, serious.**

 **Anyway when I'm not rambling I'm actually going to say thanks bro, I can see you at least pay me the decency to say you want me to improve, this is true because I can… shall we say, fly off the hook a lot, I get an idea and try to stick to it, even if it's not that good, perhaps it would be cool if we got together and brainstormed a bit and come up with a super cool cross over that would be nice, but hey don't be sad that I'm not the best just be happy I'm not the worst, there's so much more crossover and even normal stories that suck hard, oh and just so you know this is a series and your are right in the middle of it, try starting at Five Nights of Deception ok.**

 **Hey Proff, don't mind this guy he just want's to understand what's going on but he's confused maybe just go easy on him and don't let him talk down to you bro, you're cool beans to me man, oh and I hoped you liked that little moment between Vincent and Celestia, cool eh.**

 **Anyway enough of that crap, time to go**

 **Venomous Book out**


	12. Chapter 12

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok so check it out, the next chapter is here, and after the last chapter I think this one will be super fun and exciting, but I'll let you guys be the judge, ready here we go.**

Chapter 12: the raging flame

The sun shone bright in the sky, its orange light shining across all of Equestria, its heat gradually raising causing the ponies and the crew to pant, the heat is just like when Luna became Nightmare Moon and the cold caused all the crops to die and the animals had to become nocturnal to survive, this time the sun will burn the land and scorch the trees and flowers, eventually they'd turn black to protect themselves against the sun's heat and it's powerful UV light.

But what's worse for the crew at the moment is the immediate divide of the guards, Celestia's sun guards are seemingly in a bind on who to follow, some of the guards know that Daybreaker is not the Celestia they know, so to keep their allegiance to their princess they formed up with Shining Armour, but that leaves the rest of the guards, they believe it was the Celestia they have served with for years and so they took their stand with her and would do her bidding with no questions asked.

It wasn't looking good, with most of Celestia's forces on her side the fight would be hard and possibly very violent, Twilight had already known of the evacuation of Ponyville but now it might be prudent to send them all back and into her school for protection, it was the only thing she could think of to stop Daybreaker from giving them heat stroke.

Pinkie Pie: "so hey, you're the opposite to the spooky and scary Nightmare Moon right, so what if you're nice and kind"

Daybreaker: "oh don't get me wrong dear Pinkie, I'm still as evil as the hot sun, but indeed I am the opposite"

Pinkie Pie: "so how exactly are you the opposite, I mean you are already the sun to Luna's moon"

Daybreaker: "well instead of being spooky and scary I am the pure power of the sun, when you look at the sun what do you see?"

Pinkie Pie: "umm… well I see a shiny yellow star that brightens the world"

Daybreaker: "well then let me show you what the sun really is"

Daybreaker then proceeded to use her magic to create a small but intense flame, even though it was small and flickering it's heat combined with the sun's own was enough to put the crew in a state of hyperventilation, all but the strongest were almost ready to pass out, but then just to make things worse she then put some pressure behind the flame, it's jet stream like appearance was enough to become a useful weapon and she aimed it at the crew, with just one slash the crew was burned by it.

?: "that's enough"

From out of nowhere a voice sounded out and, with his shield, blocked the next swipe that was sure to end the crew, it was one of the guard ponies that had sided with Shining Armour, he then used a strange magic that let him control water and with it rehydrated the crew, it healed their burns and gave them their energy back.

Shining: "General Sol, nice work"

Sol: "don't worry son, I wasn't in the guard for nothing you know"

Marionette: "I have to say that was… wow!"

Sol: "not many ponies know how to do that, it was something I learned from Twilight"

Twilight: "wait what, I can't do that!?"

Sol: "well you see I heard you saying something about humans having these kinds of abilities"

Chip: "oh, must of heard that part where I gushed over Avatar, there's this group of people called water benders, they do stuff just like that"

Shining: "General Sol, sir it would be a great honour to fight by your side"

Sol: "that's why I'm here, the Celestia I know wouldn't hurt new comers to Equestria, the Celestia I know is benevolent"

Daybreaker: "the Celestia you know is dead"

Starlight: "this is all my fault"

Daybreaker then ingulfed herself in a towering fire that blew through the top of the throne room exposing the room to the raging fire that is the sun, she then used her magic to teleport everyone/everypony into Canterlot city, they stood just outside the courtyard of the castle and sent her guards to attack.

Sol: "Shining, I may be a General but you've been the Captain for quite some time now, I think it's best if you lead this new resistance"

Shining: "well then as leader of the resistance I say, ATTACK!"

So the fight had begun, Shining and the resistance when on a full scale assault against the guard while Cadence and Flurry Heart supplied back up, General Sol used his water magic to douse their attempts of fighting using the new power they got from siding with Daybreaker, while back on the ground something was happening with Sunset, Starlight, Luna, Twilight, Moonlight, Sombra and even Discord.

Sunset: "so this is what you had in your dream?"

Starlight: "no, this is much worse, I only dreamt of Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker fighting, this is far worse, I'm so sorry"

Sunset: "no, this is my fault, I'm the one who wanted power, I made her mad because I failed as her student"

Twilight: "no, this is not any ponies fault, this is all her fault"

Scrap Baby: "you can thank me later, when your princess burns your homes to the ground"

Moonlight: "that's it, you can hurt my friends, you can hurt me, you can even hurt my pride, but when you hurt the princess and put all celestial balance in jeopardy, well that's when you cross the line"

Scrap Baby: "oh, that's my fault is it, then answer me this, can I move the sun in this world?"

Moonlight: "…"

Scrap Baby: "no I can't, only your princess can do that"

Luna: "please Celestia, come back to your senses"

Daybreaker: "ha! I've never felt more alive"

Daybreaker then summoned a ring of fire around the feet of the crew, each of them had one for themselves, it moved in on them slowly constricting their movement, then like a flash of lightning the ring became a towering wall of fire burning them till they fell to the ground, almost all the crew was down but two remained, Moonlight and Starlight, Moonlight was fuelled by the rage of his desire for a perfect day and night cycle, while Starlight was ready to put a bad dream back to bed, alone they didn't stand a chance against Daybreaker but together they may have the power to put her down.

Starlight: "you ready to do this Moonlight"

Moonlight: "this is what I was born to do"

Moonlight spread his wings and took to the air, Starlight used an old spell to let her levitate without the use of wings, it's a bit more taxing then just simple flight but she can stop and float then take off in any direction she wants, they both started to pelt the area where Scrap Baby and Daybreaker were with their magic, Starlight's magic was quite powerful for a unicorn but the power that Moonlight had was still far ahead, with the combined powers of the two they bombed Daybreaker out.

Smoke was covering the two and soon the crew was woken up by the attack, as the smoke grew they moved away to stay safe, just for good measure Starlight used her own time powers to hold Daybreaker and Scrap Baby in place while Moonlight used his artificial sun and moon celestial cannon, the attack was enough to crack the ground beneath them but as the smoke started to clear a stream of fire shot out and rushed across them, it missed as the smoke was still very dense and thick, but they did succeed in making Daybreaker very angry, unfortunately for them that means she'll also get hotter.

Daybreaker: "oh so you think you can hurt me with your special powers, well it worked so now I'm mad"

Twilight: "well then there's more where that came from, I'm sorry but if you fight my friends then you fight me"

Luna: "and me"

Sombra: "I shall fight also"

Discord: "I've always wanted to fight Celestia at her best"

Bonnie: "we'll fight too"

Oscar: "yeah and with our music you'll feel the pain… wait where's Vinyl and Octavia?"

Twilight: "… umm not here?"

Oscar: "what do you mean not here, where are they"

Rainbow Dash: "well they weren't in the castle after everypony was evacuated"

Oscar: "why not?"

Applejack: "lord knows sugar cube, you know what those two are like"

Pinkie Pie: "hey look there they are"

Fluttershy: "oh thank goodness, you're ok"

Octavia: "yeah sorry we're late, Vinyl and I were in the middle of jamming out while Ponyville was being evacuated, we must have missed the call"

Vinyl: "but then when the sky went all deep orange we figured something bad was happening so we came to help"

Finn: "well glad you could make it, we're just about to hand these to a hefty lesson in respect"

Big Mac: "eeeyep, so are you ready?"

Vinyl: "bring it on, I'm still buzzing"

Octavia: "if the Owl can bring the rock then I can bring the mellow"

Oscar: "oh it's on sister"

So now the crew banded together to take Daybreaker down and return her back into Celestia, Starlight came back down and stood next to Sunset and they shot up the area with their magic, Daybreaker was able to dodge every shot but that wasn't to say it was easy, for as much as she dodged and shot back with her intense heat and fire she was also being shot at with Moonlight's celestial cannon, Twilight had even joined up with Moonlight to add to the power of the cannon, she used her own super powered magic to attack Daybreaker, the only way she was going to get away was to start flying.

While in the air Daybreaker was attacked by Luna and Sombra, Luna's moon was slowly being brought into the sky, with it Luna's magic was more powerful and if the moon could be brought in to create an eclipse Daybreaker would start to lose power and Moonlight's celestial cannon will be far stronger as he will gain control of it, Luna and Daybreaker fought with fury and streaked through the sky, they used magic and often bumped into each other, the fight was vicious and held quite some malice between each other, despite this however Luna was still not strong enough to quench the thirst of Daybreaker's burning flame, for a moment she feared she would lose but that was only for a moment, as she looked behind Daybreaker she could see a black mist flying in closer and she backed off.

Daybreaker: "what's the matter sister, too weak to face the true power of the sun"

Sombra: "I don't think that's what she's worried about"

Daybreaker: "huh!"

Sombra then knocked her out of the sky and chased after her, using his dark magic he shot at her with dark shadows, they were a lot like Mike's dark aura attacks but they didn't corrupt, if anything they were actually taking the darkness away from her letting Celestia resurface, but it wasn't enough and she started to fight back, as they fell Daybreaker was firing back with streams of fire, but Sombra was a once proud warrior, he was no stranger to combat and did all he could to take her down while avoiding all her shots, but one did hit which made him want to try something, he was about to use his dark crystals but just as he had the idea Opal and Ashe used their pearl prism to capture her.

Ashe: "oh yes we did it!"

Opal: "that was epic, nice work sis"

Ashe: "oh come on, I can't take all the credit, you were at least half of that"

Discord was enamoured by the Cat girls team work and use of pearls to trap the enraged princess, but now that she was imprisoned it was his turn to make her feel bad.

Discord: "Screwy dear, if you would so kindly be on standby for daddy, the princess and I have some special bonding time to do"

Screwball: "got ya daddio"

Discord walked around the prism for a moment, he took in the sight of the once so regal princess now trapped in a colourful pearl structure, he thought back to the time when Discord was first found by Celestia and how she took pity on him for being the last of his kind, he smiled when she invited him to tea later that day and did a lot of things his way, of course this is what eventually led up to his banishment in stone but even though the destination was as boring as it gets, the journey to get there was so fun.

Discord: "ah Kay Kay, do you remember, our first meeting, I was so rowdy back then, I made everypony fear me, and how you and Luna turned me to stone, good times eh, look how the tables have turned, you took one word from that stupid robot that doesn't even belong here and now look at you, you're the one who's trapped in a pearl structure and looking at the skies, your soldiers are failing, the water pony is actually providing Shining and Cadence the help they need to endure the punishment and soon, well let's be honest here they're going to win"

Discord then looked at the moon, it's getting even closer to eclipsing the sun, with a big breath of the warm air Discord feels that they've won and this whole nightmare might actually be over.

Discord: "so you have a bad side like Luna does, but hey it's ok we all do, but think of this, what happened to me when I met Fluttershy, at first I was still myself, after some time passed though I did what I could to be more hospitable towards her and her friends, I even tried to be more normal, little did I know that without chaos I would disappear, poof, gone, and even when she suggested I go make friends with Spike and Big Mac I took her to an opposite world and pretended, that was so foolish, she called me sassafras"

Discord noticed it was now raining guard ponies, the resistance had just defeated Celestia's most loyal guards and with their defeat they fell to the ground, Discord snapped his claws and summoned Helium balloons to be tied around them so they would land safely, he then proceeded to brainwash them to follow Shining and Twilight.

Twilight: "thank you Discord, most appreciated"

Discord: "you are very welcome Twilight"

Shining: "with that done I need someone to take the ponies and creatures back to Ponyville, it's not safe here anymore"

Cadence: "I'll go, I'll take Flurry Heart too, she did a good job of protecting daddy, but now she's tired"

Shining: "sounds fair, take Sunburst and Trixie too, they've been with Sandbar and the creatures, they seem to be in good hooves with them"

Twilight: "Sandbar… take them to my school, they should be safe there"

Cadence: "will do"

So as Cadence went back into Canterlot castle Big Mac noticed something that wasn't right with Spike, he seemed to be looking around all over the place but with the guards out of the skies there was nothing to look at aside from the moon's progression on the sun, it seemed to be really bothering him so he had to check up on him.

Big Mac: "umm… Spike, everything ok pal?"

Spike: "I don't get it, it's like I can hear things from really far away, I've never heard so much from so far before, what ever it is it's coming up pretty fast"

Big Mac: "do you know what it could be?"

Spike: "sounds like… two unicorns"

Toy Bonnie: "yeah I hear it too now"

Bonnie: "they sound frantic"

Moonlight: "two unicorns?"

Soon the entire crew could hear the sound of two sets of hoof steps coming towards them, they were all still on edge so they all got ready to fight in case they were about to confront a new enemy, but as they got closer they could see that the unicorns were very similar looking to that of Moonlight.

Sombra: "stand down everypony, they are not our enemy"

?: "we heard something happened to the castle and the princess"

?: "we came as soon as we could, seems the whole area was effected by the sun so we had to come help at the source… of course"

Moonlight: "MUM! DAD!"

Standing before them was a stallion with a very fine fur coat, much like Moonlight it was dark blue with stars that shine and twinkle, his mane was much of the same at it's tips and close to the roots, but at the roots his mane was bright and brilliant, it was like looking at a sunset as it drops below the horizon, the mare however was almost all bright yellows and oranges, with maybe a bit of white in her mane, it was like a sunny day with just a bit of cloud perhaps.

Luna: "Moonlight, are these your parents?"

Twilight: "wow they look a lot like you"

Moonlight was a little nervous, he never expected his parents to just turn up out of nowhere.

Moonlight: "(coughs) Luna, Twilight, I'd like you to meet my mother, Summerset Shine"

Summerset: "the pleasure is all mine, though some call me Summerset Haze"

Twilight: "why?"

Summerset: "apparently I can get a bit hot headed or something and it makes me act very different"

Moonlight: "it's ok mum, we all have that side of us, and this is my Father, Daydreamer Horizon"

Daydreamer: "wow Moonlight, didn't know you made so many friends"

Moonlight: "I learnt from the best, eh Twilight"

Twilight: "well…"

Summerset: "hold on, so where's the princess?"

Discord: "you mean Celestia?"

Daydreamer: "well who else, Luna's right here"

Discord: "take a look"

Discord revealed the incapsulated Daybreaker, they could see the hate and anger in her eyes and even they could see this was not the Celestia they were born to revere, her fire was too strong, her hate filled eyes too intimidating for any kind soul to follow, they made it there goal to help Moonlight bring her back to her senses whatever it takes.

Moonlight: "so wait you're going to help me?"

Daydreamer: "in any and every capacity, even if we have to go through the entire universe and back"

Vincent: "just so you know, this is my first time here and so far not impressed"

Summerset: "oh?"

Vincent: "well her guards are kind of stupid"

Summerset: "oh that, yeah it's a recurring trend I'm afraid"

Daydreamer: "she really should just let us do it for her"

Discord: "well since she's locked away in this pearl I think I can bring her back as easy as…"

Scrap Baby: "did you forget, I'm the one pulling the strings here"

From behind the pearl prism Scrap Baby popped up and smashed the giant pearl with her claw's strength, with Daybreaker free again it was her turn to burn the crew and finish what she started, she touched her horn to the floor and a wave of fire spread across the floor towards the crew, they jumped over it but the waves would move faster and faster each time they jumped over it, for the crew it reminded them of when they had to fight with Asgore… twice.

Daybreaker: "ugh, stop resisting me and burn, you will watch as this world becomes a bright blaze and only the strongest ponies will walk by my side"

Monty: "will you SHUT UP! Shoryuken!"

Monty rolled in and dealt a heavy blow to Daybreaker, using his superior strength he punched her right in the jaw and did a rising upper cut, the move sent her back a bit and even knocked her out cold… at least for a bit, Monty stood there triumphantly knowing he did the right thing at the right time and it felt good, the crew were clapping and congratulating him on a job well done… especially Robin, the move also left Springy, Vincent, Summerset and Daydreamer stunned.

Monty: "I can see that I've captivated the audience"

Robin: "encore, encore (whistles)"

Daybreaker: "ugh, why is this happening, I had them on the ropes"

Starlight: "the word is had, now you're finished"

Sunset: "one more good blast is all it will take to finish her, Twilight, it's time to use the elements, are you ready?"

Twilight: "yeah, good thinking"

So while Daybreaker was trying to get up on her hooves the ponies got together to used their elements and bring Celestia back, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Moonlight, Sunset, Starlight, Octavia, Vinyl and even Derpy were shining bright and floated into the sky, at this point the moon had finally eclipsed the sun and the land went dark letting the cold air flow through the land and take away the searing heat, with one last look at Daybreaker the ponies said goodbye to her and let the light flow.

Once the light had cleared away they could see that it didn't work, Scrap Baby had once again used the vortex shield to block their attack, and once again she had that creepy smile on her face.

Scrap Baby: "well it's been tons of fun messing with you and I was pleasantly surprised by the princess here, never would have guessed she'd actually do as much as she did, but it seems we still need some friends to add to our own collection, don't worry though, my father shall be avenged soon"

Springy: "I told you already, I'm right here"

Scrap Baby: "and I told you that you are not, come on Daybreaker, lets go say hi to the monsters"

Freddy: "the monsters… oh no, hell no, don't you dare!"

Before Freddy could even try to break the shield, Scrap Baby formed another vortex and with it the shield shrinked around her, Scrap Baby went in first and Daybreaker followed soon after.

Freddy: "ugh not again, we have to go after her, she could course some serious damage to the monster universe, twilight please we need your help, we need all of your help"

Sombra: "I will help, Moonlight's parents have already given a powerful statement to help, so I shall endeavour to do what I can as well"

Marionette: "it means we have to travel to a different world, it may be quite the journey too, are you sure you wish to proceed?"

Sombra: "I am ready to face any challenge, no matter how big or small"

Applejack: "what about Big Mac, he barely comes out of Ponyville never mind a new universe, are you sure about this"

Big Mac: "all of Equestria is at stake here, I have to do something instead of just sitting around all the dang time"

Moonlight: "so… Mum, Dad, are you going to come with me?"

Summerset: "what choice do we have, our princess is gone wild and loose in some other world, we can try to do something"

Daydreamer: "plus we wanted to spend more time with you… if that's ok?"

Moonlight: "yeah, that's fine"

Freddy: "let's go then, there's no more time to waste"

And so with everyone and everypony on board the crew jumped into the vortex, inside the vortex was still a deep red and the song from before was still playing, was this only the beginning of the future they have seen or could it be the end already, what could happen if they were left in the monster universe to destroy everything, they didn't want to find out, all they can do now is track them down and stop them before any monster gets hurt, but who knows what will really happen, the darkness keeps rising.

 **Alright and that was chapter 12, what did you think, I thought it went well but like I said I'll let you guys be the judge, the next chapter will come very soon so hold on and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	13. Chapter 13

Five Nights of Determination

 **Alright here comes the next chapter, with the 3 universes all coming together this should be a whole butt ton of fun, are you ready, here we go.**

Chapter 13: darkness unites

Asgore sat in the cell he was being held in, the real trail had yet to begin, but that wasn't for another week or so, he looked out the window and saw it was a sunny day, something was telling him that it wasn't going to last, he'd heard over the news that something had happened over at the studio, some how he just knows that Asriel and Torigore were involved, he stayed quiet for now, but only because he was getting a visit from Jessica, he just hoped that whatever was happening it wasn't going to turn into some kind of multi universal fight for safety.

As for things at Alphys' house it seems everyone was recovering well from the attack at the studio, Asriel, Alistair and the Pink haired girl were playing outside and just trying to have some fun, Papyrus was making sure Sans was ok, he was fine of course, evidenced by the sound of "SANS!" coming from Papyrus after a quip or pun coming from Sans, Mettaton was checking up on his staff and the studio after the builders almost killed the people below, Toriel and Torigore were talking and keeping and eye on each other, they were glad everyone was ok, as for Alphys and Undyne, they were happily looking after Astell, she loved how shy Alphys was, to her it means she's very approachable, yet she also loved Undyne's Determination and steely resolve.

Undyne: "she's so cute, makes me wonder, what was Alistair's parents like"

Alphys: "well, that's just it, we don't know, I'm not sure if that Max guy was his father, but then he looked very similar, we just don't know"

Undyne: "yeah, but I bet there's something behind all this, we'll have to see what happens"

Torigore: "never mind who he is, I'm more concerned about what he said, something about plunging the world into darkness, not just ours either, the ponies and the Freddy crew, what could it all mean"

Mettaton: "if you ask me darling it's exactly what he said, all our worlds, we'll have to find him and question him perhaps"

Toriel: "I know him more then any of you, what he says is true, he is Alistair's father, if anyone is going to talk to him it shall be I"

Torigore: "mum please don't, I don't want to see you get hurt"

Toriel: "if he wishes to hurt me then I shall fight back, don't worry my child, I won't go down that easy"

Torigore didn't really like the idea of seeing Toriel fight, he knew that something was going to happen and it was most likely going to be bad, but even he can see the trouble brewing, what happened earlier in the day was evidence enough, so for now he just tried to stay calm, he looked out the window, watching how Asriel still had his childhood inside him made him smile, he watched how Asriel was smelling the flowers and still pretending that he was the hero to save everyone, he could hear the things he was saying.

Asriel: "you can't stop me vile fiend, I am this world's savour, I will stop you in your tracks and save this world from your terror, for I am… the god of hyperdeath"

Alistair: "and I'm his trusty sidekick, Snapjaw, what's my special attack you say, the one and only headbutt fire snap"

Asriel: "and with our combined power we are unstoppable"

Torigore heard that last part and he thought _"I just hope you're right about that"_ he kept on watching and hoped that everything would be fine in the end, while he was watching he didn't expect Sans to just pop in out of nowhere.

Sans: "hey, what jah looking at?"

Torigore: "whoa! Don't do that, seriously!"

Sans: "oopsies, sorry, just wondered what's going on down here"

Toriel: "it's nothing really Sans my child, we're just worried about the future"

Sans: "ah I see, well I'd help but my magic is still a bit iffy after what Jessica did, might be out of it for a while"

Toriel: "don't worry Sans, you just go get Papyrus down here and we'll have some soup"

Sans: "you're the boss Tori"

So while Sans got Papyrus, Torigore felt the need to go outside for some air, he could feel something coming and it won't be long before this beautiful day turns into a bad dream, he went out to the city, saw how the sun was shining, took note of the people doing their daily routine, smelt the air and noted how fresh it was, heard birds tweeting as they flew overhead, everything seemed to be in the right place, the city was no utopia but to say that something bad was happening would be wrong, he decided to go back to the studio to see what happened to it after they escaped from Jessica.

When he got there he could see that everyone was evacuated and only the police were allowed in, they were doing an investigation on what happened and placed tape around the entrance as a possible crime scene, either way it didn't stop Torigore from looking in on the area and seeing the damage that was coursed, it wasn't bad really, but it was still a mess as some damage was coursed when the steel struts fell off the side of Torigore's shield, he could feel the darkness coming more and more after seeing the state it was all in.

Torigore: "dad, I know you can feel it too, the world is in trouble, if there's a way that you can hear me please, we need you for this one, forget the human laws, we need you"

Torigore looked to the sky, for now he could see the blue sky and the clouds, but he knows it's not going to last, it may only be moments away, maybe even seconds, so he took one last look at the sky and with a smile he breathed in very slowly and…

Freddy: "you ready Torigore?"

Torigore: "lead the way"

They went back towards Alphys' house, they needed more then just the Anthros and the ponies on this one, despite the thrashing they gave to Scrap Baby and Daybreaker they would need the monsters to stop them from running off into the vortex all the time, as they were on their way they noticed a flying Horse in the sky, it seemed like it was on fire and atop it was a little girl made of metal, undoubtedly it had to be Scrap Baby and Daybreaker, the sight coursed Torigore to peak up one of his eye brows.

Torigore: "so is that the kind of trouble you guys have been facing?"

Freddy: "yes, they've been all kinds of trouble, that metal child is Scrap Baby, she said she wants revenge for us killing her father"

Torigore: "that purple ghost thing?"

Marionette: "yes, indeed"

Torigore: "but that was Chara"

Freddy: "well we know that but I don't think she does"

Twilight: "and that Horse is Celestia"

Torigore: "wait, that's Celestia, what happened to her?"

Twilight: "Baby did something to her to remind her about Nightmare Moon, she seemed to take back her kindness and turned into that"

Torigore: "name?"

Luna: "Daybreaker"

Torigore: "wait that's it, Nightmare Moon sounds way better"

Luna wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or offended, either way they didn't have time, they had to get to Alphys' house as soon as they could so they can team up and take down Scrap Baby and Daybreaker before they do something drastic, but Torigore knew about Max too, he hoped that he won't have to worry about him till later, as they got close to the house they saw Toriel waiting for them, she knew something like this would happen when Torigore went out, that and the fact that Astell was looking out the door once he left.

Moonlight: "Toriel?"

Toriel: "hello Moonlight, and all my children, you are here, come, we have some soup for you"

It seemed that Scrap Baby and Daybreaker weren't doing anything for the moment so with all the crew being reunited they decided some food would be good, they sat down and happily ate the soup, though that wasn't to say the tension went down at all, a lot of the ponies and anthros were still on edge and some were even reluctant to eat anything, but they couldn't completely resist either, it's true that Toriel make some mean soup and pie, plus it would improve their strength, especially for the anthros, going against Scrap Baby was one thing, but also going up against a super powered Celestia had taken it out of them too.

Toriel: "so I see there are some new faces here, may I ask who they are?"

Toy Freddy: "of course, this here is Vincent and Springy"

Vincent: "hi! Have to say you look so cute, never seen a Goat woman before, I have to say I'm loving those long floppy ears"

Toriel: "my goodness child… thank you, not bad for a woman of 407, right"

Vincent then spat out his soup in Torigore's direction after hearing that.

Vincent: "you're 407! Jeez I just hit on someone who's old enough to be my Grate Grate Grandmother, ugh this is a new low for me"

Springy: "greetings, I am Springy, we're thankful for your hospitality"

Toriel: "anything for a friend my child, though I must say, why are your eye so hypnotically purple"

Bonnie: "well… shall we say he is the good of the purple guy?"

Toriel: "you? You're the purple guy?"

Springy: "that would be correct"

Toriel gave him the evil eye

Toriel: "I'm keeping my eye on you"

Springy then smiled nervously and looked around, all the other monsters were giving him similar looks.

Moonlight: "and these are my parents, Daydreamer Horizon and Summerset Shine"

Daydreamer: "nice to meet you miss"

Toriel: "the pleasure is all mine, it's good to see that my dear children have such loving parents"

Summerset: "why do you call everypony your children"

Torigore: "it's just the way she is, don't worry about it"

Asriel: "so many people here, maybe we should break into the prison and break dad out"

Toriel: "Asriel!"

Asriel: "what, they all look tired and worn out, if these guys are as bad as they say then we need him"

Toriel: "you are right, perhaps we could"

While they were thinking about it something happened, they left Mettaton to fly around and spy on the winged Horse and mechanical child, as expected they had gotten tired of waited and started to attack the city from the sky, Mettaton came to warn them about the attack and soon they went off to confront them.

On the other side of town at the prison Asgore was being seen to by Jessica, they could hear some explosions and people screaming from out the window, they could even hear security members at the watch towers using sniper rifles to bring down the flying menace but then two loud explosions could be heard just outside.

Jessica: "what on earth was that?"

Asgore: "it's started, my sons need me, I have to go"

Jessica: "you, you're not going anywhere, you still have to answer for my Ingrid's death"

Asgore: "look I don't care if you end up hating monsters for the rest of your life, but if we don't go now your people will die, thousands of innocent human lives, gone, do you want that?"

Jessica: "well no, but… just tell me, why… why did you kill my daughter?"

Asgore: "well first let me ask you something, if you knew from the start that your daughter was dead and you didn't know who did it, what would you do?"

Jessica: "well… I'd probably wage war on all monster kind until every last one of you were dead"

Asgore: "and you have your answer"

Jessica was a bit shocked that the both of them would have come to the same conclusion but smiled at the fact that perhaps this could start a new relationship with humans and monsters, she now feels that the both of them may have come full circle and can help each other out.

Jessica: "so how are we going to go, the doors are locked and I don't have the authorisation to let you go"

Asgore: "that's the easy part"

Asgore then used his magic to put on his standard armour, cape, crown and trident, with the trident he threw it at the wall and it burst open, once the smoke cleared he also broke the lock on the cage, opened the cage door and placed Jessica on his shoulders and rushed off and out to the city before the guards could catch him.

Jessica: "so you could have just done that at any time?"

Asgore: "yep!"

Jessica: "so why didn't you?"

Asgore: "I'm in the human world, I have no power here, so I played by your rules"

Jessica: "huh…"

Asgore ran like a wild fire spreading in a forest, he put down big heavy fuzzy footsteps to were he was sure the battle would eventually end up, as he picked up speed he looked to where they were, Scrap Baby and Daybreaker were taking hits from someone who has fire magic, they were slamming them hard and wouldn't let up, the barrage only got more intense as they continued to pummel them, then he saw a big streak of fire in the sky streaming towards the Horse and child, a closer look revealed that it was Torigore, Asgore smiled at the sight knowing that his son was so powerful, but it was short lived as soon after Asgore tripped over something and landed face first into the ground, somehow though Jessica landed on her feet and skidded a bit before stopping.

Asgore: "oh my goodness I am so sorry, are you ok Jessica?"

Jessica: "I'm fine, but what about her?"

Asgore: "who?"

Temmie: "oh, Tem have headaches nows, Tem wake up on right sides of beds tomorrows"

Asgore: "Temmie? What are you doing here?"

Temmie: "Tem hears big noise, Tem runs out to see Horse in sky, Tem scared, maybes Tem helps, Tem has Tem Armours"

Asgore: "well given how well Greater Dog can help, perhaps your help would be very useful, alright then hop aboard"

So with Temmie tagging along on one of Asgore's shoulders they got moving back to where Asgore was heading, it wouldn't be long before Torigore finished off Scrap Baby and Daybreaker so Asgore had to be fast in order to make it in time, speaking of which they had entered into a lull in the fight while Twilight and Luna tried to talk to Daybreaker.

Twilight: "Celestia please, stop fighting us, this isn't even our world and you've hurt humans, you would never do that… not the Celestia I know"

Daybreaker: "you don't get it do you, the pain you're feeling right now, that's the pain I felt when I was betrayed by my sister, but still I waited for you, I even sang for you, but I never let all that pain go, it served to remind me that I was alone in my reign, alone to rule this world, but now it's time I showed you what that pain is"

Luna: "but why here, in this world too, can't you see you're hurting people from a world in which you don't belong"

Daybreaker: "it doesn't matter where I go, I rule over all"

Torigore: "the hell you do"

From out of nowhere Torigore got a boost from Stuart and shot up on Daybreaker knocking her down, she started to fall out of the sky and to the ground, Bonnie used his telekinesis to bring her towards Alphys' house and Torigore Luna and Twilight followed, after landing on the ground they could see Daybreaker was knocked out and even though Scrap Baby tried to fight Papyrus was ready and did a round house kick leaving her systems temporarily over loaded.

Undyne: "nicely done Paps"

Papyrus: "thank you Undyne"

Sans: "wow, that was actually pretty cool"

Papyrus: "nyeh!"

But soon Daybreaker was coming to and the ponies got ready to used their elements, this time though it would have the boosted power of Asriel and Torigore, weirdly enough the power of the elements of harmony seem to gain a power boost in the presents of fire to over charge them and give them hopefully enough power to bring Celestia back, before they did though Derpy wanted to say something.

Derpy: "Celes… you let hate control, must think of friends, be who are, stop the pain, we forgive"

Summerset: "that was sweet, but why does she talk like that"

Moonlight: "oh, that's my wife, she's… special to me"

Daydreamer: "wait you have a wife, do you have a foal?"

Dinky: "umm hello, down here"

Moonlight: "that's my daughter, say hi to Dinky"

Summerset: "daughter, that means we're…"

Daydreamer: "Grandparents…"

With that realisation they both simultaneously fainted and was out for a bit.

Moonlight: "guess I should have told them by now"

Derpy: "yes, should"

Daybreaker: "too bad, not one of you will enjoy a normal family life, you are all too weak I can tell, when I get back to Canterlot you will all burn in the fire, I swear"

Asriel: "I think that's enough out of you, Foxy, light us up"

Foxy: "got it bro"

And so with a simple click of Foxy's paw the spark it produced coursed Asriel and Torigore to burst into flames, the fire then surrounded the ponies and their elements shone from inside, the colour of their rainbow glowed around them and they started to float into the sky, they formed up in their usual position where Twilight was in the middle and everypony else would form and circle vertically while Torigore and Asriel would form up horizontally.

Soon the fire around them was enough to help them launch the rainbow at Daybreaker, she couldn't see anyway out of this one and thought it was the end for her, but without anyone noticing, once again Scrap Baby was up to her usual tricks, she quickly snatched Springy and pounded on him till he was ready to blow, despite Vincent fighting hard to stop her and get Springy back before she could do anything, she gave him a good work out and once he was ready she kicked him up to the ponies and went up right behind Twilight and disbanded the formation.

Vinyl: "aww man, what just happened, I'm sure we had her this time"

Octavia: "we did, someone stopped us"

Scrap Baby: "yeah nice try but I'm done being bested by you furry freaks, this time you'll lose everything"

Daybreaker: "how are we going to fight back, we're on our last legs here"

Scrap Baby: "we need to find him"

Toriel: "oh no you don't, not after that, Astell, we're in trouble, show mummy how loud you can be"

And on command Astell stood on her feet and with her arms on the air and her eyes closed she let out a scream and from her ears weird symbols started to come out, symbols like hand gestures and odd signs, Sans thought he could remember a certain font based on those exact symbols but he wasn't quite sure, though he was sure that it had something to do with Max, the symbols went towards Scrap Baby and Daybreaker and it was so loud that they couldn't hear each other, so Baby just grabbed Daybreaker by the neck and started to run away.

Chica: "oh the hell are you running again, is everyone ok"

Torigore: "Twilight, Moonlight, Starlight, Sunset, Derpy, Summerset, Daydreamer… yeah we're fine"

Chica: "then move your royal keister, there is no way they are going to get away this time"

Mike: "wow, taking the lead, that's kind of hot"

Chica: "you too Mister"

Mike: "yes ma'am"

Vincent: "hey! What about Springy!"

Toy Bonnie: "don't worry I've got him, he's a little tired from the explosion but he should be fine"

Vincent: "thank goodness"

So with everyone and everypony on their feet they followed Scrap Baby and Daybreaker to where ever they were going, after the beating that both sides had taken it was slow and rather odd looking, if Alphys was to step back a bit she'd say it was akin to watching Danzo try to run away from Sasuke, they followed down every street and every ally, soon they came to the car park of a museum, The Museum of Old Human Magic, it was a small place and had been down sized a few times in recent years as more and more humans seem to forget they once had magic, it seemed to be the perfect place for one last battle, Luna, Twilight, Sunset and Starlight got ready to fight, Moonlight was about to but something was coming from above and so he stood guard in front of them.

Once it landed they could see it was Max, there was something around his neck but he was hiding it quite well, Moonlight charged in to attack him with his horn, Max rolled his eyes then jumped up into the air and did a twirling kick that sent Moonlight onto the floor, Daydreamer and Summerset came to his aid.

Max: "well, well, well, look what we have here, you're all here, in fact there's a few more then I expected, that's very good, well done"

Alistair: "dad… I'm sorry for what I said earlier"

Max: "don't cry to me, the damage has already been done, you forgot about me so now this world will forget you"

Alistair: "no dad you can't do that, I'll… I'll fight you"

Max: "you fight me, you must be joking"

Alistair looked to the floor but then remembered what Toriel said, his physical abilities are boosted by his magic, so with Determination and a huff of air he ran right at Max to strike him right in the stomach and make him lose his lunch, he ran at some great speed but then Max took what he was hiding out from behind his back, a pair of robotic arms that are attached to an EEG in the collar of the device, it in turn is linked to his brain so that it responds to his synapses, so as Alistair leaped to headbutt Max he was grabbed at the shoulders and suspended in the air till Max slammed him down onto the ground.

Summerset: "ooh, how could you treat your own son so poorly"

Daydreamer: "let's show him what we can do"

Summerset and Daydreamer: "Chibaku Tensei!"

Alphys and Chip looked at each other, they both of them knew after binge watching Naruto Shippuden… again, that it stands for Planetary Devastation, which, in the show, would normally consist of a small black hole being formed and it's gravity would pull pieces of the earth towards it, but instead of a Singularity they simply used their magic to make him float in the air, with him immobilised they then jumped up towards him and circled around him, as they did they started to shine much like the sun and the moon, Summerset was the sun and Daydreamer was the Moon, they spun faster and got brighter, they created their own gravity and the continuous stretching and pulling would course a planet to crumble and it's surface would be scarred.

After a while though Max was getting annoyed by their attack and with his temporal powers froze them in place, he was then able to physically touch the magic and with it threw them into the crew of other ponies and the crew.

Max: "nice try but you still don't have the power to stop us"

?: "perhaps I can help!"

The sound of the voice was familiar to the crew and they saw Asgore coming to save the crew from Max and his insane power, using his trident he conjured up a wall of fire the defend them from any more attacks, he looked back to the crew and saw they've had a rough time getting to where they are now, luckily he had some chisps and pie in his inventory and shared them out.

Asgore: "so, how long has it been Max, a few years if I remember"

Max: "it doesn't matter, you are the last few we need, now with all of you here we can proceed, I hope you're ready for the darkness to come, the world will forget, we however will last"

Asgore felt attacked at that statement and choose to fight back, he slammed his trident into the ground coursing the earth to crack open, the crack travelled along the ground to reach Max, Baby and Daybreaker, but they simply jumped to avoid it, they walked closer, right up to the fire wall and the only thing that Max had left to say was.

Max: "find us in Waterfall… the Doctor will see you now"

At that Max had teleported away taking Baby and Daybreaker with him, leaving them behind to scratch their heads, they didn't know what just happened, were they just playing into their hands or was this all just a big fluke, what did he mean when he said "the Doctor" Sans at least had a hunch but if he was right it's got him nervous, they all went back to Alphys' house to find out what's going on, but none of them like it, not one bit.

 **Ok so there we go, how was that, let me know and since I don't have work in the way that much this week I'll put out the next chapter very soon, till then you know what to do.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	14. Chapter 14

Five Nights of Determination

 **Alright then, it's time for the chapter, let's slow things down a bit shall we, let's have a moment for the characters to talk and try to console each other, so let's get this on**

Chapter 14: peace in the dark

(ok so I'm starting off with a background music prompt lol, play Stars in the Sky from Glitchtale by Nyx the Shield)

It was late at night, yet despite how tired the crew was, not one of them were sleeping, the events of the day had given them all far too much tension to even consider sleeping, most thought that as they slept then Max, Baby and Daybreaker could easily do something to hurt more of the city's humans and then go on to destroy the city, other members of the crew though had other things in mind, some were happy to have finally reunited after some time away and to see that Asriel was doing well with Ben's soul was also a big course of happiness, even more so for the anthros since Ben was someone from their past that they still couldn't quite remember for some reason.

However, for as happy as some was the over all mood of the night was fear and dread, in all the enemies they've faced they have never been so hard pressed to get rid of someone like Scrap Baby and yet still not be able to stop her, when ever she is close to being defeated she gets away, this has the Marionette perplexed, why was she able to create portals, she had no love to share with anyone, she was just a hate filled vessel of pure contempt, how was she able to create any portal, it didn't make sense, perhaps for the first time the Marionette was unable to understand why something happened the way it did.

While the crew was trying to figure out what was going on, there were some that found the time to have a moment with others, two of them were a moment between Moonlight and Pamela and another moment between Torigore and Jessica, there was also a moment with Temmie and Derpy.

Pamela: "beautiful… isn't it"

Moonlight: "yeah, every so often I've been looking at the stars ever since I saw this strange constellation in the sky back at home"

Pamela: "me too"

Moonlight: "what… really?"

Pamela: "yeah, there was this Swan shape in the sky and it reminded me of someone I used to know"

Moonlight: "someone close to you"

Pamela: "very close, I thought that they might have been dead but now… I think I might see him soon"

Moonlight: "well I know that mine is dead, I saw it with my own eyes, yet I keep thinking about her, maybe with what's going on, I hope to see her again soon, even if she is dead, my hope is that she'll help us"

Pamela: "it's strange, it's like we've followed each other's path to this point"

Moonlight: "either way, it's a beautiful night"

For the time being they stood close to each other to comfort the other, they looked at the stars in the sky and wondered at its majesty, there was still a few hours till the sun would come up from the horizon, they would most likely stay up to watch it shine over the city.

Torigore: "so Jessica… I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

Jessica: "yes, after I realised that your father was only doing what he would to protect his kind and realising that I would have done the same in his position, I think it's time to apologise for my hasty actions back when we were young"

Torigore: "no it was my fault, I couldn't see that you were… well in love with me, I didn't think that a human and a monster could be in love, it wasn't the norm, but then I found out the hard way that I was… in love with you, you had a family and it broke me"

Jessica: "wait you love me?"

Torigore: "loved… the word is loved, I even felt so bad for you at the hearing when dad said he killed Ingrid and I'm still sorry, for breaking your heart and not being more affectionate"

Jessica: "well then I guess we've both made mistakes"

Torigore: "hey don't be so hard on yourself, I was the one to break your heart, I was the coward who ran, I ran from my home, I ran from you, I ran from my happiness"

Jessica: "Torigore… I'm sorry"

Torigore: "it's ok"

Jessica nudged closer to Torigore and held the back of his hand, he smiled seeing that after all she tried to do the monsters she now seems to forgive them for having flaws but also flaws of her own, perhaps they are more human then they think.

Temmie: "hoi! I'm Temmie, why so blues?"

Derpy: "oh, ponies sad, can't win fight, scared of death, make solace with friends, be happy, but still sad"

Temmie: "well Tem not sures what going on, Tem tries to helps"

Derpy: "would be nice, always good help, help be friend, make friends, be happy, do good, love by all"

Temmie: "Tem makes friends by be sillies, Tem use Tem armours, beat bad guys, Tem saves the day and win the wars, all love Tem, Tem loves back"

With a smile from Derpy she uses her wing to stroke Temmie's lovely soft fur, it seemed the crew were all getting worried about what could come next and so they did what they could to try and console each other, for those who had loved ones they stuck close to each other and gave as much of their undying love to them as they could, for Asgore, he got many kisses on his fuzzy lips and forehead from Toriel, for Alphys, she got big hugs and lots of praise for her work that she was doing at the moment, she had found where they needed to go exactly and also pinpointed the 3 life signatures of Baby, Max and Daybreaker, the Marionette could at least tell Alphys why it worked for Baby, it was because of the soul that was placed inside, the soul energy was enough to give a signature.

Alphys: "o…ok guys I've f… found them, we n… need to head out to w… waterf… fall in the m.. morning"

Undyne: "nice work Al"

Alphys: "thanks, but there's a c… catch, I've als… so s… spotted 4 more signatures, I don't know who they are but, i… I'm s… sure it has s… something to d… do with what M… Max said"

Everyone/everypony looked around hearing that they was more to come, but then they have heard of this Doctor a few times now, was it not Max, if not then maybe there was more to come, but then even Max said "the Doctor will see you now" with this info now out in the open it solicited more affectionate actions between the crew.

Pink haired girl: "Asriel… I know we've only known each other for a few days but… well with all this stuff going on I kind of want to be near you, you're so brave going up against those guys, I want to say… I really kind of like you"

Asriel: "really, I mean I just follow what my brother says, I mean without my… friend I never would have travelled to the surface and… well it didn't really work, but I was never that brave"

Pink haired girl: "maybe so, but I like you"

She sat next to Asriel and placed her head on his shoulder, Asriel looked at her for a moment and smiled placing his chin on her head.

Asriel: "I just don't want to see you get hurt, maybe in the morning it's best if you go home"

She slowly nodded and started to fall to sleep.

Vincent: "so… Springy, can I ask, you know what happened to me, what happened?"

Springy: "well… I don't think now's a good time, it's pretty dark and… well I don't think you'll like what I have to say about it"

Vincent: "but it's my past, I should know about it shouldn't I, if what you say is true and I'm your son then you should tell me"

Springy: "I'm sorry but I can't, what if you don't like what I say, I don't want to lose you too, you're my best friend and if I lose you then who will be there for me, I don't want to be alone"

Vincent: "it's ok, I don't want to lose you either, I'll wait for now, wouldn't want to leave you in the cold"

Springy: "thanks"

With a hug and a smile Springy stayed in the arms of his best friend but for how long can this secret be kept.

(now change the music to Evenstar from Lord of the Rings Twin Towers)

Shining: "hey Twilley, what's wrong?"

Twilight: "everywhere I look, everypony has some pony to love, to care for, they are always beside them and love them no matter what, but me, you, we can't have those things"

Shining: "what do you mean?"

Twilight: "has it not occurred to you that as an Alicorn you are immortal now, no aging nor ailment will harm you, only physical or mental trauma will do anything to threaten your life"

Shining: "yeah I know that, but why should that make me unhappy?"

Twilight: "because as they age or get sick they could die, but you… will live on and not die, you will endure in the darkness that they left behind and when the world has changed beyond your recognition you'll wonder why you're still here"

Shining: "you're talking about loving someone who's still any old pony, but I have Cadence, the both of us are Alicorns, the both of us can take on the world together, as it changes and as it forgets us, Max might have been talking about a world that will forget me and eventually it will, but while I'm here and while I'm apart of it, I will protect it and its people"

Twilight: "you got lucky, I wish I could have had an Alicorn to love"

Shining: "wait but what about Moonlight, he's an Alicorn and he has Derpy, if she stays the way she is she'll die too"

Twilight: "and he'll grieve for her like any pony would, he'll live on till he can't take no more, after my intervention his heart is pure and kind, he'll ache for years till one day, I believe he'll take his own life"

Shining: "but why, won't he want to stay?"

Twilight: "would you?"

Shining: "…no"

Twilight: "exactly, I remember him saying something like he would only stick around until there was nothing left for him to do, once the time comes, that's it, it's over"

Luna: "if only it was that easy for us to do the same, for Celestia and I it's more a case of staying until some pony has the power to replace us, I do believe that one day it could be Moonlight, but until that day I do wish to be loved"

Sombra: "and someone does love you"

Luna: "Sombra?"

Sombra: "I think it's my turn to apologise, I valued power over friendship and family, only when I was defeated the second time did I saw I was wrong, I didn't know what I was doing, the dark magic controlled me like a puppet and now I know what I did was wrong, I also never got to say that… Luna, I love you"

Luna: "but like what Twilight is saying, you'll die"

Sombra: "well yes, but shadow ponies have an extended life span, I'll live for some time longer then the likes of Twilight's friends, but only till a certain point, I will die in time"

Luna: "well, perhaps there could be something in here for you, but you still have a lot to prove"

Sombra: "then I shall prove it to you, I can be trusted again"

Twilight was still alone it seemed, but she didn't mind that at all, as sad as it is she'd rather be alone then to have all she loved be torn away by time or by the enemy they faced, friends were good if not great but when you are frozen in time and destined to live forever would it be so bad to be alone and not grow to be dark and bitter, perhaps so much as to be the bad guy in the end, the main 6 were getting teary eyed at the hole notion and hugged her tightly.

After a while the love was spreading out everywhere and more acts of love and kindness was being shared, Octavia, Vinyl, Sunset, Starlight, Daydreamer and Summerset all hugged their respective others, Applejack even had more sibling time with Big Mac, Astell was enjoying her time with Asgore too and Rarity even had a moment with Mettaton.

Mettaton: "darling, all this talk of death and immortality has got me thinking"

Rarity: "oh, yes, what is it darling?"

Mettaton: "well as you may know I'm a ghost inside of a robot body, being that I'm a ghost I'm immortal too, I mean I can't die if I'm already dead, but you see the catch is as a monster I don't have access to the afterlife, you see if someone was to somehow hurt and kill me I'd just turn to dust, I'd be nothing to you anymore"

Rarity: "well I must say, you've become a very valuable friend to me, after all the plays we have done I can say you are perhaps a big influence on me"

Mettaton: "and you have given so much more life to my plays then I could even comprehend, Rarity darling I have to say this now before time or someone takes you away, Rarity of Ponyville, I love you"

Rarity: "(gasp)"

Mettaton: "shocking I know, but then where would I be without you?"

Rarity: "perhaps still stuck in the underground killing off your own talents"

Mettaton: "and I have you to thank for braking me out"

He then planted a kiss on her cheek as she giggled, Pete looked around, he could see how the love flowed around the room, from Toriel, Asgore and Astell, from Shining armour and Twilight, hoping also the General Sol was doing a good job with Cadence and Flurry Heart protecting the Creatures, from Torigore and Jessica, from Big Mac and Applejack, from Moonlight, Derpy and Dinky, from Mangle and her full house of Finn, Toy Bonnie and Chip, from Mike and Chica, from Pamela, Stuart and Cyril, from Opal and Ashe, from all of them.

But as much as there was those in love and with loved ones, there was still some that were alone, he looked up to the sky and smiled knowing he at least had Sarah, he looked to her as she looked to him, he placed his big paw in front of her and she placed both her claws in his paw, he then gently placed his other paw on top of her claws and kissed them both.

Pete: "this is one thing I do know, one day we both will die, once that day comes I wish to be buried right next to you, so close that if we were to die on the same day I want someone to place us in a double wide coffin and place our hands together"

Sarah: "together in eternal love, not phased by time or by death, to tarnished by indifference or by hate, not unbound by distance or by inconvenience, not broken by war or by the faults of others, together through time, together in death"

Pip: "dudes, I didn't know Penguins could cry, but this dude is shedding ice cold tears of happiness"

Bonnie: "maybe someday you'll find who you're looking for"

Pip: "I hope so, but what about you dude?"

Bonnie: "it's cool, I never really was one for falling in love, I get taken away by my music"

Oscar: "me too"

So much love spawned from feeling alone, as the night draws on the tension has finally given way to love, at least for now, it spread throughout the house with nothing more then the notion of death, the one thing they seem to be coming to terms with as the enemy becomes even more strong and impossible to beat, it seems as they find them selves at an even greater loss they find the strength in each other and the love they have for each other blossoms forth, yet despite all this love, all this happiness, one thing that still plagues on the mind of Sans is what Max said "the Doctor will see you now".

Obviously to him is that if this Doctor isn't Max then who is it, there's no one else he knows and must mean he's forgetting something but why, he's smart and can remember a lot of things, like the resets that Freddy had to perform in order to save the crew from one of the Amalgamates, he remembers how bad it got but then out of nowhere Freddy popped in to save them from a terrible fate, but now with the universe so unstable that Baby can just create any vortex she likes to where ever she wants, it would be way too dangerous to do any more resets, it could course the fabric of reality to break down and crash.

The look on Sans' face wasn't any better, he still had the smile he always had but with Papyrus being around he could see something was amiss.

Papyrus: "Sans, what's with that look on your face"

Sans: "huh! Oh it's nothing bro"

Papyrus: "are you sure, you look worried"

Sans: "it's just… he said doctor, but I don't know any other doctor other than him, yet I get the feeling that I should know some other doctor"

Papyrus: "yes, I can see why you would have that reaction, maybe we'll see him at waterfall"

Sans: "whatever it is it's making me nervous and I don't know why, this is bad, very bad, I don't like this, it feels like a trap"

Deep down in Sans' bones he could sense the danger rising, it almost certainly will lead to something horrible, perhaps even the end for some of them and the end of everything they've ever worked to achieve, what's worse was that Alphys said that there was 4 extra signatures, who were they and what did they want, he would have to sleep on it as the night was starting to give way to the sun's bright gaze and the start of a new day, either for good or bad it was time to face the truth.

 **Ok so that was chapter 14, hope you liked that change of pace, thought it would be good to bring some down time to the story like what happens in glitchtale to give some reflection to the characters and to see what they are going through when a challenge presents itself, it's a good way to give some character progression and delve deep into the mind set of the characters as they deal with the hardships of trying to fight an enemy that always seems to be ahead of you I love that, I mean just look at what is happening to Gaster in the animations, he has PTSD and everytime he gets trapped he thinks back to when Betty stole his giant Gaster Blaster and used it on him, he freaks out and tries to escape, that's some solid character progression there, so I'm hoping to follow that line of work so anyway enough talk, catch you later.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	15. Chapter 15

Five Nights of Determination

 **Alrighty then lads and laddies it's time… for me to get off my fat arse and do this next chapter, it's time to have them meet this threat that is casting a shadow over the universes, ready, let's do this**

Chapter 15: threat revealed

This is it, the time has come, to finally find out the truth, who were the other 4 life signatures, who was this doctor, why were they fighting against Alistair's father, what significance was the Waterfall to them and why did they need to go there, all of it was really getting to Sans and he seemed to get worse as the morning went on, as for Spike the tension seemed to make his back itch a bit more than normal, but then Twilight still hasn't figured out why he seemed so itchy back there in the first place, the arrival of the Freddy crew kind of prevented her from finding out, either way she'd find out about it sooner or later.

The entire crew stood just outside of Alphys' house almost ready to go, the Dreemurr's had chosen to use their Dreemurr armour for this fight, they didn't know what they could run into at Waterfall so they didn't take any chances, all of course except for Asriel, however Torigore made sure he wouldn't be holding back as he taught him how to project Ben as a ghost using his power.

Ben: "this way we can do twice the damage, if I get hurt you can just call me back so I can rest"

The other monsters did what they could to prep for the fight, Undyne was even willing to pull off her eye patch again, Sans tried to practice his telekinesis but he was still really nervous about something, every time he tried to think of it, it only made things worse and he'd start to hyperventilate, also just to make sure Astell was safe along with the Pink Haired Girl Asgore asked if Jessica could take them to his house, it wasn't too far from Alphys' but they'd be safe.

The ponies were also ready for anything, Moonlight was able to go back to Ponyville and find the Tree of Harmony, when he came back Twilight and Luna was surprised to see that not only was he able to bring the element's of the Mane 6 but also the element's of Sunset, Starlight, Octavia, Vinyl, Derpy, Big Mac and one for himself, the tree had grown more branches and provided the elements of the new element bearers, Derpy's element of Unity was a grey bubble shaped crystal, it was also given the golden collar, while Big Mac had a red apple for his element of Fortitude on the end of a golden chain, Moonlight's was a dark blue half crescent moon for his element of Forgiveness.

Luna noticed how Sombra looked at all the new elements and seemed a little disappointed at the fact he didn't have one, he chuckled a little thinking that he could ever be an element of harmony after the wrong he had done, but Luna thought it cute to think that maybe one day he could be one.

Luna: "you know Sombra, perhaps one day there could be a time that we need some pony like you"

Sombra: "ha, I don't see how, I was the one who put that curse on the entire Crystal Empire, to come back from that would be a miracle"

Luna: "well just for the record, you have proven yourself useful so far"

Sombra: "you really think so"

Luna simply nodded.

Sombra: "well… i… I don't know what to say"

Luna: "it's usually customary to say, thank you"

Sombra: "well then, thanks"

Freddy looked to everyone, the monsters and the ponies, they all seemed ready for the fight ahead, they knew there was going to be some big reveal once they got to the Waterfall area but they still didn't know what it could be, but judging by the look on Pamela's face Freddy was sure exactly what was going to be found and what it could mean for them all, only one last thing was needed to complete the preparations, Temmie getting in her Tem armour, once inside she looked very much akin to that of a greater Dog, her head would pop out the top of the armour and the tail would somehow reach the bottom of it, with that they were ready to take on this threat.

Alphys: "ok everyone, if we're all ready we need to get going now, I don't think they'll wait for us any longer and we have to find out what's going on with these other signatures"

Asgore: "you heard her, let's move, Freddy and I shall lead the charge back into the underground"

Sans: "I really don't like this"

Papyrus: "do not fear brother, for I The Great Papyrus will be at your side"

Sans: "thanks Paps, I need it"

And so they set off, they marched from Alphys' house, through the city and saw what happened to the people who had been attacked by Scrap Baby and Daybreaker, most of them were scared to return to their homes, others were spouting the end of the world after the attack, but then who could blame them, then there were those who were lying on the floor not moving, they seemed to be unconscious perhaps but as Torigore tried to wake them he found out that they had been killed, for everyone of them they found dead Torigore let out a little flame, it was like the soul rising up to the heavens.

Toriel was reminded of the children that had been killed by Asgore, she pressed on wanting to serve justice to Baby for what had happened, but not be fore Springy of course, Baby was his daughter after all and had was the one to create Baby so he felt it was his duty to put her down, so they kept moving but the more they moved towards MT. Ebott the more Sans got nervous, the more he felt like he was going to pass out from all the anxiety.

Sans: "umm… guys, I really don't like this, I feel like we're going into a trap, anyone else feel it"

Twilight: "Sans, I don't like it either, but if I don't try to stop Celestia, then what kind of student am I?"

Moonlight: "that goes for me as well, I may not be her student directly but she is apart of my training, Luna you said you can't leave this world till some pony has taken over your duty as ruler of the night, I believe it to be me, as Twilight rules the day time I shall rule the night"

Twilight: "wait, hang on, you think I could rule Equestria?"

Moonlight: "don't see why not, you already have the school"

Freddy: "look Sans, we're all scared about what this could all mean"

Pamela: "yeah, I think my brother could be in there and I'm going to see him again, it's going to be a shock but I accept my fate what ever it is"

Tina: "plus he was apart of our group before we joined Pete so we need him back, no more sitting in the back room to be burnt away"

Asriel: "you guys sound like you really miss him"

Pip: "yeah dude, he was like my only brother, but like I'm an only child so we'd mess around all the time, it was like so rad dude"

Asriel: "I know what you mean, I miss Chara"

Torigore: "yeah I miss him too, but it's for the best, he messed with us for too long"

Asriel knew Torigore was right but it still hurt to know he was gone, soon the crew was at the foot of the mountain and made their way back to where the barrier once stood, it's only been a year since they escaped from the underground and yet going back into it nothing seems to have changed, it only made things worse for Asriel as now his own nervousness was starting to get to him, what he had left behind here was playing on the back of his mind but he did what he had to in order to keep it down.

Asgore: "this is it, the Opening, it's where the barrier once stood, we have to keep going, no time to stop"

Sans: "are you sure I mean a… ugh!"

Alphys: "Sans what is it, you sound more nervous than I do, this is very unlike you"

Papyrus: "indeed, you'd be making jokes right about now, umm… well never fear, I'm sure you'll be up to your usual tricks soon"

Sans: "let's just keep going, I'll get over it"

So as they went in Toriel held Asriel's hand, they travelled through the throne room of Asgore's castle they could see that Asriel's throne was left untouched, but Asgore's was placed right next to it with the same kind of tarp over it to keep it safe, they went across the bridge and saw the city of New Home, it looked abandoned as most of the inhabitants had migrated to Colmore, Asgore hoped that everything would be ok once they defeated these creatures who dear attack them now, soon they made it into the judgement hall, Sans took a moment to stop and stare at the walls and out the windows.

Papyrus: "Sans, what are you doing now?"

Sans: "just… need a moment to reflect, you know, things could have been different, I can see a shadow where we had our fight and Toriel could have killed me or maybe Bonnie would have let me fall"

Toriel: "I was upset, I just found out what happened to Asriel and I needed closure"

Bonnie: "well for me you had already proven yourself a good asset, we could have used you to find out about Asgore"

Sans: "yeah, wasn't that a fun ride, wonder what will happen now"

Asgore: "that's why we need to find out, let's continue"

So without any further stalling they moved on, through the Judgement Hall, through the True Lab, through the Main Lab and into Hotland, once in Hotland Undyne took a look around, she saw how Alphys work on the Core had almost finished but something was off, there was this like coming from it that wasn't present before, she wasn't sure what it was but it didn't seem good at all, she would have said something but the crew was leaving her behind, she caught up with them only to be stopped by Gerson.

Asgore: "Gerson my old friend, what are you still doing down here?"

Gerson: "oh me, hehe, well you know, we may have lost the war but you know, I really kind of like this place, the dark blue rocks, the running water, it's really peaceful you know"

And as if to say the underground was listening a soft and slow tune started to play (now play Waterfall from the undertale OST)

Asgore: "yes of course, I have always thought this place to be very beautiful"

Torigore: "it is quite nice but also a bit… what's the word, melancholy?"

Toriel: "I'd have to agree"

Asgore: "so anyway why are you here?"

Gerson: "I just wanted to say, when you face them… never give up hope, especially to you two"

Gerson pointed to Moonlight and Pamela, they looked at each other and then looked back nodding, they knew it was something to do with their siblings and even though they knew they would be shocked about seeing them again they did their best to steel themselves about it and do what is necessary to help them.

Gerson: "Moonlight my boy, you'll need to stay strong for the ones you love, forgive their faults and always smile, you've done much worse"

Moonlight: "umm… yeah I know, I'll do what I can"

Gerson: "and as for Summerset and Daydreamer, don't be harsh on him, he's been through a lot, just show him how much you care and remember your heart will lead you to him, be as kind as you can be"

Daydreamer: "of course we will, he's our son after all"

Summerset: "I've always had him in mind, my heart goes out to him and my daughter every day"

Gerson: "as it should, now, Pamela my dear, what you'll face will look familiar but will act very different, but don't be afraid to remind them of who they are, be kind but firm, don't back down and don't give up, you'll see"

Pamela: "thank you, Mr. Gerson, I'll be sure to heed your advice"

Gerson: "well then you better get going"

Asgore: "thank you Gerson, it was nice seeing you again"

So with that in mind they pressed on into Waterfall, the deep blue rocks as ever provided the scene with a cold and sad atmosphere, the running water was almost eerie in the way the sound bounced off the rocks, the shining crystals giving off their own light and adding to the already macabre setting the Waterfall area can have, but even this didn't stop them from advancing on, much to Sans' distain however, soon they came to a giant rock on the side of the main path, if Chip remembered right the rock was almost like Pride Rock from the Lion King, only blue and wasn't being held up by any other rock, if anything it was holding up two rocks of its own and they reached to the top of the roof.

Alphys took a look at her PDA, it showed her that there were 7 life signitures right atop the giant rock, Oscar even flew up to see over it but nothing, no one was there, Asgore took a look at the PDA himself, he saw the life signitures but all he heard was the sound of the water rushing through the area.

Alphys: "i… I don't get it, they should be here, right up on that rock"

Chip: "well it would make for a great entrance to the story don't you think?"

Venomous Book: "yes that's why I wrote this part in"

Chip: "well it took you long enough for us to get here"

Venomous Book: "I know… it's been busy"

Mike: "hey stop talking with the writer, don't you know self-insertion is completely stupid?"

Chip: "oh right yeah, oops"

Freddy: "anyway… if they are here then where are they?"

Alphys: "I don't know, they should be here"

Sans: "well then… I guess they're not here, maybe we should go back home and…"

?: "leaving so soon, that's too bad, I thought we could have some bonding time together"

Sans' eye sockets almost cracked from how wide they went, the sound of the voice was so unreal yet it was undeniably a voice he remembers, a voice from an age he doesn't remember but all the same were his most cherished memories, he took one look in the direction of the voice and just as fast as a bullet the memories came flooding back.

Sans: "hey Paps, you said I'd make a joke sooner or later right"

Papyrus: "oh no I led myself into this one, alright go ahead"

Sans: "ok, knock, knock"

Papyrus: "hehe… who's Nyeh?"

Sans: "it's our dad, W.D. Gaster"

Papyrus was confused by the statement, he didn't remember having a family other then Sans, but as he looked in the same direction as Sans he saw Gaster, he was in a slushy and gooey state but soon his body recomposed into it's natural state, he wore a Turtle neck with a black jacket that flowed down to his ankles and black smart trousers, he wore glasses and his skull had been left cracked from the incident that left him in the Void of Timeless Space, once Papyrus had finally taken it all in he replied dryly with.

Papyrus: "Sans, that's not funny"

Gaster: "ahh, I can see my boys have finally remembered who their father is, not much good for you now to remember after what felt like an eternity"

Sans: "I knew it, it was a mere inkling in my mind but now I see clearly, you were behind this weren't you"

Gaster: "why yes of course, the fact is you forgot me and left me to rot in that void, so now along with your friends you will all learn how to forget, this world will be plunged into darkness and so will your friends, they will forget you, themselves and each other, none shall remember and with that they will want nothing to do with anything, your worlds will perish"

Fluttershy: "oh, that's awful"

Gaster: "such is the error of your misdeeds"

Sans: "ha, I'm not afraid any more, now that I know it's you I can easily take you on"

Gaster: "ohoh, you think I'm alone don't you… well I'm not"

Gaster held his arms out and with it came Scrap Baby, Daybreaker and Max, Scrap Baby and Max formed up on his left while Daybreaker was on the right.

Gaster: "I believe you've met with my friends already, Scrap Baby, she was a bit broken after I sent her to Pete's little establishment, so I rebuilt her, it was a litter harder than I anticipated"

Pete: "so you're the one from the Sister Location"

Gaster: "right you are"

Marionette: "why you, you're no better then the Purple Guy, I should…"

Gaster: "goodness, our likeness is uncanny, but I'm afraid you have an overdue appointment with another friend of mine, Lefty!"

Lefty: "yes sir?"

Gaster: "would you kindly distract the puppet for me"

Lefty: "of course sir"

Out from his right again came another animatronic, it was a black Bear with a golden star on his stomach, it seemed it was missing its left eye, presumably that's why it had the name Lefty, but to say it was useless was false, using its left eye it looked at the Marionette causing him to freeze, Lefty then walked up behind him and envelop him in a hug, it was a springlock animatronic and opened up to conceal him inside, Lefty then simply walked off towards another part of the underground.

The Freddy crew then tried to run after Lefty and tear him apart but Daybreaker summoned a wall of fire surrounding them and stopping them from moving away from the area.

Daybreaker: "you think you can just leave and get back what was lost, you'll lose a lot more soon"

Foxy: "how dare you take our friend away from us"

Gaster: "how dare I? you stupid Fox… how dare you forget about me!?"

Max: "it's like I said, a darkness is coming and you will need all your friends to defeat us"

Gaster: "it's no matter really, you aren't strong enough to defeat the other two anyway"

Twilight: "other two, what are you on about"

Freddy: "be on guard everyone"

Gaster: "well I guess I should show you, come on out"

The next two to be revealed was a peach-orange and pink pony, with a white and pink mane and tail and a pink love heart for a cutie mark and a mute Swan anatomically correct animatronic that looked to have the same construct as Scrap Baby, the Swan was on they left of Gaster while the pony was on the right.

Moonlight and Pamela saw it coming, the hints were too obvious but they were still shocked to see them.

Pamela: "it's you, you're working for them?"

Sean: "hello, sis, been a while, how's it been having the time of your life, mine has been hell"

Moonlight: "no, what on earth"

Sunshine: "oh now that's not what I expected to hear, but hey I have a surprise for you, Coby, come and meet your brother"

Upon saying its name, a pink orb like creature appeared from behind Sunshine, it seemed to be able to transform into any shape as it was a nice pink bow in her mane and looking at it, it was rather demonic and it made a raspy breathing sound as it looked at Moonlight.

Gaster: "if I'm correct Sean and Sunshine are also two very dear family members but were either left behind or forgotten for one reason or another, they came to me in order to seek revenge and so now that you are all properly prepared it's time to fight"

With another gasp from Moonlight and Pamela they started to fear for the worst, they could never fight their family and didn't know what to do, so as Scrap Baby, Daybreaker, Sean and Sunshine Grace came down off the rock ready to fight it was Moonlight, Pamela and even Alistair that was backing off, even though Max opted to stay back and watch, they were going to have to fight as there was no way to stop the fire wall unless Daybreaker chose to drop it, it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

Luna: "Twilight, Rarity, I'm going to need your help"

Twilight: "no problem"

Rarity: "wait why me"

Luna: "just trust me"

So with a fight about to ensue the crew did what they could to fight back, but who knows what will happen, all they could hope for was it would be over quick.

 **Ok… and done, yeah I've been busy at work so I didn't have much energy left for this chapter but now it's here and I can get another one up soon so look out for it I'll be able to chill a bit now so get your eyes out for it and I'll see you in the next one bye bye… not again**

 **Venomous Book out**


	16. Chapter 16

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok so… I know I should have done this by now but curse the nature of wondering minds, I got back into tf2 again and since every scream fortress brings out new taunts I had to try them, oh and that then lead on to playing gmod so yeah… that's where I've been, but don't worry the next chapter is here, ready let's go**

Chapter 16: forgetfulness

The crew stood ready, ready for anything, but for them to fight their own felt wrong, at least up until they looked at Scrap Baby, the only one who felt wrong about that was Springy, but even he knew it would have to happen, he even looked inside himself and remembered all the things he used to do to her, with that the light of his eyes darkened and shone purple.

Pamela was looking at Sean, he was more then just mad, he was furious, he seemed ready to rip her to pieces and then throw her body into the river and watch as it made its way to the junk yard and rot in the water, Pamela looked into his eyes, how they still looked so similar, she was reminded of that day at Tina's play house, the day they died, they were just young kids like all the Freddy crew, it was someone's birthday and they got invited to the party, they remember seeing something purple at the back door and he was offering some sweets, so they followed him into the room, the next thing they remembered was being trapped inside the suits of Pamela and Sean.

Pamela: "Sean, why… why are you with them?"

Sean: "I told you, in the visions, you left me to rot and burn, do you even know what they did to me?"

Pamela: "who, who did what to you?"

Sean: "it hurt, to be scooped over and over, they hurt me, I'm in so much pain, and it's all your fault"

Freddy: "scooped?"

While Pamela was trying to deal with Sean, Moonlight was having flashbacks of his sister, it was the day they were attacked by the hydra, it was Sunshine's idea to go into the Evergreen forest and try to spread her undying love to the creatures of the forest, they had heard of a young Zebra that lived there so they thought it would be cool to meet her, but as they came to a swamp they woke up the hydra and Sunshine was going to fight it so they could get across, Moonlight was scared and hid in a near by bush, as the hydra got mad though he ran and it was at that point when Sunshine looked away from the hydra, it crushed her under its foot.

Summerset: "Sunshine dear, you're ok, I'm liking the new look, you always said that pink was your favourite colour"

Sunshine: "why yes of course, I'm so glad you agree, but I must be blunt with you, why did you forget me?"

Daydreamer: "we never forgot you, you are our Sunshine, our ray of hope, you were always in our hearts"

Sunshine: "if that's the truth then why does mine feel broken"

They didn't know what to say about that and even Moonlight was stumped at the whole thing, but this time he wasn't going to back down, this was his sister after all and there's no way he'll let her win if she's going to do anything to them.

Gaster: "well if everyone's had their say…"

Daybreaker: "wait I want a moment with my sister"

Gaster: "go right ahead"

Daybreaker: "Luna, if you want the old me back then you know exactly what you must do, give in to yourself and let it happen, if of course you actually care about me and have atoned for what you did"

Luna: "of course I care about you, and I know that you're right, so this is for you, my sister, whom I love so dearly, I will do this only for you, are you ready Rarity"

Rarity: "ready as I'll ever be"

So Luna and Rarity tapped into the darkness in their hearts left by the Nightmare Force, with its power they had the ability to transform into Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Rarity and back at will, Luna knew it all to well that the dream Starlight had would come true one day and Nightmare Moon was the only thing capable of being an equal, but with Nightmare Rarity it would tip the odds in her favour.

Applejack: "what in tarnation!"

Twilight: "wait what! Rarity, how did you do that!"

Nightmare Rarity: "it's simple really darling, I just remember the feeling I got when I became this majestic creature and use it to stop our most evil foe, it might be useful if Tirek breaks out of Tartarus"

Twilight: "well you might be right but I don't appreciate the sass"

Nightmare Moon: "at any rate this is what we need to defeat her, it's the only way"

Gaster: "any words from you Baby?"

Scrap Baby: "only this, Bunny man, if you really are my dad, prove it to me"

Springy: "oh… you'll see"

Springy's eyes started to glow again and he cracked his knuckles one hand at a time, it seemed the fight was on and the tension was close to breaking point.

Gaster: "if that's all then let's erase them, oh and Sunshine, don't take any of them… yet"

Sans: "well then if that's how it has to be, let's give these guys a bad time"

A tone started to play, the crew remembered it from their fight with Sans in the judgement hall. (now it's time for Megalovania from Undertale)

As soon as the drums kicked in the crew went full throttle at the 4 assailants, the high energy of the song gave them the drive to fight on with all their might and put down any more fights between them they might have, the whole crew was giving it their all to finish this long drawn out brawl that seemed fated for some time now, the crew used all their powers that they had been relearning how to use and did their best to use them to their full extent.

Freddy, he was mostly at the front punching and kicking his way through the 4 fighters, he did use his time pockets be very sparingly.

Bonnie, he was keeping the fight under control, if any of the forgotten get ahead or step out of line he would use telekinesis to send them back or into a nearby rock.

Chica, she was doing everything with her electricity, flying over head to rain thunder down over the forgotten and when she landed she shot out streams of lightning towards them.

Foxy, he shot out waves of fire and cascading fire missiles and fire streams, he was so heated that he could have exploded, the thought did cross his mind, but he figured it would be best to hold on to it for later, in the meantime he used it to burn brighter making all his attacks hotter.

As well as individual fighters, there was group fighters too, fighters like:

Opal, Ashe and Pamela, using their crystal and pearl powers they got the drop on those who were caught off-guard, they would seal them inside one of their prisms and then taunt them or try to brake it, the action of braking something that rigid would impart damage onto the forgotten that was trapped.

Oscar, Vinyl and Octavia, since Megalovania was still playing they played along with it in their own style, Oscar's rock, Vinyl's dubstep and Octavia's classical mixed together to create a powerful sound wave that nie on deafened everyone around it.

Tina and Lenny, as they were in feral mode they were ferocious and mean, every time they landed a hit it seemed to be the final blow to whoever got hit, even with Stuart doing some damage too with his insane speed but every time they got back up again, no matter what though they didn't give up.

Pip and Toy Bonnie, they kept the forgotten on their respective toes, with their ice powers they made sure the water saturated ground was frozen solid so that it would be hard for them to keep a grip.

Sans and Papyrus, they worked together in their own way, Sans was going in on everything he had, using all different types of bone attacks and the occasional Gaster blaster every now and then and some use of his own telekinesis, while Papyrus preferred to get up close using bone clubs to whack at the forgotten but then finally showed his Special Attack, it was a over sized Gaster blaster about twice the size of Sans'.

And finally the Dreemurr family, Asgore, Toriel, Torigore, Asriel and even Ben was in this fight to win, they all took a different approach to the fight, Asgore went in with his trident dealing damage up close and some use of his fire abilities, Toriel was using her shield to bash away any of the forgotten that got too close to her or Torigore, with her own fire abilities she also shot back any of them that got behind Asgore, Torigore was the main force within the Dreemurr family, he used all manner of fire moves and skills that he knew, from simple fire balls to waves, missiles, rockets the works, if he knew it he'd use it, he was like a fountain of fire and that leaves Asriel and Ben, since they were linked they travelled together and snuck into the back line of the forgotten, prompting a raised eye brow from Gaster, Asriel would take pot shots at them with his fire abilities and Ben would use his own power.

Ben has to power of spectral manipulation, meaning he can multiply himself to disorient others, he can use this in conjunction with a leach life like ability to sap the life off of the forgotten and then return it to Asriel, healing any damage caused, this combo team of health and damage can then power through almost anything.

The has lasted for a while now and despite the massive disadvantage the forgotten have they are seemingly more powerful and seem to have something to keep them going after every time they get knocked out, but though out all the fighting someone was about to break, and it was coming from Springy and Baby.

Vincent was pounding on Baby with all his strength, just to make him more effective against her Vincent touched Monty for extra powerful punches, the two of them were going at it like they were old rivals, in fact Vincent thought he remembered Baby somehow in the way she moved and her smile was eerily familiar, but he just kept on punching until he saw an opening, he punched her right in the gut and sent her flying into the rock that Gaster was standing on, for a moment she seemed to be gone, Springy had noticed that it was Gaster bringing them back from the brink using some sort of red light, but this time it was all her doing.

Scrap Baby: "UGH! That's enough, I will not lose to this fool, I am here not for the Doctor, he is just a means to an end, the end of my and my father's suffering, you cannot stand in my way anymore, I will…"

Baby was cut short when Springy had enough of her and decided to show her that he can still be mean, he rushed at her and smashed right through her already broken torso, his arm protruding out of her back and he was holding her power core.

Springy: "you want proof that I'm still your father, you just got it"

Scrap Baby: "… daddy?"

Springy: "I told you didn't i… it's me"

Scrap Baby: "but… you died"

Springy: "I know baby, it's ok, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did to you"

Scrap baby: "don't be… I knew you did it for a reason"

Springy: "yeah… course, you should rest now, mummy's waiting"

So with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye Scrap Baby shut down for the last time, her green eyes went dim and her head limply fell forward, with a tear in his own eye Springy crushed the power core and pulled his arm out of Baby's torso, gently laying it onto the ground.

Vincent: "wow that was really unexpected, I'm sorry about your daughter"

Springy: "I'm sorry about all of it, for her… and you, I really should tell you what happened to you, but not right now, I'm just… so sorry I wasn't the father I should have been"

Vincent: "yeah I get it, but you'll always be my best friend"

Nightmare Moon saw what happened to Baby and thought it was time for something like that to happen to Daybreaker, just not so violent and deadly, Nightmare Rarity and herself have been putting up a good fight with her but even with the two mares of the night they still couldn't quench her heat and intense fire, it was just too much.

Discord: "then perhaps it's time for some chaos, ready Screwball?"

Screwball: "ready pops"

With Discord and Screwball getting in on the fight they took Daybreaker to the distorted dimension, a place where everything is whacky and weird, somewhere that look like an Escher painting where the perspective is skewed one way or another, Daybreaker try to fight them but it seemed her fire had become nothing more then bubbles.

Discord: "hahaha, oh this is priceless, I should have done this years ago"

Screwball: "yeah, take that lady"

Daybreaker: "ugh, I will burn you at the stake, you shall return my powers this instant"

Discord: "or what, you'll soap me to death, ha!"

Daybreaker: "you think you can beat me just by rendering my powers useless?"

She then ran up to discord and rammed him with her horn, it was only a minor scratch but it was enough to get him mad, with a click of his talon he teleported Twilight, Starlight, Sunset Sombra and Moonlight into the dimension, and they all had something to say.

Twilight: "Celestia please, just come back to us, Luna's learnt from her mistakes as I'm sure we all have"

Starlight: "if I can make amends for turning a whole village into one noted freaks then you can do the same, I promise I will never dream of you again… I hope"

Sunset: "you know, I used to hate you, then I used to fear you, but now I love you, like a daughter would love her mother, can we go back to that, please"

Sombra: "where's the Tia I used to know, never put her friends in harms way, never give in to the darkness she also knew, never back away from her family, what are you now, nothing but a lie to the Tia I know"

Moonlight: "you're supposed to be my mentor, helping me for fill my role as your successor, that is what you took upon yourself with Twilight isn't it, you have to stop this or what will happen to Equestria?"

Daybreaker: "i…"

Daybreaker started to hesitate and that's when Nightmare Moon took action.

Nightmare Moon: "now!"

With Nightmare Rarity's help they created a dark tornado and it swirled around Daybreaker preventing her from braking free, as one final act of returning her to normal Nightmare Moon used the Tantabus on Daybreaker.

Daybreaker: "what, where am I, what is this"

Tantabus: "this is a dream, a good dream if I'm right"

Daybreaker: "this is the dream from years ago"

Tantabus: "the one dream you had every night for 1000 years, correct?"

Daybreaker: "yes that's right"

Tantabus: "can you tell me about it?"

Daybreaker: "it's about Luna, after I banished her to the moon I would dream that one day she would float back to me, I'd be crying, broken down by time and how long it would take for her to return, yet she would forgive me and comfort me like nothing had happened at all"

Tantabus: "why did you have this dream?"

Daybreaker: "it was because I made a mistake, I only wanted my sister to see the truth and come back to me as Luna and see that I loved her very much, she was only being naïve"

Tantabus: "yes but now look to yourself, you listened to a robot child who told you things about Luna and you rejected her forgiveness, who's being naïve now?"

Daybreaker: "oh my Faust, you are so right, what have I done?"

Tantabus: "you are doing exactly the same as her, but look, you can see she is wanting you back as much as you wanted her, it's a mirror image of you and her, look into the mirror"

Daybreaker: "the fight I had with her is like the one she is having with me now, there's no difference, I can see that"

Tantabus: "then stop this and go to her"

Daybreaker: "thanks, I owe you one"

Then in the distorted dimension the dark tornado started to burn, the ponies were ready to fight again but then a flash and they were back at Waterfall, after they were done rubbing their eyes from the bright light they could see the fire wall surrounding them had burnt out and they could now escape and perhaps find out where Lefty had run off to, but as they looked they also saw the weekend Celestia on the ground trying to stand.

Nightmare Moon: "sister!"

As she ran to Celestia's side Luna returned to normal and tried to hold her up with her body, but even Luna couldn't hold out for long and she too crashed to the ground.

Celestia: "I guess we both fought hard, much like the time we first fought against each other"

Luna: "indeed… sister, I'm so glad you're back, I didn't think the Tantabus would actually work this time"

Celestia: "you should use him more often, he's very persuasive"

Luna: "well I was going to use him on Sombra but apparently he was already convinced to help us, speaking of which, Sombra!"

Sombra: "yes Luna?"

Luna: "thank you, for all your help"

Sombra: "just doing my part for a good friend"

Celestia: "no… family"

After hearing that Sombra smiled, for perhaps the first time in a long while, Sombra then came over to Luna and Celestia and laid right next to them.

Mike: "sorry to ruin the good moment there guys but these fools still won't go down"

Chip: "come on Mike, we'll combined our attacks together to stop them, here's our new move"

Mike and Chip then came close together to create the Ying Yan shield, with this form of the barrier they can still use the aura to fire off aura missiles, but combined together a Ying Yan missile would be super powerful and should be enough to knock them out for a while, but just as the missile hit there was a green light that came from Gaster and everyone saw it.

(new song, now play the 28 days later theme)

Once the smoke had cleared the crew could see that Gaster had a shield of his own, a dome shaped green sphere that used the power of kindness to fuel it's materialisation, but that wasn't all, Gaster had spawned 7 skeletal hands above his head, one of each colour of the known souls, the red one from what Springy had seen, a green one powering the shield, and 5 others with such colours like: orange, yellow, cyan, blue and purple, there was even an 8th one above Sunshine's head with the colour pink, it returned to Gaster once the shield went down.

Gaster: "two down already, that, I'm afraid, is unacceptable, Max, it seems I'll need your assistance, would you care to help?"

Max: "of course Doctor"

With that Max then jumped down to form up with Sean and Sunshine, they then slowly started to walk in formation towards their respective universal enemies, the anthros, the monsters and the ponies tried to fight back but it looked as if they had expended all their power and were fatigued, no matter what they did now it did barely a thing to any of the remaining forgotten.

Gaster: "it's too late now, you have exhausted your last reserves of power, now it is our turn to wipe you from this existence, we shall have our revenge on you, never more shall you do harm to those you love, never more to remember who you are and what you are, to be forgotten is to feel pain, true happiness comes from those who remember you, so to be forgotten is to be hated, you shall be forgotten, you shall hate yourself and each other, no more to have love and be loved, no more to feel another's presence, you will die forgotten and alone, you will feel our pain and our might"

Further and further back they were pushed until they hit a wall behind them, Sans, Freddy and Twilight tried one last time to use something to fight back but nothing, Freddy hurt himself more then he did Sean, Twilight couldn't even conjure any more magic and Sans was so out of magic that just trying to materialise a bone made his eye sockets go dim and he fainted, Papyrus caught him just before he hit the ground.

Undyne: "what are you going to do to us?"

Gaster: "well I think it's time you all had a time out, Sean, Sunshine, take them all back to their own universes, Max, hold them in place"

Alphys: "oh yeah, how about this?"

Alphys then used her PDA to play a loud high pitched sound, it cut through everyone's ears and made it hard to hear anything but there where more ways to communicate when Gaster is at the top of the game, using his own telepathy he told the forgotten to use one swift attack to bring the crew down to their knees, Max, using his temporal powers put the monsters through a rapid state of aging and had them repeatedly become old and young again in a matter of seconds, Sean showed off that he had become weaponised, in his right wing he had a flame thrower, in his left wing a cryonic projector and on the trailing edges of both wings were a set of lightning rods, using his array of elements, Sean easily subdued the anthros, and Sunshine used Coby like a blade, his shape shifting powers allowed him to attach to Sunshine's unicorn horn and extend it to any length she wanted then shape himself into any sharp object, her favourite is something akin to a machete that is curved back but also has a broad cut on its back edge, she used it to sweep across the ponies and made sure they wouldn't get back up again.

Alistair: "dad… please, just stop this"

Max: "there is no stopping this, this is all your fault, so tell me why I should stop"

Alistair: "I'm your son, don't you want to take care of me"

Max: "a weak son who stumbles where ever he walks, can't even use his magic right either"

Max then placed the monsters into a time dilation field.

Moonlight: "Sunshine, I'm sorry, I was scared ok, I didn't want to fight the hydra, I didn't know it was going to kill you, I only found out when I came back, all I saw was a little pink flower that you'd always put in your mane"

Sunshine: "well now you know how it feels to die, but do you know what's worse, being forgotten"

Sunshine then opened a portal to ponyville and the ponies got sucked in, none of them were left behind.

Pamela: "Sean please, let me help you, you don't have to be in pain anymore"

Sean: "you can't help me, even if you take away the pain of my body, my heart will still ache, it's all because of you"

Sean did the same thing for the anthros and Sunshine did for the ponies, a portal opened up to Pete's Burgers and Social Club and they got sucked in taking all the Anthros with him.

Max: "what's the next step?"

Gaster: "bring them to the opening, I want to show them the end of their worlds"

And with that the fight was over, the darkness will finally raise, or so it would seem, to say that the fight was really over was far from the truth, when playing with the hearts of so many one can expect to be burned, not Alistair nor Sans, Pamela or even Moonlight will ever let them win in this, perhaps their most toughest challenge yet, they will stop at nothing to put this right once again, but then again when loved ones feel betrayed it can turn them into your worst nightmare.

 **Ok so that was chapter 16, hope you liked that one and I hope I don't take another week or two to do the next one, so keep your eyes out for it and I'll be sure to post it soon, till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	17. Chapter 17

Five Nights of Determination

 **Hey guys the next chapter is here, let's go straight into this and see what happens shall we, ready, here we go.**

Chapter 17: held captive

A portal opened up within Pete's Burgers and Social Club, all the anthros piled out of the portal and, like in their last adventure, fell into a heap, this time around though they were too tired to even complain about their various appendages being crushed under the weight of another anthro and just spread them selves out and sat on the floor trying to recoup, the last to fall out of the portal was Pamela followed soon after by Sean, once he stepped through he closed the portal preventing them from escaping and ensuring that he was in control.

Looking around Sean took note of their appearance, he remembers how Tina and Pip looked back at Tina's Play House and of course how Pamela looked when they died, but now he sees something new, soft feathers and fur, smooth lines and edges shaping their bodies, real eyes that show him the fear he has instilled into them through his actions, tears forming using real water instead of oil, he looks at his old friends, the terror he has made them feel, and the new friends, some of them he remembers from his time at Fazbear's Fright while the rest of them are just extras, but all of them have this look to them, the smooth bodies and soft fur, he feels that more then just being left behind he feels left out.

Sean: "so, it looks as if my sister has had a few upgrades while she's been away, left me to burn and rot, but she gets to look real, but tell me Pamela, are they real?"

Pamela: "real? What do you mean?"

Sean: "let me show you"

He picked up Toy Bonnie and with a powerful wing strike smack him across the face, as a Swan his wings are very strong and as an animatronic he's even more powerful so the strike left Toy Bonnie reeling at the pain, Pamela and Mangle saw blood on his face and would not allow this to happen.

Mangle: "you asshole, you do that again and I'll…"

Sean then extended his wing at her and primed his Cryo projector at her.

Sean: "you'll what? One more word out of you and you'll be frozen in place"

Opal and Ashe tried to do something about the situation but as they came pouncing, he merely punched them away and they fell to the floor skidding along slightly.

Finn: "we can't just run at him, it's just like when we fought Baby for the first time, he's too smart for that"

Sean: "really, that's what you did against Baby, no wonder you had so much trouble, how foolish of you all, and she was the weakest of us, so perhaps you should stay down while I hurt someone else"

Pamela: "no stop, you can't do this"

Sean: "and why not, you hurt me with your little trick of running to your friends and letting me burn all the time, but maybe I'll stop if you tell me something first"

Even though Sean seemed to go easy on them for now, that was until he caught an eye on Freddy, he was already on the edge it seemed after the punch he gave to Sean, but what's worse was that he bore the brunt of Sean's attack to incapacitate them and he went over and held him by the neck.

Sean: "tell me, what does real pain feel like, is it the pain I feel in my body or the pain I feel in my heart, what is real pain"

Sean readied his wing to strike somewhere in Freddy's chest, his wing tips were a sharp metal like material and could easily cut through flesh and perhaps even bone, Pamela was scared, she didn't know what to say even if it would stop him from hurting Freddy but before she could even say anything Cyril rushed in and kicked him in the neck.

Cyril: "does that answer your question!"

Sean: "oh yes, serve me pain that I already feel all over my body, great way to answer a question I already know the answer to, it means nothing to hit me, I always feel this pain and you have only wasted what little energy you have left"

Sean then threw Freddy right at Cyril and the two of them hit the wall at the back of the building crushing Cyril between the wall and Freddy, Stuart tried to stop him too but he wasn't even fast enough to run past him and course the wind to blow around him, he didn't even make it past him, Sean didn't even look at him before grabbing him and just throwing him to the floor.

Pamela: "Sean stop this, stop it"

Sean: "WHY! What will you do?"

Toy Freddy then did what he had to do to protect his friends, using his noggin for once he slammed the ground coursing a small earth quake and making the ground shake, but Sean just smirked and despite his metal construction he was able to fly and went straight to Toy Freddy and smacked him right in the face, Toy Freddy fell to the ground and Sean was standing on top of him, he looked down at Toy Freddy and started to smile sadistically, using his sharp metal talons he started to scratch at Toy Freddy's chest causing him to bleed and scream out in pain.

Sean: "is this what real pain feels like, can you feel your skin being ripped apart, is your squishy body being torn away with every second that passes, are you losing your grip on this world"

Toy Chica: "that's enough"

Toy Chica flew over head trying to use her sharp feathers to take Sean down, but as the feathers came close to Sean he simply spread his wings and the feathers flew back to Toy Chica.

Toy Freddy: "no please… Agh, you have to stop"

Sean: "was she your missis, well boo hoo, I never got anyone for me, so maybe I'll take her away but I'm having too much fun with you"

Sean dug deeper into Toy Freddy and more blood was pouring out of him, he was barely holding on to his consciousness and almost passed out when a small crystal shard sipped past the back of Sean's neck.

Pamela: "you want to know what real pain feels like, let me show you"

Sean: "you, show me? I'd like to see that, tell me, do you remember our parents"

Pamela: "I'd rather I forget them"

Sean: "so you'd want to forget our family all together, is that why you left me behind?"

Pamela: "no, not you, you were always there for me"

Sean: "such a hypocrite, wants me back, but hates our parents"

Pamela: "you were never smart enough to remember what our father did to us"

Sean: "don't you dare say anything bad about our father, he protected us from the darkness of the world"

Pamela: "then tell me why we ended up in these bodies?"

Sean: "shut up! It's time I teach you a lesson"

Sean then spread out his wings and extended his lightning rods in order to fight, Pamela fortified herself making her crystal power harder to brake through and is best for a defensive role, Sean took flight and started raining down streams of electricity, Pamela's fortified state could easily take the punishment but Sean wasn't done yet, not even close, while in the air Sean started to spin in place, a dark cloud was formed and the thunder and lightning that came down was fierce, they struck Pamela but she was still unphased so she fired up a volley of crystal shards at quite the rapid rate.

Pamela was indeed smart she knew that Sean would be in the eye of his little storm, despite not seeing a move like this before she was right and one of the shards was lodged in his left wing and he fell to the ground, once he landed he quickly pulled the shard out and checked to see if his Cryo projector would still work, it was fine save for a loss in pressure, it was nothing to worry about though as when using it on Pamela it still encased her in ice.

Sean: "well would you look at that, a Peahen-cicle"

Pamela: "yeah go ahead look at me, does it remind you of the ice creams you used to share with me?"

Sean was reminded of the times he used to share his ice creams, he still couldn't remember why they were such cherished memories but he smiled nonetheless.

Sean: "no, shut up!"

Pamela: "like this can hold me anyway, thought you said you were stronger then Baby"

Sean: "what?!"

Pamela then broke out of the iceberg, she then went into a fighting stance and said.

Pamela: "if I can break out of that then what else out there can?"

Freddy: "(cough)… yes"

Sean: "how did you get so strong?"

Pamela: "how did you get so vindictive?"

Sean took great offence to that and made sure she'd regret it, reading his Flame thrower he mixed the power of it and the Cryo projector he shot volleys right at Pamela, using her wings she did her best to deflect the shots but with the differing temperatures the thermal shock caused her crystal to start cracking, this wasn't any good for her, what's worse was that Sean could see the fear on her face and the cracks in her wings, with that knowledge he rushed her and threw a wave of punches hoping to completely destroy her crystal form, but she was one step ahead of him, a blueish green light shone through the cracks and soon she was ready, Sean tried to freeze her entirely and stop her from moving, he used his Cryo projector and completely covered her until she was frozen solid and the Cryo projector stopped working all together.

Sean: "shush now sister, I promise to keep your friends safe with me, so who wants to die first"

Sean was approaching Vincent ready to manhandle the blonde haired Cat, that was until Pamela's version of Shatter Matter was fully charged and broke through the ice again and expelled the crystal shards, and just to go that one step further Pamela was even able to converse with Bonnie so that he could use his telekinesis and have them directed all towards Sean, almost all of them hit his back while he wasn't looking and they burnt him and melted his metallic body, but even that wasn't enough to stop Pamela, as soon as she burst out of the ice and crystal she tackled Sean to the ground and started pounding his face, punch after punch she continued to smash him up while manically shouting "stop!" she did it with every punch, she kept on going, through tears, through her memories, something had sprung to mind, something she'd rather forget, but soon, even when she tired, she just hit him lightly and her tears made her face wet.

Sean started to remember something, it made him stop and think, it was about what she said about their parents, the scene of her pounding on him like this, it reminded him of his father, was what she said true, he couldn't quite remember fully, he just let her get it out of her system for now but soon he had to speak.

Sean: "are you done?"

Pamela: "just… stop this, stop hurting my friends"

Sean: "I'll stop, I think I remember something, but I need your help"

Pamela: "with what?"

Sean: "my memory is a bit fuzzy, I said our father was protecting us, he was teaching us about the world and how dangerous it can be, but you said our father did something to us"

Pamela: "yes that's correct"

Sean: "tell me, tell me the story of our lives, tell me a story"

Pamela was a little surprised by what he said but went with it anyway, she got up off of him and sat at the edge of the stage, she tapped the left side of her offering him a place to sit with her, he sat with her and got comfortable.

Pamela: "ok well it starts like this: there was once a family of 4, a mother and a father, a son and a daughter, the mother was always nice to her children, she did what she could to provide for her children and did her best to teach them about the world and how it works, things like right and wrong and to be nice to others and share things with each other, she was everything her children needed, but the father, something in his life had turned him sour, cold and deceitful, he was a bad man, he would hurt his children and his wife, he would always pick the wrong time to have one of his "I am the boss of this house" moments and he would strike the mother and children"

As Pamela spoke Sean closed his eyes and imagined the scene that played out using himself as the boy and Pamela as the girl.

Pamela: "as the children grew they each individually learnt something from their father, the girl learnt that some people, even the ones closest to you may not be so nice or even acknowledge you are kin and give love and hope to you, the boy however learnt that in a world full of war, violence and crime, anyone could take your life away so you have to protect what you love and what you cherish, so the boy grew up believing that this is what his father was teaching him and every time the father tried to attack the girl or the mother he would stand in his way to show that he will protect what he loves and that he had learned the important life lesson, that's also why he shared his ice creams with the girl, he thought it was a symbolic sign of protection, but the one thing the boy never realised is that he was wrong, even when the father singled him out after standing in his way and the father would pound his face into the floor"

Sean then realised that he indeed was wrong, using his imagination he remembered what used to happen every time he stood in the way of his father, he looked to the area where Pamela was pounding at his face, but what he saw was him as a boy and his father, the realisation ate him up and he froze, wide eyed he had just seen the wrong he had done, yes perhaps he was justified in hating Pamela for leaving him to burn at Fazbear's Fright, but it was his own forgetfulness that was at least a factor in his act to kill the anthros and just make everything disappear, but now he has to make a choice.

Sean: "thank you, I didn't realise how wrong I was to have defended him, he was nothing more then a monster, a true evil in our lives, but then I was the one who asked for the invitation to that party, maybe it was all my fault"

Pamela: "you did the right thing then, it was nice to get away from him for a while, besides we never would have known about the Purple Guy, it was just a case of bad timing"

Sean: "but you left me, even back then, when Tina's was shut down and we were going to be moved to Fazbear's Fright, you hid with them while I was still figuring out what was going on in the world, I was so confused, I couldn't handle it, Dad's abuse, being dead, moving around from place to place, it hurt, I just wanted the pain to end, and you still didn't even comfort me once"

Pamela: "the thing is I just wanted to forget our father as fast as possible, filling my life with new friends was the only thing I could think of, I didn't want to go back to the past, I didn't want to talk about it, it was bad enough that I died, I still have nightmares"

Pamela started to cry, it was so bad she even retched a couple of times, her life was a mess when she was younger and after her death was perhaps the first time in her life she was truly happy, she wanted to fill her life with that happiness no matter what, Sean still had that protective side about him and it began to resurface within him and he hugged her tightly, without even thinking Pamela hugged back, soon even Sean had begun to cry, once again he remembered the time they spent sharing ice creams.

Sean: "I'm so sorry, I've been a fool, I hurt you, your friends and even tarnished everything you knew about me, what kind of brother am I?"

Sean was now convinced that he was doing the wrong thing and what he learnt from his mother he knew he had to make things right again, he took one look at Oscar and saw his guitar, he knew what he had to do.

Sean: "can I borrow this?"

Oscar: "oh… sure"

With a single strum of it's strings he knew what to sing (it's music time, now play Yours Again by RED)

Sean: "I can almost feel you breathing  
Like a whisper in my ear  
I remember how you lost me  
Or how I lost you

I stare into the blackness  
It's staring back at me  
Why did I try to live without you?  
I want you  
I need you

Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again

I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again

Will I wake up from this moment?  
Will I see you slip away?  
Or is this a new beginning  
Of beauty and rage?

Where did I lose my passion?  
Where did I start to fade?  
Without you my world is darkness  
I won't let go again

Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again

I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again  
I'm yours again

I'm never letting go  
I'm never letting go  
I'm never letting go  
I'm yours again  
I'm yours again  
I'm yours again

Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again (I'm yours again)

I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again"

After the song Sean was looking down at the floor, after his realisation he didn't believe he was redeemable, but like always he had seen the error of his ways and there's always hope to reform, know this and seeing it before Pamela placed a wing under his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

Pamela: "you beautiful idiot"

Sean: "come again?"

Pamela: "like I've said to you before, you could never see the truth, you always saw things your own way, but now you see the truth don't you?"

Sean: "I was young back then, I didn't understand what was going on, but now I know that I've done wrong, I need to put it right, but how"

Pamela: "well let's see, you felt forgotten because I left you to make friends, the others might have similar thoughts, especially between Moonlight and Sunshine, we need to go find them in the pony universe, I'm guessing you have a vortex shield"

Sean: "among other things"

Pamela: "how did you get like that anyway, this wasn't the design I remember you having"

Sean: "well I guess it's my turn to tell the story: after the fire a Fazbear's Fright some employees from Fazbear Entertainment tried to salvage what was left of the fire, everything was burnt to a crisp, all except me, your little fight with that disgusting Rabbit thing caused the fire to engulf hall 10, but that wasn't to say I got off scot-free, they took me to this… Sister Location and hurt me, they used this giant ice cream scooper to destroy my old body and placed my soul in this sort of container, then once they had finished my new body they placed my soul in it, they hurt me Pamela, that's why I hurt all over, the pain was unbelievable, but that wasn't all, they wanted me to destroy you, I mean I was going to do it but for my own reasons, so I killed them"

Again, Sean looked down disgusted in his actions, but once again Pamela picked his head up and said.

Pamela: "right or wrong I don't care, anyone does that to my brother and they'll feel pain for the rest of time, now then, will you help us?"

Sean: "you mentioned Sunshine, she's going to be difficult to deal with, her and Gaster, Max won't be a problem, but the other two will be hell, so I'll help, need to make up for lost time"

Pamela: "I'm glad to hear it"

Sean: "one more thing before we go?"

Pamela: "what is it?"

Sean put his wings on Pamela's face, despite only having the illusion of his senses he noted how soft and delicate it felt to touch her feathers, she was soft, warm and her neck was so sleek and shiny too, he enjoyed everything about her, it was true that the both of them looked new in each other's eyes but to Sean it was obvious who looked better and probably didn't feel pain for every waking moment.

Sean: "where can I get a body like this?"

Vincent: "oh that would have to come from the Marionette and last time we checked… oh yeah, your stupid boss took him away using that black Bear"

Sean: "Lefty? Oh damn it, that was my fault too, I told him what it was for and that it would be useful to immobilise him, we found him at the Sister Location but I'm not sure who built it, someone called Henry… I think"

Pamela: "well then you'll have to help us find him then, either way we need to go to ponyville as fast as we can, Chica, Mangle do you think you could heal everyone on the way there?"

Bonnie: "no need, check this out"

Bonnie then used his telekinesis to lift all of the injured into the air, Chica and Mangle then held hands and with their combined healing power started to heal the crew, the healing rate got faster and faster until it hit a point on the edge of instantaneous healing, then…

Chica and Mangle "Barpo Kabalto!"

Everyone received an instant heal giving them full strength and the readiness to fight anything that comes next, hopefully with no side effects.

Sarah: "wow girls, that was impressive, I need to learn that one"

Chica: "it's not easy, you'll need to work hard at it"

Robin: "well if we're done here we need to get moving"

Pamela: "right you are"

Pamela then hugged Sean showing him that she forgives him for the things he's done and also showing him that in the current state of the universe showing love yields a more stable vortex for them to traverse in, Sean was just happy to get the hug, but was the second to go through the portal, the next stage of their big adventure is close at hand, they pray that they are ready for it.

 **Ok and that was chapter 17, what do you think to that, now then about Deltarune, so far it seems to be the Anagram sequel to Undertale especially with names like Kris (minus the F) and Ralsei, so if there's an AU version of Asriel there need's to be an AU version of Torigore with the name Otergiro, bit of an odd name right but that's what I'm going for, expect a cameo of them in the story soon, till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	18. Chapter 18

Five Nights of Determination

 **Alrighty then shall we continue, this next chapter will bring home the real enemy that they all will fear, if you know what that means then let me show you what happens**

Chapter 18: the colour of pink

Sunshine and Coby were keeping a close eye on the group of ponies, she paid special attention to the likes of Luna and Celestia, with Celestia's return she would most likely fight for her family and friends again rather then turn Equestria into a burning rock, she needed to make sure Celestia didn't do something she didn't want, she was also keeping an eye on her family, Daydreamer, Summerset and Moonlight, she knew Moonlight of all would be completely beside himself right now but with Daydreamer and Summerset there, things would only be much worse.

She circled around the group of ponies, she took note of a black pony that was sitting next to Luna and Celestia, she had heard of the Shadow pony race but never thought she'd see one, his black fur and mane were a sight to behold, she could use him to get some leverage or perhaps persuade to join in her course, then she caught wind of a red pony and a white pony, they seemed to be sitting near the princess and one of her friends, they were giving her some odd looks, it seemed that they could be brothers of the younger ponies they were next to, once she had got a good look at the ponies she knew what she had to do.

Sunshine: "well then look what we have here, a bunch of foolish ponies that tried to play hero, so sad… such a sad display, you tried so hard to stop us right there in Waterfall, but you failed, tell them Coby"

Coby: "you didn't notice in time what kept us alive so now you are too weak to even stand, soon it will be time to feed and you'll become lost, you may even fight among yourselves"

When Coby spoke, he did so in a slow deliberate manner sometimes drawing out the words, his voice sounded like the heavy raspy breathing he would often do to scare the ponies and his eyes would often glow pink as he talked, what's worse was that he would form himself with small devil horns too.

Twilight: "what are you going to do to us?"

Sunshine: "well I was thinking of scaring you to death… yeah that sounds like a great idea, lets see what all your worst nightmares are"

Sunshine's pink eyes shone bright and her smile became very creepy, as she did this the area went black and she became what ever nightmare they feared most.

For Twilight it was seeing what she did to create her own friendship problem, her little love spell she put on Smarty Pants had a lot of ponies clambering for the doll and going crazy over it, it took Celestia to break the spell and resolve the issue, but this time instead of forgiving her Celestia had her struck off of her special students program and she'd have to study at Canterlot's magic academy, she'd never be able to see Celestia again and she'd never forgive her.

For Rainbow Dash she'd be stuck, unable to fly and no one paying her any attention, she'd try to do stunts that any old Earth pony could do, she did all kinds of things, even so far as to become a lot like Scootaloo and be a stunt biker and rename herself Evil Kenevil, but no matter what she did no pony would even look her way.

For Pinkie it was being disliked by everypony, no amount of being nice and happy would change their minds, no parties, no musicals, nothing, they all just saw her as an annoyance and a detriment to society.

For Rarity it was never seeing Mettaton again and not being noticed by the high society figures through her works and generous nature, she'd try with all her might to be seen as one of them but all of them would only see her as a commoner.

For Fluttershy she was confronted by all her animal friends, she tried to be nice, but nothing would stop them, she tried being firm, but it only made them angrier, she tried the stare, but they ran at her, she bolted it out of her cottage and into the Everfree forest, but it got ever worse, she was met by timber Wolves and angry Jackalopes, everywhere she went they were all angry at her.

For Applejack it was all about her family, there family was a lie, everything about them was nothing more then lies, what was worse for Applejack was that she already knew, she knew that the visions everyone else saw were lies, but this one was true, the fact that she was not just a pure apple, she was part pear and part orange, she may have even been part kiwi, she knew that her family have been spreading these lies so that the other ponies could trust them and keep delivering apples.

For Big Mac it was finding out that Marble had seen him and Sugar Belle kiss, even though he wasn't sure if they were a good match, he'd have to admit that she was cute and maybe they could have been a very nice couple, but now he wasn't sure, especially with Sugar Belle in tow.

For Shining Armour he was seeing everything he worked for being dashed away, from all of his work and training to protect Canterlot, his special training with Celestia in order to be considered for the guards, then all his work to become captain, and all the things he did for Cadence, everything had turned to nothing.

All of them were seeing the absolute worst of out comes that could have happened in their lives but it seemed not everypony was scared.

Sombra: "ha, you think I don't know what I've done, showing me my past is nothing to me, I have already seen the horror of this world"

Moonlight: "exactly, if you knew what I did, you'd be the one who's scared, you know nothing"

Coby: "seems they want to challenge you, what shall we do to them?"

Sunshine: "I think it's time we do things our way, Celestia, you shall fight us"

Everypony looked shocked, she just suggested that Celestia could fight, they looked to her and saw her weakened state, she was still run down after the fight against her as Daybreaker and she was still out of energy, but with duty and pride she did her best to stand and face Sunshine, doing her best to keep the pain down she stood her ground with confidence but she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Celestia: "you ready?"

Sunshine: "oh please, drop the act, I know as much as you do, you're going to fail, and when you do… let's just say it's not going to be pretty"

Celestia: "I shall accept my fate, what ever it may be"

Sunshine: "very noble, I appreciate your bravery in what could be the end for you"

After saying that she winked to Moonlight, soon after the fight got under way, but it wasn't exactly all that exciting, Celestia slowly walked up to Sunshine and started to shine, she became this wonderful bright yellow colour, shining like the star she had command over, her wings spread out and her mane and tail started to float into the air, she was trying to use her own version of the rainbow power to change Sunshine's heart, this would in turn effect Coby but it merely blinded her, she stood over Sunshine like the regal princess that she is and let the light shine on, but then something didn't feel right, there was a pain in her chest, as the light died down she looked at herself and saw a light pink spear had gone through her chest.

She was shocked beyond belief, no pony… absolutely no pony kills their own, especially not one that has been brought back from the dead, but there she was impaled by a magical pink spear from the one pony that had just been resurrected by a skeleton scientist from a different universe, she looked to Moonlight, he looked to have the same face as her, in fact they all did, she looked to Sunshine, her face was a far cry from the others, her smile was sick and twisted, her eyes so narrow you couldn't even see the pupil, the spear was tied to a pink string and with just a tug on the string the spear was pulled out of her chest, but something came with it, Luna rushed to Celestia's side to comfort her.

Luna: "Celestia… don't worry we'll take you back to Canterlot and you'll be ok, we just need to be quick and…"

Celestia: "no Luna, there's no need, this… was all my fault"

Luna: "what"

Celestia: "I hurt you becoming Daybreaker and now I'm too weak to even fight, who needs a princess who can't even protect her land, or even be truthful to her own sister?"

Luna: "I need you"

Celestia: "no, I've been a lie all my life, maybe it's time to give up the crown"

Luna: "what no, never, you are the ruler of the day, don't give that up"

Celestia: "well do you think you could look after it for a while, I think I'm…"

Sunshine: "aww poor Celestia, what a disappointment"

Luna: "you be quiet"

Luna looked to Sunshine and saw what she held in her pink aura, a small sun like symbol, it was Celestia's cutie mark from out of her body.

Sunshine: "I'd be careful about what I say if I were you, Coby is getting hungry and this little trinket is exactly what he craves"

Twilight: "is that…"

Rainbow Dash: "that's Celestia's cutie mark, how the heck did you get that?"

Sunshine: "oh it's simple really, your cutie marks are apart of your souls now, they all became your souls the moment you stepped into that monster universe and because Coby is from that universe, I can take any "creature" I so desire"

Moonlight: "and what is that supposed to mean"

Sunshine: "come on brother, just put two and two together"

Moonlight thought for a bit and remembered that both Cadence and General Sol is still back at the school along with Flurry Heart, once he figured it out Sunshine grace had gotten bored of waiting and asked Coby if he wanted to eat something, with a big grin and a sinister groan he eat the sun cutie mark and Celestia was gone, she took one final deep breath and then she turned to dust right in front of Luna.

Luna: "no… no… CELESTIA!"

Sunshine: "oh don't worry, she's in a better place now"

Luna: "YOU!"

Sunshine: "moi?"

Luna then walked slowly towards Sunshine and proclaimed her betrayal in the royal Canterlot voice, despite her pained look and breaking heart she did so with great valour and honour.

Luna: "you Sunshine Grace, for your crime against Equestria you shall be arrested and be served the maximum punishment for treason, that being death, do you have anything to say?"

Sunshine: "oh no I am so scared, what ever shall I do?"

Moonlight: "Sunshine… how you've changed"

Sunshine: "what's wrong brother, does it bother you?"

Moonlight: "it's just this pain in my heart, that you'd kill Celestia in cold blood"

Sunshine: "she was a fool, some pony who thinks they can run the land, just like Luna"

Sunshine then stopped Luna in her tracks, stabbing her with the same pink spear in her chest and pulling out her half-moon cutie mark.

Sunshine: "here Coby, have this then we'll get going on to the bigger fish"

Coby: "the other one, what a treat"

With greed Coby chomped onto Luna's cutie mark and so too did she become dust, Moonlight and Twilight had both felt that, was it not enough to have taken Celestia but when the inevitable fallout from Luna arrived she was too upset to see any form of retaliation, with both Celestia and Luna gone and his senses being distorted by his now aching heart, Moonlight took the lead as Sunshine prepared to run off.

Sunshine: "well then I better get going, there's more to come"

Sunset: "the hell you are"

Octavia: "you can come with us"

Sunshine: "oh please, you haven't even recovered yet, I'd really love to see you catch up though"

Sunshine then looked to the sky, with Coby on her side it seemed she could do anything, even fly, Coby went into her back and grew into a pair of beautiful shining pink wings, she looked back to Moonlight and winked again then took off, Moonlight was in awe, without any effort she looked like a far more amazing Alicorn then he ever thought he was, but now she could course so much more trouble so he got his thoughts together and rallied everypony.

Moonlight: "mum, dad, you're not going to like this, but we have to stop her, even if we kill her"

Daydreamer: "wait what, what do you mean kill her?"

Moonlight: "I know dad, it hurts but if we don't do something about it then she'll just carry on taking pony's souls… or is it their cutie marks"

Summerset: "well maybe we could try to talk to her"

Vinyl: "and if that doesn't work?"

Summerset: "then… I don't even want to say it"

Starlight: "I'm sorry Summerset but we'll have to kill her, she's already committed treason twice"

Summerset: "then we better follow her, where did she go?"

Shining: "look to the sky everypony, she's leaving a trail of pink light from her wings"

Twilight: "that's towards the school, oh that's it, never found myself a killer but if she even so touches that school she's dead"

Moonlight: "well then, let's go!"

With everypony gathering as much strength as they can they rushed off to follow the pink light left by Sunshine, they travelled from one side of ponyville to the other to find that they got to the school first… or so it seemed, what actually happened was that Sunshine got to the school first and had locked the front door, she could then sense the presence of 4 ponies and 5 creatures.

Sunshine: "oh now don't they smell wonderful, ready for another treat Coby?"

Coby: "oh you are too kind"

With a terrifying smirk on both their mouths they set off for the creatures left in the school, using their combined abilities they could see through the walls and find out where they were hiding, they could see them as the 4 cutie marks and 5 monster souls.

Sunshine: "how interesting, in this world they have monster souls to represent cutie marks, but then they're just creatures that don't belong here, shall we end them Coby?"

Coby: "with great satisfaction"

Sunshine: "well said"

Since the front door was locked they didn't need to rush things, they slowly made their way to the head mare's office where they could be seen playing Jenga, they never thought that something was coming to take their souls, their blissful obliviousness would come to haunt them soon, but it wasn't long before Cadence and Sol started to move out of the head office and move around the school, with Flurry Heart riding on Cadence's back, Sunshine could see that they were moving closer to her and soon they were on the same corridor.

They stopped on one side of the corridor with Sunshine and Coby at the other side, for a moment they said nothing and did nothing, Sunshine knew why she was here, she also knew why Cadence was here, within her little circle of the forgotten Baby wasn't exactly known for being subtle, so she put it to herself to be the subtle one, at least until she gets the crazed felling and goes on a killing spree.

Sunshine: "am I in the presence of princess Cadence?"

Cadence: "that would be correct, who might I ask are you?"

Sunshine: "my name is Sunshine Grace, a pleasure to meet you my lady"

Cadence: "well I appreciate your courteousness, very noble of you, but I can't help this feeling of contempt coming off of you"

Sunshine: "you'd be wise to feel apprehension my lady, you know my brother yes?"

Cadence: "your brother… Moonlight Star?"

Sunshine: "yes that's him, and you know about my story yes, he did tell you, didn't he?"

Sol: "we all know, he told a lot of ponies about you"

Sunshine: "he did, did he, well let me tell you what will happen next, I'm going to take your souls then move on to the monsters, then I shall make my way back to Gaster and all worlds will be nothing but a dark mess, but then there's always my way"

Sunshine smiled, her sick twisted smile was so horrifying that Cadence, Flurry heart and Sol could feel its presence from the other side of the corridor, her eyes also left an impression on Cadence as they reminded her of her mother and how they shined at the moment of her death.

Sunshine: "what's wrong there Cadence, do I remind you of some pony?"

Sol: "that's enough, I will not allow you to hurt Cadence in any way"

Sol then used his water magic to take Sunshine off her feet, a gush of water splashed down the corridor taking her by surprise and the returning wave brought her closer to Sol and Cadence, Sol didn't want to fight but just had to tire her out, so for a bit he assaulted her with waves of water, just enough to drown her for a moment and only to incapacitate, but even after the torrent Sunshine was Determined to take their souls, so when she tried to stab Sol with her magical machete and it was Cadence who stopped the blade using her own body, she had her own crystal form on her for protection so it merely scratched the surface.

Sunshine: "wow so many great talents, too bad it will all be a waste once I'm done with you"

Cadence: "we are far more powerful then you, how do you expect to beat us"

Sunshine: "it's simple really, now Coby!"

Coby used his tongue like one of Sunshine's spears and caught them of guard by coming from behind, they were paying so much attention to Sunshine they didn't even see where Coby was, the spear had gone through Sol and Cadence and even Flurry Heart, all Sunshine had to do was use her horn to pull it out of them, she did so and their cutie marks were in her hooves, with Cadence's power of love along with Flurry Heart and Sol's fire and water abilities her power could be unstoppable, but this was only the beginning.

Sunshine: "well it was fun, I'd love to have a proper fight with you both, but I have some unwanted guessed outside and I need them to really fear me, but don't worry, you'll be back before you know it, bye"

Coby then munched on their cutie marks and they turned to dust, leaving a trail of dust where she walked she moved on to the head mare's office, she saw the creatures hiding, perhaps to try to ambush her and pulverise her, but with her powers she could see exactly where they were within the room and prepared to knock them down, opening the door she stepped back while they tried to attack… well some of them did, after the door was opened Smoulder and Gallus jumped out to attack but landed face first on the floor.

Gallus: "wait what, where's the enemy?"

Smoulder: "I told you it was nothing, see what happens when you listen to Ocellus"

Yona: "so then, who open door?"

Sunshine: "up here"

The three of them looked up and saw Sunshine for the first time, but as they looked at her they didn't see anything wrong with her or anything all that scary, it was just they didn't know who she was, they did even see the need to fight her so they just wondered out to go find Sol and Cadence, but then they saw the trail of dust lead up to Sunshine and that's when she struck.

Smoulder: "so you're the one who's been coursing all this trouble!"

Sunshine: "right you are and now your too late"

With swift movements Sunshine took the souls of Smoulder, Gallus and Yona, she used her machete to cut them down and quickly take them apart then using her spear she took their souls, they didn't stand a chance, as she moved into the room they were in Sandbar and Silver Stream did what they could to fend off against her but they weren't nearly as good as the other three and so Sunshine just rushed onto them and knocked them down, then just as fast took their souls too, now all that was left was Ocellus, Sunshine looked all over for her but she seemed to be invisible, but the she noticed a metal bucket with some strange looking oil in it, it was shiny and sliver coloured, but it wasn't any substance she's seen before, so Coby had to be brave and drink it to find out what it was, it turned out that Ocellus can transform into any liquid she wants and with that the creatures were all hers.

After searching the perimeter Moonlight deduced that they had gotten there first and would wait to see Sunshine and stop her, they would save Cadence, Flurry Heart and Sol, but for now they had to wait, Moonlight was really mad at Sunshine right now, just like how Twilight had started to see Celestia as her mentor and surrogate mother, Moonlight was starting to see Celestia as his future, the more and more he thinks about it he believes he was chosen to be both Celestia's and Luna's successor and he would follow that path to no end, but now he is without a future and with a sister turned evil, he would fight her too, but how can one fight their own family and one that's been plaguing his mind for some time now, he doesn't know what to do.

Moonlight: "hey Shining"

Shining: "what's up pal?"

Moonlight: "if say Twilight had died then came back with an evil agenda, what would you do?"

Shining: "honestly, not a clue, but I'm more worried about the distant future, will she lost it after losing me and her friends, will she vow to create life for everything, or die not knowing the truth of life itself"

Moonlight: "that's deep"

Shining: "it's best not to think about it"

Just then Sunshine had unlocked the door and made her way out to the crowd of ponies.

Sunshine: "I didn't order a procession, but it is a very lovely gesture"

Discord: "wait, I'm the lord of chaos, why is she the one who's beating me to the school"

Sunshine: "did you recover from the fight?"

Discord tried to use his chaos magic but all that came of it was one of Fluttershy's tea sets.

Fluttershy: "oh dear, Discord, it's ok you don't have to do anything right now, I just know that we can help our friends later, we just need to be patient and use kindness"

Screwball: "yeah dad, don't worry about it"

Discord: "f… fine, but let's see the shadow pony do something then"

Sombra: "very well, Sunshine, long in the day it has been and long you have yearned for your life to be as it was, but your actions are not the way the world works, I know I've been in this position before, I once tried to rule an empire with the power of dark magic, I even killed the queen of the Crystal Empire, for a time I had all that I wanted, but after being defeated twice and my heart wanting more, I think I can say that I was wrong, I only wish that Cadence was here so I could apologise for killing her mother"

Sunshine: "oh she's here, but she didn't hear any of that"

Sombra: "what!"

Daydreamer: "you took her didn't you?"

Sunshine: "so what if I did"

Daydreamer then tried something on her, despite being a loving father no one has ever made him mad enough to push him into manipulating others thoughts, but that's what he did, using his magic he created a world where Sunshine can witness her fears, or to watch herself die over and over again.

Sunshine: "what, what are you doing?"

Daydreamer: "is this what you want, nothing but death? If you continue on this path you'll only make others hate you, you'll only see this as your time comes to an end, your friends will kill you"

Sunshine: "you old fool, I only have one friend, he's all I need"

Daydreamer: "you'd go back on your friends, your family?"

Sunshine: "don't see why not, after all, they went back on me, now Coby"

Coby then rushed right into Daydreamer forcing him to break the link, Daydreamer was also knocked back and winded, everypony gathered around him and tried to help him up, he looked into Summerset's eyes, he marvelled at their dark brown colour, the beauty they commanded was indeed a sight to behold, but just to the side from behind Summerset was Sunshine and he could see she was about to take her cutie mark, judging from what he saw of Sunshine as she took Celestia and Luna, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek then pushing past her he took the spear to his chest while standing firm.

Summerset: "Daydreamer?!"

Daydreamer: "Summerset… Summerset Shine, my one and only, please… will you guide and care for Moonlight for me"

Summerset tried to speck but she started to cry and her body was frozen in shock.

Summerset: "i… will, i… will do it… for you, for… us"

Daydreamer: "thank you, I lov…"

Sunshine cut him short when she pulled on the spear and gave his cutie mark to Coby, just like Celestia, he gasped for air but then turned to dust.

Sunshine: "nice work Coby, I didn't think we'd get this far but now look at us, we're unstoppable"

Coby: "who's next then?"

Summerset Haze: "that would be you"

Coby: "are you threatening me?"

Summerset Haze: "yes you, you killed my husband, your own father, how dare you fight back at me with such words"

Coby: "you stupid woman, I am not your son nor your daughter, I am the creator that devours the souls of the hated, I am a creature of fear and your doom, I am no one to you"

Summerset Haze: "well then if you are no one, you won't mind if I destroy you"

(let's ramp it up a bit, Play Ascent from RED, it just sounds right to me)

Summerset's body began to heat up, her mane started to flow as if it was caught in a light breeze, if some of the ponies looked at her they'd see some distortions in light coursed by the heat waves, like a car left out in the sun on a hot summer's day, her eyes even look more like fire, a grouch had started to form in her mind and she was even about to attack until.

Moonlight: "no, no fighting, no more"

Summerset Haze: "but she killed your father"

Moonlight: "I DON'T CARE! she's still my sister, no… fighting, please"

Summerset calmed down at least, but now was worried, she wanted to do something to make Sunshine account for her actions but if Moonlight was telling her not to then would could she do, what could any of them do, they let him lead while Celestia was gone but if they can't fight then how will they win.

Sunshine: "well thank you brother, I'm very thankful of this, I think it's be we leave Coby, no use taking all this power without using it, let's go find the Doctor shall we"

Coby: "we'll see you soon"

With that Sunshine opened a portal to the Surface and went through, just as it closed another one opened, it was the Freddy crew and as soon as they all came through they could see what happened.

Pamela: "umm… guys, where Celestia and Luna, oh and Daydreamer?"

Shining: "taken, along with Cadence and Flurry Heart"

Freddy: "what about the creatures, are they ok?"

Moonlight: "she beat us here, I don't think any of them got out"

Sean: "damn it, she's way to early, she was supposed to wait until we got back"

Discord: "hold on pal, what are you doing here, aren't you with her anyway"

Sombra: "maybe I can avenge Luna by ending your pathetic life"

Sean: "HEY! Don't think you can touch me, you enslaved a whole empire, I only wanted to teach my sister a lesson"

Moonlight: "SHUT UP! We'll follow her, then we'll… stop her and Max and Gaster, it's the only way"

The ponies and anthros looked to each other, some of them knew what Sunshine was doing to them, she was started to tear them apart but they didn't know even if she could be stopped but they had no choice they had to try, so focusing their power they opened up a portal to the Surface and made their way in, they just hoped they Gaster hadn't done anything to the monsters and that the Surface was still safe.

 **Alrighty then that was the chapter and well it only took me all week but I hope you enjoyed that, I think now you can tell that this is where it get real, so hold on tight for the next one, till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	19. Chapter 19

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok so it's been like two maybe three weeks and I haven't been uploading anything, I could have easily have done this chapter by now even before starting my Christmas shopping but I didn't, plus looking back at the last chapter and my god what happened to my grammar like jesus face Christ what happened, well we'll have to correct that with this chapter ok… good cus here we go**

Chapter 19: remembrance

(ok, let's start off with some background music, play Untamed Heart from the Klonoa games)

Travel through the vortex seemed to have changed once again, instead of the usual blue colour or the red from before, the vortex had a very deep purple colour, the anthros took it as a sign of bad things to come, it was so influential that even Vincent and Springy was feeling on edge like they knew that with Sunshine's attack on the other ponies she means business, they had the feeling that it would only get worse from here on out.

Sombra could feel it too, as they travelled through he could hear the sound of music, yet none of the others seemed to notice this time around, it was an odd song, it's beat set to that of a beating heart with chimes and flutes and a deep piano playing, as it played though the somewhat light hearted nature of the song changed and became far more foreboding, it's chimes and notes all playing as one signalling a possible darkness in the future, what ever it could be Sombra was ready to take it head on.

Discord however was incapsulated with a different song, one in which they all could hear and one that was most familiar to the anthros, the Freddy crew have heard it before and they were so glad to hear it too.

Klonoa: "and I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive"

Bonnie's face lit up as Klonoa sang, not only was it good to see the Dream Traveller again but to hear him singing the Duran Duran classic too was great, it was one of the ones that he and Oscar would play together on occasion and it lifted his spirits up helping him to see a brighter light at the end of the vortex, but that wasn't without talking to Klonoa again.

Bonnie: "well I didn't expect to see you here"

Klonoa: "oh hey guys, what's going on?"

Bonnie: "well aside from a crazed pink horse that's trying to kill my friends, is the sister of such friend and having your self-proclaimed god, mentor, father figure, get taken away by an animatronic black Bear… yeah it's going well, how about you"

Klonoa: "for me it's like, finding out that Phantomile is actually the place that I came from, still not sure how to process that and that I think I have a crush on Lolo, basically I'm trying to get back to Lunatea so I can find Lolo and tell her the good news"

Freddy: "well good luck, and we hope that one day you'll fine your ordinary world"

Klonoa: "thanks, good luck with your killer sister thing"

Chica: "we hope to see you again soon"

Discord: "who was that guy?"

Bonnie: "long story, all we know is that he's a Dream Traveller, they're supposed to protect the hopes and dreams of others or something"

Discord: "huh, interesting"

Once they had some time to talk with Klonoa they reached the other side of the vortex, stepping through they could see that they had spawned at the base of Mt. Ebott, in a forested area they couldn't see much but only a few meters towards the mountain they saw Sunshine and Coby making their way to the path of the mountain, the path that will lead them to the Opening, they didn't let her just trot up there and soon they made quick moves to follow her, but Coby could sense their strength rising, a parting gift from Klonoa perhaps to heal them and return them to a better fighting state.

Coby: "what's that… a group of ponies and other animals has appeared in this universe, but why are they coming this way?"

Sunshine: "what is it Coby?"

Coby: "I believe we are being followed"

Sunshine: "what… it's my brother and his friends"

Coby: "so tenacious, maybe even Determined, wait… what?"

Sunshine: "what's wrong?"

Coby: "the Swan is with them"

Sunshine: "what, why… no time, we need to get to Gaster"

Coby: "agreed"

With that Coby reformed as a bow in Sunshine's mane as she ran up the path with the crew in hot pursuit, meanwhile as that was happening Gaster and Max was at the Opening looking down onto the city, Colmore was a decent city like most others in the world, it wasn't perfect but for the monsters it was home, they knew Gaster and Max was going to plunge it into darkness but whilst trapped in the time dilation field they couldn't do anything about it, actually to them they thought they were still in Waterfall, they didn't know anything until something very strange happened.

Somehow through his sheer will power alone, Alistair was able to break out of the field, was it just his need and want for his father to return or was it something that runs in the family, either way it didn't matter to him at the time, he wasn't even looking back at the other monsters to see if they had been broken out, all he cared about was confronting his own father.

Alistair: "dad, dad… please don't do this"

Max: "what, how did you break out of that?"

Alistair: "well I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I knew I had to do something, I mean it's a TIME dilation field, not exactly hard to break out of if I just walk forwards"

Max: "you have got to be the most disobedient son I ever created"

Alistair: "created?"

Undyne: "hey kid, don't let that punk tell you anything, you're my kid and you're strong, go take him down"

Toriel: "my child you are brave and full of life, you must show him your special skill"

The rest of the monsters were breaking out of the time field just in time to see Alistair face off against Max and knew from the start this was his fight and so they cheered him on to take down another member of the forgotten, Alistair could feel the warmth of the monsters resonating within him, they believed in him, that he could take on Max and stop him from plunging the city into darkness and perhaps learn other ways to fight and protect his friends, he closed his eyes and remembered a little jingle from the core, a place the represents his past.

(now play the Core from the Undertale OST as background music)

Alistair squared off with Max looking straight at him, Max analysed every facet of Alistair trying to anticipate every possible move he could do, it was only natural to him after all, he was a very skilled scientist, despite this he was taken off guard when Alistair ran straight at him with nothing to show for except a head on head butt to his chest, Max through him back then started launching a series of fire balls and since he was still using the robotic arms around his neck he could direct them right at Alistair, he did his best to dodge but the frantic nature of the attack coursed him to fall over a few times and he was hit.

The monsters kept cheering him on, the likes of Undyne and Alphys love him like he was their actual biological child, Papyrus and Sans were cheering him on big time, Papyrus would do that anyway but for Sans, it seemed to be for more personal reasons, especially when Gaster is involved, Toriel was also giving her praises, she has seen his potential and she knows if he can just focus on his fire magic it the right moment it could be useful even if a little uncontrollable.

Max tried to use his time powers to mess with the world around him but Alistair has been working on his speed and he's gotten a lot faster then what Max remembers and the time energy goes right past him and toward the other monsters, but with Asriel and Torigore in the party they used their powerful shields to defend them from his attacks, Max keeps using other temporal powers to put a stop to Alistair but he is too quick for him and pelts it and lands another hit on Max, as he reals from the pain he holds him by the head then like at the city he throws him on to the ground and then uses his fire magic to encase him in a ring of fire, with no escape Max rains down a burning hale storm, Alistair is hit hard and seems about ready to collapse.

Alphys: "Alistair, y… you are d… doing so w… well, just k… keep it up, h… he can't take another h… hit, just u… use your sp… special skill"

Undyne: "Al's right kid, you got this in the bag so what ever you do, don't give up, you're the hero now"

Alistair: "yeah, I'm the hero, yo dad!"

Max: "what are you planning?"

Alistair: "just a little trick I learnt from the ones who truly love me"

Alistair then started to breathe fire, first he showed off to Max that he could blow fire from out of his nostrils like an angry bull in a cartoon, then he played around with the fire for a bit blowing it out of his mouth by sweeping it across here and there, once he was ready Alistair slowly made his way towards Max, starting with a walk then moving on into a run then a full on sprint, all the while expelling fire from his nose and mouth, it was like a steam train slowly departing from the station then picking up some serious speed.

Max tried to use all he had to stop Alistair, but all the fire he has was only adding to his son's own, his temporal powers seemed to only bolster Alistair's determination to put a stop to his mission to darken the world, soon enough Alistair had all the speed he needed and with one last puff he jumped and the fire swirled around him, it sent him spinning and hurling towards Max, he looked like a mini side wards fire tornado, it was a spectacular sight to see Alistair beat the odds even against his own magical weakness of having no hands, but he did it and it worked, Max was so shocked by the sight that he couldn't fight back, Alistair came in like a rocket and knocked Max down, but even with an attack like that the silence didn't last long.

Max: "how dear you, my own son would strike me down, just for what, justice, peace, I think it's time I put and end to this, plunging this city into darkness will make you all forget, forget your friends, forget each other, forget everything, everyone will hate you, and fight among yourselves"

Alistair: "what about your memories, what happens then?"

Max: "what?"

Alistair: "when the darkness comes, what happens to you, will you keep your memories, the memories of me, of us playing, like fathers and sons do, what happens when you forget me"

Max: "…"

Alistair: "here, let me tell you something, you told me, I once asked why I don't have a mother, I could see other monsters that looked like me had mothers too, but not me, I asked "why not?" and you told me exactly why"

Max: "it was because you were created, I told you that Gaster created me as part of the artificial souls program, they used it to create monsters that could harness the power of Determination, they could use that power to break the barrier, but it was at the request of king Asgore that he'd do it"

Asgore: "as you may already know that program didn't work, not a single monster was strong enough to take such power"

Max: "Papyrus was the last one to be created, I was about 6 or 7 when he was fully formed"

Papyrus: "Nyeh?"

Sans: "huh, still haven't told him the full story myself yet"

Max: "but even if that program was shut down the equipment was never thrown away so I used it to create you in my image and have something that I can be proud of… my son, and I am so proud, if I were to turn this world into darkness then I would lose you, I never wanted that, I just wanted to return to the world I left behind"

Alistair: "and you have, you're here now, please… don't go away again"

Max broke down in tears and collapsed to the floor leaving all of his hate and spite behind him, Alistair ran to him and purposely fell into his mechanical arms, the two of them cried for some time, their bond as father and son slowly being rebuilt through the tears of both joy and sorrow, it was very moving for the likes of Mettaton, Asriel and Toriel, Asgore and Torigore also felt a tug on their hearts, even Undyne had a few tears, she was happy that her boy had found his real father.

They spent a little bit of time with each other remembering the time they had before the accident with the Core, with all his memories restored Alistair can remember what happened to Max and what happened up to the moment of the accident but anything beyond that and before reuniting in the city is a blank, and yet, in light of all the things Max was going to do all that Alistair wanted was for Max to be his loving father once again.

Max: "Alistair… my son, I promise you I will protect you and keep you safe, the world you live in now has so many wonderful things, I'm sure it would be better to enjoy them with someone who loves you and only wants you back"

Alistair: "I wasn't alone dad, I had Alphys and Undyne to train me… oh and Miss Toriel"

Max: "well then you must remind me to repay them someday, I really couldn't thank you enough, just so long as you don't hold anything against me"

Toriel: "well I could hold the end of the world against you… but then I'd be back at square 1 with my husband again, but please do understand that bad things happen to good people"

Max: "you're right, it's a hard world we live in"

?: "I couldn't agree more"

A voice came from just outside of the opening followed by a pink spear, it was driven into Alistair's heart and his soul was stuck to the end of it, Alistair gasped for air seeming out of breath but as he looked on to Max, Undyne and Alphys he only smiled, he realised he had a family that would do anything to get him back, he even went on to say.

Alistair: "it's… ok… I know… in the end… you'll… win"

Max and Undyne couldn't believe their eyes, they thought that this was the end of the fight, but now it seems anything could happen, soon after the voice was revealed to be Sunshine and she did what she did best, rip the soul from the body of the monster and let him look into the eyes of those who love him until Coby got impatient and eat his soul turning him to dust.

Gaster: "ah Sunshine, I see you've already commenced with taking their souls"

Sunshine: "yes of course, Coby and I got bored of waited, but I'm sad to report that he's not the only defector, Sean has betrayed us as well"

Gaster: "has he now, so disappointing, he had such potential, and so prematurely too, simply a waste of good talent"

Sunshine: "by my estimate that leaves only the three of us"

Max: "three?"

Coby: "oh what's up, you forgot about me already"

Max: "well since you are a fragment of that soul it's easy to forget"

Coby: "oh really, so your son cannot be allowed to forget you, but it's ok to forget me, now that's funny"

Max: "Gaster, how could you?"

Gaster: "I'm sorry old friend but I'm committed to this plan and so I will do what it takes to complete it, your son was just part of the collateral damage, no hard feelings"

Max: "speak for yourself"

Gaster: "well now I am hurt, Sunshine, let us move on out of here, it's time we take the fight to the humans"

Sunshine: "human soul, wonderful"

Gaster and Sunshine left the group of monsters to cry over Alistair, but Max and Undyne were mad, Undyne was even thinking of taking her eye patch off just to go chase them down and kick them right where it hurts but just before she did she could hear the soft whimpers of Alphys and they always get to her and had no choice but to hug her.

Gaster left the opening like a Dementor flies around Azkaban, while Sunshine simply galloped to a part of the city she was planning to attack, on her way down she went past Moonlight and the others, as she past him once again she winked at him and carried on, Moonlight skidded to a halt for a moment but then carried on, he knew something must have happened and guided everypony/everyone else to the opening to see what happened.

As he entered the opening he could see the monsters grieving over a pile of dust, again his heart stopped, after seeing the trail of dust on Sunshine after the school it was clear that she had taken someone else.

Moonlight: "hwa… what happened here?"

Temmie: "bad pink horse girl takes nice monster kid"

Moonlight: "what… not again"

Sean: "I told you didn't I, she's going to be hella work for us, we need to strike as soon as"

Moonlight: "I know… but… there has to be another way"

Torigore: "didn't you say that she's your sister?"

Moonlight: "yeah"

Torigore: "well then, it's your job to deal with her, better make her see senses soon or I'll put a stop to her, if she's already taken others then who knows what she'll do"

Moonlight looks to the crew, so far not much has happened to any of the crew, but with his own father taken along with Celestia and Luna he feels broken inside, but he's I confident that he can try to get Sunshine back himself, he's unsure about possibly killing her but he knows there could be more than one method of getting her back, yet every time he looks at Torigore he seems to be giving him this look of contempt and fear, is it that he is afraid of Sunshine or something else, he couldn't be sure, once the crew had got their thoughts together they went out and down to the city ready to face Sunshine and Gaster.

 **Alright and that's the chapter, I know this one took forever to come out but then it's Christmas and I wanted to get all my shopping out of the way so I can chill before Christmas day so please do enjoy this one and I'll post the next chapter soon promise… famous last words.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	20. Chapter 20

Five Nights of Determination

 **Hey guys, hope you all had a great christmas and new year but now it's all out the way again it's time to continue the story, oh and I really need to keep an eye on my grammar and stuff, just noticing some oddities and all, anyway on with the show.**

Chapter 20: Civil War part 1

Gaster and Sunshine were fast at work, the crew could already see and hear the signs of war, people screaming, crying for help, explosions sounding their insane power, overwhelming the people down below, buildings destroyed and on fire, smoke billowing out from all the crevasses of each house and building, even a sight that the anthros never thought they'd see again even after 1000 deaths, two 150 story towers that had been scarred and on fire, the smoke was thick and covered the surrounding area, what shocked them the most was how it so closely reminded them of 9/11, it was too captivating and Freddy insisted to take his hat off and say "god rest their souls".

The damage was clear and they could hear more people in trouble, they had to move fast to catch up with Gaster and Sunshine, yet the closer they got the more Moonlight felt unsure abut himself, to him this was it, more proof then anyone would need to tell him Sunshine was definitely alive, but she was more then upset with him that she may have been forgotten, but that didn't mean she'd have to die, and by Moonlight's count it now seemed the two of them have been redeemed.

Closer now and their laughter and enjoyment could be heard, the joy they got from hurting and stealing these human souls was worrying, it was most likely vindication for them, the fact that they were forgotten made them feel alone so why should anyone have friends and people to rely on right, but the crew knew they had to be stopped, they weren't too far off now, just around the corner and they would face them, but just as they crossed it they were hit by a giant red laser.

Gaster: "direct hit, you really think I'll let you catch up to us, you are naive aren't you?"

Moonlight: "ha, very funny, but you have something I want returning"

Gaster: "and what might that be?"

Max: "my son would be a good start"

Twilight: "not to mention the princesses"

Summerset Haze: "and my husband"

Gaster: "well I'd love to oblige but I don't do requests"

Gaster then used one of the floating hands behind him, he had seven floating hands each with a different colour, the light blue one could create a rope like thing and lashed it across the crew before he grabbed them with it and threw them away, with them now a few blocks away Gaster and Sunshine continued down the street and terrorised the humans, Gaster turned some humans into dark shells of themselves, getting angry and saying hateful things to the people they once knew, those who would resist would have their souls taken by Sunshine making her stronger.

They needed to stop them, but the dark shells would get in the way as they pushed through, Asriel tried to talk to some of them, he was hoping he could do something to change them back.

Asriel: "hey guys, we need to get passed here, please don't let the darkness take a hold of you, there is good inside you all, please… let us past"

Dark Shell: "aren't you the one who killed that boy, the one with the odd name, the orphan who hated humanity for how badly he was treated, who are you to incite kindness when you yourself are a killer, your actions will decide your fate"

Before Asriel could even try to answer, Torigore launched a fireball at the dark shell destroying it and the human that was left inside.

Torigore: "don't look at me like that Asriel, he was just asking for it, no one speaks to my brother like that, and yes I will regret it at some point, but you have no idea how restrained I've been over those 12 years after you died, been wanting that for so long"

Toriel: "my goodness Torigore, are you alright?"

Torigore: "we may need to talk about this later… if we survive"

Freddy: "well if we're done here we need to keep moving"

The crew made a break for it before more dark shells gathered around them to bother them, they followed Gaster and Sunshine all the way into the town centre, it was a wide open area with a few buildings, it seemed like the perfect place to have a fight and since the town was already in disarray there was no one about… well at least no one that wasn't already a dark shell.

Moonlight: "Discord, Screwball, can't you two turn the humans back to normal or something"

Discord: "now hold on a minute there, I might be the lord of all chaos but there's a few things you need to consider"

Moonlight: "and what's that?"

Discord: "well for starters I've never actually seen a human before coming on this crazy Goose chase, another thing is that the magic that created these hateful human knock offs came from a universe I've never been to before"

Moonlight: "anything else?"

Screwball: "yeah, we're hungry and tired, d'ya think we could chill for a bit"

Moonlight: "not a chance, not till I take on my sister"

Torigore: "better make it quick, if she get's any stronger she'll be unstoppable, either kill her now or she kills us"

Summerset Haze: "yeah, let's kill her, she took my love"

Moonlight: "mum, she's your daughter, you can't kill her"

Rainbow Dash: "well someone has to take her out, she killed Celestia and Luna"

Moonlight: "no one is killing her, got it!"

Rarity: "what do we do then?"

Oscar: "I say we slowly eat away at her mind, using a certain sound frequency we can make her crack and then we bludgeon her to death"

Vinyl: "yeah, she's going to get a few of my old records in her face"

Octavia: "oh of course, I need a tail trim anyway, perhaps I could use the hairs for my bow, I could have it restrung and use her ear wax to clean it, then bash her over the head with my old bow to kill her"

Moonlight: "NO ONE IS KILLING HER, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Everyone went silent, even Gaster and Sunshine were shocked… at least a little bit, the all looked at Moonlight, the thoughts running through his head telling him he could keep Sunshine alive, but it seemed none of them wanted to sympathise with Moonlight at all, all bar two, Asriel and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "what do you want us to do Moonlight?"

Moonlight: "… I need someone to stop the dark shells… please"

Max: "I can do that, I was after all Gaster second in command, I helped him perfect the magic to course the darkness, I can reverse it"

Max put his mechanical hands together and the darkness that was spreading was taken away from all the affected humans, but the sky didn't change, the sky and the clouds were turning dark and if it wasn't stopped it would take over and nothing could be done to stop it, it would spread throughout the monster universe and corrupt everything

Moonlight: "Fluttershy, I told you what happened to my sister, do you think you can talk to her for me?"

Fluttershy: "of course"

Fluttershy trotted over to Sunshine, she did her best to put on a nice smile and be as sincere as always, she has gone mostly unnoticed for the most part, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, despite actually going along since the whole Baby and Daybreaker incident because it was in the best interests of Equestria.

Fluttershy: "hi, I'm Fluttershy, can I just say, what Moonlight told me, I feel sorry for you"

Sunshine: "why?"

Fluttershy: "it's because you were such a lovable pony, he said that he loved you very much and he was so ashamed to have let you down, he wanted nothing more then to make you happy"

Sunshine: "is that so, well you can tell him that I was left to rot in a place where time doesn't exist, how do you think that feels"

Fluttershy: "well… I'd have to say…"

Fluttershy was cut short when Coby used his tongue to stab her in the chest by turning it into a spear, she gasped for air and her voice though laboured was still so delicate, she looked back to Twilight and Rainbow Dash, even though she smiled just like Alistair a small tear ran down her cheek.

Sunshine: "it feels like this Moonlight, it feels like you broke my heart, I'll break yours in return, all your friends and everyone around you will feel this same pain, until you are all alone"

Moonlight: "don't do this, please, I can make it right again"

Sunshine: "it's too late for apologies Moonlight, in the end it will just be me and you"

Torigore then tried to save Fluttershy by attacking Coby, he did get a hit or two but Coby had retracted his tongue with Fluttershy's cutie mark still attached, Torigore stayed with her for a bit to help ease the stress.

Fluttershy: "you know, if you were a pony I think you'd be one of the nicest ponies I'd ever meet, you know why?"

Torigore: "why?"

Fluttershy: "because you always look after your friends, especially your brother"

Torigore: "it's because we're not just brothers but twins, we have to be together, it's just something I realised after living up here for 12 years"

Sunshine: "you see Asriel, you're special"

Asriel: "why would you think I'm special"

Sunshine: "your brother came back to you, mine forgot all about me, do it Coby"

Coby then bit down on Fluttershy's cutie mark, her body turned to dust right in Torigore's arms leaving a pain in Moonlight's heart again, all the ponies could feel that one, but most of all was Screwball and Discord, Discord himself was getting angry, he had never really liked anything much, let alone loved, but to have taken away something so pure, so delicate, so kind hearted, the mere notion of it ripped Discord's apart.

Discord: "you…"

Sunshine: "yeah and what's your problem freak a zoid?"

Discord: "you killed her, the only thing I could ever love, and you killed her!"

Sunshine: "what's it to you, last I heard you were just a statue"

Discord: "oh… that's it"

If there's anything you don't say about Discord in front of Discord it's reminding him about when he was turned to stone, it was so incredibly boring to him it was like being dead, he was so angry now he could use his chaos magic like a weapon, he hit her in all her soft points, he assaulted her mind with all the things she feared, the sadness of Moonlight after he ran away, the sorrow of her passing to her family, the loneliness she felt as she floated in the void, all the things she saw that was wrong to her.

Discord: "oh now who's feeling heart broken, all this loneliness in the void, no pony to talk to, no pony to be with, nothing but darkness, is this how it feels to die"

Sunshine: "get me out of here now"

Discord: "or what, you'll kill me, you can't kill me in your mind, just relax as I slowly destroy your mind as you destroyed my Fluttershy"

Sunshine: "ha, your Fluttershy, she was a pony, you on the other hoof, well I don't even know what you are, some kind of freak, you should be extinct, why don't you get lost so I can fight the shadow pony instead?"

Discord: "what that thing, are you serious?"

Sunshine: "oh what's up, ashamed to be a part of a species that created a superior creature"

Discord: "that's enough"

Discord tried all he could to assault her mind, there was even a point where Sunshine seemed to be screaming, Moonlight was really concerned at that point, but after a while things changed, both Discord and Sunshine were quiet for a bit and nothing seemed to move, then without any warning at all discord turned to dust and Sunshine woke up.

Sunshine: "another one bites the dust, mahahahaha"

Moonlight: "no way"

Screwball: "daddy! You monster!"

Screwball then rushed at Sunshine, a whole host of violent thoughts ran through her mind, yet none of them could be brought to fruition as they sped through her mind faster then a cargo train going flat out, Screwball just lashed out at her trying to beat her down with her hooves, Sunshine used Coby to create her machete on her horn and used it to cut into her chest, Screwball laid there on top of the machete speechless and shocked, she didn't even look at Sunshine as she slowly bled out.

Sunshine: "STUPID GIRL! Do you really think any kind of chaos magic would even affect me, your chaos is nothing more then a child having a tantrum where I've seen absolutely nothing, an abyss of emptiness where there is nothing nor has there ever been, that is true chaos, now you can join the rest"

Sunshine pushed her off of her horn and Screwball just lay motionless on the ground, she looked back at the rest of the crew and she seemed sorrowful.

Screwball: "I screwed up didn't i?"

At this point Summerset had calmed down and returned to normal, the way Screwball looked was a very similar way to how Moonlight looked when he came back from the Everfree Forest after the Hydra attack, her sad face pulled on her heart so much that she had to do something to help.

Sunshine: "now to retrieve her cutie mark and we'll be on our way"

Summerset: "no Sunshine"

Summerset stood in front of Screwball, she stood tall and proud, she wasn't going to let Sunshine do anything to Screwball and kept her head up high.

Sunshine: "step aside, I won't hesitate to take your soul if you force me to"

Summerset: "but that's just it, isn't it, I have to stop you, I have to risk my soul just to stop you from taking hers, they all keep saying to stop you, that's what I'm doing"

Sunshine: "I already took dad, don't make me take you… not yet"

Sans took note of this and did what he could to not be lazy for a moment, using his telekinesis he pulled Screwball away from Summerset's side and towards Twilight so her healing magic could patch her up, with her cutie mark still attached she'd make a quick recovery, but Sunshine saw her move, she tried to get her back but again Summerset stood her ground.

Sunshine: "move!"

Moonlight: "oh no, you're not going anywhere, why don't we talk for a bit, now did I just hear you say you didn't want to take mum yet?"

Sunshine: "it's complicated"

Moonlight: "oh really, is it, so why take dad?"

Sunshine: "you and I both know that i'm mum's favourite"

Moonlight: "so why not take her first so you can spend more time with dad?"

Sunshine: "I'm not taking her"

Moonlight: "oh so what happened to being alone?"

Sunshine: "so you want me to take her?"

Moonlight: "well I don't know, can you?"

Sunshine: "watch me"

Sunshine bucked Moonlight away into the crew, Chica and Sarah came over to help him, Moonlight was falling in and out of consciousness for a while but of what he could see Sunshine effortlessly attacked Summerset and took her cutie mark turning her to dust, when he was fully conscious again he could see a lot of fighting between Torigore and Sunshine, the sight of which was like a wakeup call, the thought of losing his sister again was too much to bare and he tried to get up.

Chica: "oh no you don't, you just took a massive hit to the chest, stay here and rest"

Moonlight: "I said… no one… and I mean no one kills my sister"

Sarah: "well how else do we win, she's taking more and more of us"

Moonlight: "easy for you to say… she's not even touched you anthros yet"

Moonlight wasn't sticking around, he was going to defend Sunshine, evil or not, to him he only had one sister, even if she took her own parents she's still family and always will be, he ran as fast as he could before both Torigore and Asgore could launch a powerful double combo father son fireball attack, it hit something but they couldn't see what it hit.

Asgore: "ho ho, nice shot son, we got it, nothing good will come out of that attack"

Torigore: "wait, something's not right, we didn't hit her"

Asgore: "what, but how?"

Torigore: "that's how"

Torigore pointed to the smoke as it cleared, they could see the outline of Moonlight and he stood as firm as he could after taking the punishment he just did from both Sunshine and then Asgore and Torigore, but he would be damned if he let them go through with it.

Asgore: "what, why are you in our way?"

Moonlight: "I can't let you do this"

Torigore: "don't be stupid, she's a menace, she has to be dealt with, look I get it she's your sister, but so far niceties have got us nowhere"

Moonlight: "there has to be a way of doing this without killing her, what if there's a way of getting our friends back, would you let Alistair just go like that"

Max: "not again, there's a way"

Max was about to stand by Moonlight's side but then Undyne had stepped in with her eyepatch off and tried to jump at Sunshine, taking the matter into her own fins, she rained spears of her own making down at her and Moonlight had to stop her using his magic aura to shield Sunshine, she was already getting fed up with Moonlight being so protective of her so she tried attacking him first, but no matter what he'd defend her, Torigore even came to help Undyne using his own pair of European long swords, they attacked the aura shield again and again but he wouldn't budge.

Moonlight: "I said… NO!"

Moonlight then pushed them away using the shield making them fall to the ground, the look on his face had them questioning if he was on their side, they wondered if he was so sympathetic to Sunshine, even after taking his own mother, that he would defect and join Sunshine, they wondered if he was a liability, for Sombra, well he'd seen enough, using his dark crystal magic he formed a sharp crystal just a few inches away from Moonlight, yet its direction of growth was towards him and it moved in a way that would scratch his chest and rest at his chin.

Moonlight: "what the hell?"

Sombra: "I can see you care for this creature, it appears that she is… family? That's fine, I have no quarrels with this, but what I find very appalling is your lack of self"

Moonlight: "what do you mean?"

Sombra: "you have no regard for not just your friends but yourself, how can you think so highly of someone who had died and now has less in common with you then even dear Twilight"

Moonlight: "look just because she died don't mean she's any less my family or my concern, maybe you should butt out, after all, you've already died twice and been forgotten by a few ponies"

Sombra: "you'd be wise to keep your mouth shut, there was once a time I wasn't so lenient"

The tension between all of the crew was getting very high, all the anthros were started to feel out of place this time around, but they also felt that they still had to be there, it was like something was telling them something was coming for them soon, Gaster however was loving the show they put on, all the flairs firing and going out of control, but there was also this little nibble in his mind, he wanted to go tow to tow with his two sons.

Gaster: "well this is all well and good entertainment, but I have a bone to pick"

Asriel: "oh come on really you do puns too, what next, I look to my right and Springy and Vincent are eating popcorn over all this drama?"

And as if to make a point he did look towards them and… well at least Vincent had some banana flavoured popcorn but Springy was eating some pink candy floss.

Asriel: "OH COME ON!"

Gaster: "the word is cliché my Caprine friend"

Asriel: "what's a Caprine?"

Torigore: "he's calling us Goats"

Asriel: "that's offensive, I'm no Goat, I'm a Dreemurr"

Gaster: "enough now, it's time"

Using one of his floating hands, Gaster punched away Moonlight and jumped into his place, using his green hand he shielded Sunshine so she could rest.

Gaster: "Sans, Papyrus, why don't we make up for lost time, let's see who's got the strongest power, just like the old days, we can go easy for Papyrus then ramp it up for Sans"

Papyrus: "well, it would be nice, always liked to show off how cool I am"

Sans: "yeah let's, just so you know, karma can be a right bitch"

They stood off against each other ready to fight, at this point the tension was ripe for the picking, even a leaf falling could have set off a chain reaction that might have been big enough to blow a hole within the city, a battle was about to bring this conflict to its tremendous heights, one of which may take days to come back down again, but for some it's just to see if they can survive.

 **Wow that was something alright, hope you all enjoyed it I know I did, that was actually interesting to see how it developed in my head, so just to let you know I'm going to see my sister for the weekend and won't be around for a few days but I'll try to post again soon, hope to see you there, till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	21. Chapter 21

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok guys are you ready because this chapter is coming to you at full speed, right here we go**

Chapter 21: Civil War part 2

It was silent, the only sound that could be heard was the wind as it passed by, the tension between the ponies was ripe for the picking and there also seemed to be some tension mounting between Moonlight and Torigore as well, Sans and Papyrus stood ready to fight with Gaster till either of them pass out, Sans was giving Gaster a very nasty stare but was then put off by a little tune that was being hummed, the tune was quick and sharp, an up beat tune that had a sort of charisma about it, it was also very catchy and Bonnie and Oscar couldn't help but hum along to it as well, it put a smile on their faces and soon more of them started to hum it too, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and even some of the ponies as well, like Sunset, Starlight and Derpy, it spread like a fire to them all, it made them smile and bob their heads to the beat, even Gaster seemed to smile remembering where it came from.

Soon enough Sans knew exactly who was humming the tune and there after he started to hum it too, the only one who seemed to be out of the loop was Sunshine as even the whole crew had heard it once before when Papyrus hummed it out of nowhere and even then it sounded like a really popping beat and was swept over them like some kind of contagion, but Sunshine has never heard it before and was confused, she didn't pay it and mind though and while she was in the green shield she tried to rest before she fights again, as for Gaster his smile turned sentimental, he remembers the first time he heard it, it was when Papyrus and Sans would play, he'd watch them as they did and smile at them as their imaginations took them away from the underground, he only wished he could have been there for them more, but now he wishes only to teach them a lesson for them forgetting him.

Gaster: "hum… how noble of you Papyrus, you were always trying to protect your brother, even if you are more then 5 years younger then he is"

Papyrus: "that's what a brother does, as such as the good and caring brother that I am, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS shall endeavour to defend Sans since he is weak, even a small attack could do some serious harm"

Sans: "gee, thanks Paps"

Papyrus: "you're welcome brother"

Gaster: "you see, you are both like the perfect team, Papyrus' defence and Sans' offense, it should work well, but I have an ace, I have given myself the power of the 7 souls, you cannot win against this"

Sans: "ha! Big whoop, I've seen the souls before, they had to come by me to get to Asgore"

Papyrus: "why yes, I've seen them as well, we'll win with not even a scratch"

Gaster: "well if you're so sure, Papyrus, since you got everyone's hopes up, we'll start with you"

With a smile Papyrus showed that he was ready when he summoned a wall of bones, he created two more bones, one for each hand, then swiped them into the wall, this broke all of them making the ones in his hands sharp like knives, he pointed one at Gaster and said "let's go then" and was even cocky enough to twirl one of them in his fingers, Gaster brought out his own cocky grin and started the attack, first of he tested Papyrus' level of defence, using the blue soul the corresponding hand shot out three razor sharp discs all heading for his head, but Papyrus just smiled and blocked two of them with more bone walls and the last with one from his hand, he let it spin around on the bone before shooting it off into the air.

They both just smirked at each other, they remembered the times they would fight like this on a normal day back in the underground, but now it was time for more, Gaster used two more razor discs but this time as Papyrus deflected them he used the cyan hand to create the whip from before, it latched onto the discs and pulled them back towards Papyrus, using the sharp end on the bones he cut the whips and the discs landed on front of him, at least only after ducking first, this got Gaster laughing a bit and he was ready to truly test Papyrus, he snapped his fingers and at first the only thing that happened was that the purple hand flashed and nothing more, but that's when Sans remembered something, something that Papyrus has never known.

Sans: "Paps watch out, the purple one is a target finder, it will make his other attacks home in on you"

Papyrus seemed shocked and when he looked at Gaster he was using two powers at once, the yellow and orange hands glowed bright and fired a volley of bullets and bombs and using the target finder they tracked Papyrus down relentlessly, Papyrus put up a series of bone walls but with the aid of the target finder they could navigate around them, as they got closer Papyrus seemed to be stunned, he couldn't move or defend himself so Sans gritted his teeth and put himself in front of the bullets and bombs, he was going to sacrifice himself to save Papyrus, he could see this and in a split second he created another wall of bones at just the right moment, fast enough to stop the projectiles before they could move out of the way, Sans saw the look in his eye, it had turned orange, Sans remembered when he fought against the crew so they could pass that test, he gave them all he had to fight them and have them prove that they were pacifists… at least while in the underground, he saw his own eye turn blue.

Gaster: "impressive son, very impressive, you know I didn't think you'd be able to do it, but once again you proved me wrong"

Papyrus: "maybe I am slow at some things, but don't ever think you can take my brother, that goes for you too Moonlight, all we need to do is talk with her, she'll come around"

Moonlight looked up at Papyrus, he saw the warm smile he was giving, Papyrus looked to be everyone's hope at this point and Moonlight smiled back, but as he looked back to Torigore he still seemed displeased, the focus came back to Papyrus though as the brawl continued, Gaster tried to use the bullets again to shoot at Sans, this got Papyrus to stay on guard and shut down any of Gaster's attacks, any round of bullets or bombs that came out of their respective hands had to be timed just right as they were under the affects of the target finder hand, Sans had to start getting serious now as well, he was in no hurry to die, more and more attacks came in, waves of bullet bombs and even the razor sharp discs, dodging and weaving past each one Sans was getting into the groove and was ready to start the real fight now.

(let's do this you ready, now play Megalovaina)

Sans: "all right now it's my turn, Paps can you cover me bro"

Papyrus: "you better be careful out there"

Sans: "I just need my pro bro to be a sure shot"

Papyrus: "I know you're trying to make me laugh but it's not working"

Sans: "so you won't help me out?"

Papyrus: "I didn't say that now did I?"

Sans: "thanks bro"

Sans then took off towards Gaster, with every wave of attack that came at him he dodged each one and anything he had following him or anything he could dodge Papyrus would clean up, it was getting easier for Papyrus to clear out the bullets and bombs, the more he used his magic the more he his magic flowed throughout his body and the quicker he could summon the bone walls, he could even be more precise with just one bone and deflect the bullets and blow up the bombs out of harms way, as for the discs Sans used his telekinesis to throw it away, he even got a little boost from Bonnie adding to his mind powers but it was up to him to finish the job, with this combo it was possible to attack Gaster and Sans used his own flurry of bones to hit Gaster and since his green hand was already in use to protect Sunshine he was defenceless.

After every attack Sans would jump back and mock Gaster by having some of Toriel's butterscotch pie, she gave some to Papyrus as well to make sure they where good for another round or two.

Sans: "why thanks Tori, all the better to butter up my wounds"

Toriel: "you are welcome my child, wouldn't want it to go to waste"

Papyrus: "ugh, you and your puns Sans"

Toriel: "I have more for you as well"

Papyrus: "well don't mind if I do"

As Sans and Papyrus was taking a breather a thought was playing over and over in Springy's mind, the fight between Gaster and his own sons had made Springy conflicted about his own actions during his life, the things that he did to all those children that became the anthros, haunting them even as ghost animatronics, purging all the good he had left to become a poltergeist and then what happened to his own family, making Baby as twisted as he was and even now with Vincent, was it worth leaving out his last memory.

Vincent: "hey Springy, what's wrong, you look like you got go to, if you know what I mean… aey"

Springy: "what no it's… Gaster, what he's doing is unforgivable, I have to help them"

Before saying another word Springy joined in with Papyrus and Sans to fight Gaster, he stood beside Sans ready to dash at Gaster and give him a piece of what he deserves.

Sans: "oh hey pal, what the occasion?"

Springy: "it's about time I did something for my… friend, he needs to know something and I think it will seem a little clearer once we beat this guy, will you let me help you"

Sans took one look at Springy then back at Vincent and saw the connection, he may not have said it yet but he knew what it was all about, he didn't need to say a word.

Sans: "ok sure, just hope you work well with my theme song like you do with Paps'"

Springy: "hell yeah, this one kicks ass"

(now to go all in, find the Megalovaina dual mix)

So with that they both dashed at Gaster with no signs of stopping, Papyrus had to do twice as much now to protect the both of them but he wasn't going to give up so easily, not now not ever, and with Springy in the fight some of the pressure could be taken off of Papyrus as Springy used the bullets and bombs for his own special power, Gaster had almost forgot about it, he wasn't worried though and launched more razor discs and lashed them with the whips giving him control while the target finder focused on Sans and Papyrus, Sans tried his best to stop the discs but Gaster's grip appeared to be stronger and with he own power becoming stronger he got very close to slicing Springy in half, that was till Bonnie took over and used his own telekinesis and ripped them out of the whip's grasp and threw them at Gaster, this allowed them to continue forward and attack.

Sans started to throw bones at Gaster causing him to dodge a few of them, in that instance Gaster was unable to attack and was momentarily left wide open, Springy saw his chance and jumped ahead to start throwing a flurry of punches, at that moment Sans stopped where he stood and did what he does best in a fight, bones… bones everywhere and the occasional Gaster blaster, somehow though he managed to dodge then despite having a tiny yellow Rabbit on his face, Papyrus join in to attack him while he was preoccupied and that wasn't all.

Pinkie Pie: "hey check it out girls, the mean old skeleton guy is totally open for a big attack, Twilight, you know what that means?"

Twilight: "umm…"

Pinkie Pie: "that's right, it's time for the Gatling pony cannon"

Just like before, Pinkie positioned Twilight's horn towards the enemy and using her tail spun it around and Twilight's horn would fire magic in the general direction of the area in front of her, when Twilight realised she laughed a little and helped her out be increasing the power of her magic.

Moonlight: "that is completely mental, but I like it, Vinyl, want to try it on me?"

Vinyl: "oh totally dude, let's rock"

So mimicking Pinkie's move on Moonlight, Vinyl had Moonlight firing his magic at an astonishing rate, Gaster was getting pounded by all sorts but it wasn't over yet, more and more of the crew where joining the fight.

Chica: "come on guys, it's time to stop being useless, we trained for this so let's fight, Foxy you're with me"

Foxy: "aye aye, captain!"

Foxy and Chica used their fire and electrical powers to add to the fierce barrage they were launching at Gaster, Gaster managed to pull Springy away from him self and he was thrown away, it didn't to him any good though the amount of fire power that had built up against him was enough to keep him down and Springy was caught by Mangle.

Mangle: "there's my ticking time bomb"

Springy: "oh my lady, how fortunate I am this fine day"

Mangle: "hehe, Vincent, I'll have to hurt him again to charge him up, is that ok?"

Vincent: "no it's not ok… but I know what it does now so… when you're done with him you and I are going to treat him to a lot of ice cream, you got that?"

Mangle: "ok that's fair, now then as for the time being I need all my wonderful men to do me a big favour"

Mangle was spreading a sent to all of her lovers, Finn was the first to arrive, since he was the tallest she jumped into his arms and hugged his neck and whispered into his ear.

Mangle: "I need you to take your sisters with you and use all the power you three have to knock this guy down, you've been so quite for a while now so I think it's time for some rough play, what do you say?"

Finn: "say no more, it shall be done, quicker then a duck can quack, Opal, Ashe, you know the drill"

Ashe: "yeah, go hard or go home"

Opal: "can he recommend me to his tailor, I need a new dress"

Ashe: "not a good time, come on"

Opal, Ashe and Finn powered up into their pearl and rock forms, they joined in on the action and pelted Gaster with all they had, Finn even felt necessary to go magma form to add even more damage, and yet despite all the damage he was taking he wasn't going down, it seemed like before during the fight in Waterfall something may have been keeping him from dying, but the crew was still massing themselves against him.

Mangle: "Chip, oh Chip"

Chip popped up on Mangle's shoulder and kissed her on the check.

Chip: "yeah, what's up"

Mangle: "oh there you are, all chipper today ah"

Asriel: "oh no, not you too"

Torigore: "hehehe"

Mangle: "you and your brother are just as much as a team as Sans and Papyrus, you should show them who's the real brother team around here, don't you think?"

Chip: "hey yeah, that's right, make way for Mike and Chip, the perfect balance of light and dark, no amount of dark magic can beat the pure and raw light energy we possess, mike you ready?"

Mike: "cousins, brothers, it doesn't matter, for today we are superior, let's have 'em"

So unleashing their light and dark auras, Mike and Chip flew high into the air and fired off an aura rocket barrage shouting "Justice Rains from Above!" and a new angle off attack was unleashed upon Gaster, he would have used the shield on himself but so long as he's protecting Sunshine he wasn't in any hurry to let her be attacked.

Mangle: "it seems he's not giving up, too bad, Vincent, you might want to cover your ears"

Vincent got a little mad just hearing that but he did so with no delay, with a small smile Mangle went to work on Springy, starting off slow, she stroked Springy's head so he'd relax, it's seems to be best to keep Springy relaxed so that when he gets hurt it shocks him, this somehow allows him to gather and there by store more energy to release, Mangle nuzzled him and started to purr a little letting Springy melt into Mangle's arm, she even used her nose to play with Springy's ears and apparently Springy likes it when his ears are licked softly, he was enjoying it too much perhaps and that's when Mangle whispered "sorry" in his ear then bit down hard.

Springy: "aaaaaaaaugh!"

Mangle: "(whistles) that was a good one"

Springy: "jeez woman you got one nasty set of teeth in there"

Mangle: "well I did course the Bite of 87"

Springy: "oh right yeah that was you…"

Mangle: "anyway we just need one more from us, Toy Bonnie, come here darling"

Toy Bonnie: "hey babe"

Mangle went up to Toy Bonnie and nuzzled him like a Cat would nuzzle a person's leg, she rubbed her face all over his cheek and aside from blushing a lot Toy Bonnie smiled, it would have been from ear to ear in an aroused stupor but his ears are on the top of his head.

Mangle: "I need you to do that really cute power up thing you did earlier, can you do that for me?"

She then went ahead and kissed his forehead.

Toy Bonnie: "your wish is my command, for you are the only one who can love so much"

Toy Bonnie's body glowed pink again and along with his eyes and the diamond on his forehead he began to turn pink in some areas, the tips of his ears were now pink as well as his fingers and a pink band around his neck.

Toy Bonnie: "hey I have an idea, pip why don't you try?"

Pip: "well judging by the power boost I could help, but it don't mean I'm with Mangle now 'k dude"

Mangle: "it's alright, we need some verity around here anyways"

Toy Bonnie: "is there anyone you do like?"

Pip: "er… well I've been looking at one of the ponies actually"

Mangle: "ooh, which one?"

Pip: "I'd rather not say right now, she may seem… unfavourable"

Mangle and Toy Bonnie tried to figure it out but the sound of the other fighting was distracting them and they got back to the fight, Toy Bonnie touched Pip and all his black down turned pink, with the power boost they could help Opal and Ashe with one final attack, using the power of ice and pearl the four of them encased Gaster in a perfectly mixed combo that trapped him leaving him unable to move or do anything, but they knew it won't last.

Freddy: "it's time to put him down for good, it won't hold, even he's too strong for that"

Asgore: "don't worry my friend, we're on it"

The Dreemurrs stood in a straight line holding hands, in the order of: Asgore, Toriel, Torigore, Asriel, Asgore held his trident up to the sky and called for all the other Dreemurr him the power to carry the fire of their ancestors, all Dreemurrs can use fire magic and so with one last shout he was granted their power and one by one the current generation of Dreemurrs started to burn like Foxy and soon there was a family quartet of burning Goats.

Asgore: "alright Gaster, it's time for you to stop this madness, Dreemurr quad fire attack, Jet Fire!"

Jet Fire, a move that requires the user to be fluent in fire magic, the body of the user must be on fire while the attack is channelled to the hands, it is a high power, high pressure attack, once enough pressure has built up it can be released through the user's hands and directed in any direction, the user cannot move while that attack is active as the blast back and power is like a turbo jet engine, the fire also looks as though it is being shot out of a turbo jet as well as the sound of the flame since it is at such high pressure, the flames are therefore at an extremely high temperature, hot enough and even powerful enough to rip away the road they are standing on, with this power it is possible to break through the ice pearl prism and blow away any attack that Gaster might be able to cook up in even a fraction of a second.

Asgore: "let's make sure he hurts well after this, Dreemurrs… After Burner!"

After Burner, much like an actual after burner in a turbo jet, adding more fuel to the back of the jet to blow more fire out of the exhaust, increasing it's overall performance and passing the sound barrier, but in this case it just adds more power to an already powerful and taxing attack, but they knew that Gaster would survive somehow… or at least Asgore did, he'd already figured it out from what Alphys' research on Determination did to Asriel during the last adventure, but just to be sure he poured more power into the attack, but soon it was training them and they had to stand down.

As soon as they stopped they saw Gaster burnt and charred, nothing but soot and ash, but they all could see that Sunshine was still sleeping inside the shield and all 7 hands were still floating just behind him, so it wasn't too far fetched to say Gaster was still very much alive, despite what his burnt hunched over body may say he must have been alive, he would have turned to dust by now if he wasn't, soon enough they were proven right when his body started to glow red and a slow maniacal laughter was heard.

Gaster: "hahahahahahahahaha! Oh what a magnificent show, such impressive power you all have, but you cannot defeat me, I am… what's the word… Determined"

Max: "no, you cannot win, I won't allow it, you will bring back my son or I'll…"

Gaster: "do what, that fact is before now you had nothing, you were dead, it's only thanks to me that you even came back"

Sean: "wrong, it's thanks to me, you didn't even have a clue that it was possible to come back till I found you"

Pamela: "what… how?"

Sean: "I'm not sure how but I've been able to jump to so many different places using the vortex shield I just sort of stumbled across them"

Gaster: "and thanks to you we now have more power then you can imagine, I can even feel little Sunshine's power, she's already too much for you to handle, what's say I wake her up"

Max: "oh no you don't"

Max tried to stop Gaster from releasing Sunshine, first he shot at him with a mix of fire balls and some of his temporal powers, Gaster simply shot some bullets at the fire balls and the temporal powers did nothing, Max then tried to do the spinning fire headbutt that Alistair did on him, but after seeing it done once Gaster wasted no time with him and showed of his own telekinesis.

Gaster: "Max my old friend, I'm sad to see you like this, desperate and weak, you used to be so much better then this"

Gaster effortlessly through him to the ground then at the crew, knocking quite a few of them down, next he used it on the rest of the crew pushing them away and then as they were trying to get back up he show them the true power of the bomb hand, it not only can spawn bombs from its centre but directly to its intended targets and blow up with in two seconds, they caused to most of the crew.

Gaster: "I could have done that at any time, did you really think you ever stood a chance, I was just having too much fun to stop playing, but now it's time we move along"

Vincent: "HEY!"

Mangle noticed that Vincent was still mad from biting Springy's ear, it seemed that even though he said he was fine with it he was lying, as the fight went on he let the sound of Springy crying out in pain fester in his mind making him get more and more angry, but Mangle could see that it wasn't going to make a difference, she could see a darker side to Vincent, something with such power it could be enough to stop Gaster in his tracks all by its self, but Vincent is too nice, its needs an outside source to push him further.

Gaster: "hum? Oh I must have missed you out, no matter I'll be done with you in a moment"

Vincent: "oh no, you've caused enough pain here today, I think it's about time you go right back where you came from"

Gaster: "you? Send me back, that must be some fanciful dream you must be having, you're like one of the weakest one's here"

Vincent: "you better shut up buddy, I'm already mad, you wouldn't want me to get any angrier"

Gaster: "oh, and why's that?"

Vincent: "because I've been told about the things I can do when I get angry, I have an uncontrollable power that could kill you, so don't push me, I'm warning you"

Gaster: "you kill me? You can try, in fact let's make you try shall we, let's make you made"

Gaster then use the red soul hand to charge up a very powerful blast, Sans and Papyrus tried to block it but it was useless, the laser blasted through them knocking them back, the crew tried to catch them but as they did so they all fell to the floor, Toriel just barely got to Sans in time to check him over before another laser blast fired at them again, Torigore and Asriel once again used their own shields to block it but they won't be able to do it again as they were still tired from using Jet Fire.

Gaster: "hahahaha, look at them, so weak, I can snap them out of existence with just one attack"

Vincent: "STOP IT, STOP NOW!"

Gaster: "oh, you getting mad, well it's no skin off my nose, I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

Gaster was charging up for another attack, he was ready to hit them again until.

Mangle: "hey bone head, eat this!"

Mangle kicked Springy right at Gaster's face and Springy let out a devastating explosion that levelled the surrounding buildings… what was left of them anyway, the blast was so intense that Gaster could no longer keep his concertation on the shield from the green soul and thus Sunshine was released, as the shield dissipated she slowly stepped out and stretched, she looked upon the crew and smiled, she knew Gaster had beaten them down so she stepped back and left him too it.

He was taking a pounding from Springy, despite the massive explosion he was still willing to punch and kick the crap out of Gaster no matter how weak the blast might have made him he was still willing to fight till the end, but gaster was having none of it.

(now it's time for some really good stuff, play Gohan's Anger from Dragon Ball Z)

Gaster: "that's enough, you can burn in hell"

Gaster ripped Springy off of his face and slammed him to the ground at full force, Vincent watched as he hit the ground and it felt like he was shot in the heart, Gaster then stomped him into the ground, another shot to his heart, another stomp, another shot, stomp, shot, stomp, shot, then for one more shot Gaster kicked Springy right at the crew, Springy just so happened to stop right in front of Vincent and he looked right at him.

Springy: "Vincent, I think it's time I told you, who you are, you are my son, my own flesh and blood, my kin, the reason you are an anthro now is because of your botched birthday party, your mother and I, we set up a party at Fredbear's and you thoroughly enjoyed yourself, but you got too close to Fredbear just like Elizabeth did with Baby, but since Baby saved Elizabeth I thought I could do the same for you"

Vincent: "ss…s…so, b…b…baby a…and I?"

Springy: "brother and sister"

Vincent: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly in a spontaneous explosion of power, Vincent was covered in a darkness the likes of Mike, Chip or even Gaster has never seen before, no one could even see who or what was inside of the tower of darkness that now shoot into the air, even Sunshine was impressed.

Sunshine: "look at that Coby, such hatred that emanates from him, perhaps it could be useful, try eating some of it"

Coby: "what do you think will happen?"

Sunshine: "I have this feeling it could be used against them in future"

Coby: "well here goes nothing"

Coby then sucked in the dark aura from around Vincent like he was some kind of pink sphere with lungs that would be three times his size, but no matter how much of the aura he sucked in the power that Vincent was producing would cover up anything that was sucked away, soon after the aura started to subside and revealed what lay beneath, it still had the bipedal Feline shape but most of it had changed, it had grown about one foot taller, it had spikes coming out of its back, the spikes were made of bone grown from its spine and went all the way down to its tail there was even a bony spiked ball on the end of its tail, its fur was completely black, blacker then Moonlight's night sky fur with some dark purple markings, Chip likened the markings to one of Orochimaru's curse marks, it opened its eyes and they have completely changed too, mostly black but with red irises and bright glowing red pupils, the area under its eye also seemed to have blood on them, the hair had turned blood red just like when Vincent got mad at Foxy for taking Springy away from him, and it had what appeared to be the bone structure for a pair of wings, they opened up and they started to burn a bright purple, the Purple colour of the wing membrane caught Torigore's eye as it reminded him of a dream where he kills a bunch of humans and a darkness of its own takes him over and he burns a bright purple himself.

Everyone was in awe, they all had there own powerful transformations, but no of them, not one was this dramatic and Earth shattering, it was all to do with knowing the truth about where he came from and how he got to where he is now, maybe it was just the right amount of emotional trauma that he needed to be pushed into the right direction so that this transformation could occur, but no matter what it took to get there what it resulted in was both frightening and amazing at the same time, it was quite honestly the kind of power and total unhinged deranged insanity they needed to finally get a win, but even with all that they still didn't know what this new form could do, or if it could even do anything to Gaster and Sunshine.

Springy: "v…v… Vincent… I'm sorry, I should have told you, even now I can still be a better father, I should have been honest with you… Vincent"

Vincent didn't move let alone speck, he was only focused on one thing… Gaster, he stood there just looking at him, it was like he was studying him for every move no matter how subtle, but nothing no movement, that was until it spotted a slight twitch of the finger from Gaster and shot off to pound Gaster, it moved so fast it was like it teleported, then it just stopped in front of Gaster and again it didn't move, it didn't speak, it just looked at Gaster and even he was getting intimidated by it.

Gaster: "what are you, who are you… tell me… TELL ME"

?: "I am vengeance, I am fear, I am destruction, I am carnage"

Its voice was far lower pitched then anything Vincent could produce, but it was also accompanied by a second voice, one more a kin to a child, could it be the remnants of what Vincent used to be, it was possible but the voice also had a reverb to it and it echoed throughout the area, it stood there and waited for Gaster to do something.

Gaster: "ugh, a name you fool, give me a name"

Darki: "I have only one name, I am DARKI!"

Its intimidation was making Gaster furious and he tried to punch it, but even though he punched it square in the chest nothing happened, he even tried to show he wasn't scared of it by making the hands disappear and started to punch it again, again and again he kept punching Darki's chest but nothing, then it was Darki's turn to punch, with one swift uppercut Darki broke all of Gaster's ribs while also sending him into the air, it looked up at Gaster once again and saw that there was some sun light poking out from behind the dark clouds, using the shadow it produced of Gaster on the ground it followed Gaster into the air, it had turned completely invisible whilst traveling the shadow, all Gaster could see was the burning red eyes of Darki, it's malice was getting to Gaster but it wouldn't stop him, Gaster then took a diving stance making the shadow smaller, this made Darki fall out of the shadow, but using its wings it flow the rest of the way to him and started a round of punched, it beat the ever loving hell out of Gaster then just like what Gaster did to Springy it spun kicked Gaster back to the ground then dove on him using its knee to push him further down, then it flew back up and before Gaster could move it used a substance from its sabretooth teeth, it was some kind of purple liquid full of toxins and was flammable as well, using its sharp claws it ignited the poison and let it consume it's body, then as it started to fall it spun around once again creating the spinning fire headbutt, it crashed right into Gaster creating a gaping whole in his chest.

Everyone was lost for everything, no words, no strange noises of any kind, nothing, some of them though they may have died again just watch it as it did its work, but one was all to familiar with all of its moves and attack… at least up until that last one, Springy had seen enough and asked for Bonnie's help to tie it down.

Springy: "Bonnie, use your telekinesis to bring him over here and then hold him down"

Bonnie: "wait but did you see that thing, it's insane, how the hell am I going to stop it"

Springy: "that thing is my son, now all you have to do is hold his for a few seconds, is that too much to ask?"

Bonnie: "a few seconds you say, no problem"

So Bonnie, using his telekinesis, pulled Darki away from Gaster as it was about to pile drive him into the dirt, it tried to break out of Bonnie's control but Springy was on it in a flash and with one touch of his nose it lay flat on the ground and soon it colour returned to that of Vincent's, Pete then came over and carried Vincent back over to the crew.

Pete: "got to say a power like that could be useful in a pinch"

Springy: "I wouldn't bet on it"

Pete: "why?"

Springy: "it's dangerous and unwieldy, it drains his power so fast it doesn't last and when he's done he's out for an entire day"

Pete: "bummer"

Springy: "the problem is, I've only seen it myself once, that was when I first created his body and put his soul inside it"

Pete: "well maybe we could train him to use it more"

Springy: "I'm not sure, could be more trouble then it's worth"

While this was happening Gaster was returning to life again using Determination, slowly his body was pieced back together using the power of the soul and soon he stood up once more.

Gaster: "alright now I'm serious, Sunshine, please show them not to mess with us"

Sunshine: "of course, hey nice trick, I'll show you mine"

Sunshine jumped right at them with blinding speed, she passed right through them all but as she did she took 10 different souls from the crew, as they looked upon them selves they saw who had been taken, Sunshine held on her magic aura the souls of: Foxy, Bonnie, Chica Mangle, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Temmie and even Derpy's cutie mark, she sat there holding on to them with a big smirk.

Torigore: "how on earth did you do that?"

Sunshine: "well it's not hard to be faster then you, plus I've been working on exerting myself a bit so I can use spears from any part of my body"

Torigore: "you… return those souls now"

Sunshine: "or what you'll get the Cat to go berserk on me, pfft don't think so, he's out for the count, tell you what, you become stronger then me and I'll give them back how's that sound?"

Moonlight: "Sunshine please, don't do this, you already have mum and dad, but please… please, don't take Derpy"

Sunshine: "who, the little mare with bubble on her flank, well she is quite lovely, seen her hide away while you fight, so it might be best if I keep hold of her for now"

Moonlight: "no, please no, just don't"

Torigore: "oh for god sake just kill her someone"

Moonlight: "don't you even go near her, Sunshine… please"

Sunshine: "yes"

Moonlight: "just give her back"

Sunshine: "umm… nope!"

Coby then ate all ten souls turning the bodies to dust and leaving Sunshine cackling away, Gaster then took this as their cue to leave and as such teleported away leaving more of the crew gone.

Moonlight: "SUNSHINE!"

The pain in Moonlight's heart was too much and he collapsed on the floor, whom ever was left in the crew gathered around him and they took him back to Alphys house, when they got there they looked up all the doors and try to recuperate, for whatever it was worth.

 **There finally done, shish that was possibly the longest chapter I have ever done and it's like 5:40am here right now, so thank f…..g god da.. it you… umm sense making is now out the window and my brain is dead not big surprise oooh, wait when did Heavy get here, anyway thank you so much if you've been reading this and my other chapters throughout this story I'll be doing the next one… at some point but yeah time to go, till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	22. Chapter 22

Five Nights of Determination

 **Alright guys here comes another chapter, I can see that a lot of you are enjoying it and some of you may have some objections but just hang in there things will become much clearer soon, on with the story.**

Chapter 22: a broken world

Moonlight was asleep, he rocked side to side on the hammock he tied between two palm trees, he could hear the sound of the sea as the waves rolled in, there was also the sound of Seagulls and large ships in the background sounding off their massive horns, it was paradise and Moonlight was loving it, the smell of salt and chips in the air was also tying the whole experience together, though there was something he couldn't help but notice, he was sure that he'd ordered a drink to go with his mid afternoon nap, looking to a table he saw it, a mango and pineapple smoothie, with a contented sip he was filled with joy and went back to rocking on the hammock.

Everything was in place for a relaxing day, no worries in sight, no stress, no pain, just a good day of doing absolutely nothing, what could possibly go wrong, it wasn't something he was even thinking about, he was relaxed like never before, but even still, something was caught in his mind, almost like a Fly in a Spider's web, what ever it was it couldn't break free and fly out of his ear, free to let Moonlight sleep till dusk, the thought only got worse when he heard a voice talk to him.

?: "beautiful day isn't it?"

Moonlight: "you know it"

?: "you know it won't last right?"

Moonlight: "what do you mean, this place is always sunny"

?: "that's not what I mean, you know you'll have to do it, you'll have to kill her"

That's when Moonlight broke out of his sleepy haze and heard the words more clearly, when he sat up in the hammock and looked to the person talking to him he saw it was Scrap Baby.

Baby: "she's not going to stop until you stop her, you know that"

Moonlight: "what the hell, your dead already, how are you here"

Baby: "well technically I'm not, I'm only a figment of your imagination, I'm actually you and I'm here to tell you that you have to kill her, it's the only way to win"

Moonlight: "ok, it's official, I've lost my mind"

Baby: "well you are suffering with a broken heart, it might have something to do with it, my best guess"

Moonlight: "but why you, would it not be more appropriate to talk to an image of myself?"

Baby: "well perhaps, but I was the only one to actually die in Waterfall, maybe it's your way of telling you that if I'm dead then I have to be telling the truth"

Moonlight: "but why, why do I have to kill, she's my sister, she doesn't deserve to die again, I already let her die once, I can't do it again"

Baby: "she's already taken a ton of ponies, if you don't she'll only take the rest of them and the monsters too, not to mention the anthros, their power is something you don't want to lose either"

Moonlight: "so basically I'm having a chat with my own subconscious and it's telling me to kill my own sister"

Baby: "yep, what will you do?"

Moonlight: "I don't know, I guess the first step is to wake up"

Baby: "might be a start"

(ok let's get the ball rolling, play Ascent from RED)

With that Moonlight woke up, he found himself in some kind of infirmary with a few wires hooked up to him and what sounded like an EEG and Heart monitor, he struggled to get up but found it was hard to move, nevertheless with whatever strength he had left he managed to get up and onto the floor, but just as he touched the floor he collapsed again, Sarah and Alphys was there with him to help him up again and back onto the bed.

Sarah: "please Moonlight you mustn't move, you've suffered quite a large heart attack and with the damage caused by all the fighting we honestly thought you were dead"

Alphys: "I st…st…stabilised you using s…some of my left o…over Determination, you should be fine, but please you must rest"

As Moonlight took in what they were saying he looked around the room, he saw that Vincent was laying on a bed next to him with Springy keeping him comfort, he also saw Torigore who himself looked very displeased, almost to the point of enraged, he looked around again and noticed someone was missing.

Moonlight: "where's… Toriel?"

Alphys: "she's… well she's… she's… er…"

Sarah: "she's gone, Sunshine took her and Asgore, do you remember?"

Moonlight: "she's… yeah, I remember, there were so many that got taken today, I can't even begin to account for them"

Moonlight looked again to where Torigore was standing, but now no one was there, Moonlight guessed he left as soon as he mentioned Toriel, he felt the pain in his heart grow again and he cringed at the pain, placing a hoof to his chest he could feel the erratic beating his heart now produced, he could also hear it on the heart monitor, with it he thought about Sunshine, how evil she has become, how deranged she is, was it worth trying to keep her alive up till now, was it worth the pain it's coursed, was he really this selfish that he would side with her just to keep her alive, maybe his subconscious was right, but he still didn't know.

He wondered how Vincent was doing, so with slow, tentative steps and the help of Sarah and Alphys he trotted over to Springy, he was sitting at the head of the bed looking down at Vincent, it would be a while before Vincent would wake up again but he hoped it would be soon, but for now while he slept Springy would stay by his side.

Moonlight: "you know, you did the right thing"

Springy: "how, how did I do the right thing, I'm supposed to be good, but I didn't tell him, only when I was close to death myself did I tell him that he's my son, more then just a friend, but his father, how is that right?"

Moonlight: "well considering Gaster nye on put you into the ground and made you a part of the asphalt"

Springy: "are you saying I should have been dead just from that?"

Moonlight: "er… well, yes"

Springy: "huh… thanks, maybe you're right, at least I did tell him, I'm sorry this is happening to you, but you really should consider killing her, I had to do the same for my own kin, yes it broke me a little, but it was for the best, don't rule it out just yet"

Moonlight was silent, his dream told him so just as much, so to say it was hard to hear was just as much as an insult to him, he wasn't mad however, he just looked sad and proceeded to pull out the wires and leave the room, Sarah and Alphys didn't even stop him, they just had to hope he wouldn't collapse again.

(ok now play Resentment from Glitchtale Game Over part 2)

As he walked through into the main room the crew were scattered around the room with their own thoughts and fears, Twilight herself was looking more and more frantic then ever, her mane was all frizzy and untidy, it was so bad that, even with Mettaton's help, Rarity had no hope in putting it back into its normal style, oddly enough that was one of the more tame scenes he saw, a lot of those who loved the crew members who were taken were either hugging or fighting, hugging others who had lost, fighting the others who had kept their loved ones, one such example was Toy Bonnie and Sunset.

Toy Bonnie: "oh give over already will you, you've been hugging her since we got back, it's not like Starlight has even been in the firing line since we got rid of Daybreaker"

Sunset: "hum, you're just jealous because you lost your mate and mine is still here"

Toy Bonnie: "so what if I am, but you've been acting as if she dodged a bullet, none of you have even been out to attack anything, you've been hiding behind Moonlight all this time"

Sunset: "are you calling me weak?"

Toy Bonnie: "I'd like to see you go up against Sunshine"

Toy Freddy: "that's enough"

Toy Bonnie: "no, I want her back, do you hear me, I want Mangle back"

Toy Freddy: "I know, we all do, but please don't take it out on her"

Toy Bonnie then hugged Toy Freddy and cried into his fur, he cried out for Mangle and for the fight to end, Toy Freddy then said something about a plan to do something with Freddy but Moonlight couldn't hear it over all the other commotion, he kept moving throughout the room hearing the pleas of all the crew, they were all becoming too worried and scared about what could happen next, they were losing hope, Moonlight found the window he stared out of from last night and again looked out into the night sky, this time though it was full of the dark clouds, slowly they covered the sky in darkness, Moonlight was certain he was going to die soon, no matter how many times he played his dream in his head it came back to Sunshine and he would cut it off, he still can't see why he should have to kill Sunshine and it's getting to him.

Pamela: "looking out to the stars again?"

Moonlight: "huh… oh yeah, well at least I would be if there were any"

Pamela: "oh… wow, that darkness is spreading really quick, but how are we going to get rid of it?"

Moonlight: "that's the easy part, Gaster's not so tough, just have to stop those hands from being used, the hard part is…"

Pamela looked at the way Moonlight choked up, she knew it was about Sunshine and the thought of killing her, everyone's been saying it, it's the only way to stop her, but she knows that isn't true if Sean is any example, she looked at Sean, he seemed to be the only one who was at peace for the moment, he hasn't lost anyone he cares about and until they can find the Marionette he will never experience a true life inside of an animatronic body, so for now he's content till the next fight, but looking back on Moonlight she can see nothing but a hurting soul reaching out for help.

Pamela: "Sunshine…"

Moonlight: "…"

Pamela: "Moonlight look… I know it's hard, I thought my brother was going to beat me down until we begged for him to stop, but I managed to talk to him and he told me he wasn't working for Gaster, he just sort of used him to get to me, what if that is the same for Sunshine?"

Moonlight: "what difference will that make, I still have to kill her don't I?"

At this point Torigore was picking up on their conversation and started to listen in closely.

Pamela: "well I don't think so, you may have to say some harsh words but, I believe if you can get her to remember the good times you had, it may bring her back"

Moonlight: "memories?"

Pamela: "yeah, like you've been thinking of her this much, so you must have some good memories of her right?"

Moonlight: "right, yeah of course, I have the best memories of her, I can bring her back with those and I will make sure she knows she's not alone, I'll be her brother again, yeah!"

Torigore: "no"

Moonlight: "what?"

Pamela was going to try and help but was called on by Pete and she left just as Torigore came in to stop them from, what he saw, was a bad idea and started an argument (now play Sacrifice from Glitchtale Game Over part 2)

Torigore: "there is no coming back from this, she's done too much damage, if she so much as set foot within our group I will kill her and then you too"

Moonlight: "are you threatening me?"

Torigore: "no, not a threat, a promise, with intent"

Moonlight: "so what, you can have your brother after what he did but I can't have my sister, oh yeah that sounds very fair"

Torigore: "don't you dare speak ill of my brother"

Moonlight: "well then go on, go ahead and tell me, how is it fair that your brother, who by the way didn't just kill people but went back in time to kill them again and again just so he could feel a basic emotion which, by the way wasn't guilt"

Torigore: "shut up"

Moonlight: "while my sister only took the souls of her brother's friends and family, only wants me to be alone and torture me while I try to figure out how to win the way I want while my friends also threaten me and tell me to kill my sister while she already died once"

Torigore: "she's a menace, she's also in full control of her own actions while Asriel was a flower that had a different mind set to who he really was"

Moonlight: "he was still Asriel, his dust fell onto that flower and it gained his memories and experiences, it even remembered its name as Asriel, your brother killed… for fun"

Torigore: "don't say another word about him"

Moonlight: "your brother is no different to my sister, we are no different to each other"

Torigore: "what?"

Moonlight: "god, for someone with such large ears you're rather deaf aren't you, I said…"

Torigore: "I know what you said, but how can you even compare me to you?"

Moonlight: "it's easy, our lives are playing out in similar ways"

Torigore: "no, not true, your sister will not be saved, I will be her end"

Moonlight: "no"

Torigore: "you have no choice, it's time I take matters into my own hands, I've seen enough death"

Moonlight: "you are not touching her"

Torigore: "how are you going to stop me"

Moonlight: "if you kill her, then I'll kill Asriel"

Torigore: "you wouldn't dare"

Moonlight: "watch me"

(now play Torval – The Turn On from Ratchet Deadlocked)

Moonlight then charged his green magic and aimed at Asriel, Asriel just stood there scared out of his wits, he didn't know what to do, he thought Moonlight was on his side, was he really going to do that and join Sunshine, even Ben wasn't sure what to do, he tried to defend Asriel from the inside but when the shot fired nothing seemed to happen, when they looked up they saw Torigore in front of them, he protected them from Moonlight's magic.

Torigore: "BASTARD!"

Torigore was going to burn Moonlight for that and make sure he was nothing more then a pile of ash on the floor, then he would kill Sunshine himself, but before he could attack Undyne stopped him and pushed him against a wall.

Undyne: "that's enough your highness"

Torigore: "as your prince I order you to let me go, NOW!"

Undyne: "I'm sorry, I thought you said you weren't a prince anymore, besides I'm a cop so that means you take orders from me"

Torigore: "I'd have you hung for insubordination for this"

Undyne: "you're not king yet, nor will you ever be"

Torigore: "you got lucky, now let me go"

Undyne let him off the wall, he cracked his lower jaw and gave Moonlight a side wards glance.

Torigore: "I hope she takes you the same way she took your mother, slow and painful"

Moonlight just scoffed at him and let him walk away, he looked around and noticed that Pamela wasn't right next to him anymore, in fact a lot of the crew went missing, even when he returned to the infirmary he only saw Alphys with Springy and Vincent, it seemed so quiet now without all the commotion and the arguing, he had to find out what was going on.

Moonlight: "Alphys, where is everyone?"

Alphys: "oh I don't know, something about leaving without you and a few others so we could stay behind and be safe or something"

Moonlight: "do you know exactly where they've gone?"

Alphys: "well no, but I think I over heard something about them going to find Gaster and Sunshine"

Moonlight: "what, no, they can't, I have to help them"

Moonlight ran to the door to try and help the rest of the crew, but before he could even reach the door Undyne picked him up and placed him back in the main room.

Moonlight: "Undyne?! What are you doing?"

Undyne: "sorry pal, I have orders from Freddy to keep you here, it's my duty to protect everyone in this house till Alphys fishes… finishes her disruptor cannon"

Moonlight: "fishes?"

Undyne: "er… yeah, guess I'm getting a little nervous myself fuhuhuhuhuh"

Moonlight just sat there, he wanted to go help them out but Undyne wasn't going to let him so all he could do was wait and pray they would somehow win this time, the crew that led out was headed by Freddy himself, they followed the path of destruction and came across many dark shells, Max tried what he could to help them but many were past the point of no return and so had no choice but the kill them with his fire magic, many areas had this pink residue left behind, almost like a calling card, a hint of who the perpetrator to the crime really was, to them they knew who it was.

They followed the pink trail all the way down until it led them to Sunshine and Gaster, they stood on a hill close to MT. Ebott and looked upon the city, in the dark all the fires they started were burning bright, they watched as fire teams struggled to put them out, they marvelled in their work and saw how the dark shells converted more and more humans, they had almost achieved their goals, but they knew it wasn't that easy, soon the crew had caught up with them and soon another fight would commence.

Gaster: "I told you didn't I, they will not mess with us, now it's almost too late, once the sun comes up today, the darkness will have spread so far that the sun will be unable to give them their light"

Sunshine: "yes, it's a wonderful sight, but I can't help but get this feeling that we aren't done just yet"

Gaster: "don't worry, we'll have our last laugh, just you wait"

Coby: "don't look now but, here they are"

Freddy: "Dr. W. D. Gaster, Sunshine Grace, it's time to put an end to this madness, you and your vicious ways have to stop and I've brought with me my best defence, we still out number you so if you give up now we'll be happy to take you back home"

Gaster: "home… home! I have no home, you have no future, you don't even belong here, so do as you wish, but I'm not giving up"

Sunshine: "well isn't this boring, where's my brother?"

Freddy: "he's staying out of the way, if you won't cooperate then I'm afraid you'll have to die, don't worry though, I'll be sure to tell him what happened here tonight"

Sunshine: "ooh, how sweet of you, but I'm going to have to disappoint you, I don't feel like dying right now"

(now play Fearless Terror from Glitchtale episode 5)

Sunshine decided to show off how much power she has gathered by mimicking what Vincent did in their last fight and blasted a pink magical aura from her body and shot it into the air, it was so powerful it pushed them back a bit from the air that surrounded it, it even surprised Gaster at its strength and for the first time Gaster felt like Sunshine was the one in control, but no matter how powerful she had gotten Gaster had something he still wanted to use before something bad happened to him again.

Gaster: "Sunshine my dear I must say, you have become so very powerful, I do enjoy our time together but even I know this union will not last, so to toast our alliance I present to you, my own special attack"

Gaster raised his hands in the air and summoned a giant Gaster blaster and two T Rex hands, they were almost, if not, as big as the hill they stood on, this time it was Sunshine who was taken aback and she too was impressed at the size of the skull that was already charging the laser blast.

Gaster: "you see my dear, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves"

Sunshine smiled and looked back at the crew, most of them were seemingly afraid but then she noticed Freddy, he wasn't phased at all, he wasn't even looking at the giant dinosaur head what so ever, he just stood there looking at the both of them, waiting, staring, watching, Sunshine didn't like the way he was just looking at her.

Freddy: "starting out big, a foolish mistake, and to think you had us on the ropes for this long, it all comes to an end with this, how pitiful"

Sunshine: "he has the gall to mock us, Gaster, do it"

Gaster: "with pleasure my dear"

Freddy: "Pete, Morice"

And just like that, at the call of their names, they stopped being afraid and they did exactly the right thing as the giant laser was fired, Pete turned his fur black making any remaining light fade away, then Morice channelled his power into the whole crew and made them disappear, once the laser had fired all light returned to normal and nothing could be seen, to Sunshine and Gaster it looked like a direct hit and they had been vaporised but it didn't last for long, soon they heard Freddy's voice again.

Freddy: "Mettaton, Rarity, release the Twilight"

Rarity: "right, off you go darling"

Gaster and Sunshine looked all over, they couldn't see a thing, all they heard was the voices of the crew but when they looked behind them they saw Twilight all curled up in a ball, they stared at her for a while and she stirred looking back up at them with a very crazed smile.

Twilight: "oh hi guys, say don't suppose I can trouble you for a princess or two… no? well that's too bad"

Twilight then proceeded to use her own powerful magic to blast them with a continuous stream of magic, it blew them away and they some how caught onto a nearby tree, they still couldn't get away however, Twilight has completely lost it and was able to move towards them, despite how much pressure the massive attack had on her body she made sure they weren't surviving this time.

Freddy: "Shining, Big Mac, it's time for a big brother combo on that Gaster Blaster"

With nods of the heads they teamed up to take it down, without Gaster's instructions it can only float in the general direction of it's summonce, in order to get the best chance of destroying it they need to be close, so Shining lent back on his hind legs so Big Mac could buck him into the air, with a big kick Shining was in the air and soared like a Sonic character in a jump, spinning around till he reached the target and then blasted the dinosaur head at point blank.

Freddy: "now that's the power for the element of Protection and Fortitude, ok now then let's get an air perimeter, Mike, Chip and Cyril, it's your turn, get airborne"

Cyril: "SIR!"

With a salute, Cyril took to the skies using a Spitfire MK IX, Mike and Chip using their light and dark powers formed up on his wings, they even used their powers to create invasion stripes on the wings and tail section, they flew over head waiting for Freddy's call to attack.

Freddy: "Finn, I want you to stay here and watch, Opal, Ashe, show me you've been listening to what I've been saying"

Opal: "you know what that means"

Ashe: "let's give it all we've got"

Opal and Ashe went pearl form and waited for Freddy's signal.

Freddy: "Tina, Lenny, I need you to go and put the hurt on them too, use feral mode and don't hold back"

Tina: "got ya, Lenny?"

Lenny: "I'm ready to face the end with you, forever and a day"

Lenny kissed Tina on the cheek, then going into feral mode they sat and waited.

Freddy: "ok one more, Stuart, ready to be useful for once"

Stuart: "'bout time, where do you want me?"

Freddy: "there's quite a few trees in there, think your speed is fast enough"

Stuart: "it's plenty fast enough"

Freddy: "good, get in there"

Stuart then sped off somewhere, Freddy was still keeping his check on everyone until the time was right, he didn't want to send them all in until the signal had been sent, Finn was confused, he wanted to end it now, Freddy had the crew, he had the tactics, he had them right were he wanted them, he could end it all now, even with Gaster's and Sunshine's new powers he could finish them, why wait.

Finn: "why, why delay, you can destroy them, you have them right in your grasp, why keep them there, why not end them now"

Freddy: "you see I have a plan, Twilight is about to give out, can you see, her magic is sputtering but she won't stop till she faints, once that happens, that's when I'll strike, if that fails I have the ponies attack, if that fails then the Pete crew"

Finn: "and if that fails?"

Freddy: "well, you always seem quiet, but you are part Wolf so… I think I can beat them"

Finn: "hope your right"

It wasn't long after that when Twilight gave out and fainted, it was then Freddy lowered his hand and shouted "execute!" and the first team went on the attack, first to attack was Lenny and Tina, once Gaster and Sunshine hit the ground from off of the tree they came in like a stampede, they hacked and clawed at the two of them getting their teeth involved too, they mauled at them till they couldn't see straight anymore, not long after that Stuart had started bouncing off the trees, every chance he got he knocked into Gaster and Sunshine and gave them something to worry about, then bombs came out of the sky, Mike and Chip were dropping light and dark bombs using their auras, Cyril, using the Spitfire, he dive bombed on top of them but only had use of his 20mm cannons.

So far the attack was going well, none of them gave Gaster and Sunshine a chance to retaliate, but just to be sure Opal and Ashe charged up their quarts and use the Pearl Prism, once they were encased they walked over to them slowly, Freddy even commanded them to stop attacking while Opal and Ashe did their thing.

Opal: "aww how cute, a skeleton and a Pony all for us to play with"

Ashe: "it's not so funny now that you're the ones being picked on huh?"

Freddy: "don't get cocky girls, let's get rid of them now and cut our losses"

Opal: "rightyo Freddy, you ready Ashe?"

Ashe: "yeah, this will teach them to mess with us"

They charged their quarts as far as they would go and unleashed Shatter Matter, this time it was far more powerful then ever before, it spread hot pearl shards far and wide, it was so much more devastating then ever, it even started fires this time around and it destroyed their Pearl Prism, but it seemed once again that Gaster and Sunshine were gone, but Freddy was not convinced in the slightest, he could see two very distinct points of light, one red the other blue, they were very close to each other.

Only a split second after seeing the lights a strange force managed to knock down the entire crew, even Freddy's plan B and C, Freddy looked up and he saw Mike and Chip falling, they were out cold, he then saw Cyril trying to regain control of his Spitfire, it seemed to be suffering from control lock and was in a dive, it crashed just behind Gaster and Sunshine, the crash created a fire and it burn the ground behind them very quickly, the fire reached high into the air giving them a far more menacing look.

Gaster: "you are really starting to piss me off"

Sunshine: "let's be done with him shall we"

Gaster spawned four hands, all of them using the cyan soul's power, he used them to lash Freddy's limbs with the whips they created, they immobilised him and made him a sitting duck.

Sunshine: "from hiding in the corner to being the biggest nuisance out there, we should have taken you before now, oh well no matter"

Sunshine was about to use her own spear this time, but Pete got in the way when he tried to save Freddy.

Pete: "like hell are you taking him, he's mine to finish"

Pete's fur went pure black, absorbing the light just like back at Pete's during training, his eyes shone bright white and so did parts of his fur, spreading out his limbs into the four corners again he fired the light beam and it scored the land till it hit Gaster, but once he was finish with the beam they saw a new hand appear, once again they were protected by the green shield, Pete was stunned, there is no possible way to defend against pure light, yet there they were safe as could be, Sunshine then used her horn and a pink spear shot at Pete and his soul was taken, Pete fell to the floor and reached out for Sarah, but by the time she got there Pete was gone, turn to dust.

Sarah was about to lose it on them but before she could even move Dinky had teleported in with Screwball from Alphys' house and tried to talk Sunshine out of all this.

Freddy: "hey, what are you kids doing?"

Screwball: "this is her idea, not mine"

Sunshine: "you… you're…"

Dinky: "I'm Moonlight's filly, I wanted to say how sorry I feel for you"

Sunshine: "you too, really did he send you to say that, well sorry little miss but…"

Dinky: "no, Screwball said the truth, it's my idea, please, bring my mummy back, none of us meant to forget you, we just thought that death was the end"

Sunshine: "well my little Pony, you don't know what death actually is, here let me show you"

Sunshine wasted no time on taking little Dinky's cutie mark, leaving her body to turn to dust and Screwball once again shocked and heartbroken, once again Screwball's mind went into over drive but this time she used a very chaotic attack to pummel Sunshine, with so many dark clouds now covering the sky Screwball used them to create purple lightening bolts, they rained down on her and she took in a lot of damage, this was one of the most powerful attacks she has ever produced, but even this wasn't enough, Coby turned himself into an umbrella to protect Sunshine and then Sunshine used her machete like last time, she pierced through her sternum and pushed her cutie mark out.

Sunshine: "this time no one is here to save you"

In one quick motion she pulled it out and had Coby feast on it before someone could save her, her body turned to dust.

Sarah: "now it's my turn…"

Sean: "nope you stay there"

Sarah: "what!?"

Sean had enough of Sunshine, it was time to put her down for good or die trying, he figured since he was still an animatronic he could beat her once and for all, if he gets damaged at least he can have a new body built for him and transfer his soul into that.

Sean: "this is it Sunshine, I will be your end tonight"

Sunshine: "oh look, one of the traitors, what should I do with him?"

Gaster: "turn that thing into a toaster, that way I can eat his bread while I watch the rest of his friends die"

Sean: "you can't kill me, I am immortal"

Sunshine: "we'll see"

Sunshine readied her machete, she was hoping for a good fight and a good sparring partner, Sean bore his razor sharp metallic wings, each feather was sharp enough to cut through Titanium, but even with that he knew he'd still need to destroy Gaster's red soul hand first before killing Sunshine.

Sean went first, he flew right at Sunshine readying himself for a nasty trick, just as he was getting close to her he stopped short, just in front of her face, he then kicked up the dirt on the floor and it landed in her eyes, she tried to rub and scratch at her eyes to get the dirt out, but as she did so Sean went to town on her, ripping and tearing her body into shreds, the only thing that was keeping her alive was the Determination, of course that meant that a sixth hand was now active and it would be the Determination hand, sure enough Sean looked and the red hand was pointing in Sunshine's direction, Sean went for it but he was stopped by an unseen force.

Gaster: "have you forgotten already, I have telekinesis, where do you think Sans got it from"

Sean: "well it was fun while it lasted"

The red hand then charged up a laser blast, Sean looked into the hand, seeing its power Sean knew he was going to be severely damaged by this and saw it as his end, but even after the blast hit he felt nothing, what could have happened, when he looked his heart stopped, the sight in front of him was that of a bird like creature baring the scars a blast like that would provide, it was none other then Pamela.

Sean: "Pamela…"

Pamela: "I'd die for you… Sean"

Pamela then fell to the ground and laid there motionless, he tried to break free of the telekinesis but it was a very strong grip, he couldn't break out of it and was forced to watch as a pink tendril came from under him and stabbed Pamela and took her soul, the next thing Sean saw was her body turning to dust.

Sean: "PAMELA!"

Sunshine: "you see what happens when you betray us, you'll watch as everything around you becomes nothing"

Sean: "should have known you were trouble, I should have never trusted you"

Sunshine: "how cute, but you failed, and so has this entire affair"

Sean then tried to break out again, at first it was hard, but using his more proficient power soon he broke free of Gaster's grip and bolts of electricity started spewing out of his lightening rods and the rest of his body, to begin with they were aimless, they shot in any which direction, but after he was focused again he shot them all towards Sunshine, shot after shot Sunshine was being pelted with thousands of volts worth of electricity and every time Gaster healed her he'd get even more frantic, it was only when Sean launched himself at her did it stop, Sunshine used her machete to impale him then after throwing him to the ground she stomped on his chest to completely shut him down.

All movement from Sean had stopped and he was defenceless.

Sunshine: "Coby, take away his chest plate"

Coby: "well that's a treat, metal is my absolute favourite"

Chomping down on Sean's chest plate and ripping it off, Coby exposed Sean's power core, it lay in his chest cavity still spinning away as though he was still alive, Sunshine took it in her magic and looked it over.

Sunshine: "ah, the power core, if I'm right this is what houses an animatronic's soul, so if I were to feed it to Coby then it should turn this miserable husk into dust, Coby, would you be so kind?"

Coby ate the power core and much like everything else taken by Sunshine and Coby Sean's mechanical body turned to dust, yet this time it turned to rust first then was blown away by the wind created by the fire.

Gaster: "well is that it, is there no more to be had, because you are getting rather boring for us now, I think it's time we take what we can from you and get a move on"

Freddy: "Finn, this is it, they're going to take me and I can't win this time"

Finn: "why can't you just use a time pocket or something?"

Freddy: "I can't use any more time manipulation, it's the reason why they could escape from the void in the first place, you need to stop them, you are the only one strong enough, just remember what they did to Mangle"

Finn: "Mangle…"

Finn remembered the fight from earlier, he remembered how Sunshine effortlessly sped past him and used her spears to take Mangle's soul, she didn't even look at her or any of the others she took, she did it with ease and in one single strike, the memory hurt him, it hurt to watch his love be taken away with such precision, he watched it in his mind over and over, it made him so mad that he went straight into magma form and took a step towards Sunshine.

Sunshine: "and here comes another one, you know it will only end in tears for you too"

Finn: "I'm willing to risk my life to avenge my friends"

Sunshine only smirks ready for another fight, she was confident she would win this one as well, just before they began however, Freddy caught a glimpse of the moon and thought that it could help.

Freddy: "hey Finn, look up!"

Finn: "humm?"

Finn looked towards the city, the moon was rising over the horizon and its light shone into Finn's eyes, they started to glow red and lava started cracking out of Finn's rocky back, he howled into the night sky and now stood on all fours, Freddy was surprised that it worked but he was so glad that it did, Finn now in Volcano form, a form that mixes his own magma form with Tina and Lenny's feral mode and was sure to put the hurt on Sunshine and Gaster.

To start with Finn seemed to be suffering with indigestion, but it was actually him charging up a move, he regurgitated up some lava and puked it up from his mouth, it was very unsettling to say the least but using it he coursed the ground to be unsafe from now on, luckily though it didn't flow that fast so Mettaton had enough time to retrieve Cyril from his broken wreckage, but it also allowed Gaster to levitate away using his telekinesis and Sunshine to fly away using Coby as a pair of wings.

Finn focused on one thing, he wasn't going to attack Sunshine like the others did, he was going for the red hand, and with Gaster still focusing on Freddy it should be easy, so with a big jump he shot himself at the hand and started to pour lava all over it, Gaster saw what he was doing and got frightened, he converted two of the cyan hands into one yellow hand and one orange, using them to fire at Finn with bullets and bombs, Finn allowed them to hit him, the only ones that did anything were the bombs, they splashed his lava all over the place, some was even getting on sunshine and Coby had to fly her away from Finn.

Gaster tried to get close to Finn but every time he did Finn would growl and spit fire at him, Gaster was losing his nerve and had to do something before the red hand was destroyed, but then he remembered something, he remembered the extra work he put into creating the red hand compered to the other six, so he stopped and returned his focus on Freddy, recreating the two cyan whips so Freddy was fully restrained again, Finn noticed this and continued to destroy the red hand, eventually it was destroyed and Finn got to work on Sunshine.

Sunshine: "oh umm… hehe, well then I guess things will be a bit harder now, but I've come this far haven't I, let's rock"

Finn: "very… funny"

Finn was confident he'd win this fight, in fact he was too confident, he shouted and howled at the moon and in a flash a hail storm of fire and lava gushed out of his back and spread everywhere, it engulfed Sunshine and she burned, the crew could hear her cries, she screamed from the pain and it was gruesome, they were certain that now that was it, Sunshine was dead, all that was left was Gaster.

Freddy: "is… is that it?"

Mettaton: "I think so darling, he did it, we've won"

Rarity: "my goodness, you were amazing, if not a little wild"

Finn stood there, with a weak smile as he returned to his normal state.

Finn: "enough is enough, it's over, we can finish this"

Oscar: "yeah all we have to do now is take down Gaster and boom, case closed"

Vinyl: "I feel a song coming on"

But in the midst of their celebration the bones of the red hand were reforming themselves, little by little they floated back to their position behind Gaster and upon their reconstruction regained the power of Determination and brought Sunshine back to life.

Sunshine: "a song you say, how about, Ring-a-ring o' Roses, A Pocket Full of Posies, A-tishoo A-tishoo, We All Fall Down"

Sunshine shot spears at everyone of the crew, the only one who didn't get hit was Freddy, he watch as Sunshine took all of their souls in one fell swoop, she then stood right in front of Freddy and smirked.

Sunshine: "I have to say, this time, I thought it was actually my end, I thought I was dead for real this time, but even death can't hold me, I WILL NEVER DIE!"

Sunshine used her magic and materialised a sword, she used it to slice at Freddy, his out stretched arms, his legs and torso, she was getting pleasure at his pain and only stopped when he tried to talk.

Freddy: "why… why are you doing this?"

Sunshine: "oh shut up, I've already had this lecture about 6 or 7 times, even from foals no less, you really think I'm going to listen to you?"

Freddy: "you listened to Moonlight when you didn't take Summerset"

Sunshine: "say one more word and it's lights out"

Freddy: "struck a nerve did I?"

Sunshine: "we all have our favourite parents, mine just so happens to be my mother ok?"

Freddy: "so you're still just that little filly Moonlight talked about"

Sunshine: "no, I'm not little anymore, I'm older, I'm here, I'm alive, and no one will ever leave me AGAIN!"

With one final strike Sunshine plunged the sword into Freddy's heart and pulled out his soul, wasting no time Coby took the soul and Freddy was rendered into dust, Sunshine then looked upon the city, she had a hunch where Moonlight was, and with almost the entire crew gone she was ready to win the conflict once and for all, but as both Gaster and Sunshine left a dark figure emerged from the shadows, it was Sombra and after his final analysis of Sunshine he was sure he knew how to defeat her, and this time he'd be doing it for Twilight too.

 **Ok so… 7337 words… wait what *glass shatters in the background, wait are you serious that many words, this was supposed to be a more chilled out kind of chapter, holy moly guys I am so sorry, wait why am I apologising that's great, the more words the better, well yeah but you guys have just read all that and now we are both tired and my cat is asleep on my leg, but anyway If you have read all that then thank you so very much, oh and yes it's not even close to done yet, you just wait, by this time in my last story I only did 4 more chapters, well it's going to get a whole lot worse now, till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	23. Chapter 23

Five Nights of Determination

 **Creates two rather long chapters over the last week then makes the next chapter only a week after that, yes that's right we're going straight into this one so hold on tight and here we go.**

Chapter 23: The Last Stand

(ok let's play Mysterious Place to start us off, it's from the Undertale OST)

Torigore was in Alphys' room, he was trying to blow off some steam after Moonlight almost killed Asriel, his breathing was laboured and his mind was racing, he was at odds with himself, he still remembered when he killed one of the dark shells, he felt sorry for taking that life away but he also knew it was already too late, but when he realised he was going to kill Moonlight he freaked out, he had sworn to follow in Asriel's footsteps and not kill a single human during the 12 years he spent on the surface, but it seems through Moonlight's own folly he may end up killing him if not Sunshine.

Sunshine was on his mind as well, he thought back to the comment Moonlight said about being the same, about how Moonlight was the same as him and how Asriel was the same to Sunshine, but no matter how many times he tried to piece it together he couldn't see a connection, it only made him angrier, to think that Asriel, a kind and caring little Goat boy could have anything in common with a ruthless killer like Sunshine, just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach, he continued to look out the window, it seemed that the army had arrived and has set up a green magic perimeter around the city, they were most likely trying to protect them selves from further invasion, but even Torigore was unimpressed, he knew the shield would not be enough to stop Sunshine now, he could feel the power she's gained, and he knew it was all Moonlight's fault.

Torigore was thinking long into a way of ending this conflict, he knew he had what it takes… or at least he hoped he did, he remembered back to the time Asriel died after coming back from the surface himself, he remembered how distraught he was, and when he first found Ben, the power he gave to Torigore was incredible, but at that time he only got a boost to his power rather then the new powers he'd receive later in life, he wondered, since that same power is easily accessible now, could there be a way to feel that intense burning again, he looked deeper and deeper into himself, what he found was a light, a white light so bright it was like it was actually blinding him, he moved closer to the light and saw a figure, it looked a lot like him, what ever it was it was amazing and powerful, Torigore felt anxious just getting closer, but he had to see its face, closer and closer, he moved slowly towards the burning figure, he could feel its heat, but soon he was right behind it and…

Torigore: "AH!"

Asriel: "Torigore, are you ok?"

Torigore: "ugh… well, would you want me to be honest?"

Asriel: "You're my brother, you have to be honest with me"

Torigore: "right… course, well, I'm not sure if we can win this, I mean… why doesn't Moonlight listen to me, all he had to do was kill Sunshine and we'd be done with this ages ago"

Asriel: "but that scientist guy has those hand things, the red one keeps her alive"

Torigore: "I'm not worried about him, he's a flipping bony scientist, you really think he's hard to deal with?"

Asriel: "no… not really"

Torigore: "exactly, all we have to do is stop him and Sunshine will be easy, but I want to see Moonlight do it, she's his responsibility"

Asriel: "but what if he's telling the truth?"

Torigore: "about what?"

Asriel: "about being the same"

Torigore: "don't tell me you believe him?"

Asriel: "well he did tell you the story about Sunshine, didn't he?"

Torigore: "yes he did, but I don't see a soulless flower, I see a heartless wretch"

Asriel: "so what do you want me to do with them"

Ben: "hey I have an idea, Freddy and the others had already gone to take her down right, why can't we go and help?"

Torigore: "because Undyne has orders to keep us here, the only way we can fight now is if they come to us"

Asriel and Ben looked at each other, they could see now why Torigore was on edge, they saw it in him, the strain all this waiting was putting on him, they saw that he knew Sunshine was probably on her way already, but Asriel had faith that Freddy and the crew could finish her, Ben however wanted to keep Asriel safe so he stayed out for a while, Meanwhile downstairs, Moonlight was getting anxious himself, he was hoping the crew would have returned by now, he was actually starting to shake knowing what it could mean, the thoughts played in his mind, all the times the crew told him to kill Sunshine, every time he'd refuse and even how some tried to kill him just to finish the fight and be done with it, was he really willing to go ahead and kill someone he thought was his sister, a part of his family, he still didn't know what to do, and even when Baby showed up again he didn't even look at her and walked off to find something to do.

He tried looking for Undyne, but she seemed to be no where in sight, he wondered if she was helping Alphys with the Disruptor Cannon, but when Moonlight went to the kitchen he found Alphys there with some coffee, he wasn't sure what was going on so he went to talk to her, this would keep his mind off things at least.

Moonlight: "Alphys, what's going on, thought you were busy building that disruptor thing"

Alphys: "oh… that's finished, honestly I wish I had more time to continue work on the Core, but well… you're probably wondering why the crew's not back yet, well… same here"

Moonlight: "do you think they failed?"

Alphys: "well statistically speaking they should have won, but then why aren't they back, we need to face facts and perhaps accept that they have lost"

Moonlight: "ok so this disruptor thing… what is it?"

Alphys: "well, lucky for me, when Jessica came over with Asgore she left her Nullifier Device right here, pulling it apart I could understand its tech and upscaled it by a factor of ten"

Moonlight: "ok and say I were to be hit by it, what would it do to me"

Alphys: "well, after seeing its effects on Sans and Torigore, it seems to leave its target completely unable to use magic for a round a day or so, my Disruptor Cannon should leave the target completely out of magic for months, I'd like to see anyone try magic after being hit by it… umm, this is hypothetical right?"

Moonlight: "oh yeah, no worries, I don't plan on getting hit by that"

Alphys: "oh, thank goodness"

Then something happened outside, a warning signal went off on Alphys' computer monitor, it seems an intruder was trying to breach Alphys' house (now play Embodiment of a Yellow Devil from Glitchtale and Nyx the Shield)

Alphys ran to her computer, on it is a map of the house and the surrounding area, she looked to where the alert came from, she saw a blue dot, that was Undyne, but she also saw a pink and black dot, to her that was without a doubt Sunshine and Gaster, she said some sort of Japanese curse but performed her duty as instructed to her by both Undyne and Freddy.

Alphys: "I'm sorry Moonlight but it seems stats aren't going to cut it for us anymore, Undyne, can you hear me, you have two bogies in your sector, you'll have to direct them to the Back Door"

Undyne: "copy that Al, do I have permission to take off my eye patch?"

Alphys: "negative Undyne, save your strength, we only have this one shot at this… and I don't plan on failing"

Undyne: "understood"

Alphys: "stand firm, they are right on top of you"

Just as she said it Undyne could see Sunshine and Gaster, she clenched her fist, if they were here now it meant the crew had failed, she then looked on in Determination, willing to stand by Alphys' side to make this their final stand, to win at all costs, even if that means they die too, she even started to monologue to herself before they got close enough to hear her.

Undyne: "for justice, for honour, for the people of my city, for those who have lost loved ones, for those who have died, I am here, I am now, I am eternal, I am the strength, the heart, the will of those who cannot, I am Hopes, I am Dreams, I am the maker and the destroyer, I am power, I am passion, I am what makes my own heart beat, and I am what makes the fearless feared, tonight this is my last stand, I will go out fighting"

With a big smile and a few tears, Undyne readied herself and with her magic spears in hand she stood off to face the two of them, they were right in front of her now and she could see how eager they were to finish them all off, this was truly it, just one last fight to decide who wins in this fight.

Sunshine: "is this it, just one measly fish, well then, this should be easy"

Undyne: "well, if that's what you think, come and get me"

Undyne started off by throwing just a few spears, she didn't want to put too much effort into the fight, if this was her last fight she wanted it to last, so as soon as she was done with her spears she ran for the Back Door, when Gaster saw she was on the run he tried to stop her using his soul hands, namely that of Bravery and Justice, but her training as a Royal Guard was like second nature to her, she likened it to a walk in the park, she dodged and weaved through each and every one of Gaster's attacks.

Undyne: "HA! Is that the best you can do?"

Gaster: "I forgot how good she was, no matter we'll out last her"

Sunshine: "let's get her"

They ran after Undyne, using their respective powers to stop her from running they shot at her like she was in the middle of a war zone, but even with the magic bolts and spears Sunshine was using, Undyne was fast on her feet and the best Sunshine could do was glancing shots, Undyne however was able to stay light on her feet and still hit the both of them with relative ease, the only thing keeping them going was the occasional boost from the Determination hand, Undyne tried to get rid of it, but it would disappear soon after it's use, even if Undyne did time it right Gaster protected it using the green Kindness hand, Undyne was running out of ideas, but she didn't need to worry for long, soon she got to the Back Door and ran down the hall way into the house.

Gaster: "Sunshine wait… I'm getting a bad feeling about this"

Sunshine: "since when were you the scared type, she's taken us to her own doom, once we're done with her, the rest will fall, this is it, our victory, we win"

Gaster: "… alright, let's end this"

Undyne got ahead of them, her smile grew wider as she announced her own victory, she called to Alphys to let her know the trap worked.

Undyne: "Alphys it worked, they took the bait, I'm on my way to the Chamber now"

Alphys: "good work Undyne, I'll meet you there, Moonlight I have to go, but I want you to know, I don't blame you for what's been happening, I'm an only child so I don't know what it's like to have siblings, just promise me something will you?"

Moonlight: "what's that?"

Alphys: "take yourself, Torigore and Asriel away from here and go live a life free from this mess, please"

Moonlight: "but where would I go"

Alphys: "anywhere that isn't here will do"

Alphys then collected an assortment of different coloured orbs, two blue and two green, she used one of the blue orbs and she disappeared and reappeared in the Chamber, Moonlight could see were she went on the computer monitor, Alphys materialised right next to Undyne and they stood there in waiting for Sunshine and Gaster to catch up.

Alphys: "are you ready for this Undyne?"

Undyne: "not really, but what choice do we have?"

Alphys: "none"

Undyne: "precisely, we have to do this, for the good of all monster kind, to avenge all of our friends, Freddy did his best, so now it's up to us"

Alphys: "here they come, for everyone, as their hearts beat as one, we shall be their shepherd"

As Gaster and Sunshine made it into the Chamber Alphys held onto Undyne's hand, she didn't look scared, in fact this was the most confident she has ever been, she was willing to make this her final stand, her final attack.

Sunshine: "any last words before we tear you apart?"

Alphys: "oh, just a few, Computer, initiate start up sequence of the Disruptor Cannon Nullifier Device"

Computer: "Disruptor Cannon online"

Alphys: "Now, initiate firing sequence and target acquisition"

Alphys then used one of the green orbs, it was filled with Kindness soul energy and a soon as it touched the ground a shield much a kin to Gaster's own formed around Alphys and Undyne.

Computer: "two step authorisation code required"

Alphys: "authorise, Alphys 2, 2, 3, Alpha, Gamma"

Undyne: "authorise, Undyne 5, 5, 6, Omega, Zeta"

Computer: "authorisation accepted, commencing target acquisition and firing sequence"

Sunshine: "WHAT!"

Alphys' confidence only grew brighter as Sunshine's confusion took hold, she didn't know what to do against a giant cannon and was struggling to think of a way out of this, she looked to Gaster and he seemed to be just as scared and confused, none of them knew what to do, it seemed the tables had finally turned and then it was made worse when Alphys added this.

Alphys: "oh and don't think you can protect yourself using the same shield, before Mettaton and Sean left to kill you I asked them to give me their vortex shields, with them I incorporated their designs into this shield, making us invisible to the cannon, we'll be fine and you'll be so weak you can barely stand"

Undyne: "wow Alphys, I've never seen you act like this before"

Alphys: "what do you expect, no one takes away my friends, I just wish I did something like this sooner"

Undyne: "it doesn't matter, you're doing it now, better late then never"

Alphys looked at Undyne with a smile, they had a moment to get lost in each other's eyes before the cannon sounded off it's final warning.

Computer: "target acquired, firing in, 3, 2, 1"

Sunshine: "Gaster, do something!"

Gaster: "there's nothing I can do, Determination does nothing till one is injured, once that thing hits, it's all over"

Sunshine: "no!"

With the firing of the Disruptor Cannon a giant wall of smoke and dust was formed, a massive set of vibrations rocked the entire house and Alphys and Undyne was deafened and blinded for a brief moment, once things became clear again they could see that the shield had dissipated, likely due to the magnitude of the cannon itself, but they also saw one very notable change in front of them, when the smoke started to clear they could see a black gooey substance in the general direction of where Gaster was standing, they looked closer and saw it was Gaster and he tried to slime his way out again.

Undyne: "hey what's wrong Doc, no more magic?"

Gaster: "ugh, I swear, this is not the last you'll hear from me"

Alphys: "hehe…aww, why not just use some of that Determination you're so good at?"

Gaster just growled at them knowing his magic is now useless and had no choice but to retreat and find somewhere to hide till his magic comes back, it looked like a total success, finally a win for the crew, they even started dancing to an imaginary song as they sang their praises, they thought that if it worked on Gaster then for sure it would have worked on Sunshine, but they were too confident that it already did work on Sunshine to see that it didn't and by the time they were going to check it was already too late.

Sunshine: "you think that will ever stop me, I… will not… DIE!"

From seemingly nowhere Alphys was hit by a spear in her chest, Undyne came rushing to her side to comfort her but was too shocked to help her, Undyne started to cry a little, she really thought it was over, how could it be so hard to kill one little Pony, they looked over to the smoke, they saw her, there she was with not even a scratch on her, she was even smiling in that creepy way she always did when taking a soul.

Sunshine: "you can't win, you see, I'm not human nor monster, anthro or Pony, I'm not what you think I am"

Undyne: "then what the hell are you"

Sunshine: "I am your worst nightmare, and you will fear me"

Sunshine then ripped the spear out of Alphys chest and gave the soul to Coby, soon enough Alphys was gone, nothing but a pile of dust and Undyne watched as she faded into her arms, Sunshine then decided that Undyne wasn't worth taking yet and went to find Moonlight, but as she began to leave something broke inside of Undyne

(now play the Do or Die song from Glitchtale or the Battle Against a True Hero lyrical from Chi Chi, it's time for a sing a long, finally lol)

Undyne: "Trembling within the breeze,  
I can feel my soul is shaking  
Even with a single blow,  
everything that is comes undone  
Using every ounce of strength,  
just keep myself from breaking  
I can only watch you walk by

Holding on to everything,  
even when my body shatters  
I will never let you pass  
even when my tears run dry  
Beating with our hearts as one,  
everyone I know is praying  
I will strike you down do or die"

Just from the sheer pain alone, Undyne didn't just become Undyne the Undying but Undyne, the Golden Queen of Death, much the same as undying but with golden armour, if anyone is going to be dead tonight, Undyne was going to make sure it was Sunshine and since she was the only one left Undyne was going to put her all into it, so before Sunshine even had time to get ready for another fight Undyne had already vanished, her speed was so insane it would make Stuart blush.

Sunshine looked all over, she couldn't see Undyne any where then out from the blue Sunshine was kicked hard and was soaring across the Chamber.

(now play The Undying from Glitchtale and Nyx the Shield)

As Sunshine flew across the Chamber, waves and waves of Spears homed in on her, she could only use either Coby or her own magic to defend herself with and even though she survived the blast from the Disruptor Cannon she still had trouble using some of her magic, she finally landed and Coby was not taking any chances, now that they were without Gaster's assistance it's now very possible for them to die, so with no delay Coby completely covered sunshine within himself.

Sunshine: "thanks Coby, how do you think she got so much more powerful?"

Coby: "it seems that she has Determination"

Sunshine: "what but, monsters don't have Determination… do they?"

Coby: "well think of it this way, in this world you are considered a monster too, and do you not have Determination?"

Sunshine: "you have a point there, then, all we have to do is out last her Determination"

Undyne saw the igloo like structure Coby had made, she proceeded to use one of her fastest spears to cut right through him and stab Sunshine with it, it caught her mane and she was left hanging on a wall by her mane, this got her quite mad and she pulled out the spear with her magic, it then became one of her spears and she had an idea, she materialised more spears and challenged Undyne with them, Undyne smiled and spawned more of her own spears, they threw them at each other striking blows at each other and drawing blood with every hit, they kept on going for a while until Undyne got bored, Undyne was healing every hit she took, she could even use her Determination to repair any damage done to her golden armour but Sunshine was finally taking hits that couldn't be healed anymore.

Undyne had enough playing around with Sunshine, so she planted spears under the floor so they'd come up and kill her from underneath, Coby however was on the ball as it were and flew Sunshine out of there with his wing form, they barely got away in time but even after that they couldn't relax, even after throwing tons of spears, even after planting spears in the ground Undyne wasn't done yet, she jumped up to follow them and just like when she used a giant explosive spear on Toriel a year ago, she used it again, she had her own creepy smile on her face and said.

Undyne: "I am, THE SPEAR OF JUSTICE!"

Once she threw it, it was too late, the speed it commanded was one to be feared and before they could even close their eyes an explosion big enough to break off the roof of the Chamber rocked the whole area, Moonlight was afraid the whole house would come down, he also was afraid that Sunshine might actually have died this time, whatever Undyne put into that giant spear it was far more then any Nullifier Device, Undyne looked on and saw nothing, but she wasn't going to make the same mistake again, she knew it wasn't enough and so waited.

Sunshine: "you… all of you, you want me to die so much, well… let me tell you, I… will… never DIIIIIIIIEEE!"

Sunshine, from all the pain and all the destruction that has been coursed to her, she still somehow survived the explosion and bolted right at Undyne wielding the sword she used on Freddy, now she was the one with all the speed, she was becoming unhinged and unstable, she slashed and swiped at Undyne and made sure she couldn't heal at all, with every cut she made Undyne could heal each one, but Sunshine got faster and faster, it wasn't long before Undyne was sustaining the damage and eventually the pain was too much and she dropped out of her Undying form, the eye patch returned and she regained her standard armour.

Sunshine: "not so quick now are you, let's see what your soul looks like"

Sunshine was about to stab Undyne square in the chest, but she wasn't going to die with out a fight.

Undyne: "ugh, screw you, why don't you just die already?"

Sunshine: "I'm not dying here or anywhere, I'll live on till the world is no more, then I'll just travel to the next world, besides it's all your fault that I'm here to begin with, if it wasn't for your love of Asriel the universe wouldn't be as messed up as it is now, you die because you messed up"

Undyne: "I can never die, that's why I'm Determined"

Sunshine: "that makes no sense at all, but it will be useful"

Undyne tried to push back, she pushed with all her might, it wasn't enough however, Sunshine pushed even harder and broke the spear, with the remaining force left behind she pushed through and stabbed Undyne in her heart, her soul was exposed through her back and she tried gasping for air.

Undyne: "Alphys… I'v… failed you… I'll see you… soon"

Sunshine smiled taking her soul, with Undyne's Determination, she used it to heal herself again, now it seemed that all was lost, this was supposed to be the last stand, the final attack, the only chance to win, now it seems hopeless, how could this continue, Moonlight was on the ropes, he couldn't think of any way to win and now it seems to be all up to him to finish it, to kill his own sister, but still in his mind he couldn't even thathem it, to kill someone that he loved, he remembered back to the time he killed Ponies to gain their power and become stronger, it was coming back to haunt him, it ate him up inside.

Before Sunshine left she knew that Moonlight was watching, so she left him a message.

Sunshine: "Moonlight! I know you're there, meet me at the base of the mountain in 30 minutes, don't keep me waiting, oh and please do bring the others as well"

Sunshine then walked off the screen leaving Moonlight there to his thoughts, he didn't want to go, if she was leaving then maybe this was his chance to escape, he could go back to Ponyville with Asriel and Torigore and never come back, he could leave her all over again, it was cruel, but then he'd never have to see her again, she could take the rest of the humans and keep the city all for herself, Moonlight's thoughts would have carried on in that direction but then a voice came from behind.

Torigore: "we better go after her"

That's when Moonlight's heart sank, it almost made him sick, that's how much he really didn't want to hear something like that.

Torigore: "if we go now, we should be able to catch her before she gets bored"

Asriel: "you will be able to help us, won't you Moonlight?"

Moonlight: "…yeah"

Without question or misdirection, Moonlight just bowed his head low and followed behind Torigore and Asriel, he knew he could never talk him out of it, he has been talking about it as much as everyone else, so with Torigore in the lead he headed up to the base of MT. Ebott, he was so ready to put Sunshine back in the place she came from he didn't really care who did it, just so long as it was done, he would even go so far as to kill Moonlight if he got in the way, but who knows what could happen.

 **And that was chapter 23, a little shorter this time but trust me, the next chapter is going to be feels central, a whole lot is going to happen from then on, so watch out for it and don't forget some tissues, oh and some badass moments too so yeah, till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	24. Chapter 24

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok here it is, this chapter will be all kinds of things but then let's see what you all think, are you ready yes? Good let's go**

Chapter 24: The Break Up

(let's start off with the Gaster theme, an easy place to find it is on Undertale Wiki)

Weakened and unable to hold his body together, Gaster slimed his way towards someone's house, in hopes of holding a certain young Dreemurr up for ransom, even though he was without magic his sludge like body was able to send others back to the Void of Timeless Space, as he slivered closer to the house his smile only grew wider, he entered the house by the gap in the door and the door frame, in this state his body is more of a gooey liquid and he can manipulate it for easy ways to infiltrate anything he wishes, though it's useful it can be very draining.

Once inside of Asgore's house he saw everything was still as it was left, he would know, he's been spying on all three universes, but he was looking for a very specific thing, slipping down the hall he found the Pink Haired Girl, Gaster smiled at her and scared her off by appearing tall, as she ran he followed her into the main room where she hid behind Jessica, Gaster stopped, he looked at Jessica, he knew all about her and why she was there, Gaster looked at her and saw that she too was scared but she did not waver, she was standing her ground, Gaster saw something in her, he actually kind of liked her.

Gaster: "you know, I think in another time line, we could be friends"

Jessica: "what makes you say that?"

Gaster: "don't know, just get this feeling that, somewhere out there we are great friends"

Jessica: "that's just weird"

Gaster: "well… it certainly beats getting crushed by a building coursed by a giant pink blob monster"

Jessica was shocked, how could Gaster know something like that, perhaps it was due to the Void of Timeless Space, but after he mentioned the event he noticed that the Pink Haired Girl looked a lot like the creature responsible for the attack on the city in that time line, something called a Bête Noire, he wasn't concerned though, she'd stayed with Jessica for this long so he figured she wasn't like that one, so he moved on to the next room, it was the kitchen, he'd probably raid the fridge if he could, but in his gooey form he has a hard time eating any solids and he usually leaves this nasty residue behind so he kept moving, he only stopped when he noticed a drawing of himself on the fridge, he was amazed by how detailed it was to him and how it seemed to capture his likeness, but he was confused, the only time he'd get anything like that from a drawing was from Papyrus and that was when he was young, he'd have to find who did this.

Moving upstairs he found a small child's room, there was a plaque on the door that read: Astell's room, the door was open slightly so Gaster slowly moved inside, Astell herself was drawing, she had been doing more drawings of Gaster and had gone through numerous pages of paper just to get it right, Gaster noticed this and seemed to stop, he was in the middle of attacking her but once he noticed it was her that was doing all these drawings he had to stop, he looked at the books she had, they were all written in Wing Dings, a font that only he and Sans could read, then she noticed him.

(ok now play Amended from Glitchtale, Game Over part 1)

Astell looked up at Gaster, unlike Jessica and the Pink Haired Girl, Astell wasn't scared, she didn't cry, she didn't even try to make any noise to warn anyone she was in trouble, she just stared right at Gaster, she then started to make movements with her hands and arms, Gaster didn't understand at first but then when she made the movements again he understood her, she was a mute, she didn't speak, Gaster used the hand movements himself once, it was a type of sign language called Makaton, the both of them started talking using this sign language.

Astell: "so here you are, broken and defeated"

Gaster: "how… how do you know me?"

Astell: "when you had that accident, pieces of you were scattered across time and space, I am one of those pieces, I guess you could say you are my real father, but don't tell Asgore"

Gaster: "so what do you know of me?"

Astell: "I know that you are turning this world into darkness, it's rather sad really, the real enemy is not so difficult"

Gaster: "what do you mean?"

Astell: "your plan, it has already failed, you have no more magic, how do you expect to carry on this charade?"

Gaster: "taking you as a hostage will make the rest think twice about retaliating"

Astell: "and this will make you feel good will it?"

Gaster: "of course it will, I…"

Astell: "… go on"

Gaster couldn't finish, just looking at Astell has reminded him of when Sans and Papyrus was young, especially Papyrus, as the last monster to be created by the artificial souls program he was around 5 – 6 years younger then Sans, so as Sans grew up he taught Papyrus the way of the underground, and even though Gaster wasn't always there for them he did so enjoy how they'd stay strong for each other, Astell's cute yet stern face had the memories flooding back, he just stood there and looked down, his soul was breaking away from the heart ache and pain, his broken body was breaking again… from the inside, the crack in his eye began to water up.

Astell: "the memories are finally coming back with force now, aren't they?"

Gaster: "yes, I think I see now, I've been focusing so much on wanting to be free from the Void that I was obsessed when I felt forgotten, I thought that I could be saved but I was outside of reality, how could I have been saved, I… I let them die"

Astell: "no, they aren't dead"

Gaster: "what, but I watched them get taken, how can they not be dead?"

Astell: "like I said, the real enemy is not so difficult, there is a way, you can get them back, redeem yourself and have the life you had before, with my help you can"

Gaster: "wait, a small child such as yourself can defeat that creature, a creature of my own creation"

Astell: "the only thing you created was its soul, the rest of it is still what it used to be, and I am not as weak as you may think, let me show you"

Astell motioned for Gaster to bend down, Astell then stood up and placed her hands on his face, soon magic began to flow through Gaster's body once again and not long after his body was also restored, his legs had returned and his powers did too, he was able to use all of his moves and was completely solid too, he looked over himself and enjoyed getting his groove back, but once he looked back at Astell he then truly realised that this darkness thing was just him getting back at everyone who forgot him and would only make things worse, he had to admit it, he didn't want to be alone, so as his first good act he dispelled all the darkness and let the morning sun shine as it began to peak over the horizon.

Astell: "now isn't that much better?"

Gaster: "yes, looks like a beautiful day, Jessica?"

Jessica: "yes… (gasp)"

Gaster: "please do not worry, little Astell has shown me something I needed to have seen, now it's time to right my wrongs and restore peace to this land, I wish for you to accompany me"

Jessica: "well ok, but I'll have to bring these two as well"

Gaster could see that the Pink Haired Girl was still hiding behind Jessica, but with a smile Gaster simply nodded and said.

Gaster: "that's ok, you look after our pink friend here and I'll look after Astell"

Astell: "I can look after myself"

Gaster: "perhaps, but you can't walk yet"

Astell: "minor setback"

With that the small group of four set out to find Sunshine, they used Astell's own sensory magic to pinpoint her location and stop her before she does anymore damage.

(ok next song is Ashen, again from Glitchtale, Game Over part 1)

Moonlight followed behind Torigore and Asriel, right now he was split down the middle, perhaps in more then two pieces, he didn't want to go anywhere near Sunshine anymore, she has become too powerful, even if he was an Alicorn he wasn't sure if he could take her on, she always was the stronger sibling out of the family and he knew she'd try to stay on top of him, but he didn't want to just run, he knew Torigore was already mad at him for trying to kill Asriel, if he ran now he'd most likely get shot in the back with a fire ball, but even with all that he still didn't want Sunshine to die, he figured if he could just talk to her she'd see reason and stop this madness, there was no need to kill her, she'd possibly find another way back and do it all again, she was already quite unstoppable now, what's say she'd be any less powerful the next time, he didn't want to know, he didn't want a next time, he just wanted to go home and stay away from her at all costs, the thought was tempting.

Moonlight: "hey er… why don't we just get out of here"

Torigore: "um…"

Moonlight: "you know… make a portal appear and er…"

Torigore: "you're not suggesting we just leave her to destroy my home town are you?"

Moonlight: "no no, just well…"

Torigore: "she's waiting for us, she knows this is our last hope, if we don't stop her now, then everything is lost, you know as much as I do, she'll carry on destroying my world, your world and the anthro's world, she won't stop till it's just you and her, she'll find you and kill you, we are doing this"

Moonlight: "but…"

Torigore: "no buts, we can't afford to fail, oh and by the way, since you seem so adept at killing siblings, I'll let you kill your own"

Moonlight felt betrayed at that point, Torigore let that out with barely any emotion and then started walking away like he was meant to just go with that and have no effect on him, Asriel stayed behind for a moment to make sure Moonlight was ok, but then was cut short by Torigore again.

Torigore: "well, are you coming or not?"

Another hit, or that's what it felt like to Moonlight, he remembers Torigore shouting that out loud when he wanted everyone to help him with Asriel and give him a new soul, he was all for it back then, but here now, going to kill his own sister, he didn't want this, he didn't want any of it, but to turn back now, well he'd rather not get shot in the back by that fire ball, he just kept following Torigore for now, he only hoped that they had gone in the wrong direction and that Sunshine was on the other side of the mountain.

Things only got worse though, they had entered another wooded area around the mountain and it wasn't too far from an alternate path into the Opening, and standing there between the wooded area and the path was Sunshine, she looked up into the sky, she saw as the sky began to clear and the sun rose into the sky, the beginning of a new day.

Sunshine: "looks like it's going to be a beautiful day, remember the days we used to pretend to raise the sun Moonlight, those were great days"

Moonlight didn't even look at her, he knew what was going to happen, he just didn't want to have to think about it, he kept his head down and didn't say a word.

Sunshine: "wow, didn't think you'd be so easy to break, oh well makes my job far easier, I'll make it quick so you don't feel a thing"

Torigore: "oh no, I'm not letting him fight, he'd just try to kill Asriel again, instead you're fighting Asriel"

Sunshine: "pffft, that little runt, you are joking right?"

Torigore: "nope, he maybe young and small but with the power of his soul he's sure to put the hurt on"

Sunshine: "well then, come on little man, let's see what you've got"

Asriel: "for the Hopes and Dreams of everyone I'll make sure you are put to rest"

Asriel stood firm against Sunshine, he was going to use all of his might and the power of a god to take her out, he wasn't worried or scared, he saw how she fought and her power too, he was ready, the only thing he was worried about was being too cocky when he boasts about his power.

(now it's time for hopes and dreams to prevail, Undertale OST)

Asriel was in a stance from an anime that Chip had showed him, it would have been Alphys, but she's never seen Dragon Ball Z before, he watched Sunshine's every move but she wasn't moving an inch, she was waiting for Asriel to go first, for some time they let the wind blow around them and waited for the perfect moment to strike, Asriel even kept an eye on Coby, he knew what he was capable of so he didn't want him to do any sudden movements either, the tension was building and Moonlight was getting anxious about the whole situation.

It wasn't till the wind was almost silent when Sunshine made her move, she jumped up and formed her machete on her horn, as she came down from the jump she straightened out as if she was sky diving and pointed the machete right at Asriel, Asriel wasn't scared however, he was ready for this fight, once he was sure she was close enough he materialised his Chaos Sabre and caught her, she was stuck and struggled to push down any further, as she began to fall Asriel then kicked her back into the air, materialising the other Sabre he got ready for her return to the ground.

Once she landed Asriel pounced on her like a hungry Lion, he was quick to make it to Sunshine who herself was just barely fast enough to stop Asriel's advance, they clashed their bladed weapons together multiple times, trading a few blows here and there it seemed like they could be evenly matched, that was until Asriel started to use more of his powers, Asriel stepped back and used the Chaos Blaster, this time however the blaster itself was upgraded, now it shoots in a 3 round burst and only shoots a spread of 3, this way, as long as Asriel's on target, it will hit what he's aiming at, so charging the blaster and firing it did some damage to Sunshine as she tried to dodge it, it wasn't always effective though as Asriel still had the homing lock on mode for the blaster too, he also didn't over load it this time, he'd save that for later.

Next Asriel moved on to the Shock Breaker, As Sunshine tried to recuperate Asriel let himself play around a bit, She was coming out of a bush that Asriel pushed her into using the Chaos Blaster, so as she moved towards Asriel he shocked the ground in front of her, this made her stop in her tracks, just from the Chaos Blaster alone Asriel has proven to be a very powerful monster child and he hasn't even broken a sweat yet, in fact he seemed to be having fun, the look on Moonlight's face however was the complete opposite, he was dreading what could be to come, Asriel continued to play with Sunshine, she tried to escape but everywhere she went was met with an ! and then a quick shock.

Sunshine was getting tired of all the diversions, she was eager to take something from Asriel, she started to use her spears again, she threw them as far as she could, she even came at Asriel like she was in the Olympics as a Javelin thrower, but again Asriel blocked them using his own Sabres, not a single one of them got close to him, but then she tried running right at him at full speed, seeing this he got cocky and tried to goad her.

Asriel: "oh hey check it out, the one freak of a pony who's been killing us as we run aimlessly at her is running right at me what ever should I do?"

Asriel then used one of his most powerful moves, the Cosmic Crash, using almost all of his strength to materialise an asteroid in the sky and have it crash into the Earth and watch the pieces of the giant rock smash and crush him opponent to tiny little bits.

Sunshine: "what the…"

Asriel: "it's a beautiful day out here, the sun is rising, harmony is restored, on days like these, Ponies like you… should be burning in Tartarus"

That's the point when Asriel let the asteroid fall and its devastation coursed massive damage to Sunshine, Coby had to cover her by expanding his body and keep her safe, so as the asteroids came down all the damage done was to Coby.

Sunshine: "Coby! Please say you're ok"

Coby: "I'll be fine, it's just a very big scratch"

Sunshine: "we can't take another attack like that, we need to be more careful"

Coby: "don't worry so much, we still have the Determination to finish this"

Asriel could see Coby's wounds being healed, it also seemed like Sunshine wasn't going to come out, he could see that Coby was quite a tough nut to crack, but for Ben it would be a synch.

Ben: "hey Asriel, let me out, I'll be able to attack them"

Asriel: "how, they have a lot of defence in there, how'd you be able to break them out?"

Ben: "let me show you"

Asriel then let Ben roam free so that he could use one of his powers for a while, once Ben was out of Asriel's body he punched through Torigore and showed him how much pain a ghost can course.

Ben: "see, when spectral matter goes through solid matter it courses intense pain"

Asriel: "you ok Torigore?"

Torigore: "yeah (cough) it's ok, I'll be fine"

Asriel was unsure about that, but getting back to the task at hand he was running out of magic, using the Cosmic Crash takes a lot out of him when using it without the god form active, so he'd have to let Ben do his work and lure Sunshine back out in order to use one last attack, Ben went up to the giant pink dome, it did seem rather sturdy, it would be hard for most attacks to break into it, but Ben was a ghost so it was different for him, he backed off and wound-up for a punch, once he was ready he shot through the two of them and Sunshine was exposed once again, Ben wasn't done yet, he shot through them again and again, leaving them in such pain left a smile on his face, knowing that he was putting down such a tremendous evil made him feel good, it was strange to him how he came from a different universe only to have died and then end up saving another universe from certain doom.

Ben made a few more presses against Sunshine before Asriel called him back.

Asriel: "nice work Ben, but now it's time, here and now I'll end you like you deserve"

Asriel brought out his finishing move, the Rainbow Flame, combining his fire magic and his god magic creates the Rainbow Flame, and so far the only one to have survived it was Torigore, and he wasn't even trying, Asriel reared up for the throw and with only so much magic left he had to make this count, he could see Sunshine recovering from Ben's attack so with one last look at Sunshine he threw the fire ball at Sunshine and said "goodbye" to their worst enemy, but something wasn't right, Asriel and Torigore was sure they saw something run in front of the fire ball when it was thrown.

(ok now play Selfish Motives from Glitchtale, Game Over part 1)

Moonlight had seen enough, through the absolute power that Asriel had, Moonlight could only see his sister in trouble and in need of help, all his fears of her melted away and was replaced with sympathy and the instinct of a brother to protect, even though she was older she was still in trouble and he was going to help her no matter what, so he jumped in front of her and stopped the Rainbow Flame, he used all his might to place a shield around him strong enough to deflect the flame and hopefully survive it, and to his surprise and Torigore's dismay it worked.

Torigore: "MOONLIGHT! What are you doing?"

Moonlight: "I'm not letting you kill her, I don't care anymore I just want my sister back"

Torigore: "for the love of the multiverse, that thing you call your sister is nothing more than a monster that has only one purpose here, and that is to die, move now or you will suffer my wrath"

Moonlight: "but I can't let her die"

Torigore: "I said, MOVE!"

Moonlight: "NO!"

Torigore was getting very mad with Moonlight, he even went so far as to throw a few fire balls of his own at Moonlight, the shield he had however was quite strong and he stood his ground, Torigore then launched a barrage of little fire missiles at Moonlight, they hit the shield letting off a large explosion with each one that hit him, as more of the explosions went off a darkness grew inside Moonlight and started to come out, Sunshine noticed this and decided that it could be useful.

Sunshine: "Coby look, Moonlight is giving off the same hatred as that Cat did, we could use some of that"

Coby: "it's quite impeccable, I'll eat some of it"

Coby absorbed the hate coming from Moonlight as he started to float into the air, Moonlight was threatening to use the Celestial Laser Cannon on Torigore, he got to a decent height in the air before creating the artificial sun and moon, but before he could even fire it Torigore add already beat him to using his own powerful attack, Jet Fire, firing it off it hit Moonlight at full blast and destroyed his shield and burning him quite badly, Moonlight, despite his darkened state didn't stand a chance, he fell back down and was unconscious, Torigore went over to his body and dragged it back to where he was standing.

Torigore: "I'll deal with him later, Asriel, let's rap this up, shall we?"

Asriel: "right"

Asriel was ready to finish his time with Sunshine, even though he was low on magic he had enough for one last attack with the Chaos Sabre, since he only had to materialise the Sabres they were some of the least taxing, so using them and Ben's phasing powers they both laid into Sunshine, Ben's attacks were still effecting her but they seemed to only do a fraction of what they did before, before she was heaving and wrenching at the pain that Ben coursed, but now it looks as if she's only having a minor headache, something wasn't right here, and as Asriel came in with his Sabres she'd merely look in his direction and one of her spears would block him, the same way he blocked her a moment ago, Torigore wasn't liking this one bit, he even looked down at Moonlight's limp body ready to lay the blame on him yet again.

Torigore: "I'm done with this, Asriel, go ahead and use your god form, that way you'll have far more power"

Asriel: "oh, right, I'll also regain all my magic"

So Asriel recalled Ben and with their combined soul power they'd be able to access Asriel's God/grown up form, The God of Hyper Death, but with such low magic it will take him a little more time then normal to access the form, so he stood in place to try and charge up to gain the magic needed for the transformation to occur, there was only one problem, it gave Sunshine enough time to rush Asriel and try to steal his soul, this was also the part when Torigore wasn't paying attention, Sunshine ran up to Asriel with her machete ready, she was so ready to take his soul that her crazed smile couldn't have been any wider, faster and faster she ran right at him and was almost on him, but then Asriel stopped trying to transform and back handed Sunshine in the face, he also served her up a series of punches and tried to put her down, he didn't need to transform just to fight, he'd go at her with his fists if he had to and he did, but none of them saw where Coby went and once Torigore noticed it was already too late.

Torigore: "Asriel, watch out!"

Asriel: "wha…"

Coby used his tongue as a spear and was able to take Asriel off guard, he stood there shocked, Torigore was also shocked, he'd let his mind drift thinking of ways to deal with Moonlight once this was over, but now it seemed that Asriel was going to be taken, Coby retracted his tongue and brought the soul with him over to where Sunshine was standing.

Sunshine: "good work Coby, with him out of the way we only have two more to go"

Asriel could feel it, the one thing that kept his body together, once again his soul was gone and he feared the worst, looking back at Torigore he also seemed to fear that very same thing, without the soul it was very possible that Asriel would go back to being a soulless flower, they both feared that but it would be Torigore who'd have to bare the brunt of the creature that lay dormant inside, Asriel looked at Torigore crying, why, why did this have to happen, soon though Coby bit down on the soul and Asriel felt a shock run through his body, he ran away, he ran to the Opening and back into the underground, back all the way through to the Ruins.

Torigore: "ASRIEL!"

Sunshine: "it's a shame really, you too were inseparable, oh well, either way you're both going to die"

Sunshine's smile didn't last for long however, she could sense an enormous power surging inside of Torigore, she could feel how fast it was growing and soon she feared for her life once again.

Torigore: "go on, gloat all you want, when I'm done with you, there'll be nothing left of you"

Torigore slowly started to move forward, dragging his feet in the floor and shuffling closer and closer to Sunshine, she didn't want him to come any closer, so she backed away till she hit a tree.

Torigore: "did you know, LOVE is an acronym… it stands for level of violence, it's a way of measuring a person's capacity to hurt, and for you my capacity to hurt is at MAXIMUM!"

Out of nowhere Torigore burst into a billowing tower of white fire, he skipped past the orange fire form to go one step further beyond and gained access to the next level, he let out pained and skin crawling screams and the whole area seemed to be shaking just from Torigore's sheer rage, even though Sunshine was scared beyond all belief Coby was able to extract the hate emanating from Torigore, but now she had to get away from him, Torigore was letting out heat far hotter then any star in the solar system yet it all seemed to be directed at her, so she ran off, but she didn't make it far at all, as soon as she moved Torigore stopped powering up and moved so fast it was like a flash, then this tune started to play.

(now play Step Inside the Violence by RED)

Torigore: "Separation (breaking, breaking)  
Splitting me inside  
Masquerading (masquerade)  
I see the monster behind  
Suffocate (it chokes) the life away  
I choke on your lies  
I'll descend, I'll burn the embers  
Now I can rise  
The war is just beginning

Step inside, step inside  
(Step inside the violence)  
Step inside, step inside  
(Step inside the violence)

Complicating lost inside a maze  
Fatal friend I say goodbye again  
Abdicate, abdicate, another throne  
I ascend, I, I ascend, I

Step inside, step inside  
(Step inside the violence)  
Step inside, step inside  
(Step inside the violence)

Step inside the violence  
Step inside the violence

I'll never let go  
Give you control now  
Obey  
You are alone now

Step inside, step inside  
(Step inside the violence)  
Step inside, step inside  
(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside  
(Step inside the violence)  
Step inside, step inside  
(Step inside the violence)"

The song scared Sunshine senseless, with every time the chorus hit Torigore would charge up his fire again and every time he did it got hotter, she tried to run away and find somewhere to hide, but Torigore wasn't letting her get away, he threw just some simple fire balls at her but each one coursed a massive explosion that was barely close enough to hit her, all that happen was it blinded and deafened her, she was disoriented and immobilised, without being able to see or hear things was a big distraction for her.

(ok now play Power of Neo from the Undertale OST)

Torigore slowly walked up to her and picked her up from one of her hind legs, his mind was completely frazzled and a creepy smile of his own appeared on his face simply holding her in his state was coursing her some severe pain, but he wasn't just going to stop there, he was going to make her suffer for what she's done, so he charged up a fire ball and simply held it to her face, she was screaming for the pain to stop, but even being tormented like this she still regained her senses and began to struggle and break free, before she could though Torigore threw her to the ground and started one hell of an attack, first he threw out two fire bombs and lots of fire balls, then jumping into the air he launched a barrage of fire missiles, then he began to spin around at insane speeds, fast enough to rip his body apart if he wasn't now made entirely of fire, the speed of his rotation kept him in the air while spewing out fire everywhere, once he stopped he used Jet Fire on her then went into the After Burner just to be sure, then for one more devastatingly scary attack once done with Jet Fire he came down on her with two more fire bombs then breathed fire through his mouth.

After breathing fire through his mouth he needed to take a moment, the mouth trick is usually as a last resort as some how it still courses indigestion to Torigore even as an entity of pure fire, but he wasn't done yet, to finally put Sunshine to rest he created two fire balls and pushed them together, the pressure exhorted on them coursed them to expand to ludicrous levels and was many times his own size, with his crazed smile he uttered one last word to her.

Torigore: "well… it's been fun you damned psychopath, but this is it, this is my ultimate attack, no one survives the SUPER MASSIVE GIANT FIREBALL, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Torigore was about to release the giant fireball but then something stopped him, it was one of the black crystals that Sombre uses, but the user wasn't Sombre it was Moonlight and his eyes had changed, no longer were they green but they had turned red with purple smoke coming out of his eyes, the scratch on his chest also seemed to be smoking a black substance as well.

Moonlight: "how many times am I going to tell you, NO ONE KILLS SUNSHINE!"

Torigore: "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

Moonlight: "not a chance"

Sunshine took this opportunity to escape, she could see she was never going to win this fight now, so she used a portal and went back to Equestria, Moonlight saw her leave and actually smiled knowing she was safe.

Torigore: "NOOO! Ugh, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN THE WAY?"

Moonlight: "I don't care anymore, I just don't want to fight her, she's my sister, is that so hard to understand"

Torigore: "what's hard to understand is that SHE'S THE ENEMY, SHE MUST DIE!"

Moonlight: "you're just afraid of what she is, ruthless and blood thirsty, but all she needs is for some one to come along and save her, that's how it worked for Asriel"

Torigore: "what, what are you saying?"

Moonlight: "I said it before. Asriel and Sunshine are the same"

Torigore: "NO SHE'S NOT, ASRIEL AND THAT THING ARE NOT THE SAME!"

Moonlight: "tell me then, what's the difference?"

Torigore: "why do I have to explain anything to you, Asriel is pure and she is nothing more than a sadistic killer, she kills for the fun of it because you left her behind"

Moonlight: "and isn't that what Asriel did, he killed to feel again"

Torigore: "yes because he was a soulless flower, completely different to being a MURDERER!"

Moonlight: "look just side with me on this will you, your brother and my sister aren't that different, we aren't so different, we both ran away from our mistakes watching them die, we're both cowards"

Torigore: "excuse me?"

Moonlight: "what?"

Torigore: "I am not taking a lecture from you after you got in the way… AGAIN, WHY DON'T I JUST KILL YOU NOW"

Moonlight just stood there as Torigore tried the Super Massive Giant Fireball on him, but he couldn't even conjure it as his power was fading and soon he returned to his normal form and collapsed.

Moonlight: "here let me help you up"

Torigore: "don't you dare touch me"

Moonlight: "but now we need to help each other, we can save both Asriel and…"

Torigore: "HA! I don't need your help, you've gotten everyone killed as much as she has, your friends, your family, everyone, you are just like her, a killer, a low life scum, you are nothing but walking vomit"

Moonlight: "but… we're friends"

Torigore: "I'm no friend of yours, now if you don't mind, I have a brother to save"

Torigore then picked himself up and ran into the Opening to find and save Asriel, as he ran into the Opening the last thing he heard out of Moonlight was something to do with being amazing and being unstoppable, but he didn't care as he knew he'd have to face the same pain and trauma he faced back a year ago.

 **Boom and that's chapter 24, jees what a lot of things happened there, so I hope you guys liked it and the next chapter is going to be a split one as both of the events that happen to Torigore and Moonlight happen at the same time so somewhere down the line expect a small skip back in time, anyway till text time… wait what?**

 **Venomous Book out**


	25. Chapter 25

Five Nights of Determination

 **Hey guys, ok so here is where the feels start to happen, hopefully I can make you cry, because well I've already done it to myself a few times coming up with the story so let's get into this shall we**

Chapter 25: Brothers: Coming Apart

(let's start with a song, Play Chasing Your Echo by RED)

Torigore: "I'm captured again  
Nothing now  
Obeying, this life escaping  
Tasting yesterday's obsession underneath  
Guilty of misery, your love of violent ends

It's over now  
I don't know how  
To keep you here  
But I can't let go  
Don't run away  
Just stay with me  
Don't leave me chasing your echo

Desire breaks  
My shadow wakes  
It follows ever after

It's over now  
I don't know how  
To keep you here  
But I can't let go  
Don't run away  
Just stay with me  
Don't leave me chasing your echo

Obsession  
Obsession

It's over now  
I don't know how to keep you here  
But I can't let go

It's over now  
I don't know how  
To keep you here  
But I can't let go  
Don't run away  
Just stay with me  
Don't leave me chasing your echo"

Torigore ran through the underground, at first, he didn't really take notice of his surroundings, he was too upset with the idea of losing Asriel all over again, so he ran right through into the Throne room, up into the True Lab and even past the Core, he didn't even stop until he saw the Nice Cream guy in Hotland.

(ok now for some background music, ever wondered what Klonoa would sound like in Undertale? Well try Red Head Coronia)

Torigore looked at the Nice Cream guy, he often thought he made some odd career choices, even back in his early teens when he first set up shop in Snowdin, he would try to sell cold treats in a city trapped in perpetual snow, now he's still here in Hotland when most of the monsters have to the Surface, yet the memories of Torigore and Asriel having some of his Nice Creams have him thinking back to those good times, but in some way they hurt him to think that far back, either way it didn't stop him from having a chat with the guy.

Torigore: "hey dude, what are you still doing here, didn't you move to the Surface yet?"

Nice Cream guy: "oh yeah, course I did, but when I heard that some of the monsters are still living down here, I thought it would be a good idea to come back and serve up some nice iced treats, I mean there's nothing hotter then here in Hotland"

Torigore: "well after the Barrier broke it was Alphys who discovered that MT. Ebott was an active volcano"

Nice Cream guy: "huh, well I don't want any eruptions today thanks, might stick around for a few more months, made enough in Colmore for an extended stay so I'll make the most of it while I can, oh hey how's Burgerpants doing?"

Torigore: "oh umm… I heard he quit his job at the MTT resort and got a job at McDonald's"

Nice Cream guy: "oh really, how's he doing?"

Torigore: "last I heard he was like a senior manager or something"

Nice Cream guy: "oh well good for him, hope he continues to do well"

Torigore: "I wish I had your optimism right now"

Nice Cream guy: "well perhaps I can share some, here"

The Nice Cream guy pulled out one of Torigore's favourites, it was called A Dream on a Stick, it was called as such because the Nice Cream itself was a white chocolate shell with the Nice Cream inside, the shell was also shaped like the Dreemurr family, but otherwise its basic construction was very similar to that of the human's Magnum Ice Creams.

Torigore: "Dreemurr on a Stick? How did you know?"

Nice Cream guy: "oh come on, you think I don't recognise you because you ran away from the underground for a few years, ha! This Bunny always remembers a face and I know why you're here"

Torigore: "you do?"

Nice Cream guy: "well I know that you and your bro were like the most unbreakable bond in the entire underground, but something has torn a wedge between you for the moment, besides I just saw him run right past me not too long ago"

Torigore: "where?!"

Nice Cream guy: "careful, you'll choke"

Torigore went back to sucking on his Nice Cream with a little bit of a pout.

Nice Cream guy: "from what I saw of him he was heading towards Waterfall"

Torigore: "so that's where you're going, huh?"

Nice Cream guy: "better get after him, he seemed very upset"

Torigore: "yeah will do, thanks man, see you round"

Torigore then started to make his way through the entire underground, he was heading to the Ruins to meet Asriel at the Flower Bed under the Hole, Asriel always went there, whether it was to cry or to dream about the future, sometimes he did it just to empty his mind and think only of the space around him, he went there a lot, so once he heard that Asriel was on his way to Waterfall Torigore already knew where he would end up, that's when their hearts became one again and Torigore could feel the beating of Asriel's heart in his own, so he marched, much like last time all the way into Waterfall and onwards, but before he got into Waterfall he was stopped by a Vulkin who was staring at the Core, Torigore noticed how Undyne might have said something about it shining before, but now the Core is dead silent, he wondered what that could mean.

Torigore: "hey little fellow, what you looking at?"

Vulkin: "the lava is still and the Core seems to be sleeping"

Torigore: "yeah, a friend of mine said it was glowing or something earlier, what do you think that could be about?"

Vulkin: "I heard that monsters from other universes came here, perhaps it was something to do with that"

Torigore: "maybe, though I don't think all of them have gone"

Torigore thought back to when the Marionette was taken away by the black Bear, he was certain that they could still be here in the underground, but he'd have to search for them after all this mess was sorted out first.

Vulkin: "then they must be having a very nice talk or relaxing, if I'm right only a dispute can course the Core to glow"

Torigore: "so are you saying they are friends?"

Vulkin: "it's possible, you should go find them"

Torigore: "yeah you're right, but first I have someone very close to me, he comes before all others"

Vulkin: "better get moving then, don't know how long the Core will stay like this"

Torigore took the Vulkin's advice and got moving straight for the Ruins.

(ok now play Moonlight Museum from Klonoa 2)

Once in Waterfall the atmosphere was somewhat eerie yet calm, the water falls where slow and delicate, the streams of water along the floors where also glowing very dimly, they seemed to create a path for Torigore to follow, he saw the path and follow along he did, he was unsure of why the water took him in this direction but he was sure it was for a reason, once he got to where it was taking him he saw the beautiful blue cliffs of Waterfall and the brilliant glow of the water against the pier as it shined and the Echo flowers… "Echo Flowers?" Torigore was a little shocked, he and Asriel used to mess around with the Echo flowers all the time, but then he remembered one time when they were walking around and telling each other their dreams of the future, as Torigore got close to them they started to speak.

Torigore walked across the pier and listened to the flowers.

Echo Flower: "hey Torigore, do you ever dream of a future where humans and monsters live together" "well not really, I guess it would be cool to see what they're like, but you remember Dad's story, they put us down here" "yeah but what if we were like gods or something" "really, what makes you say that?" "I don't know but if I were a god I'd be like the God of Hyper Death, I'm like a shield thing with wings and they are so inconceivable that they warp space" "cool, any other abilities?" "I'm invincible and I can shoot lasers" "nice, well I'd be the God of Ever Lasting Life, while I'm around the innocent can't die, my whole body is made of Gold and I have six wings and an halo on my head, my attacks are also Gold and it purifies evil" "no way, that's cheating" "how is it?" "I don't know hehehe"

Torigore was remembering the conversation in his mind, he could see clearly how it all went and exactly where they were standing at the time, the memory brought a few tears to his eyes and when he looked back to where they were he only noticed that someone had left a quiche under a bench, it was an odd sight but he laughed at it then reminisced a little more.

Torigore: "you never thought you'd actually become that fearsome god someday, did you?"

Torigore looked to himself, he never imagined he'd become the Golden god that he became, only thanks to Ben did that happen, but now he's lost and without him Asriel is doomed to return to a flower, a body, a life with no soul, and Torigore was broken because of it, through out all the time he was away he could feel the pain Asriel was going through but never did he think he was capable of saving him, it took years for him to build up the courage and yet even now he's still scared of who or what he will become.

Torigore's thoughts and tears where cut short when another Echo flower started to talk.

Echo Flower: "why is it you want to see the humans so much anyway?" "I want to see the outside world, I want to feel the sun on my face and hear the birds chirping, it's a beautiful world, and I want to experience it, don't you?" "well, I think I'll go with your idea of humans and monsters living together first, one of them will have to come here then break us out of this place, remember what Dad said, an angel who's seen the surface will come and free us from this curse" "yeah, but no one ever said that prophecy was any good" "good point"

Torigore remembered that as well, he also remembered what happened just a few hours after they said that, Chara fell into the underground and they became best friends, like brothers, though Asriel was always far closer to Chara then Torigore was, Torigore was becoming a little hysterical, the thoughts of him losing Asriel again was becoming too much and he ran, he frantically tried to make his way into Snowdin but he tripped over something or someone.

(as background music play Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru from Kingdom Hearts 2)

It was Gerson, he was having a nap and had retracted into his shell right in the middle of the path to Snowdin and Torigore tripped over him.

Gerson: "goodness, where's the fire?"

Torigore: "in my heart, it's bleeding"

Gerson: "ah I see, you're hurting aren't you my boy?"

Torigore: "it's Asriel, he's… he's…"

Torigore couldn't even say it, he was so upset that just thinking of the word was putting him in so much pain.

Gerson: "the prince… something big must have happened, well there must be a way to fix it, you can feel it can't you?"

Torigore: "yes, I can feel his heart in mine, but it's fading, I need to find a way to save him, but I don't know how"

Gerson: "don't you worry about it, once you see him all will become clear, he will guide you"

Torigore: "I know you're only trying to help, but right now I don't know if anything will help"

Gerson: "just know that no matter how bleak things are now, there's always a way to win"

Torigore nodded rather weakly and went on into Snowdin, Asriel's heart was weakening but while he still had his body he could feel Torigore getting closer, he wanted to scream and shout to the heavens above for Torigore to save him, he wanted to do all the things that every other monster can do but with his soul ready to fade away he can't stay near anyone, he feared he'd start to kill everything again and he might even regain his ability to use Save States with all the Determination he still had.

Asriel wanted to be saved, Torigore wanted to save him, they could feel their hearts beating as one and soon they were completely in sync, they both could hear each other despite being quite far apart, they were torn but their bond keeps them together.

(now play my first duet, a mix of Coming apart and Coming apart Deconstructed both by RED, a good example is on my YouTube channel VenomousBook… lol)

Asriel: "The road was brighter at the beginning  
When I lived inside a dream  
Is it too late now for you to see me  
When I'm breaking at the seams

You're the one thing I can't, I can't lose  
You're my one thing

Hold on, I'm coming apart  
I'm gone, but not too far  
Hold on, be strong  
Don't give up on me today  
Don't give up on me today  
I'm coming apart, don't give up on me  
I'm coming apart, don't give up on me"

Torigore: "I'm still clinging to the memory  
Is it fooling, fooling me  
My only bliss in what I'm forgetting  
Wish I could take it all away

'Cause you're the one thing I can't, I can't lose  
You're the one thing

Hold on, I'm coming apart  
I'm gone, but not too far  
Hold on, be strong  
Don't give up on me today  
Don't give up on me today, yeah"  
Asriel: "I'm coming apart"

Torigore: "don't give up on me, yeah"  
Asriel: "I'm coming apart"

Torigore: "don't give up on me"  
Asriel: "Hold on, I'm coming apart  
I'm gone, but not too far  
Hoooh, be strong  
Don't give up on me today  
Don't give up on me today, yeah"  
Torigore: "I'm coming apart"

Asriel: "don't give up on me"  
Torigore: "I'm coming apart"

Asriel: "don't give up on me"  
Asriel and Torigore: "Hold on, I'm coming apart  
I'm gone, but not too far  
Hold on, be strong  
Don't give up on me today  
Don't give up on me today  
I'm coming apart, don't give up on me  
I'm coming apart, don't give up on me

You're my one thing, you're the one thing,

Cus you're the one thing, I can't, I can't lose

Hold on, I'm coming apart  
I'm gone, but not too far  
Hoooh, be strong  
Don't give up on me today  
Don't give up on me today  
I'm coming apart, don't give up on me  
I'm coming apart, don't give up on me"

After the song there was complete silence, their hearts breaking, they gave their all into the song but now with barely any energy left they both fainted and fell into their respective environment, Asriel was covered in a bed of Buttercups and Torigore was covered in snow, it blended well with his light coloured fur, they stayed like that for a while till they regained what little strength they had left.

(now play It's Raining Somewhere Else from Undertale)

Torigore woke up, but what he saw wasn't what he was expecting, he knew he hadn't made it to Asriel yet, but what he saw was someone that looked like Asriel with some what longer ears, they seemed to be standing and looking at something in front of them, what ever it was it had a nice red glow, Torigore was too preoccupied with looking at the Goat to remember what the scene was all about, but then everything changed.

?: "you remember this, right?"

Torigore: "huh?"

?: "you should, this was you 13 years ago"

Torigore: "wait so…"

Young Torigore: "that's right, I'm you"

Torigore could see it now, as the young Torigore turned around he could see the slight differences between him and Asriel, the smoother hair and longer ears as well as the cockier attitude, it was him.

Young Torigore: "well look at you, what a waste"

Torigore: "what?"

Young Torigore: "well look! You're crying, you're scared, you're a coward"

Torigore: "how do you get off calling me the coward, you just saw Asriel die, you've got the human soul, and you're about to go through the Barrier, dad will try to stop you but in the end you go through anyway, how are you not a coward, running away from mum and dad was the stupidest thing I've ever done"

Young Torigore: "the difference here is that I will not back down from my task, I will kill every one of those stinking humans and return triumphant, I will return as a God"

Torigore: "it won't work I'm telling you"

Young Torigore: "why are you so scared, why are you so afraid to face Asriel, is it because of what he will become, some mindless flower of pure death, or is it something else?"

Torigore: "what?"

(now play Augury from Glitchtale, Game Over part 1)

Young Torigore: "can't you feel it, the power you own, you can go much further then you have now"

Torigore: "what do you mean?"

Young Torigore: "I can see it in your eyes, you're not just afraid of the flower, you're afraid of yourself"

Torigore: "how… how can I be afraid of myself, th… that's ludicrous"

Young Torigore: "oh come on, all I have to do is show you"

The young Torigore then charged up he power, with the Determination and power gained from the newly acquired human soul, he was able to access his first stage Red Hot fire form well before all Dreemurrs before him, the fire spread around him and he even stood in front of Torigore and used the fire to materialise his own pair of wings, a set of beautiful fiery Swan like wings, Torigore was both shocked and scared, did he really have power like that when he first found Ben, he wasn't sure, but looking back into his past, it always scared him to think he could have easily taken so many human lives, but it didn't stop there.

Young Torigore: "ha! You're really scared of this? Well then you won't like this"

The young Torigore pushed even further, he covered himself in a tower of fire much like how Torigore himself does it, and soon with a small explosion the fire went from Red Hot to White Hot, the usual orange and yellow went to bright white with a hint of blue, Torigore was beside himself, how could he be that strong when he was only young, how was this possible.

Torigore: "how, I've only just gained that power"

Young Torigore: "did you not see you're self in that vision, it was you who was on fire like that, you've had this power for years, you're just too scared to access it, too weak"

Torigore: "how can I be weak when I'm the only one who's ever achieved that form"

Young Torigore: "oh please you can still go even further then this, it's in your blood but you are too scared to use it, you're scared of Flowey yes, but you're also scared to become Flowey yourself"

Torigore: "you know what I've done talking, take me back"

Young Torigore: "you fear becoming Flowey, the power is in your hands, you know it is, but you don't want to use it, if you don't, she'll never be killed"

Torigore: "Sunshine?"

Young Torigore: "you've had the power, and you've flaunted it, but you let you're guard down and you had so many chances so why is she still alive, it's because you're weak, you don't want to lose yourself and kill her, or anyone else, just some human who was already lost, a Mercy killing"

Torigore: "I'm no killer, I just want everyone to be safe"

Young Torigore: "yet you have so much capacity to kill, and you must kill, she did, so why can't you?"

Torigore: "I won't become that killer, I'm not him, don't you dare think I would ever become him"

Young Torigore: "weak, that's all you are, this is your down fall"

The young Torigore then powered up once more. His white fire turned ever more blue and soon the whole Barrier was lit up in blue shades, Torigore took a good look at his young self and saw something burning around his eyes, it looked as if they were becoming wider, but when he got a closer look it was the outer corner of his eyes crumbling, then as his eyes opened again they burst into flames and he could see the actual bones of his eye sockets, the sight was one of pure fear, far worse then anything Sunshine could create, that's the point when Torigore regained consciousness.

(now play Snowy from Undertale)

Torigore was covered in the snow, so when he got up and out of it he scared Doggo to bits, thinking nothing was there since nothing was moving Doggo came back to the underground to hind some "valuable treasure" as he'd put it when it was just some old bones he found, Torigore shook off all the snow that covered him and looking up he saw Doggo.

Torigore: "Doggo, hey have you seen Asriel?"

Doggo: "I saw nothing, nothing's moved for a while now, I haven't seen anything"

Torigore: "what about something running, did something run past you some time ago?"

Doggo: "nope nothing, no movement"

Torigore: "how long have I been here?"

Doggo: "not a clue nothing moved while I was on my way down"

Torigore: "you really need to sort out your eyesight, for a Dog your age you really shouldn't be having cataracts"

Doggo: "hey, my eye sight may be questionable, but my sense of smell has never been better, besides I'm barely older than you"

Torigore: "wait so you know who I am?"

Doggo: "of course, who doesn't know Torigore Dreemurr, the prince of all monsters"

Torigore: "so what else can you smell?"

Doggo: "it smells like… a sad pup, he's crying for help, he needs you Torigore, what will you do"

Torigore clenched his hand close to his heart, he could feel Asriel's still weakening, he had to be quick now"

Torigore: "I'll save him"

He left Doggo to bury his treasure and made his way to the door into the ruins, last time he was here to save Asriel the door was closed, last time Asriel didn't want saving but this time was different, the door was left open, this time Asriel wants to be saved, no amount of forcing the door open with fire so Torigore rushed in and through Toriel's house to find and save Asriel.

(now play the Ruins from Undertale)

Torigore was close now, all he had to do was get through the puzzles, as he did so he recited the tale of the fallen prince, it was a bit of a legend even among the humans after some time past when Torigore past through the Barrier and he honestly thought it was a great story to tell of Asriel's passing.

Torigore: "a long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins, injured by the fall they called out for help"

As Torigore spoke he kept moving, completing more and more of the puzzles he started to gain a crowd of Froggits, as he went on with the story the Froggits also began to recite the story.

Torigore: "Asriel, the King's son, heard the human's call, he brought the human back to the castle"

On with the story he went, closer and closer to Asriel he began to cry again, and on the Froggits did.

Torigore: "over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings, the King and Queen treated the human child as their own, the underground was full of hope"

A familiar tune started to play in Torigore's mind, one that they created together, one that meant the signature strength of their bond, one that could never be broken, not in anger or fear, not in strife or hate, not when lost or forgotten, never to be torn apart.

(now play His Theme Remastered by CloudJumper on YouTube)

Torigore: "then… one day… the human became very ill"

He continued on, tears becoming heavy and thick, burning his eyes, but he continued on.

Torigore: "the sick human only had one request, to see the flowers from their village, but there was nothing the monsters could do"

Torigore was picking up the pace now, Asriel's heart was almost ready to fade.

Torigore: "the next day… the human… died"

On he marched, no amount of fear would stop him, yet his heart was pounding he did not stop.

Torigore: "Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human soul, he transformed into a being with incredible power"

Torigore stopped for a moment, he remembers when Chara died, he was as close perhaps but still the pain of losing a good friend was heart breaking, seeing what it did to Asriel and what he became, he remembers being in awe and even encouraging Asriel to complete the plan they he and Chara came up with.

Torigore: "with the human soul, Asriel crossed through the Barrier, he carried the human's body into the sunset, back to the village of the humans"

With more and more powerful strides, Torigore only had a few more puzzles to go, soon he will try to save Asriel.

Torigore: "Asriel reached the centre of the village, there, he found a bed of Golden Flower Buttercups, he carried the human onto them"

Torigore could start to smell some of the Ruins' own Golden Flower Buttercups, he knew it wasn't long now.

Torigore: "suddenly, screams rang out, the villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body, they thought that he had killed the child"

There, that's when Torigore had made it, he saw Asriel crying away, his tears watering the flowers, Torigore was sad to see Asriel like this but he still had a story to finish and so he continued.

Torigore: "the humans attacked him with everything they had, he was struck, blow after blow, Asriel had the power to destroy them all, but… Asriel did not fight back, clutching the human… Asriel smiled and walked away, wounded, Asriel stumbled home, he entered the castle and collapsed, his dust spread across the garden… and you know the rest of the story"

Asriel was starstruck, here he was all over again, ready to save Asriel and ready to stay by his side till the end of time, but even Asriel knew this time that he couldn't be saved, even if he wanted it this time around there was no soul to give and no way of stopping him from becoming Flowey, but maybe this time it wasn't all that bad, Torigore would most likely take the brunt of any attack that he could dish out and maybe through that they could find a way to save Asriel.

Asriel looked at Torigore and Torigore looked at Asriel, they could see it in each other's eyes, nothing needed to be said, they could sense it in themselves, it would get worse, far worse before it gets better, but it didn't stop them from singing a familiar song.

(now play As You Go Recalibrated by RED)

Torigore: "Darkness creeps into daylight  
You're leaving  
Treasures hidden in our mind  
The memories  
The time we had was fleeting  
The strength is just believing now

The world I know can hate you  
The world I know can break you  
But as you go remember, I'm by your side  
The love within you can heal these tears that burn  
And through it all remember, I'm by your side  
As you go

Bittersweet the dreams we made"  
Asriel: "We're so young"  
Torigore: "We thought that this could never end"  
Asriel: "Don't be afraid"  
Torigore: "Never stop believing  
You'll find a new beginning now

The world I know can hate you  
The world I know can break you  
But as you go remember, I'm by your side  
The love within you can heal these tears that burn  
And through it all remember, I'm by your side  
As you go

I will never let you go  
As you go, I will never let you go

No matter how far away you are  
we're never alone although we're apart 

The world I know can hate you  
The world I know can break you  
But as you go remember, I'm by your side  
The love within you can heal these tears that burn  
And through it all remember, I'm by your side

The world I know can hate you  
The world I know can break you  
But as you go remember, I'm by your side  
The love within you can heal these tears that burn  
And through it all remember, I'm by your side"

After the song they were hugging, much like last time Torigore was kneeling down so that Asriel could reach Torigore's head, they were both crying their eyes out as well this time.

Torigore: "no one is letting go, ok?"

Asriel: "…ok…"

They stayed like that for a few moments to hold on to each other tightly, they remembers the events that got them to this point and they cried and laughed for every moment of their lives they either enjoyed or regretted, it was a tender moment that they were sure Asgore and Toriel would have adored, if it wasn't for Sunshine that is, Torigore had a thought about her and it made him mad, mad as ever, but before he could burn up something happened.

Asriel: "um... Torigore, I'm… not feeling too good, I thin…"

Before he could even finish a swirl of petals covered him and soon they were everywhere, but as fast as they appeared they where gone and so was Asriel, nothing left behind, no Asriel or Flowey… at least not yet and Torigore knew it, so he waited for the inevitable to happen and all that was left of Torigore was a sad and scared Goat, he knew he'd have to fight him somehow, he could just feel it.

Torigore: "so this is how it ends"

 **Ok so that's chapter 25, and think about this, if this was Redemption the next chapter would be the last, but we are not even close to ending this one yet so I hope you guys are enjoying this, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon, but I'll be going on a cruise soon so I might be doing some shopping then cruising, I'll try to post while I'm on the cruise but no promises, anyway till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	26. Chapter 26

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok so, it's been a while but now is time for the next chapter, I hope you'll like this one because it's going to be a big one, feels central all around, so are you ready, let's go**

Chapter 26: Brothers: at an end

Silence, that's all Torigore could hear, aside from the occasional chirping of birds flying over the Hole, but Torigore wasn't even paying that much attention to it to even look up in any direction apart from down, down at the ground, that's all he could see waiting for the thing he feared most, more then any pony with a soul of Fear, Sunshine may have been a powerful adversary but to him she wasn't all that fearsome, knowing what Flowey is capable of Torigore feared what could happen, yet despite this fear, he didn't move, he was dedicated to taking the brunt of his wrath and malice.

For only minutes he waited, but to him minutes felt more like hours and time only goes at one speed, but even with the pain in his heart he still waited, if Alphys was still here to measure Torigore's Determination it would possibly be at maximum, but that might have something to do with still having a lot of hate for Sunshine and last time Torigore remembered hate can boost certain soul traits, either way he would wait all eternity for Flowey to arrive, it was inevitable now.

A few moments later and still nothing, Torigore started to look around and see that the sun was still shining, it painted the area in a brilliant bright light as the morning turned into the afternoon, for Torigore though this was wrong, he felt that an injustice was being committed, why was it that the world was still allowed to be happy and content while he was mourning the loss of his brother, why was the world allowed to continue in its natural way while he was shattered inside.

(ok now play Ascent by RED)

Torigore: "what is this, why are you so bright and happy, can't you see that someone has just died, someone who's real and has Hopes and Dreams like the rest of us, Hopes and Dreams that have been destroyed, again and again, destroyed like they mean nothing and you go and just throw him away, like he was never a thing to exist in the first place, now that he's gone it's ok to be happy and cheerful, because… you know, it's in the past now, it's ok to be all… oh let's move on from this, we don't have to concern ourselves with this, well you're wrong, this world is torn and broken and I'm in mourning here so if you don't mind why don't you just go away and leave me alone, damn sunlight, what makes you think it's such a good day any way, nothing about this is good, everyone is gone now and I'm the only one left, what part of go away don't you understand?"

Torigore stood up and screamed into the sky, the Hole echoing his voice around the area amplifying its sound, he was so angry with the sunlight that he even burst into flames and let them stream into the air, letting out his anger and heartbreak, the tears that flowed from his eyes were picked up by the rising hot air surrounding him and they quickly evaporated, the ground around him started to shake as he got angrier and pushed himself further, soon the orange and yellow flames started to get brighter and soon became white but then he stopped.

Letting the tears fall down his face now he once again kneeled to the floor and looked down onto the ground, he just didn't have the strength anymore, it was only made worse when Flowey finally arose.

(now play You Idiot from Undertale)

Flowey: "hehehe, wow that was impressive, you almost took down this whole mountain, but you had to go ahead and stop"

Torigore: "you… fl… Flowey, what do you want?"

Flowey: "well aside from the gratification I get from seeing you quiver at my mere presence, it seems that I've become soulless again, and we both know what that means"

Torigore: "you… you're, incapable of…"

Flowey: "feeling anything, no joy, no love, no compassion and no mercy"

Torigore: "…"

Flowey: "speechless, oh but don't worry, I can still give mercy to the others, our friends will be spared, but I'll need a soul to do it, yours will do"

Torigore: "but I'm a monster, monsters can't absorb other monster souls"

Flowey: "but that's just it, without a soul I'm neither monster nor human, so with your soul I can still regain my compassion, even if I can't regain my true form"

Torigore: "no, I can't die, too much death has already befallen us, we have to find a way of getting you back"

Flowey: "well in case you haven't noticed we're kind of alone here so unless you have a better idea"

The area then went dark and Torigore's soul had been presented, a battle was about to begin, Torigore looked all around but he couldn't see Flowey anywhere, then everything went red for a moment as a giant Biomechanical creature came into view, it was Omega Flowey.

Torigore: "wait hang on what, I thought you needed six human souls for that, you don't even have one"

Flowey: "wait, how do you even know of this form?"

Torigore: "just because I was away from you for years, don't mean I haven't been linked to you one way or another"

Flowey: "well then seeing as you're so keen on spying, I've had a taste of this power and now I have full access to it, I guess once obtained it's encoded to my overall power, so now I can save our friends, by using your soul"

Torigore: "but wait, what about what mum and dad would say, what about Moonlight… I can't believe I just said that"

Flowey: "never mind Moonlight, he probably hates you"

Torigore: "most definitely"

Flowey: "as for mum and dad, well… they only knew you for 6 years"

Flowey laughed manically and started his insane barrage of attacks.

(now play your best nightmare from Undertale)

Flowey used some of his more simple attacks first, not to say they were all that easy to dodge, Torigore could barely keep up with just the flamethrower alone, he got caught up trying to jump over it while not being sucked up by the Venus Fly Traps, this was only the start and Flowey could see the sense of peril on Torigore's face, so going forward he'd only make things much harder, throwing out mini nukes and using his finger pistols the whole battle field was filled with all kinds of things that could hurt Torigore and he the more he looked at Flowey the worse his fear got.

On and on the battle, Torigore was at least getting faster, he was able to dodge some of the attacks now, but the eyes of the giant monstrosity where very good at tracking Torigore down and the projectiles they could fire were very good at predicting where he went and could hit him quite a lot, Torigore was starting to get teared out and feared he might actually die, yet despite how scared he was he persisted, the strange thing to Torigore was that Flowey never used any of his soul powers to change the battle field, maybe he couldn't without any souls to speak of.

No matter how good Torigore was getting it still wasn't the end, Flowey still had more tricks to use, the flying spiked balls with mouths and of course one of his signatures, the homing vines, they scraped across Torigore and scratches were ripped all across him, torn and broken, Torigore started to turn his fear into rage and the resulting fury started to burn him up inside, with a loud scream he burst into flames again and let out all of his stress, But Flowey was counting on that.

Flowey: "oh so you're going to fight me now, is that it, well hate to break it to ya but if you fight me… well, you'd kill your brother"

Torigore: "you… what ever you are, you are not my brother"

Flowey: "maybe not like this, but you know I have all his memories and share his experiences, I am Asriel"

Torigore: "no…"

Torigore tried to deny it as much as he could, but it was futile, he knew Flowey was right and the fear choked him up, he was stuck, he wanted to fight and destroy Flowey but he knew it would be the end for Asriel too, the realisation made him angrier and his burning flame got brighter, he was almost While Hot again when he got a vision of his younger self doing the same.

Torigore: "he was right… I am just another Flowey, I just want to destroy him for tainting Asriel, but I can't, I'd kill Asriel… just to save him, what am I?"

(now play Finale from Undertale)

Flowey could see Torigore at odds with himself and took this opportunity to strike, much like how he did with Freddy the last time he had this form he started off using his most powerful attack, the mouth laser, it shot right through him and drained him of his power giving it to Flowey to boost his own, Torigore was now helpless and his fear had now taken him over, Flowey then proceeded to use his vines again then the laser, like last time he alternated between them at rapid speed, but he still didn't have access to his save state ability so he had to stop in case he killed Torigore too fast, he wanted to say one last thing before he killed him.

Flowey: "look at you, crying, cowering, quivering, it's honestly a sad, pathetic sight, what will you do to defend yourself"

Torigore: "nothing, there's nothing I can do, to think those dreams I had of you, they were real, it scares me to no end, this really is what you became, it's more then enough to make one go insane, and you really are as strong as I thought, so no, I will not fight you, I'd only kill you, so go ahead, finish me, save our friends, tell them about me"

Flowey: "well, if you insist"

With Torigore now an emotional wreck he couldn't see how he could ever defeat Flowey, he was too scared of him to just leave him alive, but to kill Flowey is to kill Asriel, he could never do that, so with one final attack Flowey readied him self to pound Torigore into the ground, his arms raised and with his sick, twisted smile, he was going to smash Torigore into pieces, Torigore could see the intent in his eyes and burst into tears as Flowey started to come down on Torigore, he yelled, cried and screamed for it all to end and hoped it would be over quick, but after some time yelling nothing happened, Torigore looked around, he was most definitely still alive, he touched his cheek, it was still wet from all the tears that he cried, he wondered and so he looked up, what he saw shocked him.

(now play Dreadzone Station from Ratchet Deadlocked)

Torigore was beside himself, seeing Flowey's arm just hovering right above him didn't seem right, but there they were just floating there right above him, not moving and not trying to kill him, what could have happened to Flowey to course him to stop, Torigore started to laugh hysterically as he began to realise he was going to be fine, but it didn't last, thoughts ran whiled in his mind as he had a point of leverage against Flowey.

Torigore: "wha… what happened, thought you were going to kill me and take my soul"

Flowey: "no, I can't, this isn't right"

Torigore: "ha… ha… what?"

Flowey: "I can't do this, it's not right, I'm not… I can't"

Torigore: "so that IT! you, the killer of all things, you stop because IT'S NOT RIGHT?"

Flowey: "I'm not doing this I'm not going to kill you"

Torigore: "oh so now you're the coward huh, not able to kill all of a sudden, why?"

Flowey: "I… had a feeling…"

Torigore: "what? You can't feel, you don't have a soul"

Flowey then just looked away, he didn't even bother answering, there was something inside of him making him feel emotions and so he felt as though he was doing the wrong thing, Torigore only got mad again at the and with his rage his powers returned to him and the flame that often covers his body when enraged returned too.

Torigore: "oh so you can feel now, well here's a feeling for you, MANIPULATED AND BETRAYED!"

Torigore launched himself at Flowey, he was going to destroy the TV screen, it would hopefully only knock down the horrifying creature and not kill it, but right now Torigore was too mad and upset to really care anymore, he was just as confused as Flowey was and the both of them wanted to find out, Torigore was about to hit Flowey right in his face when a calming force came over them.

?: "Pacify"

Suddenly both Flowey and Torigore's emotions were at ease and they both settled down into their normal forms, but who could have done that, none of them have powers like that and no one else was with them, they looked to each other then around the area and saw two odd looking monsters, they bore a striking resemblance to themselves.

(now play Deltarune Legend lofi remix from Nyx the Shield)

Ralsei: "sorry to butt in, but you two are both necessary to the next part of the story"

Torigore: "yeah, who the hell are you and where did you come from?"

Ralsei: "oh of course, where are my manners, I am Ralsei and this is my brother, Otergiro"

Otergiro: "pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Ralsei and Otergiro appeared to be two mage like characters from some RPG game that Alphys and Undyne would play, if Torigore remembered right it was called Final Fantasy VI… or was it Final Fantasy III, he always got confused with the numbering of those games, but they looked to be a reflection of himself and Flowey only that perhaps they had a life without any trouble, or at least without losing one another.

Flowey: "pffft, Ralsei? Otergiro? What kind of stupid names are those, who in this world would ever take you seriously?"

Torigore: "what but just think about it for a second, Asriel, Torigore, Ralsei, Otergiro, they are all the same"

Flowey: "huh?"

Torigore: "their names, they're ours too, they're just scrambled… wait then, does that mean?"

Ralsei: "yes, we are from an alternate universe"

Flowey: "oh great, another one, just perfect"

Otergiro: "the universe is still breaking down it seems and more creatures from other universe may be able to find a way to cross through the vortexes, it is wise to know who your friends are, Flowey is not the monster you believe and Moonlight was not a fool, you did the same did you not"

Torigore thought for a moment, Otergiro was referring to when Torigore came back to save Asriel, was that what Moonlight was doing all this time, Torigore honestly thought if that what he was doing, he could have done so by now, but then something else popped in his mind.

Torigore: "I guess… hey so was it you that saved me from dying back there?"

Otergiro: "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean"

Torigore: "that Pacify thing, you stopped Flowey from crushing me"

Flowey: "no, it wasn't them"

Torigore: "then who?"

Ralsei: "I'm afraid I don't know"

?: "I believe I know the answer to that"

Another new voice had appeared, but it also seemed familiar, I couldn't be a new comer from another vortex, who could it have been, Torigore looked behind Ralsei and saw the same Black Bear that took away the Marionette.

Torigore: "YOU!"

Lefty: "please do not be alarmed, I am here only to protect the Marionette, we have spent precious time conversing our stories to one another"

Marionette: "I am sorry I did not come to help sooner, his story was very interesting to me, I wanted to hear all that he had to say"

Torigore: "wait what the hell, your voice just changed, why do you sound like the Marionette?"

Marionette: "I am here, I am safe, I am inside of Lefty"

The Marionette then showed a projection of himself from inside of Lefty, he was well and unhurt, ready to finish the fight against Sunshine and fix the mess she had made.

Torigore: "ok then, you said you had the answer to why Flowey stopped, to why he has emotions as a soulless flower?"

Lefty: "it's simple really"

Torigore: "how so?"

Marionette: "you see there is a soul inside of Flowey, but only a shell, the outer edge of what a soul contains, it was what was left of Asriel's soul when you transferred Ben into him"

Torigore: "you mean to say he always had it there, even as Flowey?"

Marionette: "yes, but in order for it to have formed into the shell it needed Ben to be there, that's why now it is there and not before, this also means that we can get Ben back an save Asriel once again, but he needs to stay inside for about 2 hours or something, if not… we could lose him again"

Torigore: "that's amazing… but then how did he get his emotions back"

Lefty: "in this world all emotions comes with the soul, tell me Flowey, what did you feel before you realised killing Torigore was wrong?"

Flowey: "… regret"

Torigore: "regret… for what?"

Flowey: "for the things I had done as Flowey, killing mum and dad over and over, killing Frisk in some timelines, killing you in others, and then in the end… fighting you and Freddy and all our friends, once I realised all that I had to stop, it wasn't right, I was only becoming what I hated about Flowey again, I left it behind for a reason, I'm not a killer, I'm just a boy, I want everyone's hopes and dreams to come true"

Torigore had started to cry again knowing that Asriel was still in there somewhere, he looked to himself and saw that killer in himself, he saw exactly what his vision wanted him to see, that he was just like Flowey, where Flowey and Asriel were like two sides of the same coin, Torigore was that coin that was folded over by a 2000 PSI press, harbouring the kindness and devastation in one form.

Torigore then thought back to what Moonlight was doing for Sunshine, in some back handed way Moonlight was doing the same thing for Sunshine, protecting her from death so that she may have a second life, fight back against those who would try to kill her like how he did for Asriel when Moonlight try to kill him, he also thought back to the story of Sunshine and that Moonlight ran away from her death too, the both of them were cowards, scared to face the world without their sibling, only returning to face the other because they had turned evil through their heartbreak.

Torigore: "we have to help Moonlight"

Flowey: "what, I thought you hated him"

Torigore: "I do… did, I think he was right, he is like me, so I'm going to help him"

Flowey: "but how do we get Ben back?"

Marionette: "I believe that's simple, we much show up at the right time, when Moonlight is at the edge, as reinforcements arrive she will have to pull out some tricks of her own, as we defeat them she will have to either pull out more or surrender"

Flowey: "I don't think she'd do that, especially with how far she's gotten"

Torigore: "exactly, so if we come from out of nowhere she'll get very antsy, she seems to have this thing about death so it may even have to come to that but only if there's nothing else"

Lefty: "I believe we are ready then, will you two be joining us?"

Otergiro: "we really must be going"

Ralsei: "wait, our world has enjoyed peace for some time now, must we really be going back so soon?"

Otergiro: "I don't think it's wise for us to stay, stability will only get worse"

Ralsei: "I don't see why we can't stay and help, the universe would have surely been destroyed by now right?"

Otergiro: "um… perhaps you are right, alright, we'll assist you on this"

Marionette: "excellent, your assistance is most appreciated"

Torigore: "well then what are we waiting for, let's go save the world"

So without any further delay the small team began their trek back out to find Moonlight, they weren't sure if they'd find him in the wooded area just in front of the Opening, but it didn't stop them from having a good look, they could always open a portal to a nearby area to where they thought he was and then help him find Sunshine, hopefully before Sunshine can find him.

 **Ok so that's chapter 26, hope you guys liked it and just to tell you it might be a while till the next chapter as I'm only weeks away from going on the cruise and I still have to pack so just hold on tight, the next chapter is on it's way so please do come back every so often and see if I have it posted or not, till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	27. Chapter 27

Five Nights of Determination

 **Are you ready because here it comes, the second miraculous return of story telling that you've been waiting for, oh and if there's any chance some of you haven't been listening to the music prompts now's the time, these next few chapters are going to delve into Moonlight's mind about himself and Sunshine, so get ready, here we go**

Chapter 27: All Alone

Torigore left Moonlight all alone, he tried so hard to be nice to him but every time they confronted Sunshine, Torigore would always push him to kill her, even now with only himself left he still can't think to even try to kill her, he only want's her back, back together as a family, together where nothing and no one/no pony can take her away ever again, but seeing Torigore just leave him like that and how mad he got, it built something inside of Moonlight, he was becoming somewhat delirious.

A combination of trying to save Sunshine from not just Torigore but also the rest of the crew as taken a toll on Moonlight and now he feels as if the world owes something to him, the feeling only grew in him mind making him more and more angry with Torigore for leaving him, so just before he went through the Opening Moonlight shouted at the top of his voice.

Moonlight: "FINE, GO AHEAD, RUN AWAY, I DON'T NEED YOU, I DON'T NEED ANYONE, I'M AWESOME, I'M AMAZING, I'M… unstoppable"

Just saying the word unstoppable made Moonlight feel happy again, he laughed a little and then started to strut his stuff about the place, he began to trot away himself back into the remnants of the city, he didn't care that the city was a war zone still and that most of the buildings were either on fire or completely destroyed, he just kept on repeating "I'm unstoppable" till he remembered a song to go with it.

(ok so here it is please don't skip this, play Unstoppable cover version by RED)

Moonlight: "I'll smile, I know what it takes to fool this town  
I'll do it 'til the sun goes down  
And all through the night time,  
Oh, yeah, I'll tell you what you want to hear  
I'll turn my head and shed a tear  
It's never the right time, yeah

I'll put my armour on,  
Show you how strong I am  
I'll put my armour on,  
I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable  
I'm running with no brakes  
I'm invincible  
Yeah, I win every single game  
I'm so powerful  
I don't need batteries to play  
I'm so confident  
I'm unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today

Break down, only alone I'll cry out loud  
You'll never see what's hiding out  
Hiding out deep down, yeah,  
I know I've heard that to let your feelings show  
Is the only way to make friendships grow  
But I'm too afraid now, yeah

I'll put my armour on,  
Show you how strong I am  
I'll put my armour on,  
I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable  
I'm running with no brakes  
I'm invincible  
Yeah, I win every single game  
I'm so powerful  
I don't need batteries to play  
I'm so confident  
I'm unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today

I'll put my armour on,  
Show you how strong I am  
I'll put my armour on,  
I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable  
I'm running with no brakes  
I'm invincible  
Yeah, I win every single game  
I'm so powerful  
I don't need batteries to play  
I'm so confident  
I'm unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today  
I'm unstoppable today"

While he was singing Moonlight found Grillby's, it was untouched by any of the fighting or explosions that had been going off, he went inside and saw that it was empty, no one in sight, no one to talk to, no one to have a drink with.

Moonlight: "that's ok, I can just talk to myself"

So with that Moonlight went to find where the taps were and poured himself an Apple Cider, sitting down at one of the round tables he took in the flavour of the cider, he noted how it was very sweet and full of a very nice amount of apple, it was enjoyable but it also occurred to him that it was missing that distinct punch you'd get from the cider itself, as he remembered though he had a shiver go up his spine, he wondered what that could have been, thinking back to Equestria and the fact that Sunshine was there may have coursed him to think of the horrible things she was doing to everypony there.

Moonlight: "er… hehe, nonsense, everything is fine, hey how about a game of pool eh… that sounds like a great idea, great I'll set her up"

Moonlight was trying hard to stop himself from thinking about Sunshine, but his conscience was starting to invade his mind.

(now play Torment from Glitchtale)

Moonlight played some pool with himself to pass the time, since he was playing himself he would take turns on potting the different colours, first it was all reds then yellows, then it was all yellows then reds, he even tried to use the cue ball the hit the 8 ball which would then hit one of the coloured balls into the pocket, he tried almost anything just to pass the time, when he looked at the time it had only been an hour since he came into Grillby's.

Moonlight: "wait is that it, ok then er… another round anyone?"

No answer was given, there was no one there to answer.

Moonlight: "ok er… hehe, how about a game of darts, my magic is getting better, I'm sure I can get 180 this time"

Still noting, he was starting to become desperate, with no one/no pony to talk to the realisation was starting to seep in.

Scrap Baby: "you know you'll have to do it, there's no one left, it's all up to you"

Moonlight: "you again, go away, I'll play myself"

So trotting away from the poll table Moonlight opened up the dart board and started throwing some darts at it using his magic, he practised hitting the centre of the board first but it only yields a score of 50 per dart, after a few goes he was about to get 2 darts in the centre but something stopped him getting the third one in.

Scrap Baby: "you can't put this off any longer, if you don't then you know she'll be back for you"

Moonlight: "can't hear you"

Again he tried for the 150, getting 2 darts on but the third was off again, he tried and tried but still the third dart would be off, this time only hitting in on double 2.

Scrap Baby: "having trouble?"

Moonlight: "go away, you're only a figment of my imagination"

He kept trying, this time going for the triple 20, again 2 darts in and again the third dart was off, he wasn't giving up, he hadn't passed enough time, once again two darts on the triple 20 and again the third dart missed, tripe 3 this time.

Scrap Baby: "aww so close"

Moonlight: "shut up!"

One more try, he just had to get 180, he tried to focus this time, first dart on the triple 20, second dart on triple 20, third dart, double 4, one more try, first dart triple 20, second dart… 1.

Scrap Baby: "oops you missed"

Moonlight: "GO AWAY ALREADY!"

The third dart would have been in Scrap Baby's head if it wasn't for the fact the she was only the conscious mind of Moonlight.

(now play Bonds from Glitchtale)

Moonlight: "I KNOW OK… I know"

Scrap Baby: "you know… what?"

Moonlight: "I know… I'm the only one left, if she hasn't taken my friends away then I have, they'll never come back now, not after I was so stupid, it's to late for me to ask them to save my sorry flank"

Scrap Baby: "so what will you do, you've already said you won't kill her, so how are you going to win?"

Moonlight: "I don't know, I really don't know, but how else am I going to stop her, do you know?"

Scrap Baby: "I'm you, your solution to this problem will be the same as mine, but I know how to do it, it's you who's being difficult"

Moonlight: "well then maybe you've been right this whole time, maybe it was me who was wrong and Torigore was right, I am supposed to kill her, I've just been laying it off because I got to see her again, she came back to me like I wanted this whole time and now she's back I can't see her for the evil she has become, my mind has been clouded by all these memories that I couldn't bare the though of losing her again"

Scrap Baby: "I know, they are in my mind too, but I can see right through her, she took your friends and want's nothing more then to see you suffer, if she could see you now, she would be revelling in your pain, what you need to do is see her for what she is now, she is not your sister"

Moonlight: "how can you say that, she is and always will be my sister"

Scrap Baby: "see you're doing it again, stop, did your sister have pink in her mane or pink eyes?"

Moonlight: "no, it was all white and she had the most beautiful brown eyes too"

Scrap Baby: "so tell me, is she your sister?"

Moonlight: "…"

Scrap Baby: "I see, I get it, she does have a lot of similarities to her, she is still there I can see it too, but would you really forgive her for what she's done"

Moonlight: "(sniff) yes"

Scrap Baby: "unbelievable, so what are you going to do, let her live"

Moonlight: "I would like to but…"

Scrap Baby: "but…"

Moonlight: "I have no choice do I, like I said, no one's coming to save me now, I have to stop her"

Scrap Baby: "wait so you're going?"

Moonlight: "what difference would it make if I wait here, she'll come back for me, I know she will, so I'm going, thanks for making me see my errors, maybe I'll get some mercy from Torigore now"

And so Moonlight walked back out into the broken city leaving Scrap Baby to fade back into his mind, he could see the road ahead, a damaged broken down mess of what used to be a city safe from harm and welcome to all humans and monsters, but now is nothing more then a reminder to Moonlight's failures to stop Sunshine when he had all the chances in the world, he started to sing the song from before but now he knows he is the only one from the crew left that's willing to take on Sunshine it was far more sombre and slow.

(now play Unstoppable Redux again by RED)

Moonlight: "I smile, I know what it takes to fool this town  
I do it 'til the sun goes down  
And all through the night time,  
Oh, yeah, I'll tell you what you want to hear  
I'll turn my head and shed a tear  
It's never the right time, oh

I'll put my armour on,  
Show you how strong I am  
I'll put my armour on,  
I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable  
I'm running with no brakes  
I'm invincible  
Yeah, I win every single game  
I'm so powerful  
I don't need batteries to play  
I'm so confident  
I'm unstoppable today

Break down, only alone I'll cry out loud  
You'll never see what's hiding out  
Hiding out deep down,  
I know I've heard that to let your feelings show  
Is the only way to make friendships grow  
But I'm too afraid now,

I'll put my armour on,  
Show you how strong I am  
I'll put my armour on,  
I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable  
I'm running with no brakes  
I'm invincible  
Yeah, I win every single game  
I'm so powerful  
I don't need batteries to play  
I'm so confident  
I'm unstoppable today

I'll put my armour on,  
Show you how strong I am  
I'll put my armour on,  
I'll show you that I am"

Moonlight walked down the street slowly with his head down looking at the broken tarmac, he knew exactly what he had to do now, find Sunshine and kill her, but still he didn't want to he didn't want to have to kill her, why did it have to be this way, why did she have to die, he still thought there was a way she could live without needing to be a pink demon from the dead, but if he didn't do something about it then he was be the next one she add the her ever growing power.

And as Moonlight thought about it he knew that she'd be incredibly powerful now, he wasn't sure if he could take her on even if he did some how gain dark magic from the gash on his chest, no thanks to Sombra, Moonlight's mind was racing, if he faced Sunshine he'd most likely die, if he didn't Sunshine or Torigore would kill him, there was no way he could win, he just knew only one thing, he may as well try for being the fool he was for letting Sunshine do all that she has, and with his head low almost touching the pavement another song came to mind.

(now play Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

Moonlight: "I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
Of what's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..."

At the end of the song Moonlight was suffering a nervous breakdown, why did he have to do this, why did she have to be so heartless, she was… is his sister, couldn't there be another way, but no matter how much he didn't want to do this his mind kept going back to everyone of his friends she took away from him, from Celestia and Luna, Daydreamer and Summerset, to even Pete and his crew, then there's the monsters too like Toriel and Asgore and even Max and Alistair, she's taken almost all of them, barely anyone remains if anyone at all, it's all up to Moonlight now and he knows it.

(ok now play Lost Impact from Shadow the Hedgehog)

He took a moment to stop and calm down, he sat down at the entrance to a train station at also seemed to have survived the fighting but was silent since no trains were running, he took a moment to remember the times before Sunshine's death, a moment of pure childhood bliss, on a day the nothing could ever go wrong, the day they moved to Canterlot.

They had spent the past week packing up everything in their old home and got everything they own into two moving carriages, Daydreamer even went ahead and ordered for two Taxi rickshaws so they could have some space for themselves to play as they travelled, they played spot the mythical creature and I spy, it was a decent trip but once they got there, there was much to see, the perfectly tiled hoof paths were a sight all in themselves, but that wasn't to mention the beautiful houses and a giant water fountain right in the middle of the road, Moonlight remembers playing in that fountain fir weeks after they moved in, it was soon after that when Moonlight and Sunshine learnt the teleportation spell, they used it to go many places, one of them being the Everfree forest.

Moonlight cried at those memories, every time he thought back to the Everfree it scarred him a little more, waking up from his daydream everything was clear now, he knew that he can get his sister back, but still he was afraid, he was alone and he was no match for Sunshine, he was still unsure if he needed to use the dark magic on her, but he was also unsure how to trigger it, he didn't know how it works exactly but it seems to only come to his aid when he is angry, perhaps then he could defeat her but the only way to truly know was to try.

Moonlight: "well come on then Moonlight, enough moping around, I guess it's time… for what, I don't know, Sunshine if I see you… then I'm sorry"

Moonlight then tried to summon the portal, but with no body around to share any love with the portal only managed about 1cm in diameter, there was no way he could ever fit in there, he was stumped he would just have to wait for Sunshine to come to him or try to find Torigore and hope he doesn't kill him first.

Moonlight: "this whole stupid thing has been nothing but a mess… and it's all my fault"

?: "nothing has been your fault, all you have to do is talk to her"

Moonlight: "mum?"

Moonlight looked all around for the voice, but no matter where he looked he couldn't see anyone/anypony, but despite not seeing anything there was a feeling, a warm sensation in his heart, like something or somepony was somehow watching over him and soon the portal grew large enough for him to travel back to Ponyville and find out how to finally end this madness.

Inside the portal there was no sound, nothing was being shown, all there was, was silence and one thing on Moonlight's mind.

Moonlight: "I really hope I can bring her back, you ready Sunshine, here I come"

 **Ok so that was chapter 27, I hope you enjoyed and keep a look out for the next chapter, this is where we come to the final act, or something like that, please do remember to listen to the music prompts, I like to choose certain songs that will hopefully weave into the story to create a more immersive experience so you get to feel the pain and anguish the characters experience, if you like what has happened so far make sure you say so in the reviews anyway I'll catch you later hehe, till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	28. Chapter 28

Five Nights of Determination

 **Alright lads and lasses, the story continues with Moonlight finally ready to face Sunshine and put her down for good, but we shall see what really happens, ready, 3, 2, 1, go.**

Chapter 28: until the end

(let's start out with Stars in the Sky from Glitchtale Love part 1)

As Moonlight travelled through the portal something was starting to be projected, it looked to be him and Sunshine together, but there was more, all their friends were there, the other ponies, the Freddy and Pete crew, as well as the monsters, they were all there, it was a great sight to behold and Moonlight couldn't help but smile at the image he saw, but that wasn't all, it looked as if Baby was rebuilt and she was having a good time with Vincent, Moonlight wondered what that meant, there was also a new part of the Pete crew, what looked to be a Horse animatronic awaiting the Marionette's life giving magic, there were others too, two more Dreemurr looking monsters and two Dream Travelers, one looking to be a Rabbit of some kind and the other looking like a human with a tail.

The image didn't stop there, it looked as if the giant family of inter universal misfits was only growing, the last thing Moonlight saw before the portal dropped him off at his destination were a bunch of mercenaries, hired gun all wearing red, there were 9 very distinct whackos, one looked like a Australian outdoorsman, one was a builder or engineer, one was a doctor of a suspicious science, one was some sort of jock that was a base ball fan and one was a crazy yet very convincing pyro maniac, they didn't really put any confidence into Moonlight and so he hoped that what ever he was seeing wasn't his future at any point.

Soon Moonlight was delivered to Ponyville, once there he saw that the sky was bright, it was a beautiful day in Ponyville, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight, but then that may have something to do with the fact that no pony has been able to change the whether for a while now, not since Celestia went Daybreaker and now everything is all dried up, yet despite this the earth ponies of Ponyville have managed to take what water they have left and create beautiful gardens and amazing sculptures with their bushes, perhaps with a little more time they would have been able to regain their lives just like it was before, it seems they didn't need the princesses, but now everything is in shambles.

Though the houses were untouched there was screaming from all around, Sunshine had been here, it was made obvious by the presence of the pink residue from before, this time however it had transformed into some kind of amorphous blob that can take Cutie marks much like Coby can with his tongue, he didn't bother trying to get rid of any of them, he knew they'd stop as soon as he defeated Sunshine, but as he tried to just slip past he could hear somepony call out his name, he really didn't want to get involved but when they came closer he recognised them.

Lyra: "Moonlight… glad you're here, quick, Bon Bon's in trouble, this giant pink blob thing just came out of nowhere and now it's trying to kill her, please… help me"

Moonlight said nothing, he just nodded slowly and they ran off to Lyra's house, on the way Moonlight could see that for as many ponies as their were in Ponyville, there were just as many if not more of the pink blobs, it made Moonlight think that Sunshine really was going to take every last thing away from Moonlight, she would go so far as to leave nothing and no one behind, it would just be him and Sunshine left in the world, he would be the fool who let this happen and she would be the reminder.

They were close now and they could hear Bon Bon's cries for help, Moonlight rushed ahead to find her, once he found her she had gotten outside and into her back garden, but the pink blob had split into 3 chunks, she tried to do something to at least get them away from her, but she wasn't the strongest of earth ponies, she was too scared to try anything else and she started to cower much like Fluttershy, Moonlight merely lined up his horn with all 3 of them and in one shot destroyed them with his magic, Lyra came just in time to see Moonlight vaporise the blobs.

After that a few stolen Cutie marks slowly floated down to the ground, as they touched the ground they shone brightly for a brief moment then became the ponies they used to be, however they were still confused and scared and so they ran off aimlessly trying to find somewhere safe to hide.

Bon Bon: "what in Equestria was that?"

Moonlight: "it came from somepony I know"

Bon Bon: "who?"

Moonlight: "someone I thought I lost, but when she returned, she was different, upset… alone, she wants to take what I have so that I feel alone too"

Lyra: "well that's just rude, anyway, thanks for helping me out"

Moonlight: "why thank me, it's my fault this is happening to you"

Without another word, Moonlight once again slowly trotted away with his head close to the ground, he was getting close to the Everfree forest now, he knew she'd be in there somewhere, as the trees came into view a feeling came over him, there was fear, doubt and anxiety, he still had no idea weather he could do this, and still his heart would tell him to stop at every moment, yet in his mind he had to do it, no one else was going to come save him now, no soul from any universe from either the present, past or future was going to help him, it was all him, him or no one/ no pony, him alone or Sunshine will take his Cutie mark and all universes will end.

No matter how much he tried to just go and finish what had been started he still fought himself internally, becoming frantic once again he started to cry and pace around, shouting like mad to stop himself from doing it, then speaking softly to encourage himself to do it, but it was just another losing battle, he was so close now and it was breaking him to think he was the only one left to face Sunshine, the damage she's done, the pain she wrought, he can see it all, she was the monster Torigore tried so hard to get him to see, only now does he realise that, only now does he know he was the fool, he was the thorn that stopped the Bees from collecting the Rose's pollen.

Moonlight: "BUT WHY! Why do I have to do this, why must it be this way, she's my sister, I've had so many good memories of her, surely she has the same of me, why do I have to kill her, it's not right, there has to be another way, please somebody… tell me there's another way, please… TELL ME, please…"

(now play Amended from Glitchtale Game Over part 1)

?: "can you not see, of course there's another way"

Moonlight: "mum?!"

The voice from the train station spoke to him again, but once again there was no pony around to speak to him, still frantic and now scared he searched around the area to find anything that could be talking to him, so desperate he was for any kind of pony interaction that didn't involve his own sister, but there was nothing.

Moonlight: "ok well, I don't know where you are, why can't I see you?"

?: "you need to relax, I'm in your heart, do you feel that?"

Moonlight: "so warm, it is you, but how… you were taken, how can you be here with me when Sunshine has you held hostage?"

Summerset: "the love for my son can never be held against its will, I will always find a way to you no matter how dire the situation may be"

Moonlight: "well… it's nice to have you here mum, but how do I stop Sunshine?"

Summerset: "first of all you need to stop being so afraid to lose her, you don't need this stress on your mind"

Moonlight: "but mum, everyone is counting on me, I have to kill her, that's why I'm afraid, that and the fact that I'm not sure if I can kill her"

Summerset: "and that's where you are going wrong, you don't have to kill her at all, they are all wrong, you can keep her alive and get every one of us back, no one else has to suffer, all you have to do is wait for the rest to return"

Moonlight: "wait… she doesn't have to die?"

Summerset: "no, not at all"

Moonlight: "then maybe it is doable, I can do this"

Summerset: "that's my boy"

As Moonlight's mood improved Summerset started singing to him in his mind and a projection of her was shown walking alongside him.

(now play Flames, a song by Sia and David Guetta)

Summerset: "One foot in front of the other, babe  
One breath leads to another, yeah  
Just keep moving, oh  
Look within for the strength today  
Listen now for the voice to say  
Just keep moving, oh

Go, go, go, figure it out  
Figure it out, but don't stop moving  
Go, go, go, figure it out  
Figure it out, you can do this

So my love, keep on running  
You gotta get through today, yeah, yeah  
There my love, keep on running  
Gotta keep those tears at bay, oh  
Oh my love, don't stop burning  
Gotta send them up in flames  
In flames

Don't stop, tomorrow's another day  
Don't stop, tomorrow you'll feel no pain  
Just keep moving, oh  
Don't stop, the past will trip you up  
You know, right now's never be enough  
Just keep moving, oh

Go, go, go, figure it out  
Figure it out, but don't stop moving  
Go, go, go, figure it out  
Figure it out, you can do this

So my love, keep on running  
You gotta get through today, yeah, yeah  
There my love, keep on running  
Gotta keep those tears at bay, oh  
Oh my love, don't stop burning  
Gotta send them up in flames  
In flames  
In flames  
In flames

Go, go, go, figure it out  
Figure it out, but don't stop moving  
Go, go, go, figure it out  
Figure it out, you can do this

So my love, keep on running  
You gotta get through today, yeah, yeah  
There my love, keep on running  
Gotta keep those tears at bay, oh  
Oh my love, don't stop burning  
Gotta send them up in flames  
In flames"

With his mother by his side Moonlight has regained his stride, he felt a wave of happiness wash away his doubts and he sprang into life, wiping away his tears, he continued on towards the fabled spot where it happened, the day the Hydra attacked was one of Moonlight's worst memories, but today it shall be replaced as the day Moonlight saved Sunshine, and he was more then ready to face her and save rather then kill her, but there was still a small problem, once Summerset left again he realised he still had to actually figure out how to save her and all the others, that and he still wasn't sure just how powerful she had become after taking all those souls and the extra Cutie marks that she took once she came back here to Equestria, he didn't know what to expect… at least that was until he saw her.

(now play Whisper of Beauty from My Promise, Glitchtale Episode 5)

This was it, Moonlight entered the swamp area that they played in when they woke the Hydra, there, standing right in front of him, facing the murky water was Sunshine, but she looked different and Coby was not with her, he wondered what had happened to them, he wondered if the onslaught from Torigore had something to do with it, Sunshine's entire body was now 50 shades of pink and the power she now possessed was tremendous, Moonlight could feel the enormous energy escaping her, was that just from her incredible power output alone, or was she doing that to scare him, either way once Moonlight took a good look at her, it wasn't long till she looked behind her and right at Moonlight.

Sunshine: "Moonlight, there you are, I was hoping you'd come, look, we're back where we left off, the Everfree swamp, now we can get back to our little game of heroes and heroines, if I'm right I was here, ready to face off against the Hydra and you… well, you was hiding in that bush, over there by the tree"

Moonlight was too scared to even think about talking, just seeing Sunshine the way she was put him into a fearful paralysis, it was only made worse as Sunshine turned back the sands of time to that fateful day.

Sunshine: "I know, not a good day for either of us, you see when you ran away I looked back and wondered why you ran, I never saw it coming, the next thing I knew I was a pony sized peach orange coin on the floor of the swamp, then I became lost in the void"

Moonlight: "(sniff) I never wanted to leave you there, but you knew I was weak, you always had more magic then me, and yet I was the oldest, you knew it made me a coward, I… I'm sorry (sniff)"

Sunshine: "sorry you say, well then if you're sorry, why did you leave me there, why didn't you save me, why was I so alone for what felt like forever, this is your fault and you will pay"

Moonlight backed away from her but once again Summerset was giving Moonlight her love and the warmth in his heart gave him the confidence to push forward, she told him that it was never his fault and with that is final resolve was forged.

Moonlight: "if you want to fight then go ahead fight me and see what happens"

Sunshine: "this will be fun"

(now play Field of Hopes and Dreams from Deltarune)

Moonlight started up by using his magic, he charged up enough magic for three shots, firing them in quick succession, Sunshine was rather unimpressed but at least humoured him with a smug smile and then proceeded to dodge the shots, she sidestepped the first two then jumped over the last one, Moonlight wasn't about to give up so easy so he charged up more magic and tried to fire off as much magic bolts as he could, he'd honestly love it right now if Vinyl was there spinning his tail so he could rapid fire, but looking at Sunshine she seems to be able to dodge each shot that even comes close to her, what's worse is that she's slowly getting closer to Moonlight and materialising her sword, Moonlight then sighed and said.

Moonlight: "fine, but you forced me to do it"

So, much like how it happened with Twilight, Moonlight put all he had into charging up a big attack, first he let loose a large continuous beam that struck Sunshine head on, but with Sunshine's new pink form she was able to bare the brunt of the attack, but Moonlight was clever, since he knew he could control Equestria's sun and moon he could use it to his advantage, so with his special ability he moved the sun over the horizon and brought up the moon, this aloud him to add something special to his duplication spell, he split himself into 5 and it worked to confuse Sunshine, what made it worse for her was that he could turn invisible.

Moonlight: "you like this, this is a combination of something I learnt myself and something Morice taught me, now you'll never find me"

Sunshine: "oh really, well, here's a little something that I learnt too"

Using her horn, Sunshine created a dark pink arrow shaped explosive magic, it could seek out any kind of magic weather it was invisible or ghastly, using it would surely find the real Moonlight in the crowd, firing it, it shot into the sky, at first Sunshine wasn't sure if it would actually find Moonlight but then after just a few seconds it came back and knocked Moonlight down, but he was far from out and the same goes for his duplicates, they circled around her and started to pelt her with more magic bolts, getting faster and faster as they went on, Sunshine was starting to get bored of this so she shot more dark pink arrows at the sky making them hit the duplicates instead, but try as she might, Moonlight kept control of them and so they shot at her faster still.

The barrage was enough to make any of the other threats from earlier keel from the pain and the relenting amount of shots that were assaulting them, but Sunshine was far stronger than any of them and Moonlight already knew she was, so to put her down… at least for now he had to get all his duplicates to use a continuous beam, but only for a few seconds then fly away to a new location, he went first firing the beam, then once he counted 3 seconds he stopped then flew to a new spot right behind her then started up the beam again.

The duplicates followed suit, firing a magic beam for a few seconds them flying off to a new spot around Sunshine then firing again, Sunshine was having none of this, so in return Sunshine fired off one last dark pink arrow and watched closely where it went, Moonlight was too focused on Sunshine to see what was going on, so when it hit him he was stunned for a moment and didn't see where Sunshine went, that was until he looked behind him and saw her there, with that creepy smile and those eyes, the intent he saw in them put the fear in him and made him wish he stayed back at Mt. Ebott.

Flying up to his level, Sunshine used Coby's power to give herself wings and knock Moonlight down to the ground hard, then as she landed herself all she had to do was use the raw power she had gained from combining with Coby to push Moonlight away and course the duplicates to disappear, then it was just a case of pounding Moonlight into the ground, she used the pink arrows, she shot out her own magic, she stomped on him, she even got in a little sword play, she bashed and battered him, not once did he try to get up, at least not at first.

(now play Ascent… for like the 15th time, by RED)

Despite the beating he took, Moonlight was able to stand, he was shaky and very unstable, but with what ever will power and Determination he had, he used it to stand against Sunshine, but she only saw this as an invitation to carry on, using the sword and the machete she sliced into him, cutting deep she drew blood on almost every slice and slash she threw at him, she was a maniac, carving him up like a turkey at Christmas, but something was wrong, something baffled her, with the amount of pain he should be suffering he should be crying, screaming out, trying to call for help… but nothing, no noise, not one sound… why?

Sunshine: "what's wrong brother, finally realise you're alone, well good, this is what I felt in that void, now that is all you'll ever feel, alone, and helpless, no one to talk to, no one to feel your pain, no one to say… I love… you"

Moonlight: "you don't get it, I reached out for you, and you weren't there…"

Sunshine: "what?"

Moonlight: "you think you are the only one that coursed pain here?"

Sunshine: "what do you mean?"

Moonlight: "let me show you"

Moonlight, again with his head down started to slowly pace towards her, she watched as the wounds she coursed healed up and soon a song began to play.

(now play Darkest Part by RED)

Moonlight: "You dragged the depths of my soul  
Until you found it  
A darkened room locked away  
I let you in

You looked inside then you turned away  
My makeshift saviour  
She left me right here in my chains  
But still I whisper  
(I'm calling out)  
Still I call you

I never wanted you to see  
The darkest part of me  
I knew you'd run away  
I waited but you never came

So afraid to be alone  
I tried to let you go  
Still I find you, lost inside the darkest part of me

It's my descent, a familiar pain  
Of watching all I believed fade away

Of traitors and fools  
Of beggars and thieves  
Which mask will you choose?  
What is underneath?

I never wanted you to see  
The darkest part of me  
I knew you'd run away  
I waited but you never came

So afraid to be alone  
I tried to let you go  
Still I find you, lost inside the darkest part of me"

Sunshine: "Am I the black stain of your perfect life?  
Am I the darkness that you need to hide?"

Moonlight: "It covers you  
It spills over you

I never wanted you to see  
The darkest part of me  
I knew you'd run away  
I waited but you never came

So afraid to be alone  
I tried to let you go  
Still I find, you lost inside the darkest part of me!"

As the song went on Moonlight accessed the dark form he has gained from Sombra's crystal, the dark magic healed him, gave him the red eyes and the purple smoke from the corner of his eye, as well as the black smoke coming from the gash on his chest, which is looking more to be a scar, he had seen enough and was going to finish her with his most powerful attack, the Celestial Laser Cannon, so surrounding himself in the green aura of his magic and floating into the air, he brought the sun up to meet with the moon.

To make sure Sunshine wouldn't move he used the dark crystals to hold her in place while firing off some more magic bolts, it wouldn't be long to charge the Laser Cannon as he had control of the actual sun and moon and soon the power of the heavens themselves would be brought upon Sunshine, at first she was scared for her life, she never suspected that her own brother could move what was considered to be the immovable, only an Alicorn could do something like that, but then looking at Moonlight she saw that he had wings and she really should have seen this coming, but after some thought she wasn't so worried any more, she still had one last trick hidden in her frog.

So she waited for him to be done charging then she'd let his world come tumbling down, Moonlight was blinded by the hatred she now instilled in his heart, the power of the Celestial Laser Cannon would be enough to vaporise both Gaster and the Marionette around 20 times, but despite this Moonlight was ready to put this whole stupid ordeal to bed, but as the laser charged Sunshine just stood there, waiting, watching, anticipating, Moonlight was so beside himself he didn't even notice the moment Sunshine split away from Coby and hid him behind her, he was far too gone for that to even occur in his mind.

Sunshine: "wow bro, you've become so strong, I just hope you aren't planning on killing me with that"

Moonlight: "what, no I can't kill… SHUT UP, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH"

Sunshine: "so you'd go as far as everyone else, hehe, you've seen what became of them"

Moonlight: "perhaps but I'll be the one to finish you, I will win!"

Sunshine: "we'll see about that"

Sunshine then made a menacing glare at Moonlight and forced him to see his greatest fear, it was his past and he regretted every moment of that part of his life and was glad to have left it behind, Moonlight tried to shake the images away but they haunted him till he broke free by firing off more magic at Sunshine, but she didn't move, the shots were so aimless not a single one of them landed inside of the dark crystals she was imprisoned in, she just sit there smiling, mocking him, waiting for him to fire the laser, but he didn't know why she seemed so relaxed, even when he did face the crew a year ago, they saw the power of the cannon and they just barely got by, what makes her so smug, the thoughts ran through Moonlight's head till the time came.

Moonlight: "I hope you're ready for this, you've had it a long time coming, you betrayed me, you took my friends, mum, dad, and my heart, so now, it's time to end you, I may be alone, but one day I will find you, I hope then you can be my sister once again"

Sunshine: "oh I'm ready, I just hope you are"

Moonlight: "FINE, but you asked for it, this is the Darkest Part of me"

Moonlight held a hoof up to the moon eclipsing the sun, the power of the Celestial Laser Cannon was now at is mercy, with one last look at Sunshine he took a deep breath and then sighed, it was only mere moments before the end for Sunshine, before he fired it off he had to say one last word.

Moonlight: "Sunshine, I just want you to know in this new form, I'm not acting straight, I'm quick to judge and I'm making quick decisions, but some parts of me still exist, it's not a perfect transformation, maybe there's more I can learn about this in future so you could give it a new name, how about… Nightmare Eclipse"

Once again Moonlight paused before carrying on.

Moonlight: "and I'd just want to say… I love you"

Sunshine didn't react to that… at least not outwardly, so Moonlight was ready to finish this once and for all.

Moonlight: "Celestial Laser Cannon… FIRE"

Sunshine: "GO COBY!"

Suddenly, Coby sprang from behind Sunshine, he quickly wrapped himself around Sunshine's neck then shot off to touch the moon, so surprised was Moonlight that he didn't even fire the laser cannon, he was too focused on seeing what Coby would even be able to do with the moon once he touched it, as he did though nothing really seemed to happen, but Sunshine only needed him to touch it.

Sunshine: "now it's over"

Sunshine and Coby: "Rabdophobia!"

A word not often spoken, meaning the fear of magic, a move that creates a dome round its user, the dome itself creates a negative image of what's seem behind it, and with Coby out and touching the moon Sunshine was able to create a cylinder that travelled around Coby and touched the moon, Moonlight himself tried to block the move, but looking back at himself nothing seemed to happen, he then watched as Coby came back down to Earth and recombined with Sunshine making her stronger again, Moonlight the tried to fire the Celestial Laser Cannon but nothing happened.

He tried firing again, but still nothing, he looked at the eclipse and noticed that the light from the sun was a slight shade of pink and that's when it hit him, something was definitely not right with the cannon, even when he tried to dispel it nothing would work, then looking back down at Sunshine she was still smiling… that was till she used her combined power to blast through the dark crystals using her sheer energy again.

Waving her hoof into the air, the sun and moon moved across the sky and over to her side of the battlefield, she then mimicked Moonlight's stance, her pink aura surrounded her and floating into the air with her wings out wide, Moonlight couldn't even believe what he was seeing, this was surely impossible, but there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening, this was his ultimate attack and Sunshine had full control over it.

Sunshine: "shocked… you should be, for you see… this is a perfect transformation and I am the ultimate fear, in this form I am none other than, Pinkshine"

Moonlight didn't even look at her as she spoke, he just looked at the eclipse and prepared for the end that was surely to come, he saw it all, the memories they had, the fun they shared, the moment Sunshine died and the day she came back, everything was becoming a blur, all this fighting just for it to end like this, it seemed wrong, but what could he do, she had control of the laser cannon, she had it all, Moonlight had nothing… no one, and now it seems he will die here at the hooves of his own sister.

Sunshine: "well, it was nice… seeing you again, but… this is how it ends, this is MY Darkest Part, the end of you and the beginning of nothing, FIRE!"

Moonlight: "NO WAIT!"

Moonlight wanted nothing more then to run up to Sunshine one last time to give her something the both of them needed since they were reunited, but the Celestial Laser Cannon was fired and it's speed was far faster then Moonlight realised, it burned right through him coursing him to scream out in tremendous pain, he was certain he was going to die, Sunshine kept the laser on him till the dust and smoke got too much for her to see, and after some time with no movement Sunshine was ablaze with joy, but the dark magic left inside of him was able to heal him and pretty fast too, Sunshine stopped in her tracks when she heard moans coming from the clearing smoke, Moonlight may be healing but the damage was done, Moonlight was down and unable to move.

(now play Embracing the Void from My Promise, Glitchtale episode 5)

Sunshine could see Moonlight, there was dark smoke all over him, healing his body, she knew he'd be able to stand again in a few minutes, the only part of him that was visible was his head and it seemed to be pained, weather it was from the wounds or the fact that she's gone this far she couldn't tell, she was wanting so much just to finish him off but at the time he wasn't a threat anymore so she just looked at him and smiled, she even had time to celebrate and knock him down even more.

Sunshine: "so this is it huh, this is how it ends, my brother, reduced to nothing but black smoke… and a head, how the weak have gotten weaker"

Moonlight: "you've already had what you wanted, I'm alone and no one will save me, you've broken me, body, soul and mind, what more do you want"

Sunshine: "I want to make your life a living Hell, if you just keep getting back up then I will not stop, I won't let you rest, I won't allow you to forget about me like you did while I was dead, every waking moment of your existence will be filled with me"

Sunshine saw the smoke dissipate from Moonlight, she lightly stepped on his ribs and yet he cried out due to the immense pain the laser cannon produced, satisfied that even the lightest touch would course so much pain she picked him up by using her horn to scoop him up then bucked him towards a clearing in the woods, just landing back on the floor had Moonlight shouting like a banshee.

Sunshine: "just look at you, you keep crying, the water that makes you up will dry up and you will turn to soil, why do you persist when you know you are too weak to even face me, just why, just let me end your pathetic excuse to live and I'll let you die with dignity"

Moonlight tried his absolute best to stand, it hurt just to move, but he had to stand, so with an ungodly amount of Determination he did so slowly and with great care, soon he was in a shaky state but he was in no doubt standing.

Moonlight: "I admit, I was going to kill you with that laser cannon, but I don't want you to die, but that also means I'm not going to let you kill me either, I will fight to keep you here"

Sunshine: "you, that magic may have healed you, but now you are so weak you may just die from exposer to the sun, oh and look, the sun returned to it's place in the sky, the radiation might just kill you if you stay out for too long"

Moonlight: "why do you want to kill me so much?"

Sunshine: "ugh how many times to I have to tell you, you left me in that void, I was alone, do you here me ALONE, no one to love, nothing to talk to, there was nothing, no space, no time, not a single thing, I dead, I was alone, I think it's only far if I do the same"

Moonlight: "but you're not alone, not anymore"

Sunshine: "but you are, sad, weak and alone, that's how you'll be, for the rest of your life, alone, alone forever, like you said, no one is coming to help you, you are alone and you'll die alone"

The world played in his mind over and over, he knew he was alone, Moonlight was the one who had tried to get everyone to fight as one with him, but they didn't like his philosophy, so they fought for one goal and he fought for his own, this divide drove everyone away from him and they got taken, even those who tried to follow his way were too weak to fight Sunshine and she took them, seeing this haunted him, he really was alone and there was nothing he could do about it, she did it, Sunshine had finally won and Moonlight was left to sit there and cry, for all then things he tried to do to get his way, it all backfired and now he has nothing more to be then alone.

Torigore: "he's not alone"

 **Yep I'm ending it there so please do come back to see the next chapter, I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, took some time to write but then works be getting hard on with me again, but now that it's out why not go back to some previous chapters to remind yourselves of what's been happening as the next few chapter will be taking things back in the other direction, hope it's as cohesive as I planed it to be but yeah that's that, hope to see you next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	29. Chapter 29

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok so… it's been awhile again but it's mostly because I had to sort of redecorate my bed room and it's still not finished, literally waiting for a new bed so yeah… but hey thanks for being patient with me and stuff, but I'm not waiting anymore this story is so close to being finished so let's do this**

Chapter 29: Vital Reunion

(start out with Glimpse of Light by Rush Garcia, also featured on Glitchtale Love part 2)

Torigore: "he's not alone"

From out of nowhere, Torigore's voice rang out and yet despite the tension he still felt, just knowing that Torigore had come back to aid him filled Moonlight so full of Determination that it healed him to complete strength, almost like eating a Senzu bean and recovering from all injuries, but even with that small sense of relief he still had to question… why?

Once Moonlight had recovered from the shock of hearing another's voice, he turned to see much more then just Torigore, he saw Flowey, Sombra, Vincent and Springy, the two Dreemurr monsters as well as the Black Bear and Gaster along with Astell, he was even more shocked to see so many faces here to help him, it was all too much and he broke down again, but this time his tears were of joy and happiness, he knew that they must have found a way to defeat Sunshine one way or another.

Torigore: "go ahead and cry Moonlight, you've been under a lot of pressure haven't you"

Moonlight: "but why, why help me, I did this, I was the one who stood in the way, I didn't want anyone to take her away, and now you're here to help me?"

Torigore: "yes, yes we are, I have a few things I need to talk about as well, but we can get to that later"

Moonlight: "yeah, of course… so who did you bring"

Flowey: "well there's yours truly"

Moonlight: "Flowey? Why? Why would you help anyone, nevermind me?"

Flowey: "turns out… I have a shell of a soul, it was because of Ben that it was able to form, which means I can be saved, but we have to get him back first"

Moonlight: "huh, Gaster?"

Gaster: "Astell here showed me I was being a fool, consumed by the void, I wanted to plunge my universe and yours into darkness, she opened my heart again and now I must take back my own creation"

Moonlight: "and what about her"

Astell made some hand gestures to which Moonlight couldn't understand.

Gaster: "she says she can look after herself and that she's happy to help"

She then nodded in agreement.

Moonlight: "ok, and you two, who are you?"

Otergiro: "I am Otergiro and this is my brother Ralsei"

Moonlight: "wait… Ralsei, Otergiro, the heck?"

Torigore: "they are alternate versions of Asriel and me"

Flowey: "at least they would be if I WAS ASRIEL!"

Moonlight: "you are always Asriel"

Flowey felt something with that statement, the remnants of his soul were showing in the blush he had on his face.

Flowey: "thank you"

He even was so flattered and thankful that he turned away from Moonlight.

Moonlight: "Sombra"

Sombra: "I am here to return the princesses back to their physical forms, they must rule Equestria to restore order"

Moonlight: "is that the only reason?"

Sombra: "well Twilight said honesty is the best policy so… I still love Luna and I did find a way to defeat Sunshine"

Moonlight: "Springy, Vincent"

Vincent: "yeah sorry we're late, that Darki power was one hell of a trip, would have been here sooner if I could so it's good to be here now, sides… I feel like a Banana"

Moonlight: "which means?"

Springy: "he's ready to fight till the very end, that right son?"

Vincent: "damn right, dad"

With every tension being resolved Moonlights heart was being healed, his own strength and Determination becoming more and more bolstered.

Moonlight: "ok now… you, who ever you are"

Lefty: "I am here to aid you as well, I never intended to side with Gaster, only to have him help me in my goal of protecting the Marionette"

Moonlight: "so where is he now?"

Marionette: "I am here, inside of Lefty, he is like my living body armour"

Moonlight: "cool, who else, Jessica and the Pink Haired Girl?"

Jessica: "I'm only here because I don't want any of the girls being alone while there's fighting going on back home"

Betty: "yeah and please you can call me Betty"

Moonlight: "Betty huh? So you finally have a name, ok who else"

Sombra: "I believe that is all of us"

?: "hold on we're coming through"

A new voice rang out and a portal opened up by the side of them, two strange looking animal like creatures came out of the portal and greeted them, but when they got a closer look one of them looked to be more human but with a tail, it almost looked to be a Lion tail and the other was like a Rabbit but with more of a Cat tail, then they raised their heads.

Moonlight and Torigore: "Klonoa!"

Klonoa: "I did it guys, I found what I was looking for, this is my good friend Lolo"

Lolo: "hi"

Lolo was a sweet pea, a young, shy little girl, but with the power to give Klonoa's ring a multitude of powerful wind based attacks.

Torigore: "wait but I thought you are a dream traveller, how can you be here, is this the Ordinary World you were searching for"

Klonoa: "nope not even close"

Lefty: "then what is?"

Klonoa: "it's simple, she is"

Everyone then looked to Lolo, with a blush similar to Flowey's the answer was clear.

Marionette: "ah I see, he was referring to her, as his source for life and happiness, they are in love"

Flowey: "eww, that's gross, you know I hate that mushy stuff"

Torigore: "oh come on now Flowey, you'll be wanting one someday"

Flowey: "you mean?"

Flowey then looked over to Betty, she looked back seeming oblivious and once again Flowey blushed, Torigore also looked at Jessica, their looks exchanged an expression that said "we need to talk"

Vincent: "well that's nice and all but it still doesn't explain how you got here"

Klonoa: "well Lolo was the key to access worlds that aren't dreams, plus with the state of the universe it was easy to just transfer over, and I get the feeling it's not going to be any better later down the line"

Gaster: "humm… perhaps some experimentation is required"

Sunshine: "Hey! Are you done, I'm getting bored over here"

Moonlight: "yeah we're done, and this time we're doing it my way"

Torigore: "right then, you know the drill then guys, Klonoa, Lolo, if you're here to help we need to damage her and back her into a corner, then release the souls inside, can you do that?"

Klonoa: "sounds easy to me, Lolo, you ready"

Lolo: "let's go Klonoa"

So jumping into the air Lolo gave her power to Klonoa's ring and the fight begun.

(now play Heartmending from Glitchtale Do or Die)

The newly formed crew stood to face Sunshine, she was a little unnerved by this new formation but considering her powers and the feats she's pulled off before she wasn't worried about her final outcome, so she started off throwing a volley of spears, with Moonlight's power being restored however he threw up his shield and the only one to get through was caught by Klonoa.

Using the ring, Klonoa shot it back at her, she merely side stepped it, but it earned Klonoa a nasty scowl from Sunshine, she then shot off a hail storm of magic bolts, Moonlight kept his shield up to stop them from even coming close to the crew, but she wasn't done yet, Sunshine merely pointed her horn to the sky and watched as her magic rained over them, Torigore remembered the scuffle he had with Jessica over at Mettaton's studio, so he stood by Moonlight and projected his own shield into the air like last time, Moonlight looked towards Torigore, he looked back and smiled.

Whilst they were distracted Sunshine let out more powerful magic bolts, they were threatening to break Moonlight's shield as she focused on her brother, but this was part of Torigore's plan, even if Moonlight didn't know it, he waited for the moment it would drop and set in motion what he hoped to be the end, Torigore watched closely as the cracks in the shield grew, longer and longer they grew and once the shield gave out Torigore put his leadership into action.

Torigore: "NOW!"

At just about the same time, Vincent with much regret kicked Springy over to where the shield had been, to soak up the magic and charge his "end game explosion" as they called it, at this time Flowey used his vines to whip Sunshine in the face, the attack drew blood but with Undyne's Determination it quickly healed, before Torigore could close off the shield Sunshine used her own continuous beam to try and knock them out, but Springy was there to absorb it charging more of his ability, but before it was too much for him to hold on to Lefty threw him back to Vincent.

Vincent: "hey be careful will ya!"

Lefty: "there's no time, this foe must be defeated"

Lefty then bore the brunt of the attack, his body being able to take the immense power of the blast and still able to keep focus on the Marionette so he could project himself over to Sunshine.

Marionette: "well, well what do we have here?"

Sunshine: "huh?"

The Marionette's voice had some reverb to it, it sounded like a reverse echo, and even though Sunshine could see him, he was barely visible to her.

Marionette: "just a lonely little Pony, small, scared, clinging to life so tightly she won't even let us help her"

Sunshine: "GO AWAY, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

Marionette: "oh I know you, I've been in the void many times myself, only coming out when a friend of mine needed my help"

Sunshine: "why should I care, that void was nothing more then a prison, it was torture"

Marionette: "oh I know, so why are you condemning my friends to the same fate"

Sunshine: "because you forgot me, so now everything you love will die, only I will live, only me"

Marionette: "you really are scared and alone, you are flawed"

Sunshine: "no, I'm not alone, I won't die"

Marionette: "oh, we shall see"

The projection then rushed Sunshine and she stopped, her head down and seemingly unmoving, the Marionette's projection had disappeared, but he didn't know why she had stopped, he figured she would have just stumbled for a bit then try something else, Lefty looked behind and saw Gaster and Astell doing something, even Torigore had dropped his shield to see what was going on.

Inside Sunshine's head she saw the void again, not black or white this time but light grey, she began to shake, she never wanted to see this place again so long as she existed, the thought of being here again was enough to make her anxious and she feared for the worst.

Gaster: "so, she does have a fear, a fear of death, I believe that one is called Necrophobia"

Sunshine: "SHUT UP!"

Gaster: "look Astell, see how she cowers"

Astell then used a strange power that forced Sunshine to see eyeless images of herself, Gaster, Freddy and Bonnie, along with the words "It's You" repeating in her mind.

Sunshine: "stop it"

Gaster: "oh, now she's crying, she's a mess, broken, you must think we are fools to believe you have any shred of humanity inside of that puny mind of yours, once we are done with you, you will return here, alone and unloved"

Sunshine: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Once Sunshine had broken free of their influence she used her power to push them away, but Klonoa used the ring to blast a burst of air her way, it had the pressure to push back against her aura, Sombra then launched crystal shards her way slicing and cutting her up, she was losing focus, she was being backed into the corner, everyone started to join in too, Torigore going fire form and using Jet Fire, Flowey lashing her with vines and hitting her with friendliness pellets, Ralsei and Otergiro using their magic fire to overwhelm her, Marionette giving her nightmares of himself as some kind of freakish tentacle monstrosity.

As this was going on Vincent was readying himself for a grand attack, once ready he rushed in, he served her up a platter of punches to the face and ribs, then with a side of kicks too to knock her down, at that point everyone else stopped, but Vincent carried on, he touched her with his paw and absorbed her power, turning his blonde hair pink.

Vincent: "check it out guys, I'm Lars in the stars"

Torigore: "er… what?"

Vincent: "anyone?"

Gaster: "more like Lars goes to Mars"

Gaster and Astell sharing a laugh at Vincent's expense.

Vincent: "never mind"

Vincent then turned back to Sunshine and letting loose a powerful pink magic beam, the power of the beam might have been weaker coming out of Vincent but Moonlight was still surprised at the power it produced, it may have been enough to kill her had it been from either him or Torigore, but Vincent was still strongest in that Darki form of his, once Vincent was done he stood back a bit, Moonlight came forward to look at Sunshine, she was out of it for now, so he had time to talk.

Moonlight: "Sunshine… I'm sorry ok, I don't blame you for what you've done, I don't blame anyone for what's happened here, I just want my sister back, maybe I'm a fool for being so obsessive, maybe we all have problems, but please, stop fighting, just give us our friends back"

Sunshine: "oh you can have them back"

Sunshine then used her power to force them all back again, but the crew saw it coming, they knew it wouldn't be so easy to get her back, standing back up, Sunshine seemed to wretch and heave at something in her throat, it looked to be something she was trying to heave from out of Coby, but being one in the same for the moment it had to come out of her, once it surfaced it looked to be two humans souls and green fire.

Moonlight: "oh no, look"

The crew could see vaguely who they were, but that wasn't the half of it, using the Hate collected from Vincent and Torigore, she could sway them to fight for her, the souls were filled with the black substance and the fire turned black.

(now play the Null Space theme from Sonic Forces)

The souls touched the ground and much like the cutie marks from the pink blobs a small white light was seen coming from them as they materialised, once the light subsided the crew could see their friends had been reborn, but something was wrong, their eyes had turned black with pink pupils, they were shocked to see Monty, Robin and Spike in this way and they didn't look too pleased either.

Sombra: "Spike, is that you, are you alright?"

Spike: "ha, why should you care, you forgot about me, only now when it concerns you do you care"

Sombra: "of course I care, I'm your friend, am I not"

Spike: "no, actually you're not, last time I remember you yourself was dead, and by all my accounts we didn't care either, no one wants to be friends with the king of dictatorships"

Moonlight could see that comment coursed tremendous pain for Sombra, he could see that he genuinely wants to change and get back what he had lost.

Moonlight: "Spike, what is wrong with you?"

Spike: "me? Wrong with me, take a look at yourself, Mr. oh let's kill a bunch of Ponies so I can be as strong as Twilight"

Sunshine: "wait what?"

Moonlight looked away from her, he didn't want to tell her about his past just yet, he wasn't ready, but he knew it would have to be soon, that's why he looked back and saw that shred of kindness that he hoped was still there.

Vincent: "guys, are you ok, what's wrong"

Monty: "there's nothing wrong with us"

Robin: "nothing at all, this is all because of you"

Vincent: "huh?"

Monty: "oh yes, this is because you let all your anger out, pushing past the limits of your power"

Robin: "the truth about you and Springy, you couldn't take it, it was too much, so you let all your power out and gave us life in a new way"

Monty: "we really should be thanking you, but where's the fun in that"

Ralsei: "that's enough, Pacify"

Using his ultimate move, Ralsei tried to resolve the situation, but even with a light so pure and innocent cast upon them it did nothing.

Ralsei: "what? How much hate did you produce?"

Vincent: "I wasn't the only one"

Torigore: "I'm afraid I might have to own up some responsibility there as well"

Moonlight: "wait Vincent, how do you even know?"

Torigore: "I told him, thought it might have been important"

Otergiro: "well then it's time for some Cranial readjustment"

Vincent: "what?"

Springy: "he's going to hit them in the head"

Vincent: "oooh"

And so Otergiro used his magic to fly over and with a swift hit to Spike's head he waited for a response, but all Spike did was slowly turn to face Otergiro and blow his fire at him, Otergiro wasn't even phased and using his wand he shot fire back at Spike, even going so far as to spin the wand in his hand making a ring of fire form around the wand shooting the fire all over Spike, for added benefit Klonoa floated up to where Otergiro was and helped out using the wind to speed up the shots, a torrent of blue fire spread all over and covered the 3 of them, but once the smoke had cleared there was no sign of damage on Spike and what ever was done to Monty and Robin was quickly healed.

Spike just stood there smiling at Otergiro until he bent down and a pair of wings grew on his back.

Spike: "ah… so good to get that itch off of my back, now it's my turn"

Spike, with intense speed, flew up to Otergiro and blew fire right at his face, this time it was far more devastating then before and Otergiro came crashing down to the ground, he was hurt badly and so Ralsei had to skip his turn to heal him, Flowey looked to Ralsei, he could see the urgency and fear in Ralsei's eyes, he then some what hallucinated, he saw Torigore in place of Ralsei and himself as Asriel in place of Otergiro, and that's when his vine snapped.

(now play Your Best Friend Remix by Kamex on YouTube)

Torigore: "you dare hurt him, I'll show you what it means to HATE!"

Flowey: "no, allow me"

Torigore: "f… Flowey…"

Flowey: "don't be afraid, my vengeance is focused on them"

Torigore: "just… don't kill them"

Flowey: "understood"

Flowey jumped off of Torigore's hand and burrowed into the ground, he rooted himself into an area in front of the crew ready to take on the 3 of them.

Spike: "you think a small flower like yourself is enough to stop a Dragon"

Flowey: "you're a Dragon, that's funny you look more like a Dog"

Monty: "hey he's right you do look like a Dog"

Robin: "maybe we can take him for a walk"

Spike: "hey, you're supposed to be on my side"

Flowey: "so you're going to fight me or not"

Spike: "we'll fight, and you are going to lose once again"

Flowey: "oh please you Smiley Trashbag, you are the one who's going to have a Bad Time"

Spike sent in Monty and Robin, they tried to work together to out smart Flowey, they ran to either side of him to take him both at once, they hoped that he'd be over run and unable to fight back, but this is Flowey we're talking about, he surrounded himself in Friendliness Pellets and shot them on both directions, knocking them both off guard and then using his vines to bash their heads together and then slam them onto the ground, it wasn't long before they charged him again and so he began to mock them.

Flowey: "oh no, it look's like I'm in trouble, what ever shall I do?"

And with a smile he shot wave after wave of pellets and petals at them, yet despite the damage they were doing their Determination was giving them the drive to push forward, Flowey had to think of something, he couldn't kill them and he couldn't go all out, the Determination wasn't enough to heal them so they'd be very tired after this fight, but they had to be taught a lesson, so he used vines along with everything else to trip them up, it seemed to work and they were finding it hard to run up to him, but that also meant that Flowey started to gloat and that's when Robin came through and punched Flowey right in the face.

Flowey: "ugh… you don't seem to know who you're dealing with"

Flowey was mad that she had gotten to him, so he over did it and assaulted her with a barrage of vines, each one lashing her and scratched her to no end, it wasn't until Flowey whipped her across the face did she go down, and when Monty tried to save her he did the same to him.

Flowey: "now for the finishing touch, say bye now"

Torigore: "ASRIEL!"

The sound of Torigore's voice shouting his real name is what finally stopped Flowey.

Flowey: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just…"

Torigore: "that's fine, but we can't kill them, they need to be cured"

Flowey: "and how do we do that?"

Marionette: "I believe I can do that"

Lefty then let the Marionette out and he floated them over to him, with the help of Sombra creating a barrier of crystals to shield them, Marionette got to work on curing Monty and Robin.

Sunshine: "what, you really think you can handle that much hate, it will corrupt you"

Marionette: "oh please, I am a creature of hate, I based my life, or should I say death on festering my hate to get revenge, this… this is nothing but a bad day to me"

Sunshine watched as the hate inside of Monty and Robin was effortlessly drained away from them, they stirred for a bit before waking, as soon as they did they knew exactly what was happening and stood to face Sunshine.

Sunshine: "what, NO!"

Flowey: "not so tough now huh?"

Sunshine: "Spike, do something"

Spike: "you are one dead flower"

Flowey: "sorry, can't hear you, too busy looking at my bragging rights"

Spike was furious, he took to the sky and rained down fire as he passed by Flowey.

Spike: "you'd get hurt less if you weren't so stationary"

Flowey: "thanks for the tip"

Spike was confused, there was no way he could move, he was a flower, but move he did, Flowey burrowed under the ground and once he surfaced a flurry of pellets and petals shot out into the air, Spike tried to stay out of the way from the barrage but every time he tried to burn Flowey he'd burrow again, Spike even tried to wait until Flowey burrowed again just out of habit, but Flowey was smart, at least until he got a nasty idea, he burrowed and tried to listen out for Spike to get annoyed.

Spike: "come on out you damned weed"

Once that happened Flowey burst out and gave Spike a shock, he shot out along with a bunch of vines to knock him out and fall to the floor, he was out cold and Marionette cured him too.

Sunshine: "NOOO! Ugh… fine, I hope you don't mind me doing this but… well you asked for it"

(now play Corrupted Hope from Glitchtale, My Promise)

Once again Sunshine heaved revealing another soul, this time it was just one human soul, again she infused it with the Hate, as it touched the ground and formed a fear spread throughout Flowey, something didn't seem right and he didn't like it, and once it did form neither did Torigore, there, standing between the crew and Sunshine was none other then Ben.

Still in his ghastly form he seemed to have gained more than just the Hate, he seemed to have become a nightmare, the black eyes like the others had, but with pointy sharp teeth and a wicked smile, he seemed to be out to end the crew once and for all, despite this Flowey wasn't going to give up.

Torigore: "Asriel… get out of there, this isn't your fight"

Moonlight: "no… it's mine, let me finish this, like I should have"

Flowey: "NO!"

Taken aback, they looked to Flowey with intent, they wanted to see what he could do.

Flowey: "Torigore, you gave Ben to me, he agreed to save me and you were his courier, but today, it's me who's going to save him, it's time to stop falling into the trap that is Flowey, because I am Asriel, but I am also Flowey, we are one in the same"

Torigore: "Asriel…"

Flowey: "and don't you forget it"

Ben: "brave, noble, honest, what wonderful traits for being a good friend"

Flowey: "that's right, me… your friend"

Ben: "oh don't kid yourself, I am no bodies friend here, lost in a world I don't know, used just for your gratification, don't confuse me to be like you, to you… I'm no one"

Ben then punched right through Flowey and coursed the same tremendous pain he did to Sunshine not a few hours ago.

Flowey: "go ahead, do that as many times as you want, I will endure it"

And so with a smile on his face Ben got to work putting the hurt on Flowey.

(now play Scene of a Disaster from Naruto Shippuden)

Ben phased through Flowey multiple times, he just couldn't keep up, no amount of vines or pellets could do anything to a non-corporeal being of the dead, it would just go through Ben doing nothing to him, while going through Flowey would course so much pain, at least it made him angrier and this in turn would boost his Determination and keep him conscious, he kept trying to hurt Ben, but he would just stand there looking at him, staring motionless, emotionless, waiting for something to happen, wanting to make Flowey suffer.

Torigore had seen enough, he powered up to his fire form and tried to take Ben down, but yet again it did nothing, Ben then phased through Torigore a few times rendering him useless, breaking him down to a whaling Goat, Flowey took great offence to this and used his roots to shake up the ground, this did effect Ben as he still has to stand on something… or did he.

After being thrown back close to Sunshine he thought of something that even Flowey didn't think he would do, Ben fell through the floor and couldn't be seen, the others didn't see what was going on, all they could see was Flowey in pain and agony, the screams he let out made Torigore fear he was going to die, so letting go of his restraint he let out all of his power and went into White Hot, blasting a circle of fire he carved out the area around Flowey, revealing Ben.

The Marionette then came out from behind the crystals and tried to cure Ben, but he was far more then stronger then what they had thought, using all the power he had he blew them away sending them into heaving wretches, the pain he caused was too much for them and they even blacked out.

This made things worse for Flowey and he tried with all his might to catch Ben in his vines, but there was nothing he could do, Ben just phased through them all, Ben laid into him again one last time, each successive pass being more painful then the last, he tried so hard to stay up right but after the last pass the pain was too much and Flowey started to wilt.

(ok now play Kindness from Glitchtale Love part 2)

Ben: "broken, devastated, shattered, that's you right now"

Flowey: "but… not… giving… up"

Ben: "impressive, but not necessary, why don't you just give up, you lost before this even began, you've fought well, I'll give you that, but now it's time for you to go"

Flowey: "ha, that's funny, (cough) not a good quitter… I'm afraid"

Ben: "tenacious to the end, but it's not going to last"

Flowey: "so what you going to do, kill a friend?"

Ben: "I told you, I'm not your friend, I'm no bodies…"

Flowey: "OH WOULD YOU STOP!"

Ben was taken aback by this, even Sunshine was surprised, she didn't think he had anything left.

Flowey: "seriously stop saying that"

Ben: "but I only said it twice"

Flowey: "I DON'T CARE, you are loved and you do have a friend, I was once this Flowey with no soul, no emotion, nothing, do you know why I wanted to kill everyone and everything… DO YOU?!"

Ben: "…not really"

Flowey: "it was because I wanted to feel again, to feel any kind of emotion, at first, as sickening as it may sound, I enjoyed it, but after about 50 resets, it got boring, I needed someone out there to save me, that someone was you, you came to me, you gave me this shell, this emotion"

Ben: "what is it?"

Flowey: "sorrow"

Klonoa and Lolo looked to each other on the mention of sorrow, they know what it feels like now.

Ben: "sorrow, what do you need to feel something like that for?"

Flowey: "because, you are alone, you don't have a friend in the world, but… I want to be that friend"

Something changed inside Ben at that moment, he looked to himself and then looked to Flowey, he had turned back all by himself, the power of the fabled Talk No Jutsu had worked on Ben and he broke down, he slowly made his way to Flowey and with a gentle hand picked him up out of the ground.

Flowey: "wait wha.. how?"

Ben: "does it matter, you said it right there, you are my friend and I am yours"

Flowey: "so what does that mean?"

Ben: "stupid flower, it means I'm going to help you get the rest back"

Flowey: "…!"

(now play A Dreemurr's Return from Glitchtale, My Sunshine)

Right then and there a bright light shone between them, it combined into one forming a silhouette of Asriel, but it didn't stop there, the light grew to form Asriel's adult form, The God of Hyper Death, Torigore was awoken by the light and seeing Asriel's form was enough to have him get up and stand by his side.

Torigore: "Asriel, you did it, Ben's back"

Asriel: "yes, and he has something for you, take my hand"

Torigore looked at Asriel's still shining hand, at first he was sceptical, but then thinking back to what the Echo Flowers said this was the moment they dreamt about, so with all confidence he took Asriel's hand and his own body lit up, the immense light washed over the crew and healed them and regaining all their strength they stood alongside them too.

Sunshine: "so you get it do you? You understand when people are alone, scared, only wanting to be a friend, only wanting LOVE"

Asriel: "so take my hand, and I'll show you, you don't have to be scared or alone anymore"

Sunshine: "no… you don't get it, if you did you wouldn't have left me, to rot, to suffer… YOU LET ME DIE!"

Moonlight: "Sunshine… please just…"

Sunshine: "NO!"

Sunshine then let loose all of her Hate, the black substance came right out of her body unleashing the rest of the crew all at once, every one of them had the same black eyes as with Monty, Robin and Spike, they could see the intent to hurt and they had to do what they must to cure them, but now with Asriel back it might be a whole lot easier to do so.

Asriel: "fine, but that means you'll have to deal with, The God of Hyper Death"

Torigore: "and The God of Everlasting Life"

Asriel used his Chaos Sabre to brake free of the light, Torigore doing the same with his immaculate Golden Swan wings, Robin and Monty stood on their shoulders giving Sarah one hell of a glare, Spike just in front of them ready to do what ever it takes to free Twilight, Sunshine was sure she could win this, but it seemed she started to become very unnerved at how well they have progressed recently, and yet even with that the crew still had nye on an army to fight, they just hoped they could win.

 **Ok Phew, that was a good one, ok so I hope I put up the next chapter soon, I was thinking of going further then this but shish, anyway you look at it though I'm sure it was still a great chapter so please to enjoy oh and no skippy the music, till next time guys.**

 **Venomous Book out**

 **P.S. literally my PC tried to kill it's self while re reading this like WTF**


	30. Chapter 30

Five Nights of Determination

 **Alright guys, here comes the next chapter, are you ready for another amazing dive into the craziness that is this story because it's getting very close to the end now, right let's do this.**

Chapter 30: Vital Reunion part 2

(continuing from the last chapter play A Dreemurr's Return from Glitchtale)

There they were, standing against them because of the Hate that clouded their minds, it corrupted them, it made them see their friends as enemies and coursed them to fight for Sunshine, they couldn't break free from it's control and only Torigore knows of what happened the last time something like this happened, he was looking right at him, the one who saved Asriel in his eyes, Freddy Fazbear, and he didn't seem too pleased, the Hate affected him quite a lot due to the atrocities that plagued his early life, Torigore hoped he could do the same for him as he did for Asriel.

Asriel: "so you'd use our own loved ones against us?"

Sunshine: "they may be controlled by hate, but it's your hate that controls them"

Asriel: "then you really do know nothing about love do you"

Sunshine: "you try being dead for years and tell me you know what love is"

Asriel: "you saw that flower, that's what I was for years, with no soul and no love, I tried to find it again, but all I found was an empty shell, barely able to find love yet still I believed it existed"

Sunshine: "well now you'll find nothing but pain"

Asriel laughed for a moment, he knew he could prove her wrong, he knew they didn't even have to try, he could see that Spike had enough love for Twilight to get her back, and that Monty and Robin had enough love for Sarah and once they had been cured it would be a cinch to get the others back too.

Sunshine: "what's so funny?"

Asriel: "you think you have all the cards right, now that we've got you in this corner you are nothing but a toy to us"

Sunshine: "you think this is some kind of game, let me show you, Twilight, Sarah, show them"

Asriel: "Spike, you first"

Spike: "um… right"

(ok now play Take Me Over by RED as background music)

So Spike stepped forward, he was nervous, yes he may have faced bad versions of Twilight before, but this was different, this was his Twilight, the Pony that brought him to life, the one who gave him her love, now he has to try to do the same for her.

Spike: "hey… Twilight, what's up?"

Twilight: "oh Spike, didn't see you there"

Spike: "well I've been here the whole time… if you didn't notice"

Twilight: "well no, I didn't notice, why would anyone need you, you're weak and pathetic, I don't need you, besides you kept complaining about your back, no one likes a whiner"

Spike: "well I can show you"

Spike then used his wings to fly into the air and breathe fire on her, she was surprised, the power behind the fire was far more then any mail delivery flame he had produced before, she was impressed but it didn't change her back.

Twilight: "not bad little Dragon, but if I'm right purple Dragons are supposed to be the strongest of all, yet you seem to be the weakest, even with your recent transformation"

Spike: "it's not about strength, it's about being friends"

Twilight: "well you are no friend of mine so I'm sure you won't mind if I did this"

Twilight then used her magic on him, she shot out waves of magical energy at him, but not once did Spike try to move out of the way, he was Determined to show her how much she meant to him, he took the brunt of the attack, Pinkie even helped Twilight out using the spinning tail trick, this made Moonlight mad and tried to help out, but Spike stopped him.

Spike: "stop"

Moonlight: "!"

Spike: "I know you want to help but she's my best friend, you just want to get her back as much as I do, but she knows me more"

Moonlight: "are you going to be ok?"

Spike: "I'll be fine, as soon as she heals me afterwards"

Moonlight: "good luck"

Spike then nodded and pushed forwards, Twilight saw this and once again she put everything she had into a giant continuous beam, he stopped at nothing to fight the force of the attack, he didn't let it push him back, Torigore looked at what was going on and remembered when he stood against Asriel in their last adventure, the scene was eerie at how similarly it played out.

Torigore: "never give up little Dragon"

Spike continued to push forward, even when Twilight put more into the attack and the beam threatened to kill him, he had the Determination to get closer and soon he touched Twilight's face.

Spike: "Twilight listen to me, you don't have to do this"

Twilight wasn't listening and blasted him back, she kept up the attack and Spike was losing ground, yet still he didn't give up, he pushed back and moved towards her again, Twilight was getting frantic and pushed harder.

Twilight: "what's with you, why do you continue when you could die"

Spike: "is it wrong to want to return a friend"

Twilight: "go away"

She kept pushing, harder and harder she pushed giving more power to the beam, Spike even went on all 4s just to keep his ground, but then when Spike's eyes met hers and giving a confident smile she stopped, Spike then fell to the ground not moving, Twilight saw what she thought could never happen, she saw herself become evil, realising this she banished the Hate from her and now she can see clearly again.

Twilight: "SPIKE!"

She ran to him and used her magic to heal Spike, she was so ashamed at herself, if she'd had known what was happening she would have stopped and re-joined the crew.

Twilight: "guys I'm so sorry I… I…"

Asriel: "it's alright, you couldn't have known, it seems the Hate clouds your mind and make you do things it's controller wants, either that or it's power can corrupt"

Twilight: "corrupt… isn't that Mike's thing"

Asriel: "good point"

Sunshine: "how… nevermind, Sarah, go and don't let them distract you"

Sarah: "got it"

Asriel: "Monty, Robin, you're up"

Monty and Robin: "right"

Monty: "let's go"

So jumping off of Torigore and Asriel's shoulders they took their stand against Sarah, they were nervous too but at least they had each other.

Monty: "hey Robin?"

Robin: "what's up?"

Monty: "it's been a hell of a ride these past few days hasn't it"

Robin: "yeah, can say that again"

Monty: "ha… yeah… well I haven't really had chance to say it with what's been going on and all"

Robin: "what you getting at?"

Monty: "well I just wanted to say… I love you"

Robin: "aww, I love you too my little Mousy"

Confessing their love to each other seemed to affect the others still controlled by the Hate, looking to Sarah, she seemed to be grasping at her head as if she was having a bad headache and trying to regain her senses, looking to Sunshine she seemed to be crying about something.

Monty: "I think we hit the spot"

Robin: "I'll talk to Sarah, you talk to Sunshine"

Monty: "right, good luck ok"

Monty then kissed Robin on the cheek then scurried off to confront Sunshine.

Sarah: "and where are you going little man?"

Robin: "(tweet) Hey, don't concern yourself with him, you got beef with me"

Sarah: "you're a bit small to be beef, but if you want to be part of my next burger recipe then I'd happily oblige"

Before Robin could speak Sarah tried to use her sharp claws to turn her into Robin ribbons, but being a Bird she was small, nimble and fast, easily able to dodge any attack Sarah could throw at her, with every swipe and slash Robin was way ahead of Sarah and even had time to sit on her head and mock her.

Robin: "jeez you Sloths really are slow"

Sarah: "ugh, I'll turn you into cheese"

Robin then jumped in her face and slapped her with her wing.

Robin: "just stop a minute will you"

Sarah was shocked, the slap triggered something in her and the Hate seemed to stop.

Robin: "is this what friends do to each other, do we fight because someone tells us too"

Sarah: "…"

Robin: "NO, this is not what friends do, we love each other because we have so many things in common, don't you remember?"

Sarah looked back on her life, they were friends from the day they were killed and stuffed into the Pete crew animatronic suits, all the things that led them up to now, she played it back in her mind over and over, soon she had broken free from the Hate and everything became clear.

Robin: "our life together was the only thing that kept us from breaking inside, please, don't do this"

Sarah: "I would never, it was you who stood by my side, you never left me"

Robin: "Sarah!"

Sarah: "hi Robin"

With Sarah's mind free from the Hate they hugged for a while, the crew was now returning and soon it would be completely reformed.

Sunshine: "WHAT, how is this even possible?"

Monty: "ha, you don't see it do you? we all have someone, even if it seems a little weird or backhanded there's still someone for us…"

Moonlight: "and there's someone here for you too"

Sunshine looked to Moonlight then over to Summerset and Daydreamer, she had a thought that they could be a family again, but it didn't last, she still felt betrayed by Moonlight and sent everyone she had left at them.

Sunshine: "NO, you'll never understand what it means to be lost and forgotten, you don't understand!"

Asriel: "looks like everyone's got beef"

Torigore: "right then, Asriel just remember, you can use as much power as you want, mum's not going to know once we get her back"

Asriel: "…ok I'll…"

Torigore put his hand on Asriel's back and said

Torigore: "hey, it's ok, you've really grown a lot, I mean that"

Asriel: "you're not saying that just because I'm as tall as you in this form right?"

Torigore: "no, I said I mean it"

Asriel nodded and got to work, Torigore and Asriel focused on Asgore and Toriel, Astell even helped get them back too, Gaster went for the other Monsters especially Max and Alistair, Lefty helped with the Marionette get the Freddy crew back while Monty, Robin and Sarah helped with the Pete crew, Sombra went for Celestia and Luna, Moonlight went with Summerset and Daydreamer, while Twilight and Spike help with the rest of the ponies.

Ralsei and Otergiro used their combined magic to Pacify the crew to make them easier to cure, Klonoa and Lolo sang the Song of Rebirth, Klonoa even created an Aroura from his ring, Vincent used the remaining power from Sunshine to help charge Springy up, even if it brought pain into his heart, this was just in case any of them were being resistant, as they fought however it seemed they had a leg up, with some fierce fighting and plenty of talk most of them were cured, yet it seemed Toriel was having trouble breaking free from the Hate's control, images of Asgore's reign were flowing through her mind, back then she blamed him for the death of 6 children, now that she knows that for the truth and has forgiven him it shouldn't be hard to get her back, yet still something was keeping her under control, that was until Astell had enough and screamed out.

Astell: "MAMA!"

Torigore and Asriel looked back at Astell, they could see wet fur under her eyes and that they were closed, she was using her telepathic abilities to speak to her through her mind.

Toriel: "Astell, Astell is that you, where are you my child?"

Astell: "I'm here, in your mind, please this hate has to stop, Sunshine has used some sort of Hate substance to control you, please, you must over come it and help us defeat Sunshine"

Toriel: "but wait, my child you have a voice"

Astell: "I know i… wait did I just speak"

The conversation was cut short when Astell realised that she shouted for Toriel with her own mouth, speaking for the first time, but when trying to speak again she found herself too shy and embarrassed to utter a single word.

Gaster: "it's alright my dear, seems your little trick worked"

Astell would have signed something but her outburst has her locked in for the moment.

Asriel: "mum?"

Toriel: "my child i… I'm back and… one moment"

Toriel was looking at Asgore and could see he was still being controlled but with a swift fireball to the face he was cured.

Toriel: "Asgore look, our boys are working together to help bring everyone out of this mind controlling Hate"

Asgore: "wow, my boys, you look so amazing, but how are you doing that"

Torigore: "it's simple dad, Ben has given us his power to become the god that you talked about"

Asriel: "was this the prophecy you spoke of?"

Asgore: "well I hoped it was me, but then the only one who saw the surface was you Torigore"

Torigore thought back to the day the Barrier was broken, he remembers that they needed to plan out who would break the Barrier but in the end it turned out to be Chara, he came from the surface and from his account he was the angel that saved them from their underground prison.

The crew looked around them, they could see that with Toriel and Asgore they had saved everyone, the love they had for each other was enough to defeat the Hate and it faded away and was replaced by the love, no force could have kept them away forever.

Freddy: "nice work guys, never thought I'd break away from that, the force of the Hate festered inside me, it showed me my death over and over, I got so mad, I hope I didn't hurt anyone too much.

Springy: "it's ok Freddy, I'm still learning to be a better father"

Freddy: "wait so you and Vincent?"

Vincent: "yep, we're family, we'll learn to love each other and… hey can we go fishing together once we're done here"

Springy: "fishing… I guess I could give it a try"

Sunshine: "what is this, I'm not a threat to you anymore?"

Chica: "oh, you, well no, not really"

Sunshine: "excuse me?"

Mangle: "you heard her"

Moonlight: "face it… you've lost"

Sunshine: "ha… haha… hahahahaha!"

Mike: "she's not listening, why would she though, it's time everyone, time to show her what hate really is, I'll teach you to use a darkness on me, I am the original hatred"

Chip: "corruption is your middle name right?"

Mike: "ever since I got the power it is"

Moonlight: "wait but…"

Torigore: "Moonlight! Don't, not this time"

Moonlight: "… ok, do it, was going to kill her anyway"

So with the crew now back together and ready to finish what she started they powered up to max and fired what they had at her, Moonlight watched as all their most powerful attacks hit her, all the melee fighters punched and kicked at her, and all the elemental and energy based fighters blasted her with all they had, Moonlight looked back at her thinking of all the things she did to try and mentally break him, the images that played in his mind were all those that showed him when Sunshine would take a soul or cutie mark of all his friends, they made him angry, they made him regret defending her, he could clearly see what she was doing and he wanted her to feel what he felt.

The damage caused Sunshine and Coby to separate, to which Coby quickly formed a barrier around Sunshine to protect her, the dome was strong and most of the attacks weren't getting through, but before Ben split off from Asriel he gave Asriel the power to become the Angel of Death, the power to strike fear into anything even if it had the soul of Fear itself, Asriel in this form was far stronger.

Asriel felt the power flow through him and yet again Asriel shared his power with Torigore, making him the Angel of Life, in this form Torigore is much bigger, as big as the Angel of Death, he had the 3 sets of wings and a halo atop his horns, his arms looked normal aside from being made of gold and his bottom half became some sort of heart shape, he also had a sphere with his heart in the centre for a chest.

With this they could break through the dome that was Coby and perhaps put Sunshine down for good, so for one last attack Ben stalled her by cutting through both Coby and Sunshine like he did the last time by phasing through them, Coby did his best to hold his shape but he knew it won't last looking at what Torigore and Asriel are doing, Asriel charged up the Rainbow Blast, while Torigore charged up his own version the Concentrated Golden Stream, Moonlight looked on at them and after his realisation he did what he had to, to help.

Moonlight floated into the air and summoned the sun and the moon and soon the Celestial Laser Cannon would be ready to fire again, Ben tried what he could to break Coby but nothing, he wasn't going to budge for anything, so moving out of the way Asriel and Torigore started their attack, at first there seemed to be nothing, no movement or anything, but soon after Coby was crying in pain, the power of their attacks was more then he could handle, it was so bad that he started to lose his shape, that's when the rest of the crew used their own attacks to force Coby to reform into his normal shape, he was trying his best to stay in place but soon he gave out, once Sunshine was in a clear shot that's when Moonlight fired the Laser Cannon.

With a big booming sound the Laser Cannon was fired, and this time Sunshine couldn't concentrate on hijacking it using rhabdophobia, the massive attack ripped through her like she was nothing, yet Moonlight knew she was more then Determined enough to survive this, she had no need of Gaster or Undyne to survive, she spoke so much of staying alive that she would fight until her Determination gave out, yet funnily enough that's what started to happen, screams came out from her, she wanted the pain to stop but the crew was done with her, they wanted her to die, this is the only way they felt it should end, but Moonlight noticed something, firstly Summerset and Daydreamer stopped attacking as Sunshine's screams got more and more quiet, he worried about her, he was worried that she may die this time and had to stop.

Moonlight: "STOP, don't kill her"

Torigore: "you heard him, STOP!"

Moonlight: "wait you're not going to kill her?"

Torigore just looked away for a moment before saying.

Torigore: "well… go save her"

Shocked at his turnaround he ran right to Sunshine and tried to help her.

(now play Medley of a Broken Sky from Glitchtale, Do or Die)

Even though Moonlight knew she was going to survive he was still surprised that she did, pushing the thoughts aside he tried to help her stand.

Moonlight: "come on Sunshine, get up"

Sunshine: "get away from me!"

Moonlight: "I'm only trying to help"

Sunshine: "help, you tried to kill me, I don't need your help"

Moonlight: "come on Sunshine, I could never kill you"

Sunshine: "so what do you call that, anything else would have been vaporised, they wouldn't have seen it coming, you sure that's not killing me"

Moonlight: "I told them to stop"

Sunshine: "do you think they would have if you didn't?"

Moonlight: "I…"

Sunshine: "exactly, you know why, it's because I'm a monster, the void did some horrible things to me Moonlight, I'm not the same as I used to be"

Moonlight: "I don't care, we can still be a family"

Sunshine: "how can you say that, we aren't the same anymore, I told you that I'm not and I can see you're not either, none of what you know about me remains, I'm not the sister you know… I'm nothing like you remember"

Moonlight: "please just…"

Sunshine: "NO!"

Sunshine then picked up a weakened Coby and ran off into an opening in the forest that led to the Equestria Desert, Moonlight just watched as she got further and further away.

Mettaton: "oh my, darling I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Moonlight: "yeah… I'm fine, Celestia, just how big is that desert"

Celestia: "last time I remember it's about 3,550,000 square miles"

Torigore: "you're going to follow her, aren't you?"

Moonlight: "we've come this far, haven't we?"

Torigore: "well, I already had my moment, now it's your turn"

Moonlight: "thanks"

Without any further questions Moonlight took the crew into the desert, it may take days or weeks but they all wanted this whole thing to end, they would follow Moonlight to the end of Equestria to find her, with the sun now high in the sky Moonlight focused on one thing and one thing alone, Sunshine and bringing her back no matter the cost, a song was brought to mind by the scene of the desert and Moonlight was in the right mood to sing it.

(now play The Mask Slips Away by RED)

Moonlight: "I feel a change in the air  
The horizon stirs  
Above, the lightning flares  
And the wheel starts to turn

I'm tired of running  
I'm tired of hiding  
Feeling the mask slip away  
I tried to hold you  
I tried to keep you  
Letting the mask slip away

The sting of cold winter rain  
Somehow I need it to hurt  
You set the ocean aflame  
I'll stand and watch it burn

I'm tired of running  
I'm tired of hiding  
Feeling the mask slip away  
I tried to hold you  
I tried to keep you  
Letting the mask slip away

I'm tired of running  
I'm tired of hiding  
Feeling the mask slip away  
I tried to hold you  
I tried to keep you  
Feeling the mask slip away  
I'm tired of running  
I'm tired of hiding  
Feeling the mask slip away 

I tried to hold you  
I tried to keep you, love you, save you  
But you're gone  
I tried to save you  
But you're gone"

Moonlight kept moving forward with the whole crew behind him, even the creatures from Twilight's school were there, even if they were one of the first to be taken by Sunshine they wanted to see the end of this long running story, and honestly so did the rest of them, so on they went along with Moonlight to see this chapter in their life find it's conclusion.

Moonlight: "don't worry Sunshine, we're coming"

 **And there you have it, chapter 30 is done, now I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but oh guess what, yep that's right another holiday, now I know I can hear you protest but hey I'll be sure to do the next chapter as soon as I get back if I haven't done so beforehand, so till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	31. Chapter 31

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok so after a bloody month I finally get back to doing a story that is basically finished but still needs to be closed to have its final hurrah and victory, seriously guys the next time I go on holiday please remind me not too, literally as soon as we got back I had to go to work and then after that they wanted my bedroom being done, like that won't go badly…**

 **As you can see I'm a little pissed that it's took this long to get back to you and the bedroom is still not done, so I'm saying screw it this story needs to be finished now!**

 **But I am thinking to book time off work to stock pile all over this story just to finish it, I estimate that there is only 4 chapters left then we can all celebrate by… re-reading the entire thing all over again and marvel at how average it all is, but if you think it's better please do say so, I soak up praise like a sponge, anyway onwards.**

Chapter 31: Coming Together

(ok so let's start with Kindness from Glitchtale, love part 2, and remember no skippy)

Walking through the desert reminded Moonlight of the moment he realised he had no choice but to fight Sunshine, he was filled once again with sadness and heart break, to think that after all he tried to do was keep her alive and yet she would run away from him, yes it was true he did put a lot into the Celestial Laser cannon, but once she was becoming unconscious he stopped, so why did she run away, he didn't quite understand, the only thing he could think of was that she was scared of him and after some time away from him she might come back.

The desert was hot, if the Serengeti existed inside of it, it would dry up in a matter of days, but Moonlight wouldn't give up, he was not one for giving up ever since Sunshine's death and now she's out there somewhere again, he was putting down powerful strides despite the heat and his woes, looking to his right marching right with him was Torigore, and to his left was Summerset, a sort of mirror image to back in the Underground when Torigore marched to the Hole, to rescue Asriel, who was right behind him too, willing to help out with saving Sunshine he marched in step with Moonlight and Torigore, to see this made him happy and his pace picked up.

Moonlight: "I'm so glad that you're all here, willing to help me, here I was thinking you all hated me, ready to just end it all, with one big attack everything would have been gone and we wouldn't be here now"

Torigore: "honestly, I should have done that, but what would that make me, unsympathetic, vain, Flowey?"

Moonlight: "well given how mad you were with me for being so… hesitant and stubborn, I'd say you've earned my respect and gratitude"

Torigore: "thanks, besides you helped me save Asriel, I guess now that we've both been through the same ordeal, I should help you with Sunshine"

Moonlight's face lit up with a big smile at that and they carried on, they travelled over countless dunes and passed through treacherous rock formations and yet there was no sign of Sunshine, but Moonlight merely looked back at his friends, if they can see the truth of what happened while being trapped inside of a pink sphere then he can beat the desert sun and find her.

Moonlight: "mum, if you know Sunshine like you do, where do you think she'd hide?"

Summerset: "she'd go somewhere quiet, she never wants company when she's sad, she always wanted to be alone to herself without anyone trying to cheer her up, so she'd find a quiet spot so no one could sneak up on her"

Luna: "then my guess is that she's close"

Moonlight: "hopefully, we'll need to tread lightly then, our goal IS to sneak up on her"

Astell then raised her hand signalling for an idea, she signed some Makaton symbols with her hands and Gaster translated.

Gaster: "Astell here suggests that we teleport close to her, then we can bring her home with us"

Toriel: "wait hold on my child, when did you learn this… this… hand language?"

Gaster: "it is a form of language used by those whose own verbal speech is impaired, it was developed by humans to achieve the same effect"

Toriel: "oh my child, I am sorry, I tried everything to teach you how to speak"

Astell signed something to Toriel with a somewhat sad smile.

Gaster: "she says it wasn't your fault, she chose this for herself"

Freddy: "anyway back to the whole Sunshine thing, how do we find Sunshine without knowing where she is?"

Astell made some very complex looking signs, but Gaster seemed very happy to translate.

Gaster: "Astell has recognised that we have 4 teleporters in this group, this means using our abilities simultaneously we can quadrangulate her position with ease, once we form the circle we will take the four… "corners", corners of a circle, could you imagine… and we can teleport straight to her"

Daydreamer: "well that sounds fun, let's do it"

So getting ready to teleport the crew gathered up in a circle with Astell, Gaster, the Marionette and Lenny taking each 90 degree spot, closing their eyes and focusing on the surrounding area they could see much further together then they could alone, this meant with all 4 of them they could travel longer distances in a single second, they can also pick up on heat sources, heartbeats and the flow of air, with all this combined they could easily pick up on Sunshine and Coby, soon enough they had teleported just behind a small dune she was hiding behind.

Once there, Moonlight tentatively walked around the dune to see his sister once again, he hoped that she'd at least be willing to talk, but as he got closer he could see her crying, she was completely distraught and she held Coby close to her heart, she seemed to be rambling and so focused on keeping Coby safe she didn't even notice Moonlight getting close to her.

Sunshine: "I'm so sorry Coby, I was so sure that we were going to win, it was assured wasn't it?"

Coby: "it was fun messing around with him, but I'm glad to be here with you, you are my only friend, whatever happens next, whatever it may be, I want to do it with you"

Sunshine: "(sniff) you mean that?"

Coby: "of course, we met eye to eye remember?"

Sunshine: "yeah… I remember, you were the first thing I saw after I died, you had such a silly face, it was funny"

Coby: "and to think that before all this, I didn't even exist, it was you who brought me to life, you who died gave me this, a friend I would die for"

Sunshine: "you almost did back there… we almost did…"

Moonlight: "Sunshine?"

At the mention of her name Sunshine popped her head up and looked right at Moonlight, nothing was said at first, mostly because Sunshine wasn't expecting to be found, but now that she was and had no idea what she was doing or going to do she was frozen in place, she didn't even get up to face Moonlight, she just sat there staring at him with her back turned.

Moonlight: "Sunshine, please… let's just go home ok?"

Sunshine: "ok… ok! NO, it's not ok!"

Gallus: "oh come on already will ya, we've had to deal with this for like 18 chapters, can we just end this already, please?"

Moonlight: "no, if she still has a bone to pick then it's with me, but on the other hoof he's right Sunshine, why?"

Sunshine: "you really think I'm going to forgive you for that, you nearly killed us, and after everything I've done to you and your friends, I'm not worth coming back"

Moonlight: "Sunshine, I…"

Sunshine: "don't even say you're sorry, you're not, I saw that look on your face, you enjoyed it, and judging what I heard from Spike you've done it before haven't you"

Spike: "I said what now"

Moonlight looked away again, he knew it would have to be soon, but as he thought about telling her a knot formed in his stomach and he felt like he needed to vomit, remembering back to those times made him regret the choices he made, it still leaves him with thoughts of being unworthy of the Alicorn status.

Sunshine: "whatever it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not the sister you think I am, it's obvious, my mane is different and my eyes are different, I'm just… nothing, a monster, a freak that shouldn't have been created, a creature of fear made from a dead Pony, nobody wants to be related to that, I should just die… so then why do I want to live so much"

Moonlight: "Sunshine, just come home"

Sunshine: "stop calling me Sunshine, I'm not your sister, I'm… but I want to live"

Sunshine seemed to be having some kind of mental struggle, it seemed as if memories of her past were flooding in, the memories of Moonlight and Sunshine playing together, she loved them but they also reminded her of the Hydra attack and she became conflicted, she didn't really know what she was anymore, but whatever side of the coin she was on she kept one thing constant, she wanted to live, she began to sing about living a life of unfulfillment.

(now play Gone by RED)

Sunshine: "Disappear, without a trace  
A treasure lost, I can't replace  
The only piece that still remains  
Is in these scars, is in this pain

I want to save it all  
I want to take it all  
My heart is holding on  
I bleed, I bleed for love

When I'm gone  
When I fade away  
Is the air I breathe my only legacy?  
When I'm gone

In the dark, I am a flame  
A passing light, all in vain  
I feel the pull, I feel a change  
It's over now, it slips away

I want to save it all  
I want to take it all  
My heart is holding on  
I bleed, I bleed for love

When I'm gone  
When I fade away  
Is the air I breathe my only legacy?  
When I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone

I want to save it all  
I want to take it all  
My heart is holding on  
I bleed, I bleed for love

When I'm gone  
When I fade away  
Is the air I breathe my only legacy?  
When I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone"

After the song Sunshine was a mess, balling her eyes out with her head in the sand, yet no matter how many times Sunshine said she was different Moonlight could still see the old Sunshine still there waiting to be loved all over again, plus she still had to know how much Moonlight had changed too.

Moonlight: "Sunshine… you don't have to die, we're all here for you, you can live, with us, with anyone, we're your friends"

Sunshine: "so prove it!"

Moonlight: "…"

Sunshine: "I want to fight you, one last time and this time I want you to beat me, prove to me you can beat me, because honestly… I don't know if I can trust you"

Moonlight: "what?!"

Sunshine: "you can pull off all that to stop me, but you did nothing, so am I really that special to you?"

Moonlight: "yes! You always have been, didn't you see the amount of trouble I got in just defending you?"

Sunshine: "so prove it to me, defeat me… one last time"

Moonlight: "but Sunshi… oh forget it FINE! But I'm warning you now, I'm not going easy"

Sunshine: "good"

(now play Circles from RED)

Moonlight and Sunshine stood off with each other, the crew all stood back giving them ample space to have this their final bout, they both circled each other staring dead into their eyes, they watched closely waiting for the other to flinch, nothing seemed to happen until Coby tried to sneak in an attack on Moonlight, he saw it coming however and sidestepped it, after that Moonlight rushed in on Sunshine, remembering how her fights from before went Sunshine materialised her machete ready to stab Moonlight, but he was counting on this and stopped just shy of its tip, then with a swift know to her temple he actually disabled her magic for a short time.

Sunshine: "what the… how?"

Moonlight: "I told you, I'm not going easy, I'm going to show you the extent of my knowledge, what I leant… and what I did"

The last part of his sentence was very quiet, but from what Sunshine heard she seemed scared, but regaining her composure she got up on her hind legs ready to come down over Moonlight's head, but Moonlight was counting on this too, this is what he wanted, so backing up himself they clashed each other with their hooves, they pushed hard at each other, pushing themselves over, getting back up and doing it again, at first that was all, but soon they pushed away then slammed their hooves back together, their horse shoes getting pushed into their hooves, it cracked them into dust causing massive pain for both of them.

Moonlight seemed pretty confident he was going to win, remembering back to his youth when they played he was far and away the weakest out of the two, but here and now he felt unstoppable, too bad he never wanted to fight Sunshine, but now, here, he was so wrong, she was no match for him now it was a steal of a win, but then Coby had to get involved, Coby popped up behind Sunshine's mane and knowing what he can do Moonlight didn't take any chances, every time he popped up Moonlight shot at him, with this added threat Moonlight couldn't focus on Sunshine for too long or he could get his Cutie Mark stolen and the whole thing could start again.

With this Sunshine them pushed back against Moonlight and then using Coby she flew off to recharge her magic, Moonlight was fast on his hooves but Sunshine had already got her magic back, so she started to shoot at Moonlight with her magic spraying down at him like he was fighting Cyril instead, that is if Cyril was using one of his WW2 planes, perhaps an MB3 for instance, Moonlight followed suit, he shot magic up at her and taking to the sky himself, it became a dogfight.

The both of them soared through the air much like Cyril's planes, they pulled of some very high G moves across the sky and the crew was having a hard time picking them up through the high heat of the sun, occasionally they'd come back with either one of them shooting magic at the other, their speed would only increase as they strike each other down damaging them further, it started to get really dangerous for them when they did a series of head ons, narrow misses was one thing but with the both of them taking on more and more damage it would only be a matter of time before they collided, they knew this but only Moonlight was willing to put a stop to it.

With their speed approaching the Sonic Rain Barrier, Moonlight thought of a cool new trick, upon their next head on he pulled sharply away prematurely and flew circles around Sunshine, as he went around her he got faster and faster, past the barrier, into Mach speed and soon enough a dust tornado started to form, Sunshine was losing lift, she became unstable in the air, the faster Moonlight went the harder it was for Sunshine to keep flying, she tried to pull away from the tornado, but no matter where she went Moonlight was all over her, there was nowhere for her to go but down, she landed rough, scraping her face in the sand, Moonlight landed near the crew.

Moonlight was certain that now it was over, he was certain that she'd be done, but when she got up off the ground and looked dead into Moonlight's eye he saw that sadistic malice all over again, slowly and weakly she began to move towards Moonlight, this triggered something in Moonlight, the scar on his chest was smoking and his eyes turned red, fur going dark and his magic aura was also looking a darker shade of green too, he was ready for one last attack, charging up for a very powerful magic blast, Moonlight waited for the right moment, as he did so Sunshine started moving faster, she was going to use her machete on him even if it killed her, Moonlight watched, he knew what she was doing, so keeping an eye on her he was going to show her what he could do himself, no laser cannon, no floating, this time it was just him and her.

Closer, ever closer, faster, ever faster, the intent on Sunshine's face was so evident that even the most innocent person would be able to see her intentions and what it meant to be in her way, with more power he drew from his magic the darkness bore ever deeper into him, Moonlight was starting to get very worried that this blast could actually kill her, but he promised himself he'd do it at all costs, but deep inside, he knew, she'd survive, she'd already died once, she's too stubborn to die again, closer, ever closer, faster, ever faster.

It was now or never.

…

The smoke cleared and there she was overturned, sobbing, she'd lost again.

Moonlight: "… Sunshine?"

(now play Bonds from Glitchtale)

Sunshine: "(sniff) well… there you go, you win, so go ahead, finish me"

Moonlight: "what?"

Sunshine: "isn't this what your stupid journey was about, getting your friends back from the monster?"

Moonlight: "have you even listened to a single word I've said, all I want is you"

Sunshine: "you don't need me, unlovable, unworthy, undead, freak… that's what I am, nothing"

Moonlight: "you stupid piece of… that's not you"

Sunshine: "what am I then?"

Moonlight: "you're my…"

Sunshine: "NO! I'm not your sister I'm not, I can't be, she's dead, she died a long time ago, do you get it, I was playing you, I was never her, and you… you were good to her… to me, why did you run away from me, you let me die"

Moonlight: "Sunshine…"

(now play A Simple Life by Brian Crain)

Moonlight: "do you remember… the day we moved to Canterlot?"

Sunshine: "yes…"

Moonlight: "it was such a sunny day then, right?"

Sunshine: "yes…"

Moonlight: "all the other ponies were so nice to us"

Sunshine: "I remember"

Moonlight: "and the animals were so cute"

Sunshine: "they were"

Moonlight: "hey, remember the fountain in the road, who puts a fountain in the road?"

Sunshine: "they do apparently"

Moonlight: "and remember the day we found out how to use that teleportation spell?"

Sunshine: "we went to so many places, mum and dad never found out did they?"

Moonlight: "nope"

Sunshine: "where did we used to go again, remind me"

Moonlight: "well aside from the Everfree there was, Ponyville, Canterlot Gardens, The Prancing Pony and the old castle"

Celestia: "that old place, why go there?"

Moonlight: "that's where we played "Knights: Chivalry Until Dawn""

Sunshine: "we'd pretend to go out on dangerous adventures, finding the most powerful creatures to hunt down and defeat to keep our kingdom free from their tyranny"

Moonlight: "with each new threat being more of a challenge then the last, we'd have to fight harder then ever before to stop them"

Sunshine: "… on one of our ventures out, being in the Everfree of course we came across a swamp"

Moonlight: "we… pretended that the swamp housed a great giant evil monster, we poked at the waters to tempt the monsters out of hiding so it could receive justice"

Sunshine: "that's when the…"

Sunshine started to cry, the story she remembered so fondly was of Moonlight and her playing, it was also the story of her death.

Moonlight: "the hydra appeared, you stood your ground, I ran away… I let you die"

Sunshine: "… Moonlight, I'm… so sorry"

Moonlight: "we only wanted to play"

As Sunshine cried realising what all of this was truly all about Moonlight came in to nuzzle her, this time she accepted the hug and cuddled him back, they stayed there for some time and made sure not to move only to get closer to each other, it was a tender moment that Moonlight longed for, Daydreamer and Summerset were also very relieved as well, as they parted Moonlight planted a kiss on Sunshine's lips and even shed a tear all of his own, happy to finally get the sister back he knew was there this whole time.

Sunshine: "Moonlight… I… I have to apologise, all that stuff I did, it's hardly an excuse for blaming you, I…"

Moonlight: "speak nothing of it"

Sunshine: "but it was really serious, I was going to break you to nothing just to feel better about it, how can you say it's ok?"

Moonlight: "because despite all the wrong you did, and the mess the both of us caused just trying to get you back, in the end I was right"

Sunshine: "…"

Sunshine was still a little unsure about it all, she felt so bad for taking so much away from him, for breaking him to a mess of thoughts and emotions, for hurting him over and over, she just looked away.

Moonlight: "I know you feel bad, but I have something for you, Mike, what's your favourite song again?"

Mike: "that song, oh boy, k Chip, you and me provide backup vocals, Opal, Ashe, can you do the acoustics?"

Opal: "um… ok, sure"

Sunshine: "hey, what's this?"

Moonlight: "just watch"

(ok ready for this, now play Not Alone by RED)

Moonlight: "Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold?" 

Mike: "Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
living in fear that no one will hear your cries" 

Chip: "Can you save me now?"

Moonlight, Mike and Chip: "I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone"

Mike and Chip: "ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha"

Mike: "Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on" 

Mike and Chip: "Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end?  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach" 

Moonlight: "But I, but I am here"

Moonlight, Mike and Chip: "I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone"

Mike: "And I will be your hope"

Chip: "when you feel like it's over" 

Mike: "And I will pick you up"

Chip: "when your whole world shatters" 

Mike and Chip: "And when you're finally in my arms" 

Moonlight: "Look up and see love has a face"

Moonlight, Mike and Chip: "I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone"

Moonlight: "And I will be your hope"

Mike and Chip: "not alone"

Moonlight: "And I will pick you up"

Moonlight Mike and Chip: "And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope"

Moonlight: "Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold"

Sunshine was shocked back into crying her eyes out, throughout the whole ordeal she has felt so alone, her only real company was Coby and a bunch of weirdos she has never seen before, alone was only one emotion she felt, but with her coming back to her senses and with that beautiful song she has found where she belongs all over again, she come over for another hug and she kissed Moonlight in return.

Sunshine: "Moonlight… I don't know what to say"

Moonlight: "that's ok, I'm not quite finished yet"

Sunshine: "what do you mean?"

Moonlight: "well I did notice that you've changed, it was the fact that I still saw who you were that I defended you, but I ask you, have you noticed a change in me?"

Sunshine: "no, not really"

Moonlight: "really?"

Sunshine: "yeah, not even a subtle change, nothing"

Moonlight: "not even from Sombra's dark magic"

Sombra: "oh?"

Moonlight: "didn't you see, I have your crystal powers"

Sombra: "impressive"

Sunshine: "nope, you just seem more powerful then before, like unreasonably more, why is that?"

Moonlight: "(sigh) this is what I need to say"

(now play Love? From Glitchtale, Love part 1)

Moonlight took a deep breath and got down to his darkest secret.

Moonlight: "after you died a ran all the way home, I told mum what happened, she was upset, but she never got mad with me, she told me I should make something of it, do something to make you proud of me, so I studied hard, I wanted to be a student of Celestia, I put a lot of work into the patterns on the sun and the moon, I noticed they were somewhat out of time, so I tried to help in my own way, I hoped that I was going to get noticed, but I wasn't strong enough to move the moon, and if I can't move the moon the how can I move the sun, I did everything I could just to budge it just a bit, but nothing, then I heard about Twilight, she was the perfect friend… to everyone else"

Moonlight paused just for a moment, he could see that Sunshine was interested in his story, but it was only down hill from here.

Moonlight: "seeing how Celestia was so enamoured by Twilight and all the progress she was doing I wanted that for myself and so I tried to match her in one aspect, her magical prowess, so I read a few books on magic and its weird ways, one book I came across told me that a Centaur named Tirek had a skill letting him steal magic from others, but this skill wasn't solely his and that many others can indeed steal magic making their own magic stronger"

Moonlight sighed again, the hardest part was about to come up and he hated that part of his life the most, yet even with Sunshine's shocked face she still seemed to be listening intently.

Moonlight: "I practiced this on some Parasprites and it worked, what little magic they had was absorbed through my horn and they seemed to become slow and they dimmed out, feeling my own magic become more then what it ever was before, I was so over joyed that I kept doing it, once I had gotten to a certain point I was confident that I could do it without anypony noticing, I'd trot into town and just take some, small fish I used to say, one night I tried to move the moon, it didn't move much but… it did move, so I stole more and more magic until…"

Moonlight was sweating now, throat getting dry and tight, eyes darting away from Sunshine, no matter how much he didn't want to he felt now he came this far he had too.

Sunshine: "… go on"

Moonlight: "until… on day I came across this one pony, her name was Spring Fields, she was the most loveliest shades of green I have ever seen, she reminded me of you, at this time I had grown so over confident that I wouldn't have gotten caught that when I thought she was you I lashed out at her and hit her with my magic, I scared her face and she screamed for help, I shut her up with another hit to her face… after that she was dead, I looked around… nopony, I looked back at her, I could feel that she has a great amount of magic to her, I took it all, after that I started doing very bad things, I would ambush ponies who know things about Twilight and Canterlot, I would hurt them, take their magic, then use it against them, I liked it, it was fun, then I found the mirror, I used that school to train my new magic and soon I developed the Celestial Laser Cannon…"

Moonlight was breathing hard now, he just let out the worst part of his life and he ever expected to be anymore then a monster himself.

Sunshine: "so… let me guess, you turned a new leaf, you must have or why are you here now"

Moonlight: "er…"

Twilight: "he challenged me to a fight, he fought again my and my friends and lost, and with some persuasion he reformed his ways and joined us"

Sunshine: "so even with all that you are still weak"

Moonlight: "ha… yeah"

Moonlight looked away again, he didn't feel like joking around, it didn't seem right not after knowing he killed pony for a decent part of his life, Sunshine came over to nuzzle him again, he nuzzled back feeling safe in her fur again after so long.

Summerset: "I'm proud of the both of you, yes bad things have happen to both and with both of you, but you both see the wrong you've done and I'm sure you'll both work to make it right"

Moonlight: "yeah, but I still feel I don't deserve to be an Alicorn"

Sunshine: "and I'm not sure if anything will be the same as it was"

Summerset: "that's because it's not, the world is ours to make of it what we light"

They both hugged their mother, the tears down their faces brought a tear to her own eye and she sang a tone for them.

(now play Rainbows from Sia features in the MLP movie)

Summerset: "I know you, you're the special one  
Some see crazy where I see love  
You fall so low but soar so high  
Big dreamers shoot for open sky  
So much life in those open eyes  
So much depth, you look for the light  
when your wounds open, you will cry  
You cry on and on, you question why

I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as they fall on down  
I can see your soul grow  
Through the pain as they hit the ground  
I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as the sun comes out  
As the sun comes out

I am here and I see your pain  
Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain  
I'm telling you you cannot escape  
You can do it, just feel baby

I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as they fall on down  
I can see your soul grow  
Through the pain as they hit the ground  
I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as the sun comes out  
As the sun comes out

Here comes the sun  
Smiling down  
Here comes the sun  
Smiling down  
Here comes the sun  
Smiling down  
Smiling down

I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as they fall on down  
I can see your soul grow  
Through the pain as they hit the ground  
I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as the sun comes out  
As the sun comes out

I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as they fall on down  
I can see your soul grow  
Through the pain as they hit the ground  
I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as the sun comes out  
As the sun comes out"

The family of ponies hugged tightly, not a single movement was made for a solid 5 minutes.

Jessica: "what a precious moment, Sunshine I want to just say… you remind me of my daughter Ingrid, just that I used to call her Sunshine, I hope that you'll be happy from now on"

Moonlight: "thank you Jessica, come on, let's go home"

Betty: "hold on, not so fast"

(really quick play Augury from Glitchtale Game over)

Betty: "just in case you guys haven't noticed but we look very similar, do we not"

Jessica: "Betty, what are you doing?"

Betty: "I'm doing what I'm here for, I was to make sure that Sunshine here kills off these monsters, but since she's failed, I am to take over, starting with killing her as punishment for failing"

Moonlight: "oh go to hell, you can do that over my dead body"

Betty: "that can easily be arranged, you want to stop me, then follow"

Betty opened a portal back to the Opening and jumped in dragging Sunshine and Coby with her.

Torigore and Moonlight: "move"

They both said that without even thinking, but on realisation of them saying it at the same time they both looked to each other and smiled, then once the rest of the crew had jumped in they followed close by.

 **There it's done, now I just hope and pray it won't take me another month just to do like 4 to 5000 words for a story that really should already be done and over with but please don't let my rambling stop you from enjoying this chapter, I really did enjoying putting it together so do what you can to tell me how this story panned out, it's still has a few chapters yes but basically the main story line is done, I'm just doing what I did for Redemption, so till next time, soon hopefully**

 **Venomous Book out**


	32. Chapter 32

Five Nights of Determination

 **Alright let's do this, another chapter for you guys, just so you know I managed to book off a week at the end of the month, now one of the weekends is plans to go meet my sister in Didcot over here in the UK, but if I cannot go see her at least I still have the time off so expect a double upload in the next couple of weeks, probable a day or two after the next chapter, for now though we have this chapter, let's make it a good one and hope my grammar is better, hate seeing where I've gone wrong.**

Chapter 32: Five Nights of Redemption

(ok play Augury again to start us off, from Glitchtale Game Over)

As Moonlight and Torigore travelled through the portal they noticed how pink it appeared to be, it also showed them a series of events happening in another timeline, there were no ponies, no anthros or animatronics, just a few monsters left standing against a monstrous looking Betty and Asriel, Asriel's eyes seemed different too, whatever it was and whatever the circumstance Torigore was happy that they weren't going in that direction.

The portal also showed them a run down space garden, it looked to be in ruins but not by war or drought, but by mere neglect, they saw also what looked like a small girl that had very patchy colouring in her hair, almost like a toy that had gone missing for years, they didn't like the look of the whole place at all, they were glad not to be going there either.

Soon the portal had brought them to their destination, once through they landed in a heap right at the opening, inside the mountain.

Bonnie: "hey guys, remember when we landed like this all the time, yeah I miss that"

Mangle: "I don't, goodness knows what you're doing to my tail"

Foxy: "shish woman, you still obsessed with that thing?"

Mangle: "yes, and don't you ever forget it"

Sean: "wait, you guys landed like this after interdimensional travel?"

Pamela: "yeah, it was so annoying"

Sean: "oh man I missed out, I love dog piles"

Sarah: "seriously bro, you aren't missing much"

Betty: "it doesn't matter how you land, I'm just glad that you came"

(now play Torment from Glitchtale My Promise)

Moonlight: "Betty, what are you doing?"

Betty: "I thought I told you, your sister failed to do her task so now I'm taking over, don't fret, she's fine"

Betty showed the crew that she was holding Sunshine in some kind of pink shield, similar to the shield that Gaster used to let her rest and regain her power, she was trying to break out of it, but nothing she did was working, there was also another pink blob thing guarding the shield, it looked akin to Coby but without the devil horns on the top of its head.

Moonlight: "Sunshine!"

Betty: "see she's fine, at least for now"

Moonlight: "what are you going to do?"

Betty: "well my task was to make sure she does her job and gets rid of all the Monsters in this world, I knew some interference would happen and it was expected, so with all this universal travel or whatever, I let her have free reign, just so long that the end result was the destruction of all you Monsters, but since she failed I'm now tasked with taking over and killing her as punishment"

Torigore: "you're obviously getting orders from someone, who?"

Betty: "well I'd love to divulge such information, but I'm afraid you'll come up short"

Oscar: "and why's that?"

Betty: "that's because she's dead"

The crew was confused, from the looks of things and from multiple sweeps of her mind by Lefty and Astell, she was indeed telling the truth, but how could she be, according to her she has a mission in which she is to carry on from Sunshine's failed attempt given to her from some dead woman.

Gaster: "wait I don't understand, how can you be doing some task from someone who is dead, am I missing something"

Freddy: "I would like to think so, there's more to this, and I know how to get the answer"

Torigore: "what do you propose?"

Freddy: "a very nasty trip down memory lane"

Moonlight: "what does he mean?"

Torigore: "I think he's on about our fight with Asriel"

Freddy stepped forward in front of the crew to confront Betty, he had a plan brewing in his very cunning mind, he was going to get answers and he would do what it takes to get them and resolve the situation, first off was this mystery woman.

(now play Embracing the Void from Glitchtale My Promise)

Freddy: "so let's take us back a few days, you bump into Asriel and Torigore as they travel to Mettaton's news channel to discuss the events of the hearing against the former King of the Underground"

Betty: "yes indeed"

Freddy: "what was your purpose there?"

Betty: "I was to scope out the area where the Monsters had invaded"

Freddy: "invaded you say, that's odd given the humans of this world have… for the most part, accepted these monsters with open arms"

Betty: "they are a plague, they were never meant to escape from the Underground"

Freddy: "you say that as if it was destiny"

Betty: "she had deemed it so"

Freddy: "who"

Betty: "my creator"

Freddy: "creator, funny I don't see anything that would warrant creation"

Betty: "foolish Bear, do you really think only metal lifeforms, as you were, can be created?"

Freddy: "then I assume you are a biological creation?"

Betty: "indeed I am"

Freddy: "then the question is: who were you before?"

Betty: "before… I don't follow"

Freddy: "let me show you, Lefty, would you kindly…"

Lefty: "of course"

Lefty opened up his face and chest plate to reveal the Marionette on the inside.

Freddy: "the creature inside of that animatronic is a marionette, known only as such he is a biological creature made from wool and string, in order to bring it to life someone died, you had a previous life that was taken away from you to start this new life of killing monsters"

Betty: "wait but… how, how can you know"

Marionette: "this is the rule of the world, no matter the universe some things are constant and this is one of them"

Freddy: "so for you to have this life something must have been taken away from you"

Betty was shocked and surprised, she looked to Sunshine and she could see what happened to her, it was there in her memories, she died but was given new life and changed, she looked to herself, she could see the pink skirt she wore but there was a small flash of blue and green too.

Betty: "what… what's going on?"

Freddy: "something is being suppressed isn't it?"

Betty: "but why?"

Freddy: "allow us to help you and you may see them clearly again"

Betty was unsure, she knew she'd be diverting away from her task, but the mysterious woman was holding something back from Betty she didn't know about herself and she wanted to know why.

Betty: "please do, as far as I know I am myself but maybe I'm wrong"

Freddy: "very well, Lefty, see if you can find these memories, then comes the hard part"

Lefty looked into Betty's memories, most of it was noisy and a mess, it seemed as if her memories were scrambled on purpose, though Lefty did pick up on one memory that was quite pleasant and stable, as he looked further into it there seemed to be more that branched off from it, it was the moment she met Asriel, though it was nice to witness the memory play on it wasn't what he was looking for.

He knew there had to be something big going on with Betty and so he looked deep into her mind, he was looking for something traumatic and perhaps even devastating, but with her scrambled mind it took some time, he looked far back into her memories and only stopped when there seemed to be a massive time skip.

Lefty: "Freddy, I think I found something"

Freddy: "what is it"

Lefty: "Betty has been altered by some kind of powerful magic, I think I can pinpoint when and where"

Betty: "is there something wrong with me?"

Lefty: "if I'm right a very powerful magic spell has tainted your soul, you did not originate with the power and strength you have now, you may be forever lost like this"

Betty: "how can you fix this?"

Freddy: "I know how, I believe it has something to do with this dead woman you are on about"

Betty looked around, she didn't want to believe that this woman she is obeying had anything to do with her own death, but looking back at herself and seeing the different flashes of colour she became hungrier for the answers.

Betty: "do what you have to, to find out the truth"

Freddy: "Lefty, give full control of your body to the Marionette"

Lefty: "what will you do"

Freddy: "you'll see, Marion, send me into her mind, it's time to change her memories"

Torigore: "I knew it, you'd change her like you did Asriel"

With one last smile from Freddy he was sent in to find out what was happening with Betty's memories and who this mysterious woman really is.

(now play The beginning from Glitchtale Black Beast)

As Freddy opened his eyes he found himself in a quaint little house, it looked to be full of pictures of three humans, two of which seemed to be powerful wizards, while the third was a young girl with a very curious look to her, there was another picture on the wall, it depicted an older male, Freddy found this to be strange as he didn't seem to fit in with the other 3, he looked to himself and realised it was him, it appeared to him that he had become human again and had already started to change Betty's memory.

?: "oh hey big bro, you're awake"

Freddy: "uh… oh, it's you"

Amber: "yep everyone's favourite sister, Amber Lightvale"

Freddy: "Amber? I thought your name was Betty"

Amber: "Betty? Who's Betty… oh did Copper get a girlfriend, you can tell me I'll keep it a secret"

Freddy: "what… no, no it's… well you see, your big bro wants to know what's been happening lately"

Amber: "oh you know, just Copper and Agate fighting about that stupid Barrier thing again, but this time Agate challenged Copper to a fight, and lost"

Freddy: "oh really, how'd she take it?"

Amber: "not well, she lost her soul trait, her hair turned grey"

Freddy: "grey? Just like Jessica"

Amber: "is that your girlfriend?"

Freddy: "what no! just… where is Agate now?"

Amber: "who knows, she ran off after Copper beat her, we haven't seen her for months, we're kind of worried about her, aren't you, you two used to be close"

Freddy: "yeah, that does sound rather worrying"

Freddy looked around for a while, he found clues as to the power and reach that Copper had on the kingdom, he had trophies of his achievements, winning many a duals with other knights from around the kingdom and even fights with Agate, but this one about the Barrier seemed to be far more about some sort of opinion, Freddy went to find Copper and talk to him about what Amber had said.

Copper: "ah Freddy, you wish to talk"

Freddy: "yes, Amber told me that you and Agate and a fight, can you tell me about it"

Copper: "memories fading again there big bro?"

Freddy: "I'm afraid so"

Copper: "well it was about the Barrier, I understood why the people were scared of the Monsters, we didn't know what they were capable of, they said that monsters could take human souls, but without the true knowledge of what exactly that meant we rushed things and sealed them in that mountain"

Freddy: "the Barrier?"

Copper: "right, I've been thinking we were too hasty about it all, and even now after I won, I still haven't destroyed that blasted thing"

Freddy: "it's ok, you're worried about Agate, we should wait for her to return"

Copper: "perhaps you are right, as ever big bro"

Agate: "well then you won't have to wait for long"

Freddy: "Agate you are here"

Agate: "indeed I am, I'm glad you have all been waiting for me, it brings me so much joy to see you all here and well, but Freddy I must ask of you, may I speak with Copper alone?"

Freddy: "of course you can, Amber and I will be waiting outside"

Despite Agates demeaner Freddy knew that this must be the point where something bad was going to happen, so he stayed close to Amber and listened in to what Agate and Copper was saying.

Copper: "so you finally returned?"

Agate: "indeed I have"

Copper: "it is a relief, but then… why do I feel so anxious?"

Agate: "I wouldn't know, perhaps you notice something about me"

Copper: "there is something, your brilliant orange hair, it seems duller now"

Agate: "well, it is hard to restore magic what was lost"

Copper: "but you did it, yet even still it looks different, it feels different"

Agate: "maybe I should show you, are you ready to lose?"

Copper: "what?"

Agate pushed Copper down onto the floor, she materialised a spear the looked similar to Undyne's but with a diamond shaped tip on it, she pointed it at Copper and shouted, "fight me!" Copper was shocked for a moment but could see it in her face, Agate was wanting a rematch.

Copper: "no, you lost, I have been made king and now that you are home I will release the monsters from the mountain"

Agate: "oh really now"

Copper saw how Agate's expression changed from simply angry to maniacal and sadistic, she looked towards the door and a crazed smile stretched across her face, Freddy was waiting for something to happen, listening in on there conversation he knew that Agate was different from what Copper was expecting.

Freddy: "Amber, listen to me, you have to run"

Amber: "why?"

Freddy: "just run for me… please"

But it was too late, Agate used her newfound Fear magic to break through the door and show her twisted smile to Freddy and Amber, Freddy tried to stand his ground but without his powers in a memory and being alone had could only protect Amber for so long.

Freddy: "AMBER, RUN!"

Agate: "yes go ahead, try to run"

As Amber ran though another door Agate destroyed the door frame letting it crash onto her, she was fine, but her skirt got caught and she was stuck, Agate tried to grab her, but Freddy stood his ground.

Agate: "move aside brother, or do you want to by first?"

Freddy: "you're going nowhere"

Agate: "so be it"

Agate used her spear to cut through Freddy's heart, he looked into her eyes, she was more then insane, she was intent on killing every monster on the face of the Earth, looking down he could see that the spear had gone through him and out of his back, Agate then went on to kill Amber and Copper, but Freddy had woke up again and was looking right at Chica back in the Opening.

Chica: "Freddy, you ok?"

Freddy: "I um… yes, I am alright"

Finn: "you seemed quite scared, what happened"

Freddy: "Betty… her own sister… she killed Betty, she must have turned her into what she is now"

Looking at Betty it seemed she was crying, now that the crew knew what happened to her they all got closer to her and tried to help.

(now play the good ending song from FNAF 3)

Freddy: "Betty… Amber, I'm sorry, I couldn't save you"

Betty: "(sniff) why apologise, you weren't there, it was her fault, she did this to me, but now she's dead, she can't hurt me now"

Foxy: "so what you going to do?"

Betty: "I'll free Sunshine, she has a family that love her at least, Kumu let her go"

And so the other Coby looking thing dissipated the shield and let Sunshine and Coby go, Moonlight ran over to give her a big hug and like last time didn't let her go for a while.

Moonlight: "guess this means we can be brother and sister again, oh and I guess this makes Coby my brother too"

Coby: "heh, always wanted to have a family, I suppose I should start be saying sorry for all that stuff"

Moonlight: "it's ok"

Pete: "so what now?"

Betty: "well I should confess something, Asriel"

Asriel: "yeah?"

Betty: "thanks for being a good friend, I really enjoyed that night we spent sleeping on each other, it was… nice"

Asriel: "well it's ok, I… wouldn't mind doing it again"

Both Asriel and Betty blushed at the thought but smiled regardless.

Torigore: "well, looks like that's everything, let's go home"

Before anyone moved though, a strange orange light was coming from out of Betty, it moved to infront of them standing right at the opening, Freddy took one look at her and said.

Freddy: "Agate Lightvale"

Agate: "the very same"

(now play Aku's presence theme from Samurai Jack)

The crew was getting very wary now, how can a dead woman from hundreds of years ago just grin herself back to life, even the likes of Gaster and the Marionette was starting to feel as if she was pushing her luck.

Gaster: "ok I know I've read the tale of the Two Siblings, but this is ridiculous"

Agate: "I don't expect a monster to understand the Bête Noire spell, it is after all forbidden"

Gaster: "actually I do know the spell, I did it myself if you don't mind"

Agate: "well then, we do learn fast don't we"

Freddy: "just shut up and tell us why you're here"

Agate: "very well, it's just like she told you, Sunshine failed so she must be punished, but Betty, now that you have failed I must punish you as well"

Betty seemed scared, she knew this was going to happen, she could see that her soul had a small amount of dark orange in it and that her soul was only pink due to the spell, but she could see that Moonlight was defending Sunshine like Freddy defending her in her memories, she had to do something about it.

Betty: "you know I could let you kill me, Sunshine and the rest of these monsters, but what will the others think about this"

Agate: "what others?"

Betty: "well you know… these Anthro animal guys, they aren't monsters"

Agate: "they might as well be, look at this one, no creature has enough love for 3, you will grow old while they burn in hell"

Mangle: "don't tell me who I can and can't love"

Agate: "and this one, how dare you mess with time and one's memories"

Freddy: "speak for your self love"

Betty: "so you'd kill all of them too, what about these ponies"

Agate: "ha! They are even less worthy of living on this Earth"

Twilight: "no one would ever be your friend, can we take her down now?"

Agate: "you, kill me, such notion, I should end you now"

Betty: "well there's someone I'd like you all to meet"

Betty looked to Kumu and with a sigh decided it was the right thing to do.

Betty: "Kumu here has two human souls just waiting to be set free, one I know that you Agate will know, the other…"

Betty then looked back at Torigore and Asriel.

Betty: "…I'm certain you'll know, Kumu… let them out"

On command Akumu let out the two souls, one was red, a Determined soul, the other was black, much like how Sunshine had used the Hate from Vincent and Torigore to influence their minds, once again as they touched the floor they formed their bodies, the red soul became Copper Lightvale while the black soul…

(now play Memory from the Undertale OST)

As the black soul touched the ground a familiar silhouette was formed, long, straight yet wavy hair, brown shorts, green and yellow striped shirt, red eye and rosy cheek, unmistakeable by any of the Dreemurr family, it was they own adopted son, Chara Dreemurr.

Chara: "it's nice to get out and stretch the ol' legs"

Asriel: "ch… Chara?"

Chara: "yes Asriel, it's me, your best friend"

Torigore: "you"

Torigore spent no time wasting on formalities, he charged right in at Chara and pinned him to a wall and readied his fire magic to kill Chara all over again.

Torigore: "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Asriel: "Torigore! What are you doing?"

Torigore: "what I should have years ago"

Toriel: "but he's our son"

Asriel: "and your brother"

Torigore: "and I don't care, he killed Asriel"

Chara: "I thought I already told you, I didn't want him to die"

Torigore: "so why did I spent the last 12 YEARS PLAYING THE COWARD!"

Chara: "what? You… Torigore Dreemurr, a coward, the bravest monster I know, surely not"

Torigore: "there are a lot of things that happened after your plan failed, my whole life was one of them"

Chara: "well like I said before, after Asriel died I was left floating around in the human world, I couldn't bond with anything so I had nothing to do and nowhere to go, I was lost"

Torigore feeling remorse and regret for what happened let Chara go and started to rub his wrist.

Torigore: "well it seems there's a lot for everyone here to explain, might need a long day at Grillby's"

Papyrus: "oh good, Sans still needs to pay off his tab"

Sans: "you know if I go there I'll only make it worse"

Papyrus: "oh no you don't I'll be sure you pay up front brother"

Torigore: "anyway, I have to ask, how did you even come back, you blow up along with that purple thing"

Chara: "honestly, I have no idea"

Betty: "I think I know, when Kumu found his soul we could see it was cursed, doomed to forever exist so long as the one he wronged is alive, if you say he killed Asriel then perhaps he is forced to stay alive so long as Asriel is"

Asriel: "do that also extend to alternate personalities?"

Betty: "if you are talking about Flowey then yes, he can never die, not till you do"

The whole Dreemurr family stood close, trying to process what this could mean for both them and Chara, while this was happening Copper confronted Agate, he started by examining her and could see the flaws in her darken form.

(now play Ashen from Glitchtale Game Over)

Copper: "now I see, you used the forbidden spell, you changed the nature of your soul, how weak you've become"

Agate: "weak, you call me weak, YOU WANTED TO SAVE MONSTERS"

Copper: "AT LEAST I DON'T KILL A 7 YEAR OLD GIRL, you are nothing to me now"

Agate: "you don't even love me anymore?"

Copper: "how can I, you killed me, no one would love you now"

Copper didn't even want to fight her, he simply walked away, as he did Agate tried to strike at him with her spear but just as she did Copper turn back around and stabbed her right in the heart, this coursed her soul to destabilise again.

Copper: "remember how you did this to me, but I will not show you any pity or love, you don't deserve it"

Pulling his sword out of her, he kicked her to the floor and left her there, he just stood back and said.

Copper: "if anyone else has a grudge to settle with her she's all yours, I've said my piece"

This made Agate angry and with what power she had she tried to make her presence known and make the crew fear her, a dark orange aura surrounded her and the power it commanded was impressive, but even Sunshine was getting tired of such antics and she was the focal point of such antics.

Agate: "umm… why aren't you all scared, I've come here to kill you, why aren't you shocked or being serious about it"

The Crew: "…"

Toy Freddy: "Freddy, can I take this one?"

Freddy: "knock yourself out"

Toy Freddy: "nice, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, let's do this"

(now play Release The Panic by RED)

Toy Freddy: "I don't mean to, to alarm you  
Can't you see now, it overtakes you" 

Toy Bonnie: "You're declining, disintegrating  
You're gonna lose it all  
The time you're wasting"

Toy Freddy: "Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe out" 

Toy Bonnie: "Blackout  
Let your panic out"

Toy Freddy: "Let it out, let it out  
Release the panic  
Oh, release the panic  
Get it out, get it out, get it out  
Release the panic  
Oh, release the panic"

Toy Bonnie: "'Cause you're trapped in the countdown  
And your days are numbered  
Don't you know that you're done for" 

Toy Freddy: "Right now, lights out  
Let your panic out"

Toy Bonnie: "You can feel it, but you're ignoring  
It creeps upon you, without a warning"

Toy Freddy: "You think you're thriving  
But you're decaying  
You're gonna lose it all  
There's no escaping"

Toy Bonnie: "Let it out, let it out  
Release the panic  
Oh, release the panic  
Get it out, get it out, get it out  
Release the panic  
Oh, release the panic  
'Cause you're trapped in the countdown  
And your days are numbered  
Don't you know that you're done for" 

Toy Freddy: "Right now, lights out  
Let your panic out  
Feel it slip away, slip away"

Toy Bonnie: "You know you're done for  
You're done" 

Toy Freddy: "You can't get away, get away"

Toy Bonnie: "You know you're done for  
You're done for"

Toy Freddy: "Let it out, let it out  
Release the panic  
Oh, release the panic  
Get it out, get it out, get it out, get it out  
Release the panic  
Oh, release the panic

Let it out, let it out  
Release the panic  
Oh, release the panic  
Get it out, get it out, get it out  
Release the panic  
Oh, release the panic"

As the song played the crew could feel the Earth shake, Toy Freddy was stomping the ground in time with the beat, raising pieces of rock was the perfect weapon to put the pressure on Agate as she was chased out of the mountain, with Toy Freddy's onslaught and the whole crew coming after her Agate had no choice but to run, she ran out of the mountain and into the woods below, once she had some distance she tried using her magic, but even something small would course her tremendous pain and the crew was hot on her heels.

The crew surrounded her and didn't even let her have any time to talk before they unleased a hale storm for there most powerful attacks, Freddy even messed with her point in time, this may have coursed more damage to the universe but all parties were in favour of destroying Agate as fast as they could, for a little bit of irony and added salt to her wound Sunshine and Betty simply combined their powers to finish her off, their powerful auras washing over her was almost enough to kill her.

Copper: "that's enough!"

And just like what Moonlight said it they stopped.

(now play Unmasked Emotions from Glitchtale, Love part 1)

Agate was in a state, Copper was surprised to see her alive, but even he knew she would last even if her soul was stable, so just to rub it in even more he came to say goodbye.

Copper: "so, can you see know, why I was right, and you were wrong"

Agate: "you've made the same mistake, they will betray you, they will kill you and steal your soul, they'll destroy everything"

Copper: "I wouldn't be so sure about myself"

Agate: "and why is that?"

Copper: "I'm not staying"

Agate: "What?"

Copper: "well last time I remembered it's been say… 300 years since our time, perhaps you'd know more then me, you placed a piece of yourself in Amber, how low"

Agate: "well if you'd just fight me"

Copper: "what is there to fight about, I won the true fight, I became king, and you…"

Agate: "what, I… what?"

Copper: "weak, you became weak, weak, foolish, afraid and alone, yet, unlike this small pink Horse, I don't desire you"

Agate: "so you'd leave me to die alone?"

Copper: "no, I'd watch you die, that's how much I HATE you"

The crew picked up on that, the way Copper said hate, it was like he was seething with a ferocious hate, far more then any other human creature or monster from any universe ever seen before, and Gaster even figured out something about one of the books about the two siblings, it was said at the moment of Copper's death a hate so strong was created that only the more caring of beings could ever wield it.

Gaster: "sorry to bring this up to you Copper, but I would like to ask you a question"

Copper: "go ahead"

Gaster: "exactly what did you feel when you saw Agate kill Amber and then go on to kill you?"

Copper: "when she killed Amber, I was shocked and distraught, it felt even worse when I felt her spear go through my heart, but then she touched my face… I wanted nothing more then to become an animal and rip off her face"

Gaster: "I believe that was the moment the first Hate soul was created, and it still existed to this day, in Chara"

Chara: "excuse me?"

Chara was a little shocked at this and so was the rest of the crew, exactly what was Gaster getting it.

Gaster: "think about it, no one has ever seen a Hate soul same for the Fear soul, this is because the Hate soul cannot be contained and slowly it dies out but you Chara, you are the only one who can hold it"

Chara: "you say that as if it's a good thing, I've done nothing but hurt and kill"

Gaster: "but you see, that Hate soul can only be held be someone who cares a whole lot about their family and friends, so can you see now why you did those awful things"

Chara: "it's because I care about Asriel"

Asriel looked at Chara, he was still sad about what Chara did but he remember the song he sang the last time they met and it was true, he wanted to start again from the beginning, they hugged each other and they smiled knowing they could get back some lost time.

Later that night Agate's body was cremated and they all had a little funeral for her, Copper's body also died out and turned to red dust and he left the mortal world once again, with a brilliant fire burning brightly in the night sky they had time to reflect on the big adventure they just had, it seemed that it was over but somethings were still left to be seen, but for now in the majesty of the forest and a great atmosphere it was left for the morning, no need to rush when you can breathe the fresh dewy air and feel the wind flow through you.

 **And that's this chapter, now as that last paragraph played out for me there I think I can safely say the next chapter will be the last, so can I just say thank you all for reading this story, ups and downs all around yes but I don't think I anticipated how big this story would have become, so I really want to spread my gratitude to all of you who have read it here and now and all of you who will read it in future even if it's after reading it before, so I'll let you know now, I've started a comic series on Deviantart and I may take some time to do that before coming back here, but don't you worry I have more Five Nights ideas cooking already, you may have noticed in this story some lose ends, but I plan to do a whole story based on tying them up, it's going to be called Five Nights of Desperation, it will be some time before I start that story but it will be done, so if you'd like to stick around for that one I don't blame you, so as always guy, till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out.**


	33. Chapter 33

Five Nights of Determination

 **Ok so here it is the final chapter, once again I really want to thank all of you guys for reading this story, if you want to why not ask me some questions about the story if at any part of it you didn't understand, I'll try to do what I can to make it clear, well let's finish this shall we**

Chapter 33: Say No More

(ok let's start this one off with Love? From Glitchtale Love Part 1)

At the cliff stood Torigore, he watched as the city down below was burning away, it brought him some discomfort to know that he had a lot of work to do in order to rebuild the city he called home, but as he looked upon it and towards the sea, his discomfort was replaced with hope.

To him the fire symbolised a cleansing light and the sea symbolised endless possibilities, it brought a tear to his eyes knowing that this chapter of his life is finally over, he could relax now and breathe a long overdue sigh of relief, with that in mind he sat on the ground and watched contently as the fire raged on and as the waves crashed against the sand.

Moonlight also looked upon the burning city, he thought back to Ponyville, there had been some damage, but it was mostly caused by Baby, so he wasn't really worried about that, he was actually more worried about what the others thought about him, a lot of thoughts were going around in his head right now, they kept circling around him so much he couldn't stay focused on one thing, it was driving him a little crazy, yet with the opportunity to say something to Torigore he had to try and resolve one of them.

Moonlight: "Torigore, can I just say that I'm sorry"

Torigore: "for what?"

Moonlight: "for what I did, all those times I got in the way, I'm sorry"

Torigore: "sorry for getting your sister back?"

Moonlight: "no… I'm just… what I'm trying to say is, if I didn't get in the way so much the city wouldn't still be burning"

Torigore: "but then you'd never forgive me for killing Sunshine, would you"

Moonlight: "…"

Torigore: "would you?"

Moonlight: "no, you're right there"

Torigore: "the thing is, you were right yourself, I am just like you, your story, my story, they are so similar"

Moonlight: "but they aren't though"

Torigore: "How so, we lost our siblings and we ran away, I tried to break the Barrier, you tried to achieve celestial balance"

Moonlight: "but you said you never killed a human, but I did kill Ponies"

Torigore: "didn't you only kill Spring Fields?"

Moonlight: "no, she was only the first one, I also said that I went on to kill anypony who knew about Twilight or who had powerful magic, but I neglected to say that I also created a torture chamber and I used it too"

Sunshine: "what!? You can't be serious"

Moonlight: "now can you see why I don't deserve being an Alicorn, I've done something so horrendous that I should have these wings stripped from my body in the most painful way"

Klonoa: "it sounds bad yeah, but don't be so harsh"

Torigore: "think about what the anthros have done, they killed night guards, stuffed Mike, got revenge and who knows what else, you aren't the only one here to have done wrong and forgive themselves and others"

Celestia: "he's right, yes what you did is tragic, but who's to say that you won't correct your mistakes in the future?"

Moonlight: "even so, I'm not sure I can really be an Alicorn"

Luna: "well then you'll have to prove it to us soon, Tia and I have made our choice"

Moonlight: "what do you mean?"

Luna: "you, Twilight, Shining and Sombra are to rule Equestria in our stead, we are due to step down soon, it will be up to you to continue serving all of Equestria"

Celestia: "we hope you are up to the challenge"

Moonlight: "I will be, I promise"

Celestia: "good, look the sun's coming up, how nice it is to see another world's sun move all by itself"

Vinyl: "I think this calls for a party, Pinkie what do you say"

Pinkie: "I say hell yes, let's get moving"

So as the sun arose from behind the horizon the Crew returned to Toriel's house to get ready for their biggest party yet, this time it had more cakes and buffet food and since Temmie was still among the crew she had brought with her some Temmie flakes, 1 HP in every bite.

(now play Asteroid Coaster from Sonic Colours)

The Crew were having a blast, they all felt it was about time for a rocking party after another long adventure, this time they would rock until they collapsed, they played games, sang songs, danced till they couldn't feel their feet anymore and some of them even used their powers to create stunning art, they play fought and had so much cinnamon pie that they throw up only to have more, they'd feel that in the morning.

Then after all that it was time for everyone's favourite part of the party, it was Karaoke time, and of course some added extras, Vinyl got out her turn table, Octavia brought out her Cello, Bonnie and Oscar had their Guitars, and even Sans played his Trombone.

Sans: "who wants to tussle with the Trombone"

Papyrus: "oh come on Sans, that's a stretch even for you"

Many famous songs were song and everyone had a blast singing them, some from the last adventure were great reminders of what happened then, but before some of the new songs were sung, Sean was eager to get something he wanted and was sure he had earned it by now.

(now play A Dreemurr's Return from Glitchtale My Sunshine)

Sean was a little nervous, he could see where the Marionette was, he was just sitting at a table talking, what's worse though is that Pamela was with him, he wasn't sure if he had done enough to earn such a privilege just yet, he'd pace back and forth just thinking about the notion of regaining his life, but he looked around, he saw the other anthros enjoying themselves, he was enjoying the party too, but now that he knows Asriel and what he's been through he knew that to really enjoy everything he needed this, he wanted this, he had to have it, to become alive again, to be organic again, he couldn't back down.

With one last big, yet fake, breath of air, he marched into the dining room to see the Marionette.

Sean: "excuse me… Marion, can I… have a word?"

Marionette: "oh Sean, what can I help you with?"

Sean: "well, I know it's been a while, but I kind of hoped you didn't forget about my contributions to the crew, I know I held you hostage and such, but I also helped with trying to make things right again, I was hoping to have what you all have"

Marionette: "what are you trying to say exactly?"

Sean: "well to put it straight… I want my life back, like how Pamela looks… please"

Marionette: "well of course you can, but first I'll need you to tell me, what power you want to keep"

Sean: "come again?"

Marionette: "I am unable to give you all of those weapons as powers so you must choose one to keep"

At that moment Chica came in the room with a pizza, this made Sean think back to his weaponised wings, he remembered that he had one Flamethrower and one Cryo Projector but both wings have a set of Lightning rods on them, he also remembered that Chica is the only member of the crew that uses electricity, with that in mind he had his power picked out.

Sean: "Chica, you beautiful bird"

Chica: "what?"

Sean: "ok Marion, I choose electricity"

Marionette: "very well, let the ceremony commence"

So all the Freddy and Pete crew formed a circle just outside of Toriel's house, Sean and the Marionette were in the middle, as the Marionette gathered his magic Lefty was interested in seeing how it all worked, his white aura surrounded him and soon was condensed into his hands, then in a flash of light it was all over and Sean was now an anthro Swan.

Pamela: "Sean… Sean wake up, it worked"

Sean: "what did?"

Pamela: "the magic worked, you're alive again"

Sean: "wha…"

Then Sean opened his eyes and was shocked.

Sean: "Whoa What… I'm… I'm a… I'm a Swan, ha, a real Swan, with a long neck and… oh my… look at my wings, this is Awesome!"

Sean the proceeded to hug Pamela and give her a kiss on the cheek.

Sean: "thank you Pamela, I knew you'd always find me in the dark one day"

Pamela: "I couldn't have, or you would have never done what you did"

Sean: "I guess I did lose hope after a while, but in some aspect, I knew you'd find me even if I went astray, I guess this calls for a song"

Pamela: "sing that one you sang last time, it was very powerful and quite apt"

Sean: "it's… one of my favourites"

A tone started to play, the rhythm was slow yet full of energy.

(now play Yours again by RED)

Sean: "I can almost feel you breathing  
Like a whisper in my ear  
I remember how you lost me  
Or how I lost you

I stare into the blackness  
It's staring back at me  
Why did I try to live without you?  
I want you  
I need you

Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again

I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again

Will I wake up from this moment?  
Will I see you slip away?  
Or is this a new beginning  
Of beauty and rage?

Where did I lose my passion?  
Where did I start to fade?  
Without you my world is darkness  
I won't let go again

Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again

I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again  
I'm yours again

I'm never letting go  
I'm never letting go  
I'm never letting go  
I'm yours again  
I'm yours again  
I'm yours again

Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again (I'm yours again)

I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again"

Once the song had finished they hugged again and with some tears too, the crew applauded the performance and the love that they shared, but now it was time for another song, something light-hearted to keep the good feelings rolling.

Klonoa: "hey guys I have a song, I think you'll like it too, what do you say"

Bonnie: "well he is the newcomer, we should let him sing something"

Oscar: "it's not going to be Ordinary World is it?"

Klonoa: "no, sang that one enough thank you, here, I'll show you"

So Klonoa stood on top of Vinyl's turn table and started his own song, almost as soon as the music started Lolo started to dance to it.

(now play Can't Stop The Feeling from Justin Timberlake)

Klonoa: "I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone

I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it  
Moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it  
So don't stop

And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Nothing I can see but you  
When you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance  
Come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon  
So keep dancing

I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
Come on

Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
Don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it  
Moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it  
So don't stop

And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Nothing I can see but you  
When you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance  
Come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon  
So keep dancing

I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So keep dancing, come on

I can't stop the—  
I can't stop the—  
I can't stop the—  
I can't stop the—  
I can't stop the feeling

Nothing I can see but you  
When you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance  
Come on  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon  
So keep dancing

Everybody sing  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body

Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body  
Come on"

Slowly as the song went on many members of the crew danced to the song, with such energy and beat it was hard not to just bob your head to the song, after more games and cake it was soon getting late, the crew were starting to unwind, yet some of them were still up for more songs and play fights, so for the next song Bonnie and Oscar were ready for a colt classic, something that anyone from anywhere would love.

(now play Viva La Vida by Coldplay)

Bonnie: "I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listened as the crowd would sing,  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _[5x]_

Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world"

Another round of applause from the crew, it seemed now however, after a long day of partying, the crew were ready for a long night of at least some rest, yet despite all the good feeling and time with Derpy and Dinky, Moonlight still had something to say, especially to Sunshine, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he had to get it off his chest.

(now play Whisper of Beauty from Glitchtale My Promise)

Moonlight: "Sunshine, I think I need to apologise to you as well"

Sunshine: "eh… wha?"

Moonlight: "the only reason all this happened to you was because of me"

Sunshine: "are you talking about the Hydra again, look it's ok, you have nothing to be sorry for"

Moonlight: "but I do, if I wasn't such a coward, you'd be ok and…"

Sunshine: "Moonlight just stop thinking for a moment and by happy, Coby is cool with you being his bro now, as for me, I forgive you, and if you think at all think of it like this, how can a small kid be expected to fight a full grown Hydra"

Moonlight: "I mean yeah, but even with all that I tried to do to honour your memory, I still did you wrong, Spring Fields never leaves my mind and I'm sorry for that too, it still weighs on me"

Celestia: "oh Moonlight, you are the Element of Forgiveness, you must find a way to forgive yourself"

Moonlight looked towards Sunshine, she seemed genuinely concerned, so did Summerset and Daydreamer, they seemed to want to console with Moonlight, but right now all Moonlight could think about was the ponies he had killed.

Sunshine: "look Moonlight, if it makes you feel any better… when I was given my life back thanks to Gaster, the first thing I thought about was you"

Moonlight: "thanks, all I ever thought about was you, so much so I even thought up a song about you… and me"

Sunshine: "oh really?"

Moonlight: "yeah, here"

Moonlight got up on Vinyl's turn table next and sang one last song.

(now play Falling Sky from RED)

Moonlight: "Now it falls all around me  
Did I think I could run away?  
Now it's coming to find me  
This war that I deserve  
Now it burns across this shattered earth  
I lift my eyes to fire

Under a falling sky  
Hopeless, there's nowhere to hide  
The terror is real this time  
Under a falling sky  
I'm under, I'm under  
A falling sky

There you are, so far away  
Did you think I was fighting you?  
I only wanted to carry you  
So far away from here  
The nightmare bleeds  
The poison seeps  
I hear you call  
You're screaming, screaming

Under a falling sky  
Hopeless, there's nowhere to hide  
The terror is real this time  
Under a falling sky  
I'm under, I'm under  
A falling sky

My fate it rains, it rains like cinders  
The cadent drums, the war it comes  
Growing thunder, terror, wonder  
Falling, falling  
It's falling, falling

Under a falling sky  
The terror is real this time  
It's over now, it's over  
NOW!  
The terror is real!

I'm under, I'm under  
A falling sky  
Under a falling sky  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
The terror is real this time  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
Under a falling sky  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
I'm under..."

After the Sunshine was shocked, left speechless by the power of the song, but as it came to its end a small piano note was played, it was sombre yet somewhat hopeful, like the clearing of a dark forest, like the Everfree, this notion made Sunshine wonder.

Sunshine: "that song… that was you, after I died and after Spring Fields"

Moonlight: "that was the moment I questioned myself, but that was also the moment I lost myself"

Sunshine: "but you can forgive yourself, you always do, you are the Element of Forgiveness and i…"

Celestia: "Determination"

Sunshine: "what?"

Celestia: "I believe I see a new Element in you, and it is Determination"

Sunshine: "thanks Celestia, too bad everyone else is asleep"

Celestia: "then we'd best join them"

So with that they retired for a long night of rest, there was a lot to be done in the morning.

(now play Amended from Glitchtale, Game Over part 1)

After breakfast there was no messing around for the crew, they gathered all of their things and soon they were all ready to head back to their own universes, slowly, one by one their all said their goodbyes, for the new comers to the ever expanding crew their all hoped that they'd be able to see each other again, but now it was time to head out and set thing right in their own homes, yet still before they could open a portal someone still had something to say.

Pip: "WAIT!"

Freddy: "what is it Pip?"

Pip: "I have to say something before the chance slips me by"

Toriel: "we are all here for you my child, say whatever you need"

Pip: "well… it's actually about Sunshine"

Sunshine: "what?"

Moonlight: "what would you have with my sister?"

Pip: "well you see… it's about love"

Moonlight: "what do you mean?"

Pip: "look around, everyone here has someone to love, you look at Pamela and Sean, they love each other as brother and sister, you look to Oscar, Morice, Stuart, Cyril, they love their friendship together, they are great pals, but then look to Mangle, she has 3 lovers, Pamela has 2"

Sean: "Pamela!"

Pamela: "don't give me that, you weren't there to stop me"

Pip: "Chica and Mike, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, they have fallen in love, and I've felt it, Lenny and Tina are the warmest lovers of our crew, Sunshine… do you ever feel that the love with your brother is missing something?"

Sunshine: "on… why?"

Pip: "oh… um, ok well, how about this, I cherish my friends, I always will, but I need something more, I don't know what compels me, or why, but I feel I need to say something to you"

Moonlight: "wait, what the hell"

Pip: "remember when I said that I had an eye for someone, but thought it was inappropriate at the time?"

Moonlight: "yeah…"

Pip: "it was because it was… is your sister, I think I love her"

Sunshine: "but you're not related to me"

Pip: "what… no, I'm in love as in, I want to spend time with you"

Sunshine: "wait that kind of love, where we… are together forever"

Pip: "yes, if that's what you want"

Torigore: "(Whistles) wish me and Jessica could have that again"

Jessica: "maybe we can"

Sunshine: "wow… I mean, it does sound nice, but we'd be so far away from each other, how could we possible see each other"

Gaster: "I don't think you'd need to worry, the gap between universes seems to be getting smaller, yet I do not sense any imminent danger, I believe it is safe to travel between worlds so you can "link up" as some kids say"

Pip: "what do you say?"

Sunshine: "someone to love, as more then just a friend… ok, yes"

Pip: "yes!"

Sunshine: "but you must come see me every 2 weeks, ok"

Pip: "you got it, hey dudes, I got me a girlfriend"

With a short round of cheers the crew then proceeded to open up the portals and left for their resident universes, the monsters staying put as they were home, though with the city in ruins they'd had a long rebuilding process ahead of them, they even offered any surviving humans the comfort and shelter of MT. Ebott to house them till the city could be rebuilt.

The Ponies were lucky, they seemed to have suffered only minor damage to their universe in the long run, yet a lot still needed to be done in order to restore the land, celestial balance was out of whack, the weather pattern was non-existent and Canterlot Castle was in a bad shape, yet with some perseverance and plenty of time it would be fixed in no time flat.

The anthros had a big job to do, though localised it was still one of the main courses of this whole adventure… or disaster, which ever why you look at it the simple answer for them was to go to the Sister Location and destroy the facility, and with Sean and Vincent's help they could find it and destroy it, nothing was left behind but a giant fire ball in the sky, a very familiar sight for them, yet despite this Springy had found something useful that may help him with something he had been keeping a secret from everyone, even Vincent.

With time all universes had restored their once wonderful homes to their former glory and carry on to see each other often, soon enough Ralsei, Otergiro, Klonoa and Lolo had also joined the crew, and with their own powers and great personalities they soon became great friends and part of the ever changing world, and to think it all started because of one flower seeking his old life back.

THE END…

 **ENDING CREDITS**

 **(now play Still Alive Looking For a Reason by RED)**

 **Cast:**

 **Fnaf Characters:**

 **Freddy**

 **Bonnie**

 **Chica**

 **Foxy**

 **Toy Freddy**

 **Toy Bonnie**

 **Mangle**

 **Marionette**

 **Baby**

 **Ennard**

 **Lefty**

 **Fnaf OCs by Miss P:**

 **Opal**

 **Ashe**

 **Finn**

 **Fnaf OCs by Professor Kitten:**

 **Vincent**

 **Springy**

 **Fnaf OCs by VenomousBook38:**

 **Ben**

 **Pete**

 **Sarah**

 **Oscar**

 **Lenny**

 **Tina**

 **Cyril**

 **Stuart**

 **Morice**

 **Robin**

 **Monty**

 **Pamela**

 **Sean**

 **Pip**

 **Mike**

 **Chip**

 **Undertale Characters:**

 **Sans**

 **Papyrus**

 **Undyne**

 **Alphys**

 **Mettaton**

 **Toriel**

 **Asgore**

 **Asriel**

 **Flowey**

 **Monster Kid as Alistair**

 **Goner Kid as Max**

 **Chara**

 **Gaster**

 **Temmie**

 **Nice Cream Guy**

 **Doggo**

 **Gerson**

 **Undertale OCs by Venomousbook38:**

 **Torigore**

 **Coby**

 **Undertale AU OCs by TC-96:**

 **Astell**

 **Undertale AU OCs by Camila Cuevas:**

 **Jessica Grey**

 **Betty**

 **Akumu**

 **Agate**

 **Copper**

 **Deltarune Characters:**

 **Ralsei**

 **Deltarune OCs by VenomousBook38:**

 **Otergiro**

 **Klonoa Characters:**

 **Klonoa**

 **Lolo**

 **MLP Characters:**

 **Celestia**

 **Luna**

 **Cadence**

 **Shining Armour**

 **Flurry Heart**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Applejack**

 **Rarity**

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Fluttershy**

 **Discord**

 **Screwball**

 **Spike**

 **Derpy Hooves / Ditzy Do**

 **Dinky Do**

 **Big Mac**

 **Sombra**

 **Lyra Heartstrings**

 **Bon Bon**

 **Sunburst**

 **Trixie**

 **Octavia**

 **Vinyl Scratch**

 **Nightmare Moon**

 **Daybreaker**

 **Nightmare Rarity**

 **MLP OCs by VenomousBook38:**

 **Moonlight Star**

 **Sunshine Grace**

 **Summerset Shine**

 **Daydreamer Horizon**

 **Spring Fields**

 **Music by:**

 **RED**

 **Sia**

 **David Guetta**

 **Duran Duran**

 **U2**

 **Glitchtale**

 **Nyx The Shield**

 **Rush Garcia**

 **Undertale**

 **Deltarune**

 **Justin Timberlake**

 **Coldplay**

 **Sonic**

 **Dragon Ball Z**

 **28 Weeks**

 **Brain Crain**

 **Kingdom Hearts**

 **Samurai Jack**

 **Fnaf**

 **Kamax**

 **(ok I know this is the end of the story but just humour me for a sec, play Love? From Glitchtale Love part 1)**

 **Ok so to start with I have to say something about MLP:**

 **MLP Gen 4 has finished, I think it's time to let it out if it wasn't already obvious, Gen 4 of MLP… was a game changer, before it appeared MLP was just as expected, just some namby-pamby piece of hot crap for little girls and for Hasbro to sell toys, great good for them, but after maybe 4-5 years of Gen 4 being out I watched a few episodes, I have to admit it was pretty good… well just the parts that were full of action and some really good designs too, they hela cool, though even with that, some of the show was still very cheesy and girlish, but for what it was, it was good, so it is sad that the show is rebooting again for Gen 5, it has some big shoes to fill I feel I hope it can live up to the hype, but why am I telling you this, because I'm letting you guys know in advance that I'll be continuing to use the Gen 4 characters, it's what I started with and I really do hate letting things get left behind… proceeds to have too many characters in this series and plans to add more (cough).**

 **Next is the use of Glitchtale in this story:**

 **Ok so I did talk to Camila on her DeviantArt page, she didn't reply to me, but with all the fan works of Glitchtale going around I thought it would be ok, after making sure I did some research and crediting everything I put on this story, if Cami does find this story I hope she'll, at first understand it and two enjoy it, I want to give her a special thanks for creating Glitchtale, she has put so much work into it and with her penultimate episode coming out soon I hope to look back at this and her work with fondness, plus if you are listening to the song prompt then you'd understand where I'm coming from.**

 **The use of Astell in this story:**

 **Now I know I didn't use her that much, I did have a few ideas for her that might have become something else but I'm happy with what I did use her for, I just wanted to have a section were I talk about TC-96, I spoke with him too on his DeviantArt about allowing me to use her in one of my promotional art pieces and he replied saying yes, so TC bro if you read this I just want to say a big thanks for that and I hope you'd be ok with me using Astell in future stories.**

 **Speaking of stories:**

 **I'm now in the middle of a Gmod comic called Toys of the Future, I want to complete the first story arc, if you will, before I come back to do the next story in this series, don't worry I have one planned and like I said it's called Five Nights of Desperation, it will hopefully cover any lose ends I've created from this story, here's some info on what it will be, it's another Prequel story going back to before Redemption, but it is told by the crew at Grillby's told after the events of this story, I don't think it will be a long story, maybe around the size of Isolation perhaps, but I want to follow that up with the next full story Five Nights of Creation… I'll let you figure that one out.**

 **Conclusion:**

 **So I'll be taking another break from story writing here for a while till I finish the first story arc of my comic, more stories are on the way so please remember to check back in… a year or so? I'm not sure when I'll be back but I will be back, I've had too many times when I create a story element and I'm like "ooooooooh that works" but I think I'm going to go full steam ahead on this story series now, me and my bro have come up with some really good things that I flesh out to become these stories you read, so I just want to extend another special thanks to you guys for reading these stories, you know I just want to say, if anyone finds these and somehow make me famous because of them then I have to make sure it was because of you guys, it's all too often I hear or see a company of such high stature who rose to such heights because of the people they supported only to be torn down by those same people through no fault but their own, so I will endeavour to be who I am today, through the many years of my life, through the careers I obtain and do good by the people I meet, I may be getting older, but I will never be like them or be like those businesses who only want nothing more then a green lined pocket.**

 **Venomous Book…**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
